Nights Like This: The Siren Saga
by 4EverShieldFan
Summary: Previously known as Nights Like This. Generally the same, but re-written to include some surprises! Summary: Kaitlyn is a siren-wolf hybrid that has left the Realm of Sirens to live among the humans in freedom. However, everything changes when she runs into the local wolf pack during a full moon. Now she must team up with her fellow wolves to save the world as she knows it.
1. Chapter 1

Kaitlyn hated nights like this. Nights where there was a full moon; nights where she had to travel deep into the woods; nights where she had to writhe in pain while her bones broke and reconstructed and her skin would grow black and white fur; nights where she turned into a wolf.

Kaitlyn had known all her life what she was, but it wasn't until she was sixteen that the transformations started. At first, she sought the help of her mentor Natalya. Of course Natalya would never understand the pain that Kaitlyn had to endure going through the transformation, but being that Natalya was her fellow creature of myth, she was the only one who could help. Natalya was a siren, in fact, she was the Queen of Sirens. She would help Kaitlyn by taking away her pain during her transformations. Since Kaitlyn was born Natalya has watched over her and raised her in the Realm of Sirens. Normally, werewolves would never be allowed in Siren society, but Kaitlyn was not your typical werewolf, she was a hybrid, half werewolf, half siren. For the first 21 years of her life, Kaitlyn stayed with the siren clan, but then she decided to live among the humans, much to the displeasure of her fellow sirens. Nevertheless, they allowed her to live among the humans without animosity, so for the past three years she lived on her own in human society. She got her own place and had even got a job as a bartender.

She enjoyed living in the human world because of the freedom it offered her. That's why Kaitlyn had chosen to leave supernatural world in the first place. She loved the sirens and their realm, in fact, she had yet to find a place in the human world that reminded her of home, but the Realm of Sirens could never offer her the freedom to be in charge of her own life. The life of a sire could never offer her the opportunities to travel, to meet new people, to truly explore all Earth had to offer because, at the end of the day, supernatural beings could never intermingle with humans without prosecution. And so, Kaitlyn had a choice: remain within the confines of the Realm of Sirens, and be safe, or venture into the human word, and be free.

In the end, Kaitlyn decided that she would rather live in the human world and live her life the way she choose to. However, she could never escape what she was and she had to hide it from the humans at all costs. Which is why, during the full moon, she would seek refuge in the forests outside of her little town.

 **Kaitlyn**

No Matter how many times I go into these woods, they always freak me out. The tall trees hide the moon from my sight, although its light still manages to trickle down to the woods' floor. I sigh heavily looking up and holding myself with my backpack on my back as I walk deeper into the woods. Finally, I reach the place I want to be. It's a small brook surrounded by tall trees with very little leaves. I had always thought it was funny that these trees never seemed to grow leaves. I lay my backpack next to the brook. Here, I have a perfect view of the bright full moon. I look up at it. Its beauty always manages to mesmerize me, and yet I hate it because of what it does to me. My thoughts are cut short when a sudden pain makes its way up my spine. It's happening: the transformation. The pain spreads to my limbs as I feel my bones break and reform. I fucking hate being a werewolf.

 **Dean**

Humans are an interesting bunch. I know of no other creature that would wage war so needlessly and yet find enough time to slowly kill themselves individually. Not to mention that they live their lives so unaware of the supernatural: of the powers that be that protect their sorry asses from other supernatural beings that feed off them. That's where my brothers and I come in. We're the wolf pack in charge of Gilford. Why the responsibility falls on us to protect the stupid humans is beyond me. It's always been like this. It's the reason for our very existence.

We werewolves were created specifically created to protect human beings, at all costs. Humans don't know that though, and although our ancestors seemed to think that it was for the best, I can't help but feel that it is unfair. We guard humans with our lives, but we get no type of appreciation. Humans don't even know we exist. For the few werewolves who were discovered, they met their end at the hands of the humans. Humans fear what they cannot understand. Fear turns into hate, and hate turns into action, into violence, into murder. The humans fear us, they hate us, they kill us, and we're still blood bound to protect them. I love being a werewolf and I wouldn't want to be anything else, but sometimes, I wish we didn't have to protect these damn humans. Let them live without our protection, and see how long they last in a world where almost every supernatural being feeds on them.

"Dean," my brother, Roman, pulls me out of my thoughts and sniffs around; his eyes turn yellow, and I can tell that he has picked up a promising scent.

"Got something Ro," I ask.

"Yeah, something strong."

"Vampires," Seth reveals. Seth is our youngest triplet. He takes a deep breath and carries on speaking. "It's them guys. I know it's them. I'd know that miserable stink anywhere." I take in a deep whiff and pick up the scent.

"Why these dumbass vampires insist on attacking during full moons I'll never know." The three of us then transition from our human forms to our wolf forms. Staying connected telepathically, I look at my brothers and say, "Let's do what we do best."

 **Seth**

It doesn't take long to find those three lowlife vampires. My brothers and I recognize them instantly, as we have had run-ins with them for years. Dolph, Curtis and Zack. I should have known it would have been these three who would dare hunt in our territory. They are the only three vampires who decided to stay in Gilford after the Primary Assembly, the supreme authority over all vampires, passed a decree forbidding vampires from hunting in areas under werewolf pack protection, in accordance with the treaty they had worked out with the Lyncanthropic Council, the equivalent of the Assembly for werewolves. The three of them were among many vampires in the U.S. who adamantly opposed the treaty, and directly disobeyed it. They risk their lives by going against the decree, if they are caught hunting in our territory. As werewolves, my brothers and I have every right to kill these three, and on several occasions, we almost did. However, the blood-suckers always managed to escape before we could finish them off. Curtis and Zack better thank their lucky stars that Dolph is their creator. That blood-sucker is a certified genius who always figured out a way to outsmart us, to save himself and his lineage. Dolph is the one to watch out for.

We find them at a campsite in the woods and perch ourselves on the high ground above the campsite. As we look down, we see some humans who are sitting around a fire. It doesn't look like the humans are doing much, but in the trees, I can see them, the three blood-suckers.

"Seth," I hear Roman whispering. "All of us need to stay alert. The three of them are starving; I can smell their need for food."

"Then we better be sure to end this quickly," Dean comments.

"We need to get those humans away from the blood-suckers," I point out. "If they are there when a fight breaks out they'll end up getting hurt."

"We need a distraction. Something that scares off the campers but doesn't let the vamps know we're here." As Roman finishes his thought we all hear a loud howl coming from the north. It's definitely a werewolf's howl. I look back down at the camp site and the campers are quickly packing up their things. Good, at least they won't be in the way.

"Guys, the vamps are moving we need to get in there now!" Dean warns us as the vamps descend upon the humans. We move into action and race down to the site, but we're not fast enough. Zack grabs hold of one of the campers and bites into his neck, but, just as fast, he is ripped off the camper when another wolf bites into him, forcing Zack to let go of the human as he is tossed into a tree. The camper runs away, following his human companions as the unknown wolf stands in between the blood-suckers and the humans and lunges at the vamps. It's a three on one assault when my brothers and I arrive. The unknown wolf is holding its own but quickly succumbs to the sEvege beating of the blood-suckers. Roman is the first to attack. He latches onto Curtis and throws him against a tree; brutally biting and sinking his claws into him as Curtis tries desperately to knock Roman off of him.

The second I get there I take on Dolph and tackle him into a nearby boulder, smashing it instantly. Dolph tries to recover from the force of the impact, but I don't let him get up. I lunge at him aiming to bite his shoulder, but he moves and instead his arm is caught in the clutches of my canines. I start tossing him around like a rag doll, hitting him against every possible thing in my sight. It's my hope that his arm just rips clean out of his socket, but that's obviously something that Dolph does not want to let happen. He uses whatever strength he has to kick me straight in my nose. I immediately let go of his arm. It fucking hurts, and I know I'll have a broken nose once I go back to my human form. I go back to attack Dolph, but he's already running away with Curtis and Zack not far behind. I watch them go to make sure that they do not intend to return to the camp site.

"Who's the new wolf in town?" I hear Dean ask. He and Roman are now tending to the new wolf who had attacked Zack. I get a closer look and realize it's a female. From her scent, I would guess that she's maybe 24, but I can tell she's a pup, not meaning that she is really young, but meaning that she doesn't have control over her transformations yet.

"Well she's definitely a pup," I state. "I'm surprised she was able to get Zack off of that human so easily." The she-wolf lies on the dirt floor unconscious. Understandably so, although I have to admit that I thought she would have sustained more serious injuries considering that she took on the three oldest vampires in New Hampshire.

Roman steps toward her and sniffs her a couple of times. Dean and I wait on his assessment. "Well?" Dean asks.

"You guys don't smell that? She's not a normal wolf," Roman tells us as he steps back and allows us to also smell her. Upson closer inspection, I realize that her scent is strange. She doesn't just smell like a she wolf. She smells of something else, something supernatural.

"She's definitely a half-breed," Dean concludes, "but she's certainly not half human, I'll tell you that much. I think we should take her to our pack master."

"Not yet," Roman replies. "Let's wake her up and get answers. Then we can take her to our pack master."

"What kind of answers are we looking for?" I ask.

"Like, who she is and which pack she belongs to, and why the hell would she go after vamps by herself?" Roman stops talking as the she wolf wakes up and gets to her feet.

 **Kaitlyn**

I wake up in a total daze. I struggle to get on my feet as I try to remember exactly what happened. I lift my head realize that I'm surrounded by three huge wolves. I panic; I am definitely outnumbered and afraid. How the hell did I get in this mess?

"You really don't remember?" I hear a voice say. I look around, really confused. "Hey don't look around, pup! Look at me when I'm talking to you." I realize that the voice is coming from one of the three wolves. The wolf with light brown fur to be exact, he is standing in middle of a jet black wolf and a dark brown wolf, but how is he talking to me in the first place?

"Because we're wolves, stupid," the light brown wolf speaks, replying to the question that I had thought. How is it that he can hear my thoughts?

"Okay," the black wolf begins talking now. "So that answers some of our questions right there. The pup doesn't have a pack or else she would know how wolves communicate, and yes pup we can hear your thoughts: loud and clear." So much for finding a way out of this.

"There's no need to find a way out," the dark brown one says. "You're among friends. My name is Seth. These are my brothers, Roman, the black wolf, and Dean the light brown wolf as you're calling them."

"Um, sorry," I think hoping that they could hear me. "I've never spoken with wolves before."

"We already figured that out, dummy," Dean barks at me.

"You can stop insulting my intelligence," I bark back at him. "I may not know a lot about being a werewolf, but when you grow up with a bunch of sirens, who are you supposed to learn from, huh?"

"Sirens?" Roman asks. "You grew up with sirens?"

"Yes," I answer hesitantly. The three wolves look at me cautiously and start circling me.

"Werewolves are allowed nowhere near the Realm of Sirens," Roman continues.

"Sirens and werewolves have been enemies since our birth. They enslaved us, and then cursed us," Seth adds.

"Every supernatural being knows the unsavory history between Sirens and Werewolves," Dean explains. "So tell us, pup, how is it that _you_ were able to, not only enter the Realm of Sirens, but also grow up there?"

There's no hiding the truth from them. Even if I try to lie, they can read my thoughts, so I decide to be honest. "My mother was a siren." Dean lunges at me, tackling me to the ground. I'm a little rattled, but okay. He lunges at me again and my instincts take over. I attack him with every ounce of power I have in me. I claw at his face, snarling at him as we go at one another.

"STOP!" Roman's booming voice echoes in my head as Dean immediately stops his attack, with me pinned underneath him. "Let her go, Dean."

"Why should I?" Dean yells at Roman. "This half-breed is an abomination to both of her kinds! Why should we allow her to live?"

"Because we would cause a problem with the Realm of Sirens if we do!" Roman shouts at him. Roman is definitely the oldest of the brothers. Dean looks back at me with a low growl and lets me get up.

"For what it's worth," I begin. "I don't know anything about the history between sirens and werewolves, and I no longer live in the Realm of Sirens, obviously. I live among the humans now."

"Why did you leave?" Seth inquires.

"Because I was trapped! I live among the humans so that I can be in charge of my own life and have the freedom to make my own decisions! This is my first interaction with other supernatural beings since I left the Realm of Sirens three years ago, and let me tell you," I get in Dean's face and speak slowly, "it has _not_ been a pleasant experience." I can tell Dean is fuming and holding himself back from attacking me again.

"We just got off on the wrong foot," Seth comments. I look at him.

"Could we have ever gotten started on the _right_ foot?" The three of them glare at me, although Dean seems angrier than Roman or Seth. "Listen guys. Whatever problems werewolves have with sirens is your problem and theirs, but leave me out of it. I've been living peacefully with the humans for too long to want to give up my life. So if you don't mind, I'll be going." With that I turn around and run in the direction of my spot, hoping, for my own sake, that they aren't following.

 **Roman**

We watch in silence as the hybrid runs off. So the pup's half siren, huh? That could be very useful one day. I turn to Dean, his actions definitely needed to be addressed. "Attack a fellow wolf why don't you?"

"I'd hardly call her a fellow wolf," Dean retorts as he stares at the ground, pacing back and forth.

"I would. She's a pup, Dean. She doesn't know anything about being a wolf and we should teach her. She's pup after all which means that she doesn't have control of her transformations. Do you remember what it was like going through transformations before we gained control? It's the most physically painful thing in the world. Plus, she's alone. At least we had one another and Dad to get us through those times, but she has no one."

"So what do you suggest we do then, Seth? Huh?! Follow her and offer to help her? Help a half-siren? Forget completely about what sirens have done to our kind since the beginning?!"

"She said, herself, that she doesn't know about that history, we can't hold her accountable for that," I tell Dean. "You're being irrational, Dev. Think of the Sheaefits of having a half-breed on our side. We need to watch over her and befriend her."

"Sheaefits? What Sheaefits could possibly come from befriending an abomination like her?"

"There are several possibilities if you just stop and think about it for a minute, instead of being hot-headed and impulsive."

"Roman makes a good point, Dean," Seth chimes in. "We should follow her and watch over her. We could earn her trust, become her mentors. She could help us in the long run."

Dean takes a deep breath. "Fine, but if she refuses our offer then we have her lead us to the Realm of Sirens and kill everything in sight."

"That sounds fair," Seth agrees.

"Then let's go." With that we take off into the woods after the hybrid wolf. This situation could only end well for us.

 **Dean**

It didn't take us long to find the half-breed. Her smell was very unique and easy to follow. My brothers and I find her in a small area of the woods next to a brook. Ugh, so typical of a siren to be around water. She lays down next to the brook and begins to drink from it. Everything about her disgusts me. Even the way she drinks water is annoying.

"You seem awfully distracted there, Dean." Seth pulls me away from my thoughts. "Be careful. The way you're looking at her, one might think you had a crush on the pup."

"Shows how little you know!" I adamantly deny, "She disgusts me and all I want to do is kill her."

"If you say so."

"Guys," Roman calls to us. "The night's almost over and we can't stay here when the pup transforms back. So make sure you commit her scent to memory. We'll catch up with her later." When the sun rises the pup is going to transform back into a human and she won't have any clothes on. Even if we are wolves, we certainly respect others' right to privacy. I take in a deep breath, and the air carrying her scent fills my lungs. I can never forget it. It's the only time that I have ever smelled wolf and salt water at the same time, and something else, something indescribable, and yet…addictively unique. I nod to my brothers, and we back off as the pup falls asleep by the brook. We'll see her again, very soon.

 **Kaitlyn**

As the sun rises, I wake up with a monster headache. I put my hand on my head as I try to gather my thoughts and remember what happened last night. I remember running off from my spot because I had smelled death, but it was moving. I'm not sure why, but I got pissed off and chased after the smell. I remember attacking a man and then getting jumped by him and his two buddies. I remember waking up to three wolves. Ugh, those wolves. I can barely remember their names, but they weren't too happy with me. That light brown one especially didn't like me because I was a half breed. Well, at least they didn't follow me, or else I'd have to deal with them right now and I'm in no condition to do so.

I gain my composure and look around for my backpack. My transformations always break and tear my clothes, so I have developed the habit of packing a bag of clothes. This way, I won't have walk back to my apartment naked.

After getting dressed I walk back to town. I look at the position of the sun. It couldn't be too late, maybe 9 o'clock or so. I desperately need to shower and take a nap before I have to go to work tonight.

When I get home, I make a beeline for the bathroom, dropping my backpack by the door. My apartment isn't anything special, a one bedroom, one bathroom with a small kitchen and a good sized living room, with a suede couch and flat screen TV. It was on the small side but it was pretty perfect for me. Besides it's not as though I have a lot of friends, or host parties. Since coming to the human world I've only made one friend: my fellow bartender, April, or A.J. for short. She's a good girl, really cool and easy to talk to. She's definitely on the nerdy side and is one of the few humans, I've met, who believe in the supernatural. I've indulged her theories no Matter how wrong they were, but never told her about my past or what I was. She doesn't need to know.

When I get out of the shower I jump straight into my bed. My body is way too sore and exhausted from transforming to do much of anything else. As I lay down and start to fall asleep, I could swear I smell something off in my apartment. I know I didn't cook anything so I write it off as something coming from my neighbors and go to bed.

 **Seth**

So the pup lives in the town that we guard, huh? Guess it really is a small world. Her scent is all over the town but is particularly strong in three places, two of which are apartments. In the first apartment we check out, we immediately find her about to go sleep. We decide to leave her alone for now and check out the other places. The second apartment is empty, but the stench of human fills the air, so it has to be a human friend's place. The third place is a bar in the middle of town called Rhodes's Tavern. It looks more like a pub than anything else. Why would she hang out here?

"Her scent is strongest behind the bar," Dean concludes after we walk into the pub. "She probably works here as a bartender."

We continue to look around until a woman calls to us from behind the bar. "Good morning gentlemen!" She seems really cheerful for a human. She's a small human with long black straight hair, but I can smell the scent of a slight burn on it so she probably has natural curls but straightens them out. She has big brown eyes, a light brown complexion and a very familiar scent. "Can I help you?" she asks us.

I look at my brothers, who are standing behind me. Dean walks past me to speak to the girl. "What's your name," he asks.

"Name's April, my friends call me A.J."

"Well, April, maybe you can help us out."

"Okay," she replies tentatively.

"We're looking for a girl. She's been living in this town for about three years now and works here. Sound familiar?"

"The only girl I know who's been in town for three years and works here is Kaitlyn." This girl is dumber than she looks. Humans are way too trusting. "Are you three friends of hers," April questions.

"You can say that," Roman answers. "We're more like family though." He isn't exactly lying. After all, the girl is a wolf.

"Interesting, Kaitlyn never mentioned her family before. She doesn't really talk about you guys." This April girl is obviously a friend of the pup's. This is probably the human who owns the other apartment.

"Yeah well, we kind of had a fall-out," I offer. "But we're here to make it right."

"Oh! That's probably why she immigrated to the States then. Well, I'm glad that you guys are making up. Kaitlyn has the night shift tonight. She'll be starting around 8 and then she'll be closing up. You can meet her here, but you might want to catch her after work that way she doesn't get in trouble."

"We'll be sure to do that," Dean tells her. "Oh and don't tell her we're in town. It'll ruin the surprise."

"No problem!" My brothers and I walk out of the bar.

"What do we do now," I ask.

"We wait," Roman responds. "When she's working we'll stop by, ask her to come with us and we'll talk in the woods."

"That shouldn't be too hard," Dean adds.

"Well 8 is still a couple of hours away," I point out. "What do we do in the meantime?"

"How about you let me know what the hell is going on?" My brothers and I look around to find our pack master perched atop of the bar.

"Punk!" Roman says in surprise. We all bow immediately as our pack master, CM Punk, descends upon us, landing right in front of my brothers and me.

"You guys don't have to be so formal in a human setting," he tells us. "We don't need to draw the attention to ourselves." We all get to our feet surrounding our pack master. "So you guys want to tell me why you didn't return to the Den after your shift was over?"

"Our apologies, Punk," Roman replies. "We stumbled upon something rather interesting during our shift last night."

"Good interesting or bad interesting?"

"That's a Matter of perspective," Roman answers.

"Well don't keep me in suspense, what happened?"

"We found an abomination. A werewolf-siren half-breed," Dean replies. Punk remains silent, looking at Dean as if he doesn't completely believe him. He crosses his arms and glances over at me and then Roman, still trying to determine if we're lying. He takes a deep breath before speaking again. "Did you kill it?"

"No, we didn't. Roman stopped me before I could." Punk looks at Roman, uncrossing his arms.

"We'll see if that was a good call or not. Where's the half-breed now?"

"At her apartment," I answer.

"Then why are you here?"

"We had a nasty first encounter. We thought we would give her some time before we approached her again."

"I see. And when do you plan on approaching her again?"

"Tonight," Dean cuts in. "She works at this bar. We'll ask her to come with us so we can talk."

"Do you really think that she would just come with you, considering that you had a nasty first encounter," Punk probes us. He has a point. I didn't even think of that. "You'll need some type of leverage."

"What do you suggest," Roman inquires.

"What kind of information do you have on her?"

"Well something that is useful," Roman offers. "We just ran into a human friend of hers. She actually works here. They seem close."

"Perfect," Punk comments. He turns around and looks into the bar through the glass door. "Which one is the friend?"

"That small human female with the long black hair. Her name is April," I inform him.

"Okay. This is what's going to happen, I'll follow April and take her back to the Den. When the hybrid comes along, tell her to come with you. If she doesn't come the first time, destroy the bar. The second time, tell her we have her friend."

"What about the humans," I ask.

"Erase their memories. Then you and Dean will take the hybrid to the Den. Roman will start off on the guard duty shift, and you'll join him on patrol tonight. Do you think you two can handle that?"

"Of course," Roman answers.

"Good. In the meantime, all of you go back to the Den and get some rest. You'll need your strength for tonight." Putting or fists over our hearts and bowing or heads, we leave Punk staring through the glass door.

 _And here it is! Chapter 1 re-written. As you can tell, not much has changed, but you may have noticed that I combined the first like 2 chapters of the previous story. So do be warned that chapters will be longer this time around because I decided to break the larger story down into several books (ideas kept coming to me, so I made the original story much longer than I intended). In the upcoming chapters you'll notice subtle changes, but much larger changes will take place later on, so please be patient with me. Until next time, LOVE YOU!_

 _-Jae_


	2. Chapter 2

**A.J.**

I get off of work around 5pm, and I am exhausted! Bartending isn't the easiest job in the world, but wages and tips cover my basic needs, and I make enough for my college fund, so I guess I shouldn't complain. The best part of the job is also the creepiest, though: meeting new people. Those three guys that came in looking for Kaitlyn today were especially creepy. Sure, I was polite to them, but I honestly want nothing more than to go over to Katie's place and tell her about those three guys, and Katie's apartment isn't too far away from the bar. A quick ride on the bus will find me there in no time.

As I am walking from to the bus stop, I can't help but feel like someone is watching me. I glance over my shoulder, but nobody stands out to me. I mean there are a lot of people going in the same direction as me, but it's not as though I'm the only one who needs to take the bus, right? I start speed walking. If I start running, I might draw attention to myself, but walking faster isn't making me feel any better. If anything I feel like someone is following me now. I'm starting to get paranoid. My breathing starts to get heavy and I find myself glancing everywhere at once. " _I just need to get to the bus stop,"_ I tell myself. Once I get to the bus stop I'll be okay. I try to calm my nerves by thinking about the things I'll do once I get home.

A long bath sounds good. I just bought those lilac scented candles, so those should go well with my vanilla scented bubble bath. Then there's dinner. I should make some chicken parmesan. That will go well with new bottle of red wine that Kaitlyn bought me for my birthday last month. I can feel my heart rate going down, and I slow my pace as I calm my nerves. The thoughts of pampering myself are obviously having their intended effect.

I continue to walk until I'm right across the street from the bus stop, but the street light changes and I'm forced to wait at the corner until it's alright for me to cross. As I wait the bus comes by though. "Oh no! Come on, stupid light," I say aloud as I stand at the corner waiting impatiently for the light to change. I begin jogging in place and gently bouncing up and down, anxiously hoping that the damn light would change so that I don't miss my bus. As the light finally decides to change, the bus starts to drive off. I run across the street trying to catch the bus. "Oh come on legs! Can't you go any faster," I ask myself aloud. However, I am unable to reach the bus and it drives down the street. I slow my movements until I come to a halt. I double over and put my hands on my knees, trying to catch my breath. "Damn bus! Damn light! Freaking short ass legs," I pant out in between large gasps of air.

"Yeah, that definitely didn't work out for you." A voice from behind me startles me, and I jump, immediately bringing my hand up to smack the imposing threat. To my surprise, the person grabs my hand as it is about to come in contact with the person's cheek. I stand looking up at the person's face, as if frozen. It's a man, and this guy is taller than me by a lot with beautiful ice blue eyes and dusty brown hair. He looks down at me grinning. "Do you greet everyone with a smack," he asks me. I quickly jerk my hand out of his grasp and run my fingers through my hair nervously.

"Sorry," I reply. "You just startled me, and I had this feeling earlier that,"

"Somebody was following you," He finishes my sentence. I look at him queerly and the realization suddenly hits me. It was him! He's the one that was following me! My eyes widen and my jaw drops while I stare at him. My breathing starts to pick up again. I'm about to scream when the man's hand covers my mouth and his other hand comes around my waist, bringing me closer to him. I look into his eyes for a second, and as soon as I know it I black out.

 **CM Punk**

I don't wait for the human to pass out before I start moving. If we stay among the humans for too long, we'll attract unwanted attention. I move us to an alley to make sure she is knocked out. I hold her in my arms and shake her a few times, but her eyes remain closed and her face doesn't move. I know then that she's definitely knocked out. Now all I have to do is get the human back to the Den. I can just carry her, but in my human form I won't be able to get to the Den as fast as I'd like to. However, I could drop her if I carry her in my wolf form. Dammit, I don't have time to contemplate this crap! I throw her over my shoulder and climb the side of the nearest building from the alley. Once I reach the top, I stare out at the woods, plotting the course I should take back home. "Alright, April, you better hold on tight, and count yourself lucky. It's not every day that a human is allowed into a wolves' den."

We arrive at the Den within half an hour. I stop running as soon as I reach the front door. My pack may call it the Den, but it's no cave. It's a rather large mansion that has been passed down from pack master to pack master for centuries now. The human will stay with us until further notice. We don't really know what's going to happen with this hybrid that Dean, Roman and Seth found, but if we need this human in order to keep the hybrid in check, then we'll keep her around.

The human is still knocked out, but my shoulder is starting to hurt. I switch her to my other shoulder before I open the door. As I enter, I see Dean and Roman sitting around the bar that we recently installed in the Den. "Hey, Punk," Roman addresses me as he pours himself a glass of liquor.

"You know, that stuff kills the beings we are sworn to protect," I lightly reprimand them.

"Yeah, well that's their problem now isn't it," Dean replies as he takes a swig of his drink. "I see you got the abomination's human friend."

"Yeah. She wasn't hard to get either. Although, she did start running when I started following her. Come to find out, she sensed she was being stalked."

"Yeah, well, even humans can pick up on subtle things once in a while," Dean points out.

"Where's she going to stay?"

"Haven't decided yet, Ro. I don't really have a permanent place for her, but we've got to make sure she doesn't escape."

"Well, the basement is an option," Roman reminds me. "We just finished renovating it, so she'll be comfortable."

"More importantly, the only way out of the basement is through the living room entrance," Dean adds.

"Well then she goes in basement." I turn to head toward the staircase going to the basement, but a thought crosses my mind and I turn back to Dean and Roman. "Where's Seth?"

Roman downs the rest of his drink before answering me, "In the library upstairs."

"That guy lives in that damn library." I readjust the human on my shoulder. "Okay, well I'm going to go ahead and put the human in the basement. Don't forget to fetch the hybrid later."

"Fetch," Roman inquires with a hint of an attitude in his voice.

"Don't think we didn't catch that," Dean shouts at me as I walk down to the basement.

 **A.J.**

I have no idea how long I've been out, but when I wake up, I'm in a total daze. The first thing I notice when I open my eyes is that I'm in a very unfamiliar room. I automatically know that I'm not at home, but where am I? I slowly lift my head to look around. I am on a bed in the middle of a room. It has no windows and the only exit seems to be a set of stairs in the far left corner. The stairs are really dimly lit. In fact, the whole room is barely lit; mostly shrouded in shadows that could being hiding anything.

"This place is depressing," I think aloud.

"Well, I'm sorry the room isn't up to your standards," I hear someone say. That voice sounds so familiar. Where have I heard it before?

"Who are you? Where am I?" I rise from the bed, immediately standing up, so that I can defend myself if need be.

"Well let's start with the first question, shall we?" The person speaking walks out into the light, where I can see him. I recognize him! He's that guy from the bus stop!

"You! You're that guy! Why am I here? You kidnapped me!"

"One thing at a time, sweetheart. First, my name is CM Punk. Punk to you."

"Punk? What kind of name is that?" I only get to see Punk's eyes change from blue to yellow, and in a flash he has his hand around my throat while pushing me up against the nearest wall.

"If I were you, I wouldn't test my kidnapper's patience," he whispers in my ear, as his grasp on my throat tightens. I struggle to breathe. My hands fly to the hand around my throat, as I try to loosen his grip on my windpipe.

"You're… not… human," I manage to gasp out.

"Very good, April. You catch on quickly, for a human." I look at him confused. How did he know my name? "You are currently in our den, April. You'll be our guest until further notice." He lets go of my throat and I fall to the floor. I greedily take in deep gulps of air into my lungs until I begin to breathe normally again. He Sheads down on one knee right next to me. "It's nothing personal, but you have a relationship with someone who we would like to have a conversation with. Depending on how that conversation goes, we may let you leave." I tilt my head up, looking him straight in the eyes. Then, I finally make the connection.

"Those three guys in from the bar, the ones looking for Kaitlyn… you know them," I state. "What do you want with her? What are you?!"

"You're smart for a human. I wonder then why you gave my friends Kaitlyn's work schedule." CRAP! I totally forgot that I told those three how to find Kaitlyn. I'm so stupid! "Don't blame yourself, though. We would have found her regardless." He gets up and walks toward the stairs. "She'll be here later tonight. My friends will make sure of it."

"Wolves," I whisper. He stops in his tracks and looks back at me.

"What did you say?"

"You're wolves! All four of you! The yellow eyes, the pack mentality, the speed! You're wolves," I scream at him. He looks at me, quizzically. "I don't know what you want with Kaitlyn, but she doesn't even believe in the supernatural! Just leave her alone!" He laughs manically, and it sends shivers down my spine.

"Oh, your friend more than believes in the supernatural. She IS the supernatural," he informs me. "It seems to me that Kaitlyn hasn't been one hundred percent honest with you now has she?" I watch as he walks up the stairs and closes the door. I'm left in the dimly lit room with only my thoughts to keep me company.

"Kaitlyn, please stay safe!"

 **Roman**

It's finally time to pick up the pup. My brothers and I game plan on the roof of the bar before we decide to go in. The last thing we need is for something to go wrong and have causalities as collateral damage. The plan is relatively simple as long as Dean did his part without letting his emotions cloud his judgment.

"Are you sure you can do this Dean," I ask him.

"I wouldn't have volunteered for the job if I didn't think I could do it."

"We'll have to take your word for it. You have ten minutes before Roman and I wreck everything in sight," Seth informs him.

"Guys," Dean interjects, "I got this." Dean jumps down the side of the bar into the alley while Seth and I stay on the roof. All we can do now is wait and hope that Dean doesn't screw this up.

"Hey Roman," Seth grabs my attention. I don't say anything but turn my head toward him. "Do you think that getting the hybrid on our side will help undo the curse?"

That damn curse. I know all of wolf kind would be ecstatic to finally be rid of the curse after centuries of having to deal with it. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, when I was reading in the library, I brushed up on our history with the sirens. I also read up on some other supernatural beings that could help us with the curse."

"As far as I know, only a siren or a witch can break it."

"Witches can't help us. They're sisters to the sirens. Both are descendants of Demeter."

"The Greek goddess of nature, yeah, I know. Why can't the witches help?"

"Witches and sirens are sisters, but they're opposites. Witches are only versed in white magic, but the curse put on us is rooted in black magic. Only sirens practice black magic."

"So only sirens can undo the curse is what you're saying," I shake my head. "The sirens aren't going to undo the curse, Seth."

"Yeah, well I was thinking that maybe the hybrid could do it." I look at Seth, incredulously. I mean it's entirely possible that the hybrid could break the curse. She is half siren, after all, and we do have a bit of leverage over her considering that her friend is our hostage, but who was to say that she has that type of power?

"What if she doesn't have that type of power," I ask.

"Well then, I'm sure she knows a siren that does have that type of power. Think about it, Ro. With the hybrid in our grasp, we finally have some leverage over the sirens."

"I don't think we should get our hopes up, but it'd be nice to have the curse lifted." I walk to the edge of the roof and look down at the entrance of the bar. As I observe the humans entering and exiting, a thought comes to my mind. "Even if we can't get the curse lifted, I think we can still make good use of the hybrid."

"How so?"

"Think about it. Dean suggested it first. We earn the hybrid's trust and have her lead us to the Realm of Sirens. Once we're there, we kill everything in sight."

"Well let's try to go down the path of the least bloodshed." Seth walks over to the edge of the roof, standing right next to me. "Besides, destroying the Realm of Sirens would also be punishing the pup, and she hasn't done anything to deserve that kind of punishment. She told us that she doesn't even know the history between wolves and sirens."

"So she says. How do we know she isn't lying?"

"We'll find out soon enough, I suppose, but if she isn't lying we'll have to be the ones to educate her. She won't be happy about the truth."

"Doesn't Matter. Come on, Seth. It's time."

 **Dean**

I walk into the bar and am immediately greeted with the smell of booze and sweat. Do humans not know how to clean themselves? I swear they're filthiest creatures walking on Earth. I look around, but I don't see the hybrid pup anywhere, but I know she's here. I can smell her. I take a seat at the bar and wait. It doesn't take long for one of the bartenders to ask me if I wanted something. "Jack Daniels Tennessee," I tell him. "Also, where's Kaitlyn?"

"She just got here," the human responds as he pours my drink. "She's in the back and should be out soon." I take the glass and nod my head at him, throwing the glass back as the drink burns my throat. I bring the glass back down onto the bar and indicate to the bartender that I want another drink. Suddenly, I catch the scent of the hybrid pup and turn my attention to her direction.

It's the first time I'm seeing her in her human form. She's gorgeous... for a hybrid abomination.

She grabs a rag and wets it before she starts taking empty glasses off the bar and wiping it down. As she passes by me, I grab her hand. She quickly turns around and pulls her hand out of my grasp. "Rules of the bar, newcomer: you're not allowed to touch me," she reprimands me.

"Is that so," I ask.

"Yes! If you're looking for your lay of the night then I suggest you look elsewhere."

"Maybe I'm not looking for a lay, you dumb pup." She squints her eyes at me, as though she's trying to remember the origin of that title. Her eyes then widen in surprise and she turns her body completely toward me, placing both of her hands on the bar.

"You're that wolf," she whispers. "You're the wolf that attacked me last night."

"Bingo, pup. Name's Dean, in case you don't remember."

"What do you want, and where are those other two wolves?" She starts looking around the bar, suspiciously.

"They're not here, pup. Not yet anyway," I tell her. "But they'll be here soon. You see, we have some unfinished business with you."

"What do you want from me?"

"We haven't decided yet," I answer honestly. "But I do know that one way or another, you'll be coming with us, tonight."

"So you can kill me? I don't think so!" She turns around and puts the glasses she picked up in the sink behind her.

"Kaitlyn, my dear, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Don't make this more difficult than it has to be." She stops washing the glasses and walks back over to me. She leans toward me, putting her elbows on the bar.

"I don't know how you know my name, but let me make this clear, Dean." She looks directly into my eyes, as though she's staring into the deepest part of my soul. "I will NOT be going anywhere with you." I smile at her and let out a slight chuckle, turning my head away.

"I'm sorry you feel like that." Just then the windows of the bar break as two wolves come crashing through them. The humans in the bar start screaming and running around in a panic, trying to make it to the exit. Kaitlyn jumps back, with her eyes wide. Sheer terror is written across her face.

"What the hell is this?!"

"You remember my brothers, Roman and Seth, don't you?" Roman and Seth are destroying everything in sight. Tables are turned over, chairs are thrown across the room and the humans are cowering in fear. Neither Roman nor Seth is letting any human escape.

"Get them out of here! They're going to hurt someone," Kaitlyn yells at me.

"Well maybe you should have just come with me then," I tell her calmly, while taking a sip of my drink. "All of this could have been avoided had you done so." Kaitlyn is beginning to hyperventilate. I can tell she wants to do something, but she's paralyzed with fear. "Oh, there is one more thing," I mention, taking another swig of my drink. Her eyes shift toward me, paying attention to the next words I say. "We have your friend, April."

"No, you don't!"

"Sure we do. She's back at our den with our pack master. You know, usually, our pack master is a pretty decent guy, but he has this thing about patience, specifically that he doesn't have a lot. I wonder if he's torturing her right now." Without warning, the pup leaps over the bar and tackles me to the ground. She sits on top of me with each of my hands in hers, pinning me to the floor.

"He better not hurt her! She has nothing to do with this, so let her go!" I quickly flip us over. I pin her on the floor underneath me so that she is facing the ground. Both of her hands are behind her back in a death grip of mine. I lean forward, so that I can whisper in her ear.

"Your foolishness already caused the chaos around you, pup. Don't be stupid and make things worse for her too." She looks around and starts to whimper. Tears are forming in her eyes, and she starts crying hysterically. A part of me wants to stop because I hate seeing women cry, but I have a job to do. "You can make everything stop, Kaitlyn. My brothers will leave the bar alone and you can rescue your friend, if you just come with us." Kaitlyn closes her eyes and breathes deeply.

"Fine," she whispers.

"What was that? I didn't quite hear you." Now I'm just being a jerk.

"I said fine! I'll go with you!"

"That's a good pup," I tell her as I sit up. "Roman, Seth," I call out to them. Both of them lift up their heads, showing me that they are listening. "It's done. Erase their memories and let's get out of here." Roman's and Seth's eyes turn black and there is a bright flash in the bar. When the flash dims, all of the humans are unconscious. I get off the pup, but still hold both of her hands behind her back.

"What did you do to them," she asks me.

"Klopí̱ mní̱mi̱s. It's Greek for memory theft. Roman and Seth stole these humans' memory of tonight. They won't remember anything when they wake up," I answer her. "Now let's go." I roughly get the pup to her feet and jerk her toward the exit.

"Roman, you okay for patrol tonight," I ask. He nods his head and runs out the broken window of the bar. "Seth, you carry the pup to the Den. I'll be right behind you." He nods and walks toward us. He stops and waits for the hybrid to get on his back. I lift her up and place her on Seth's back and grab her chin to turn her face towards me. "Don't think about trying to escape." She nods and glares at me as though she wants me dead. I don't blame her. I let her go and Seth takes off. I transform myself before running out of the bar to catch up with Seth and the hybrid. Tonight was only going to get more interesting.

 **A.J.**

I don't know how long I've been in this place, but it seems like forever! I'm bored, but anxious, and I can't stop moving around this very cramped basement. I tried almost immediately after that Punk guy left to find some way to escape, but, as I previously thought, they only way out was through the entrance at the top of the stairs. I can't believe this. I have actually been kidnapped by werewolves who are trying to get to my best friend, whom they say is another supernatural being! I swear this only happens in movies and books.

It's funny. I always secretly wished that the stories I so love about the supernatural were real. I hoped that they were true, and that, somehow, the world of the supernatural would find me and take me away from my humdrum life. I wished that I could fall in love with a vampire like Elena from _Vampire Diaries_ or that I would be caught in the middle of a love triangle like Bella from the _Twilight_ series, or, even better, I actually turned out to be supernatural like Sookie from _True Blood_! But now that this is actually happening, I'm not excited. I'm terrified! What if these wolves aren't sworn to protect humankind, like in _Twilight_? What if they need to kill humans to activate the wolf gene, like in _Vampire Diaries_ , and I'm only here to be the human sacrifice. Oh my God! The more I think about it the… hungrier I get. Damn, the last time I ate was during my lunch break at work. I'm freaking hungry! Are these stupid wolves going to feed me? I mean they have to right? Kaitlyn would be pissed when she comes for me and finds that these wolves have starved me to death.

I walk up the stairs and start banging on the locked door. "HEY," I yell loudly. "Is anybody there?! I'm hungry!" I bang on the door again, but no one answers. "HEY! I know you're out there! If you don't acknowledge me, I'll just keep making noise!" Maybe I shouldn't be threatening my captives who just so happen to be, oh I don't know, **_wolves_** , but I'm really hungry. I start banging on the door again relentlessly while screaming at the top of my lungs. Suddenly the door swings open and I fall forward. I put my hands in front of me quickly to protect my face as I land on the ground with a loud thud.

"You are awfully loud for someone who is supposed to be a hostage." I look up to see CM Punk standing above me. One of his hands is on the door knob and the other is on his head, rubbing his temple. "And for the record," he continues, "I can hear much better than you humans can. All you needed to do was wait a damn minute."

"Well I'm not going to apologize. I haven't eaten since lunch, and you guys haven't fed me. Hell, you just left me down there with nothing to do but stare at the walls! Do you have any idea how mind-numbing that is?" I don't where this burst of courage is coming from, but I hope it stops before Punk decides that I'm more trouble than I'm worth.

"You're more trouble than you're worth." Dammit! Is he going to kill me?

"I- I'm just hungry," I whisper as I look down at the floor. I hear Punk sigh, and he walks away from me.

"Well, are you going to stay on the floor, or do you want something to eat?" I look up at him surprised, but I pull myself together quickly. I don't want him to change his mind about feeding me. I get to my feet and follow Punk to the kitchen. As I follow him, I look around to really observe my surroundings. This is a pretty big place. The living room is huge, with high ceilings and it is spectacularly decorated. There are three full couches and about four individual love seats. There's a large screen television above a beautiful fireplace, and along the walls are shelves and cabinets filled some books, picture frames, DVDs and video games, but there is something interesting about the pictures: they were only of women. What's with these guys? Are they sexually deprived or something?

When Punk and I stop walking, we are in the kitchen, which is huge with dark overtones combined with neutral colors. One of these guys has impeccable decorating skills… either that or some women are a part of the pack as well. Punk walks over to the fridge and looks inside. Without looking back at me he asks, "You're not allergic to anything are you?"

"No. I'm not."

"Okay, well we mostly have meat, and I don't know what Roman uses to season it so, I hope it's okay. Steak and baked potatoes with steamed carrots are good for you?"

"Yeah that sounds really good actually."

"Good because it's the only thing in this fridge that's cooked already. Just needs to be heated up." I nod and sit on the middle stool at the breakfast bar. He puts the food on a plate and puts it in the microwave to heat up for two minutes… most silent and uncomfortable two minutes of my life. They go by so slowly. While Punk is staring at the microwave, willing the food to heat up faster, I try to look everywhere but in his direction. However, I can't help it. My eyes are just drawn to him. He was built, but not overly muscular, with tattoos up and down his arms, messy, short brown hair and beautiful green eyes. He was kind of beautiful. Oh my god, why am I thinking that my kidnapper is beautiful? Damn Stockholm syndrome. Just then the microwave stops and Punk gives me my food. I immediately devour it. To hell with manners. "You weren't kidding about being hungry." Punk slightly laughs at me. I barely take my attention off my food, but I manage to throw him a dirty look. "Be angry at me all you want, human. I'm not the one gulfing down my food."

"Are you a jerk to all your hostages, or am I just lucky?" There goes that courage again. I swear I'm going to get myself killed before Kaitlyn gets here.

"I don't make a habit out of kidnapping, believe it or not. You're a special case. Consider yourself collateral damage."

"Whatever." I go right back to eating.

It's quiet for a few seconds, but I can't help but feel curious. I mean when is the next time I'll be able to ask a supernatural being questions about their existence? "Punk," I say quietly, attempting to get his attention without pissing him off. He turns his to face me. I feel like he's staring at my soul. "Can I ask you some questions about… the supernatural?"

"I guess."

"Um, well," I don't really know what to ask. I'm actually surprised that he allowed me to ask questions at all. "Do you have more members in your pack? Like is it only you and those three guys?"

"We used to be a much larger pack, but we split up a few years ago. So it's just me Roman, Dean and Seth now."

"Then who are those women in those pictures in the living room."

"Those are pictures of pack mothers. Those are the women who have given birth to this pack's members over the years. This pack is pretty old."

"So a picture of your mother and those three guys' mothers are out there too?"

"Yeah, but Roman, Dean and Seth are brothers, triplets actually, so only one picture is of their mother." I'm a little surprised to find out that those three are triplets, they look nothing alike. Maybe these guys are like dogs that when they have puppies there are a bunch of different physical traits that show up in the liter.

"But you guys are young. Where are your mothers now?" Punk turns away from me, hiding his face.

"They're dead. When women give birth to werewolves, their lifespans shorten. They don't live to see us grow up and we grow up without mothers."

"That's the most heart-breaking thing I've ever heard." I look down at my plate. Suddenly, I'm not hungry anymore, but it's not like there's much food left on my plate anyway. Punk still has his back toward me. I want to say something to comfort him, but I can't think of anything.

 **CM Punk**

Damn human with her questions. I guess I walked into that, though, but how was I supposed to know that she would ask about that? The last thing I needed to think about was the sad lives that all wolves lead. Damn curse. Damn sirens. I take a deep breath before turning back to April. She's stopped eating, and now she's looking at me with those big brown doe eyes. Her face is full of sorrow and pity. I don't need this shit.

"Don't look at me like that April. I don't need your damn pity," I tell her.

"Sorry, I don't mean to offend you. Nothing I've ever read about werewolves ever mentioned something like that."

"Of course not. What would humans know about us?"

"That's kind of why I wanted to ask you questions. I just would like to know what's true and what's false."

"Well now I'm curious. What do you humans say about us? I'll tell you if it's fiction or not."

April started firing the questions. She asked about our transformations, our relationship with the full moon and other supernatural beings and our origins. I have to say, humans know a little too much for my taste, but it seems like humans only know bits and pieces to the story as opposed to the entire picture. I don't give the human too much information. She'll learn more than she'll ever need to know once her friend gets here. Otherwise that, I am actually enjoying this conversation. This human is witty and to be honest, she's cute. How can I not enjoy her company? However, things get awkward when she starts asking about mates. At least for me it's awkward.

"How do you guys know when you meet your mates? Do you imprint like in _Twilight_?"

"I don't know what that is, so I'm going to go ahead and say no. Once we find a wolf we like we just stick together and mate for life."

"But how do you know if that's the one? What if you get together and you find later in life that you don't love that wolf anymore?" She's really pushing this question.

"I don't know what you humans do, but we wolves spend time getting to know one another before we mark our mates."

"Mark? You mean the way dogs mark their territory?" She has a look of pure disgust on her face. What the hell is she thinking? ...That's disgusting!

"NO! We leave bite marks on the back of our mates' necks and every mate marking is different. Once we're marked it's like you have blinders on and only your mate exists in the world."

"Aww!" She thinks this is cute? What the hell is so cute about it? She looks down at her plate at her plate with a slight smile on her face. She tucks her hair behind ear, but it's too long as fall in front of her face again. "Do you have a mate?" Oh my god. Is she really asking me this question, and is she… blushing?

"Don't worry about that," I tell her with a straight face. The last thing I need is a silly human clinging to me. Her smile falls and she nods her head. She turns her attention back to her food, but she's not eating it. She's just playing around with the leftovers. "Are you done eating?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Good." I grab her arm and head toward the basement. "Back in the basement with you now." She starts resisting and tries to pull away from me.

"Do I really need to go back in the basement?! I thought-"

"You thought what," I yell at her. She stares at me again with those big doe eyes. "Just because we had a conversation, doesn't make you any less of a prisoner." She starts fighting harder. She throws herself on the floor and tries her release her arm from my grasp, but her fighting is futile because I'm a lot stronger than she is. I start to drag her from the kitchen to the living room. We're about halfway to the basement entrance when she starts screeching at the top of her lungs. I try to ignore it and take a few more steps until I can't take it anymore. I lift her up roughly and cover her mouth with my free hand. "Shut up! Just shut the hell up," I yell at her while shaking her small frame.

"Put her down!" I look toward the door and there I see Seth and Dean in their wolf forms. Sitting atop of Seth is a girl with dark brown curly hair.

"You must be the hybrid."

 **Kaitlyn**

A half hour after coming to the Den, as the wolves call it, I am sitting next to A.J. with Punk and Dean sitting across from us. Punk told Seth to go join Roman on patrol, so the four of us were left alone. When I first got here I was beyond mad to see Punk handling A.J. the way that he was, and once he let her go, A.J. and I ran toward each other. We didn't really talk. We were just glad that we were alright. It was a happy reunion, but it didn't change the fact that both of us were now prisoners of these wolves.

"What do you guys want," I finally speak up and ask them.

"Well you're half siren," Punk answers. "I'd say that's a damn good reason to want to talk to you." I look at him and hope he chokes.

"Okay, I don't know what's going on," A.J. exclaims. "I've been around Kaitlyn for years and she's never mentioned any of this."

"A.J.," I take a deep breath before continuing. "I was hoping you'd never find out, and especially not this way. I've been trying for a very long time to get away from the supernatural. I wanted to live like a normal human. That's why I never told you, but the asshole is telling the truth. I'm half siren, but I'm also half wolf." A.J. looks at me completely perplexed. If she's mad I could definitely understand that, and I wouldn't blame her.

"Kaitlyn, I just don't understand why you didn't tell me." I'm about to answer her question when Dean interrupts me.

"That's irrelCurtist now," Dean rudely tells A.J. "What's important now is that the supernatural has found you, pup, and you're going to help us."

"Help you with what? What could I possibly help you with?!"

"You're going to help us break the curse," Dean replies.

"Curse? What curse?" I am so confused.

"Women die shortly after giving birth to wolves," A.J. explains. I look at her, completely shocked.

"Oh my God. A.J., how-"

"That's only half of the curse, April," Punk interrupts. "Kaitlyn, you've been turning for years now, so I'm sure you know that during every full moon you're forced into transforming. I'm sure you also know that you experience the worst pain imaginable when doing so." I acknowledge him with a nod, as I look at the floor. "It didn't always used to be like that. Since the beginning of human history there have been wolves, and we've always had control of our transformations and they were never painful." Punk pauses to emphasize what he's about to say. "Centuries ago, wolves were cursed. Our choice and control over pain was taken away. The only way we get that control back is to hunt the only beings that we were created to protect."

"Humans," A.J. mentions in horror. Dean nods his head, confirming A.J.'s suspicions.

"What do you mean hunt," I ask.

"We mean kill a human being, intentional or not" Dean tells me. "Until then, we suffer through all our transformations. It wouldn't be so bad if we could control when it happened, but that's not the way it is. Ironic isn't it? We wolves were created to protect humans, but we cannot protect them from ourselves."

"Well what can I possibly do to lift this curse?"

"You may be the only one with the magic we need that's willing to break the curse," Punk answers.

"Magic? Isn't that witches' work? Kaitlyn's not a witch," A.J. points out.

"According to Seth, witches can't help us anyway. They only practice white magic. Black magic cursed us, so black magic is the only thing that can break the curse," Punk explains, impatiently.

"I don't know black magic!"

"Yes, you do because only sirens practice black magic." I laugh cynically at Dean's comment and stand up.

"Please! If sirens are the only supernatural beings that practice black magic that can only mean that sirens were the ones that made this curse." It couldn't be true. It can't be true. I was raised by sirens! They would never do anything like that.

"You got it, pup." Dean crosses his arms as he sits back on the couch.

"No. There's no way! I grew up with sirens! They raised me! You're lying!"

My screaming causes Dean to stand up. He walks right up to me, his tall frame towering over me. His forest green eyes bare into me. "Listen to me, pup." My eyes start to water. There is no way I can handle this. "Wolves are the good guys in this story. Centuries ago, we were cursed by your ancestors for doing our jobs. You've heard the human stories about sirens, haven't you? They aren't fiction. They aren't myth. They are reality. Sirens feed off of human souls and when our ancestors stepped in, they were captured and enslaved. When we fought back, we nearly wiped them out. They banished us from their realm and cursed us."

"Shut up!"

"Every time you've ever transformed and felt every bone in your body breaking and reforming it was because of them!"

"I said shut up!"

"I bet they enjoyed it when you started transforming in front of them. I bet they laughed at your pain behind your back and relished in your anguish!" I smack him. Hard. I can't take what he was saying. It can't be true. Natalya, she- she helped me! She took my pain away. It's not true. I slap him again and again and again and again, until I lose all control and start pounding on his chest. I'm trying to inflict as much damage as I possibly can, but eventually, I break down. I burst out into tears and just cry hysterically. I can't even hold myself up and I fall against Dean. To my surprise, he wraps his arms around me and strokes my hair. "I know you have a lot of questions, pup. You'll get your answers. I swear it." It's the last thing I hear before passing out in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kaitlyn**

I wake up early the next morning with a pounding headache. The first thing I notice is that I am in a very large bed, in a spectacularly decorated room. There's a large dresser with a beautiful vanity mirror, and right next to it are huge windows with white lace curtains. The sun shines brightly and illuminates every corner of the room. Where am I? Hell I don't even remember falling asleep, but it doesn't take me long to remember what happened last night: Dean, Roman and Seth destroying the bar, A.J. being kidnapped, learning that my entire life has been a lie. Oh my God. I start crying immediately. It starts off as soft whimpers, but then they turn into powerful sobs combined with dry heaves. My chest is tight, my face is wet and I probably look like crap, but I don't care. I just can't stop crying.

"Kaitlyn!" A.J. storms into the room from what looks like the adjacent bathroom and rushes to the side of the bed. She sits on the bed and I put my head on her lap as I continue to cry hysterically. "It's okay, Katie. Don't cry please."

"How can I not?! Everything, everything I knew is wrong."

"You don't know that," she points out as she wipes my tears.

"I don't know what to do! Who am I supposed to trust?"

"I don't know. I really don't. I wish I knew what to tell you."

"I don't want to believe that the sirens have been lying to me all this time, but something is telling me that these guys are telling me the truth."

"Isn't there any way that you can find out who's lying?" I think about her question really hard.

"I don't know," I manage to say through the tears. "If I ask these wolves, they could lie, but if I ask the sirens, they could be lying too." I pause for a minute to regain my thoughts and compose myself. I sit back up and look at A.J. She's stuck in the middle of this bullshit now, and it's all my fault. "I'm so sorry A.J.," I apologize to her, "I never meant to involve you in any of this."

"It's not your fault, Katie. How could you know that a wolf pack would come looking for you, and how could you know that they would use me to get to you?"

"Speaking of which, how was last night before I got here? Did they treat you well?"

"Um… well it had its moments. Punk was really mean and rough at first, but eventually he fed me and then we had a really nice conversation."

"Nice conversation? He _eventually_ fed you? A.J., when I saw you two he was shaking the life out of you!"

"Yeah, but before that we had a really good conversation. I think we made a connection." I look at her utter disbelief. She can't be serious can she? Is a really good conversation actually supposed to make up for kidnapping her and getting physical with her? "Please don't look at me like that Katie, I'm not crazy. We really did have a connection. He just… I don't know, I was still a prisoner. I guess he, you know, didn't want me getting too comfortable, all things considered."

"A.J. you sound like the living embodiment of Stockholm syndrome."

"I know, but as far as kidnappers go, he could have been worse."

"I suppose he could have, but still. The first chance you get you need to go back to town and stay far away from these wolves."

"What about you? Are you going to stay?"

"I think I need to until I figure out this whole situation. I need answers and the only way I'm going to get them is if I stay here."

"Well until you go home, I can't leave you alone with these guys."

"A.J.,"

"I don't know if I can do anything to help, but what kind of friend would I be if I left you to face this by yourself?"

"You're the best, A.J." I practically jump into her arms. This woman is absolutely amazing and probably the only one I can trust right now. I'll have to protect her, but I'd rather have her with me, for selfish reasons and for safety purposes, then be without her.

 **Dean**

"So Punk tells us you put Kaitlyn to bed last night." Seth's question catches me completely off guard and I choke on my breakfast. I cough violently and start pounding on my chest to alleviate the cough. Punk, who is sitting right across from me, starts laughing loudly, while Roman, who is cooking over the stove, is trying to hide his smile.

"What do you mean put her to bed? I mean I guess you can say I tucked her in, but nothing happened."

"Sounds, to me, like you have feelings for the pup, Dean."

"Shut up Seth! I just thought that she could use a good night's sleep. I mean we dropped a pretty big bomb on her last night."

"Is that why you put her in our mother's room," Roman asks me. Dammit. I was really hoping they wouldn't find out.

"Who told you that?"

"No one needed to tell me. I always go by our mom's room before going to bed." Roman never did take our mother's passing well. None of us did really. I remember as pups we used to spend our nights in our mother's bed. Our dad allowed it until we all got too big to share the bed when were twelve. Even so, we always went by Mom's room before going to sleep. Seth and I stopped doing it in our early 20s, but I guess Roman never stopped.

"What? Are you mad that I put her in Mom's room?"

"That's not the point." Roman finishes cooking and serves himself a plate of food. He sits next to me and takes a bite before continuing. "We haven't used that room since Dad made us get our own rooms. Now this pup comes along and because she had a rough night you let her sleep in Mom's room?"

"What are you trying to say Roman?!" He's starting to piss me off. I know what he's insinuating, but I want him to come out and say it so I can deny it already.

"He's saying that you care about the hybrid," Punk elaborates. I look at him with a blank face, but I'm mad. I'm furious.

"Never. She's a siren."

"What does that have to do with anything," Seth questions while taking a drink of his coffee. "You're not blaming her for the curse are you?"

"She's the enemy, Seth."

"That's not how you made it seem last night, Dean." Punk is getting on my nerves. I have to get the pup to trust me. How else will she be useful and help to break the curse? "You know, it's okay to feel that way about her. It's not as though she was the one that cursed us. Besides she's a victim in this too."

"How do you figure," I ask him.

"You said it yourself last night. She goes through the transformations just like we do, or at least like we did. Plus, you're the one who said that the sirens probably laughed at her pain when she started transforming."

"I don't know if they actually did that, though. The pup was an emotional mess and I said what I needed to say to make her question her beliefs."

"That's messed up, Dean. We didn't put her through enough by kidnapping her friend and destroying her place of work?"

"Oh shut up, Seth! If I didn't make her question the sirens' motives, she would still trust them. If she trusts the sirens, at all, it could be a very big problem for us in the long run."

"So then," Roman interjects. "You put her in our mother's bedroom to gain her trust? You show her that you care about her and she starts to trust you?"

"Yeah."

"But you don't care about her?"

"No." Roman sighs deeply and glances over at Punk and Seth who were still eating their breakfasts. All three of them have this look on their face, as though they're disappointed in me, or maybe they just don't believe me.

"So you're using her?" Roman stands up and towers over me. "Mom would be so proud."

"Don't pretend like using her wasn't your idea in the first place, Roman!" I stand up and get in Roman's face. I'm not about to let him judge my actions when it was his idea to use the pup to begin with.

"At least I wouldn't have involved Mom in all this!"

"Hey," Seth steps in between us and makes a wall out of himself. Seth has always been the one playing peace keeper between Roman and me. There's always been somewhat of a rivalry between us. It's not like we hate each other, but what do you expect with brothers? "Let's not do this okay? Roman it was your idea to use the pup to get to the sirens, but Dean if you're only motive in putting her to bed in Mom's room was to gain her trust only so you can exploit her later then you're in the wrong. And you KNOW it."

"All of us are in the wrong here." Punk finally decides to speak up and all of our attention goes to him. "We are exploiting the pup for our own selfish purposes, so let's not pretend that any one of us is better than the other. However, both Dean and I have witnessed firsthand how fragile this pup is. So the exploitation stops now. We are going to make Kaitlyn part of this pack."

"You can't do that," I shout. My brothers and I are beyond surprised and furious. I don't know what Roman's and Seth's reasons are, but I don't approve of letting an abomination into our pack, or any pack for that Matter.

"Punk, you've got to be kidding me" Seth yells. "If word gets to other packs that we let a half siren join we would be hunted down."

"Weren't you the one that wanted to train her and mentor her, anyway," I point out.

"That's different than letting her join. Not to mention if word gets to the Realm of Sirens. We don't know what kind of conditions they gave the pup before they let her join human society. We'd make ourselves a target for them too."

"She is a lone wolf in our jurisdiction. Under the Pact of Wolves, we are obligated to make her a part of the pack."

"Punk, I hear what you're saying but I'm sure we can make an exception in this case," Roman pleads.

"No. There will be no exceptions. Kaitlyn will become part of our pack."

"What about the sirens," I ask. "What about the curse? If we can't use her to get to the sirens, how are we supposed to break the curse?"

"If she decides that she wants to help break the curse that is her choice, but until she makes that choice… any and all attempts to gain her trust better be genuine. She's already questioning her trust in the sirens. We don't need her to question her trust in us." I will admit that Punk has a point. If the pup ever believes that we are only using her to get to the sirens, there's no way that she would want to help us. She would never believe a word that we said to her and all hopes of breaking the curse would be thrown out the window, but now what I am supposed to do? I never had an interest in watching over the pup until I learned that she could possibly break the curse. Now that I can't use her, what's the point in being nice to her? Roman and Seth wouldn't have a problem befriending the pup. Roman had stopped me from killing her in the first place, and Seth was nice to her from the beginning. But me? I've wanted to kill her since I found out she was a siren, and now she's going to be one of us: my fellow pack member. This is bullshit. I leave the kitchen without cleaning up after myself.

"Where are you going, Dean," I hear Roman call after me.

"Out," I answer.

"When should we expect you back," Seth asks.

"Later." I walk out the house. I don't want to be around anyone right now, and there's only one place in the world I can be to clear my head.

 **Kaitlyn**

When A.J. and I reach the bottom of the stairs to get to the main floor, we catch Dean storming out the front door, slamming it as he leaves.

"I wonder what his problem is," A.J. says curiously. I shrug my shoulders. I hope he's okay. He looked really upset. We walk to the kitchen to find Punk, Roman and Seth eating breakfast, and it smelled damn good! Sausage links, home fries and eggs! Roman even looks like he was having an omelet with vegetables and cheese. That looks really good!

"You ladies hungry," Roman inquires of us while taking another bite of his food.

"Yeah I am! What about you, Katie," A.J. answers happily. She's a little too happy for someone who was just kidnapped.

"Yeah, I'm hungry too."

"Roman will take care of you," Punk informs us as he takes a long sip of what smells like coffee. "Just let him finish eating. He's been on patrol all night." A.J. and I sit down next to each other at the breakfast bar and wait patiently for Roman to finish eating.

It's really quiet for the next few minutes. I get the feeling that A.J. and I had walked in on something. Maybe it had to with Dean walking out? Should I ask?

"Where's Dean," I ask aloud. There's a pause and Punk, Roman and Seth all look at one another in silence, as though contemplating whether or not it's a good idea to answer my question.

"He's going to the cemetery," Seth finally breaks the silence.

"Seth! Shut up," Roman warns him.

"Cemetery? Is he okay," I ask.

"He needs some space," Punk responds after giving Seth a look, as though he's reprimanding him. "He always goes to the cemetery when he needs to clear his head."

"That's a little morbid. Any reason why he goes to the cemetery?"

"Why do you care so much, pup," Roman asks as he finishes his breakfast and gets up from the breakfast bar. He walks over to the sink and washes his plate before he commences cooking again. "What do you ladies want?"

"Um, I usually have home fries, two pancakes and one scrambled egg. Is that asking too much," A.J. requests.

"Don't pretend like you don't have a healthy appetite, April," Punk teases A.J. April? When did Punk get on a first name basis with A.J., and why is she allowing it? As far as I know, the only ones who call A.J. by her actual name are her parents.

"You just think you're SO funny, don't you," A.J. yells at him. Their interaction had Seth and Roman in a fit of giggles, but I'm more so worried than anything. What if A.J. starts liking this guy? We don't know him well enough to trust him. Then again, I don't know Dean that well either and here I am concerned about him.

"What about you, pup" Roman asks me.

I want to eat, but I'm really worried about Dean. Something is telling me that I should go find him. "Actually, could you put a hold on breakfast for me? I need to… get some air." I get up and walk out of the kitchen. I get to the entrance before Seth catches up with me and puts his hand on my shoulder. I turn around to look at him face to face.

"Be careful when you go after Dean," he warns me.

"What do-"

"I know you're going after him, Kaitlyn. Dean went to visit our parents' grave. He usually doesn't like to be disturbed when he's there."

"Do you think he'll hurt me?"

"Not physically. Do you want to know where the cemetery is?" I nod my head slowly. "Remember your spot by the brook?"

"How do you know about that spot?" That was the spot I went to whenever I was about to transform. They must have followed me back to my spot that night. That's the only way he could have known about it.

"We know a lot of things Kaitlyn. Just follow the brook upstream and you'll come across an abandoned gated estate. The cemetery's on the west side of the house." I nod at him, but something doesn't seem right.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"My brother tends to be very cold toward everyone and everything. He's been that way since he gained control of his transformations, but from what I've heard and, kind of seen, you've been able to pull him out of it little by little." I'm a little taken back. Do I really have that effect on Dean? "I'm not trying to suggest anything, but I think he needs someone like you in his life." My only response is a nod. I don't really have much else to say to Seth. I mean that's a lot to take in.

I walk for what seems like forever! I figured that I would have run into Dean on my way to the cemetery, but I never did. How did he get there quickly while I'm still walking? I suppose he could have transformed. Surely his wolf form was faster than his human form, but then a thought occurs to me. Dean clearly has total control over his transformations, as do Roman and Seth. That could only mean that they gave into the curse and hunted humans. I don't know how they could have done it. I know that having to go through the torture of the transformation is awful, but it can't be worth it to have to kill the innocent.

I'm so wrapped in my own thoughts that I almost miss the estate. Boy, Seth wasn't kidding when he described it as abandoned. The gate was practically nonexistent. Most of the metal had rusted to the point where if I touched it, it would fall over without hesitation. Luckily, I don't have to touch it. I spot a small opening along the gate. It looks as though someone had cut out the opening, but I can't tell if it's a recent job, or if it had been done ages ago.

Either way I slide through the opening and walk to the west side of the house. Well, what's left of the house, anyway. The poor thing doesn't even have a roof and the walls are barely standing. I continue to walk until I finally enter the cemetery. Usually, cemeteries give me the creeps, but this place seems unusually tranquil. It's not long before I spot Dean. He is kneeling over two small tombstones that are lying flat on the ground. It looks like he is deep in thought. I don't want to disturb him so I stay a comfortable distance behind him.

"I know you're there, pup," he calls out to me. This guy is really perceptive.

"I guess I should have expected that you would." I tell him as I walk up to him. "Being a wolf and all, you know?" He completely ignores my comment and never breaks away from the graves.

"What are you doing here, and how did you find me?"

"Seth told me where you were, and I was worried about you."

"Worried? What's it to you how I am?"

"You have a point." He lifts up his head, but he doesn't look at me. "I mean you tried to kill me when we first met. The second time we met didn't go so well either. Not at first anyway."

"So if I was so horrible to you, then why are you worried about me?"

"It's only human to worry about someone else when they're hurt." That hit a nerve. He stands up slowly and turns around. He walks up to me and before I know it, I'm looking up at him. He is **_towering_** over me. It's a little intimidating to be completely honest.

"You're not human, pup, and who says I'm hurt?"

"No one needed to say it. I saw the look on your face just before you left the house." Dean narrows his eyes art me and then turns his head away from me.

"What do you want Kaitlyn?"

"Dean, I don't know if it was genuine or not, but, last night you were being really nice to me. It made me believe that, maybe, you aren't as cold as you would like me to believe." Dean looks back at me and steps closer to me. He looks me straight in my eyes. His glare is so intense that I just stand there frozen in my spot while looking up at him. I hardly notice when he rests his right hand on my cheek. This moment just got really intimate, and I'm getting very nervous. Despite my nerves, I melt into his hand and blink slowly. He looks at me and starts to speak.

"You should stay away from me."

I'm confused by his comment. "Why?"

"I'm just going to end up using you, Kaitlyn. You deserve better than that."

"What are you trying to say Dean?"

"You're the closest I've come to breaking the curse. If you get too close to me and then we break the curse, who's to say I won't toss you to the side?"

"Are you telling me I shouldn't trust you?" Dean sighs deeply and begins to pull his hand away from my face. Instinctually, I grab his hand and keep him from taking it away from me completely.

"Dean, I know you have your own reasons for wanting to break the curse, but… I don't think you're giving yourself enough credit. If you really wanted to use me and throw me away afterward, you wouldn't be telling me any of this. Dean, I want to help break the curse." He looks at me and I see the slightest glimmer of hope in his forest green eyes. "But before I do, I need to know the truth about my personal history."

"May I ask why?"

"Like you said last night, I have questions, and I need answers." He nods and I finally let his hand go. "You swore that I would get my answers. Does that mean you'll help me?"

"Your answers will have to wait half-breed." A booming voice with an Irish accent comes out of nowhere and interrupts us. Dean pulls me behind him. How can he tell me not to trust him, when he's trying to protect me?

"Come out now, Sheamus. I know it's you," Dean shouts out, calmly. Who's Sheamus?

"Flattered that you remember me, Dean." A tall, pale, man with firey red hair and a handle-bar beard, comes out from behind the house. He walks up to Dean with his hands in his pockets. "It's been a while hasn't it, lad?"

"Five years. What are you doing here and how do you know about the pup?"

"Secrets aren't well kept among the supernatural. Especially when you have three vampires who are mad at a certain hybrid for ruining their dinner." Sheamus looks at me and waves his hand with a smirk on his face. "Hello, lass," he greets me. "Don't worry about anything. I'm a friend. My name's Sheamus. I'm pack master of the Northern wolves." I look up at Dean before answering. When Dean gives me confirmation with a small nod, I reply to Sheamus, and step out from behind Dean.

"My name is Kaitlyn."

"Beautiful name."

"Focus Sheamus," Dean interrupts. "You haven't given me an answer."

"The sirens are on the attack."

I feel my eyebrow lift in confusion and mild disbelief. Why would the sirens be attacking? Who are they attacking? Is he telling the truth? So many questions are running through my head, but I just find myself completely numb, as though this isn't really happening.

"What do you mean," Dean asks.

"We don't know for sure but the Lycanthropic Council believes that the sirens know that the half-breed has had contact with wolves, and they are on their way to get her back. The wolf packs in Europe have been scrambling to keep the sirens at bay, but they're coming. They're coming quickly and forcefully."

"How much time do we have until they reach America," Dean demands to know.

"Obviously not a lot. You know how sirens operate."

"Wait, Dean what's going on? What's the Lycanthropic Council?" I'm so confused. Why are the sirens coming?!

"They are kind of like the United Nations of the werewolf species. The sirens have moved beyond their boarders and are on the attack. They're probably after you," Dean explains to me. "Where's the rest of your pack, Shea?"

"They're already at the Den, and so are the Southern and Western packs."

"Then we better get going." Dean turns to me. "When I transform hop on my back. We'll get there faster that way."

"The half-breed doesn't have control," Sheamus inquires, obviously surprised. "So you haven't killed anyone yet, have you lass?"

"Once we break the curse she won't need to," Dean answers for me.

"We may not have that kind of time, and, trust me, we will need every Eveilable wolf if it comes down to a fight." I gulp down my fear as Sheamus's words dawn on me. What if I have to kill to save the lives of many others? Could I bring myself to do it? I can't even think about killing an innocent person. It's not fair!

I'm so wrapped in my own thoughts that I don't notice Dean and Sheamus transform. Dean nudges me gently to grab my attention, and lowers himself so that I can get on his back. I climb onto his back and hold on tightly as Dean and Sheamus race off toward the Den. My God, what is about to happen?

 **Roman**

Well I didn't think I would see all these guys so soon. It isn't long after Kaitlyn went after Dean that the Northern, Southern and Western wolf packs show up at our door. Five years ago we all used to be one pack, but as the human population in this area grew, we realized that we needed to spread our jurisdiction in order to keep the humans safe from vampire attacks.

Since the split we've saved a lot of humans from vampire attacks, but only the pack masters have had contact with one another. I wish I could say that it was nice to see my old pack members, but honestly, I could have done without seeing some of them.

The Northern pack arrives first: Sheamus, Eve and Layla. Of course, it had to be the Northern pack first, and, of course, I had to be the one to answer the door when they knock.

"Roman, I need to speak with CM Punk right now," Sheamus informs me when I open the door. Eve and Layla are standing behind him. Layla smiles at me, which makes me think that she has forgiven me after all this time, but Eve is staring daggers at me. "I wish I could be more courteous, but this is rather important," Sheamus continues.

"Yeah, come on in," I tell him. "Punk," I call out, "the Northern pack is here." I shut the door after Sheamus, Eve and Layla walk in the Den and enter the living room, and I follow them. We meet Punk, Seth and A.J. there.

"Since when do wolves harbor humans, Easterners," Eve questions Punk, with an attitude referring to A.J.

"Eve," Sheamus turns to her. "Watch your attitude. You know better than to speak to a pack master that way." At least Sheamus knows how to reel Eve in. She's been always rather disrespectful. When we were all one pack she would always challenge Punk for the position of Head Pack Master, but every duel ended in a loss for her, and when our pack split she lost her duel with Sheamus to be pack master of the North. I don't know if she's been giving Sheamus a hard time since the split. I just know that we don't have to deal with her anymore.

"I apologize for disrespecting you Pack Master CM Punk," Eve says while rolling her eyes.

"Despite that your apology isn't sincere, I'll accept it because it seems as though we have more important Matters to attend to." Punk turns his attention to Sheamus. "This better be damn important that the whole pack had to leave its post to be here."

"It is. Word among wolves is that a siren-werewolf half-breed has been hiding out in this area."

"Yeah, she's with Dean right now at the cemetery, why?"

"I see," Sheamus looks down in thought and then looks back at Punk. "I'm going to get them. The Southern and Western packs should be here soon."

"What's going on," Punk asks. Just then there is another knock at the door.

"Sami and Sasha can explain, but Dean and the half-breed need to be here. If I send Eve or Layla, Dean won't take the order seriously," Sheamus explains.

"I agree," Punk concedes. "Roman, get the door. Sheamus, go get Dean and the pup." With that, Sheamus bows his head and follows me to the door. When I open it, he leaves. He doesn't even bother to greet the Western pack who is here.

"That was rude," I think aloud.

"Yeah, but considering the circumstances, I understand the urgency. Good to see you, Roman."

"Good to see you too, Pack Master Sami." Sami is pack master of the Western wolves which consists of the two youngest members of our once larger pack: Paige and Bayley. Both of them are standing behind Sami. "Come in guys. Everyone is in the living room."

"Thank you, Roman," Paige says as she follows Sami to the living room. Suddenly I feel someone jumping on my back, and since both Paige and Sami are in the living room already, it could only be one wolf.

"Yes, Bayley," I choke out although Bayley has her arms wrapped around my throat, "I missed you too."

"I missed hugging you, Ro," she whispers excitedly in my ear. This pup hasn't changed in the past five years. She's still the same fun loving and sweet puppy that she always was. Sometimes, it's hard to believe that she and Paige are twin sisters. They are total opposites in the personality department. I walk over to the living room and Bayley still hasn't let go of me.

"I was wondering where Bayley was," Seth says when he sees Bayley hugging my back. "Still hasn't let go, huh?" I shake my head no. "Didn't she do the same thing when we were kids? Back then she used to follow you around all the time, like a shadow."

"Hey, Seth," Bayley finally speaks up. "I'm right here. No need to talk about me."

"You're right."

"Bayley," Paige says, clearly growing exacerbated, "get off of Roman. We're here on official business, not to revive old crushes." Out of the corner of my eye, I see Bayley blush wildly and she automatically lets me go. She runs behind Sami and avoids all eye contact with me. Crush, huh? Wonder why I didn't notice it before. Sami, Paige and Bayley then bow their heads to Punk in respect, and Sami begins speaking.

"Are the Southern wolves here yet, Punk?"

"Not yet," Punk answers. "As you can see, though, the Northern pack is here."

"Indeed. Hello ladies. It's been a while."

"With reason," Eve responds.

"Oh come on, Eve," Layla chastises her. "With everything that is about to happen this is no time to be… you." I can't help but chuckle at the comment. Eve was never the easiest wolf to get along with, not that it deterred me when I was younger. "Hello Pack Master Sami. Hi pups," Layla greets them with a smile and a gentle wave. Paige simply nods to her head while Bayley jumps up and down and waves excitedly with a huge grin on her face. Paige looks around the room with a confused countenance.

"Where's Dean," Paige asks. She then turned her attention to A.J. "And who's the human?"

"Dean is out at the cemetery," Seth replies. "And this is A.J. I'm sure you know about the siren-wolf hybrid. This is her friend." A.J. smiles slightly and waves.

"That makes you our friend," Bayley exclaims and runs over to A.J. She hugs her tightly and jumps up and down. A.J. smiles uncomfortably and holds on to Bayley. Almost everyone laughs at the exchange with the exception of Paige and Eve. I've never seen Paige laugh, but she does have a smile on her face so I know she's enjoying the moment. Eve however, she's just bitter.

"I don't see anything funny about harboring a human," a voice comes enters the living room, seemingly from nowhere. My senses automatically heighten, and I pick up a very familiar scent.

"Punk," I call out, catching his attention. "It's Corey." Corey then jumps out from the open window in the living room.

"Your senses have always been top notch, Roman." Corey walks past me with his hands in his pockets and continues walking toward A.J. Bayley lets her go, but stands beside her. "Little human girl," Corey speaks slowly as he puts his hand under A.J.'s chin and lifts her head. "What business do you have in the big bad wolves' den?" Punk shoves Corey away from A.J. gently, and stands in front of her. Corey stumbles back a little glares eye to eye with Punk.

"Stay away from the human, Corey," Punk demands, delivering his warning slowly and deliberately.

"Aw, don't want to share with your little brother, CM Punk," Corey asks him with a sinister smirk spreading across his face.

"Punk," A.J. grabs Punk's arm. "How is he your little brother when the curse-"

"We have different mothers. Our father was… hesitant to take a mate."

"Or make any other type of commitment for that Matter," Corey adds.

"Usually when wolves have siblings it's because the parents had multiple children at a time," Bayley explains to A.J. "Like Paige and I are twins, and Roman, Dean and Seth are triplets, in that order, but when wolves don't find mates, or don't want them, you have half siblings like Pack Master CM Punk and Corey."

"I should have guessed that you would have claimed the human as your own, brother," Corey states. "You've always had a thing for human females."

"Oh shut up and back off, Corey!" Another voice enters the room, and I immediately recognize the owner's scent. "I don't care if Punk is your brother, you will treat him with the respect a pack master is owed."

"Hi Pack Master Sasha," Bayley shouts excitedly. Sasha walks out from behind me with Charlotte right behind her.

"Hi Bayley," Sasha smiles at Bayley and slightly waves. "Hello, everybody." Sasha then walks in between Corey and Punk and stares straight up at Corey. "I said back off, Corey. Make it a third time and it'll be a repeat of our pack master duel." Corey takes a deep breath and sits down on one of the chairs, facing away from everybody. Sasha then turns to Punk and bows her head quickly. "I apologize for Corey's behavior, Pack Master CM Punk. It comes in handy when fighting the blood-suckers, but dealing with him on a one-on-one basis can be quite the challenge."

"It's fine, Sasha. How did you and Charlotte get in anyway?"

"Door was unlocked, Pack Master CM Punk," Charlotte explains.

"Well then, everyone take a seat and start explaining why you're all here," Punk commands as he walks over to the fireplace so that he is in front of everyone. "April, you stand beside me." A.J. nods her head and follows Punk. I take a seat next to Seth on the couch, and Bayley rushes over and sits on the other side of me. She grabs onto my arm and hugs it tightly. I look over at Seth completely exhausted, but he just laughs at me and shakes his head. Once everyone is seated Sami begins speaking.

"We have a really bad situation on our hands, Punk. We just heard from the Council that the sirens have left their realm and are spreading across Europe. Word is that they're on their way to America, and they're out for blood, wolves' blood"

"Why," Punk asks.

"The hybrid, we assume," Sasha states simply. "The sirens know that the hybrid is in contact with wolves, and they aren't happy about it. We don't know why they are coming for the hybrid, specifically. All we know is that they're after her, and because of it we have wolves' blood on our hands. The Greek wolves' numbers were too small to hold off the sirens for long. Currently, all the Slavic wolf packs have come together to fight them, but they're losing… badly."

"So what's the next move," Punk inquires.

"The Medditerrian wolf packs have formed an alliance and will be joining the Slavic packs soon, but the Council sent a message to American packs to give up the hybrid," Sami explains.

"No," A.J. shouts. "That's my best friend, and your fellow wolf! You can't give her up!"

"April!" Punk turns her around to face her. "This has nothing to do with you so stay out of it."

"I may not be a wolf, but this does concern me! You're talking about my best friend!"

"Roman," Punk calls me. "Take April to the basement." I get up and walk over to A.J. She looks up at me quickly.

"You can't possibly agree with him, Roman," she pleads with me.

"That's irrelevant, A.J."

"I'm not going anywhere." I acknowledge her statement with a nod, but completely ignore it and quickly pick her up and throw her over my shoulder. She starts kicking and screaming and punching me to get me to let her go.

"This is all your fault," she screams out as I walk to the basement. "She lived with humans for three years before you came along! You insisted on having her come here and now the sirens are after her! If you would have just left her alone your wolves wouldn't be dead! This is your fault!"

 **Seth**

As Roman carries A.J. down to the basement, I can't help but replay her words over and over again in my head. Dammit she was right. This all could have been avoided if my brothers and I would have just listened to the pup in the first place and left her alone. Now the European wolf packs are being forced into a war, and hundreds, possibly thousands of wolves are dead or will be dead soon. I sigh deeply and put my hand over my mouth. I want to scream out my frustrations and just hit something. Maybe if I'm lucky I'll run into some very unlucky vamps on guard duty tonight.

"Seth," I hear Punk calling me and I lift up my head to look at him. "Don't start blaming yourself. How were we supposed to know this would happen? All we can do now is fix it."

"That won't bring those wolves back, Punk," I tell him in all seriousness.

"No, but we can make damn well sure that they didn't die in vain."

"If I may, Pack Master CM Punk," Paige suddenly decides to speak up.

"Yes, what is it, Paige?"

"If what the human says is true, then the hybrid is here. My question is why let the half-breed into the pack?"

"That's my fault, Paige," I tell her, answering for Punk. "I did some research and found out that only sirens can undo the curse that was put on all wolves. Being half siren, I thought that maybe the hybrid could break the curse."

"That's reason why the sirens are after her, isn't it then," Paige states. "They don't want the hybrid to break the curse."

"But," Bayley chimes in, "if we give up her up what will happen? I don't think the sirens will allow her to live if they truly think that she can break the curse."

"That's not our problem," Corey interjects. "One abomination for the safety of thousands of wolves. I'd make that trade any day."

"It IS our problem Corey." Roman walks back into living room and over to Corey. "She is a wolf. That makes her one of us."

"She'll never be one of us," Eve comments. "She's a siren-wolf, half-breed abomination that has no business existing. I say we give her to the sirens."

"But wait," Layla interrupts. "What about this idea of breaking the curse? She's useful to all wolf-kind if she can actually do it. Not to mention that she is half siren, so she could probably help us win the upcoming war."

"Or, we can avoid the war completely by handing her over," Charlotte says while standing up. As soon as I know it everyone is arguing about what to do with Kaitlyn. Some want to keep her, but others want to hand her over. The argument is starting to get out of control. Everyone is yelling over everyone else, and no one is listening to anyone. I can't take much more of this. I look over at Punk who has his hands over his ears. I look back at the chaos as it unfolds before me. What the hell are we going to do, and should we even try to make a decision without Kaitlyn being here to weigh in?

The thoughts in my head are going a mile a minute when I hear a high pitched sound. I scream out and hold my hands over my ears. Dammit this freaking sound is going to make my ears bleed. I look around and see that everyone else is also doubled over in pain, with their hands over their ears. I look over at Punk and quickly figure out what is making this God awful sound. Punk has earplugs in and a dog whistle in his hand, and he's blowing into it… hard. Son of a bitch!

It feels like I've been on this floor forever with that damn sound howling throughout the Den. Goddammit, when is he going to stop that infernal whistling! I feel like my ears are going to burst and my head along with it. By the time Punk stops blowing the whistle all of us are curled up on the floor in tears.

"Now that I have your attention," Punk says as he puts away the dog whistle, "we will discuss this further when Sheamus comes back with Dean and the hybrid. When she comes, all of you are to be on your best behavior. I will have no one trying to attack her under any circumstances. Is that understood?" We all groan in understanding and get off the floor. We all stay in the living room in utter silence as we wait for Sheamus, Dean and Kaitlyn to get back. Hopefully we can reach a decision that everyone can agree on.

 **Dean**

When we reach the Den, it is completely quiet. I was expecting more of a scene of total chaos considering the history that existed between some members of the once larger pack. I mean, Eve and Layla weren't double teaming Roman to tear him apart, and Punk and Corey weren't at each other's throats. The silence only served as a measurement of how serious the siren situation was.

After introducing everyone to Kaitlyn, which was interesting to say the least, Punk briefed Kaitlyn and me on what was happening with the sirens and the wolves. Her entire face fell when she heard about all the wolves that the sirens have killed since they started their quest to get her back.

"Kaitlyn," Punk starts, "I know this is difficult for you to accept, but we need to think about how we are going to deal with this situation. They are after you. You don't have to go back if you don't want to, but really consider your options here, and what's going to give us the best scenario." How can he even be suggesting that Kaitlyn go back to the sirens? He was the one that wanted initiate her into the pack and now he wants to get rid of her? This is even more bullshit than before!

"I just don't understand," Kaitlyn whispers while running her hands through her hair. "If the sirens wanted me back they could have contacted me." I freeze. What did she just say?

"Excuse me," Punk asks her.

"The sirens can contact me at any time as long as I am around water. I was around water the morning after I met Dean, Roman and Seth, at my job and not too long ago when I was walking to the cemetery."

"Then this isn't about you," I conclude.

"How do you figure," Sheamus asks me.

"Think about it. If the sirens really wanted Kaitlyn home they would have used the easiest method. Why go through all the trouble of travelling by land when they can just contact her directly? I mean they knew if they travelled by land that they would run into werewolves."

"I get where you're coming from, Dean," Sasha tells me. "But if the sirens aren't after Kaitlyn, specifically, then why are they coming after her at all, and why start a war with wolves?"

"Listen," Kaitlyn interjects, "Give me until tonight to contact them. Let me talk to them and I'll find out what's going on. I'll make a decision about what to do afterward." Everyone is silent for a moment, seriously thinking about Kaitlyn's suggestion. I don't exactly like the idea. What if she has to go back? Will I ever see her again? Wait, why should I care? Ugh, I need to get my head on straight. Am I really willing to risk my kind's very existence just so Kaitlyn can stay? What the hell is wrong with me? A few hours ago I was telling Roman that I didn't care about her and how I just wanted to use her to break the curse. Now I'm contemplating putting everyone in danger just so I don't have to be apart from her? I need to figure out my life.

"I think that's the best thing to do right now," Sami breaks the silence. "Kaitlyn, if you do decide to go back after speaking with the sirens, let us know before you go." Kaitlyn nods her head in agreement.

"Alright then," Punk said as he claps his hands together. "Until we hear back from Kaitlyn everyone is to be on duty tonight." He walks up to the fireplace to make sure that he has everyone's attention before continuing. "All of the pack masters will gather and decide locations and teams. Until that is figured out, stand by for your assignments. We have a couple of hours until night falls so everyone relax. You haven't been at the Den for a while so enjoy it while you can. You're all dismissed." Everyone disperses. Most of them head to their old rooms, but Sheamus, Sami and Sasha opt to go to the dining room. Corey and Eve decide to go outside. Figures that the wolves with the worst attitudes would not want to be anywhere near the rest of the pack.

"Punk, where's A.J.," I hear Kaitlyn ask.

"In the basement. She started speaking out of term so I had to make sure she was safe," Punk answers.

"You locked her up to keep her safe? How noble of you," Kaitlyn tells him sarcastically as she moves toward the basement. Punk reaches the basement door before her and prevents her from entering. "Get out of my way, Punk."

"I need to talk to her before you get in there."

"I don't think so." Kaitlyn tries to walk past Punk, but he doesn't move and gives me a look. I know what it means. I walk over to them and put my hand on Kaitlyn's shoulder.

"Pup, let Punk have his time with A.J." She turns around quickly with a furious look on her face.

"You can't be serious! I'm not letting him go see her alone!"

"I'm not going to hurt her, Kaitlyn," Punk promises her.

"I don't believe you," she screams at him while turning to face him.

"Kaitlyn," she turns to face me again. "Believe me okay? No one is going to hurt your friend. You'll see her later. Besides, I'm sure A.J. isn't too happy right now and yelling at the one who put her in the basement in the first place would be therapeutic for her." Kaitlyn concedes and puts her head down before heading to the kitchen. As I watch her leave, Punk comes up to me.

"Keep an eye on her, Dean. I don't trust her to have that conversation with the sirens by herself."

"If I go with her she won't speak freely."

"Figure it out then." With that, Punk leaves me to deal Kaitlyn and heads downstairs to A.J. I hope he knows what he's doing. Hell, I hope I do.

 **CM Punk**

I don't have to worry about Kaitlyn as long as Dean stays on top of that whole situation, but April… she was beyond mad when I told Roman to put her in the basement. I know she won't exactly be happy to see me, but I need to explain why I had to lock her up.

When I reach the basement floor I see April in the far corner curled up and crying. Ah, damn. I didn't mean to make her cry.

"April?" She doesn't respond and keeps her head down. "April, come on. Get out of the corner."

"What do you want, CM Punk?" She gets up and wipes her face.

"I wanted to explain why I had you put here." April looks up at me with her arms crossed over her chest. Her face is void of emotions but streaked with tears.

"I don't care why you put me in here. I don't want to hear it."

"No, April, you need to listen to me. You were being extremely disrespectful-" I'm interrupted by a loud thud and a slight twinge crosses the left side of my face. Did she really just smack me? Is this human insane?!

"All I did was stand up for someone who wasn't even in the room to defend herself, someone who happens to be my best friend!" I slowly turn my head to face her as she finishes her thought. I'm seething right now, and it's taking every ounce of strength I have to not be rough with her.

"If you would just listen to me!" SMACK. She slaps me again. Harder this time, and I'm seriously starting to lose control.

"No! You listen to me! I didn't ask to be here and neither did Kaitlyn! Now you have a problem you can't fix without Kaitlyn and neither of our lives will ever be the same! It's all your fault!" That's it. I'm not taking her crap anymore. I grab her arms roughly and pin her against the nearest wall. I'm applying a lot of pressure and I know that I'm hurting her, but I need her to listen to me dammit!

"April, you can't just talk any way you feel like when you're the only human in a room full of wolves!" She looks up at me, fear written across her face. "A lot of them are really nice, but we have rules in our society. Outsiders cannot speak out of term without expecting sudden and severe consequences. If I hadn't removed you, any one of those wolves would have been in the right to kill you on the spot." Her eyes widen and she stops breathing for a few seconds, realization finally dawning on her.

"I didn't-"

"I know you didn't know," I interrupt her. "You also put my position as pack master in danger." She looks up at my slightly confused, and I let go of her arms. "April you chKonnorged me; made me look weak. Anyone can challenge me for my position now, and, trust me, those who will want to challenge me, really won't give a damn about you or Kaitlyn." She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.

"I'm sorry," she whispers as her hair falls in front of her face

"It's okay," I tell her as I tuck her hair behind her ear. She nods her head and looks at the ground. "Hey." I gently grab her chin and lift her head up, forcing her to look at me. "I need you to trust me, April. That's the only way I can protect you, especially if you plan on staying here for Kaitlyn." She nods again, never taking her big brown doe eyes away from mine. I don't know what's coming over me, but I step closer to her and close the space between us. I lean my head down toward her cautiously.

"Punk," she whispers just before our lips meet. She doesn't respond immediately, as if she's shocked that it's happening, but a mere few seconds later she melts into me. She wraps her hands behind my neck and I hug her tightly toward me. Our kiss soon becomes rough and rushed as though we can't get enough of one another. Out of instinct I reach for her shirt, but the instant I do she pulls away from me.

"I can't do this," she tells me while trying to catch her breath. She can't do this? Did I do something wrong? I moved too fast didn't I? Dammit I always forget that humans aren't prone to giving into their animalistic instincts as readily as werewolves.

"I'm sorry, April. Am I moving too fast? I don't want to pressure you-"

"No, Punk. That's not it."

"What's wrong then?"

"What Corey said upstairs. He said that you had a thing for humans." Oh crap, please don't ask me about that. Please just don't. "Have you done this with other girls, human girls?" I take a deep breath and turn around briefly, running my hands through my hair and then down to my neck. I turn back to her, and it looks like she is holding her breath. I need to be honest with her.

"I've never kidnapped anyone before, but, yes, I've… been with human girls before."

"How many?" Damn she's asking too many questions.

"Four." Please stop asking questions now.

"Were they serious?" That is a trick freaking question. If I tell her that they were serious she'll undoubtedly be mad at me, but if I tell her they weren't serious she's going to think that I only want to get in her pants. Dammit, why couldn't Corey keep his mouth shut?!

"No." April's face falls. "I know that sounds bad, but-"

"Am I just a fling to you too?" Oh come on, don't ask that question! I wouldn't exactly consider her a fling, but realistically, a human could never be my mate. How would it even work? I can't live in human society, and I can't expect her to give up her entire life to be with me. Not to mention that my position as pack master would be constantly questioned and challenged. Having duels too often wouldn't be good for me, nor would it be easy for her to deal with the aftermath of the duels. I soon realize that I'm taking too long to answer. I need to tell her something, but what could I possibly say to her?

"April I-"

"Save it, Punk." I'm a little surprised that she basically told me to shut the hell up. "Just go."

"April please-"

"I need to think. So please just leave me alone." She moves away from me and goes over to the bed, getting under the covers and lying down. I sigh deeply and move toward the exit. I look back at her one last time before walking up the stairs and exiting the basement. I lock the door from the inside, just in case any pack members get any ideas, and I head toward the kitchen, where I find Dean just about to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"Kaitlyn left a few minutes ago to contact the sirens. I'm going after her."

"Don't lose her scent."

"I could never forget it." Dean is out the door in a Matter of seconds. I hope I picked the right wolf for this job.

* * *

 _Don't forget to review to let me know how you like the changes! Especially for the next chapter which will probably be up by the end of the weekend (it's already done)._


	4. Chapter 4

**Kaitlyn**

It didn't take me long to get to my spot next to the brook. If I want to contact the sirens I need to make sure that I'm near water. I hope I can still do this. It's been a very long time since I've contacted the sirens. I sit by the brook on my knees and place both my palms on the surface of the water. I take a deep breath and concentrate all my energy on contacting the one siren I know will be able to answer all my questions. I stay like this for a good five minutes before I finally hear the voice I've been waiting for.

"Why hello there, Kaitlyn. It's been a long time." I look up and see the water form of Natalya, the Queen of the Sirens. I immediately bow to her on my hands and knees.

"It's good to see you again, my queen," I tell her.

"Well, it's nice to know that you haven't become uncivilized while living among the humans. You still know how to properly greet me."

"Of course, my queen."

"Well then, what may I do for you, Kaitlyn?"

"My Queen, I have recently heard that the sirens are coming after me and in doing so they have killed many wolves."

"We haven't killed anybody, Kaitlyn. We are merely gathering souls." She seems so cold, so unattached to the horrors the sirens were inflicting. This isn't the Natalya I know. She was always so kind to me when I was living in the Realm of Sirens. Hell, she raised me when my mother and father abandoned me. I look up at her, remaining on my hands and knees.

"But why? If you needed me to come home, you could have contacted me." Natalya laughs coldly. What the hell is going on?

"Kaitlyn, we don't want you home just yet." I look at her confused.

"Then why go through all this?"

"I suppose I can tell you considering that there is nothing you can do to prevent what is going to happen," she starts. "The wolves may or may not have told you this, Kaitlyn, but we sirens have powers beyond nature. The one that comes in handy the most is the ability to foresee the future. When you were born, the Queen before me had a vision, which is why you weren't killed on sight like your mother and father were." Killed? My parents were killed? Natalya had always told me that my parents abandoned me. What else in my life has been a lie? "You are essential to accomplishing what our ancestors could not do centuries ago: total eradication of the werewolf species." She can't be serious.

"I don't understand!"

"Of course not, but don't worry I didn't expect you to. You see Kaitlyn, within you in are both the siren and werewolf gene. Both are needed in a very powerful and ancient spell that can be used to wipe out either species, but the spell only works when these two genes are carried by one form: YOUR form."

"You can't be serious! You can't destroy all werewolves! Who would protect the humans?" I'm standing up now. I'm completely flabbergasted and outraged! How could Natalya use me and lie to me like this after all these years?!

"They do a crappy job of that anyway. Werewolves are an abomination. An unforgiveable sin on this Earth. I can't have them doing whatever they like without consequence." She seems so angry, so full of hate and disgust. What could have possibly happened to her that she hates wolves so much?

"I am NOT going to help you."

"Oh, it's cute how you think you have a choice. I am a master of black magic, Kaitlyn. I can make you do things you never thought you'd do." I'm starting to get nervous. I need to end this conversation now. I close my eyes and imagine her gone. That's usually how sirens would end these types of conversations, but when I open my eyes, she's still there. "Trying to get rid of me," Natalya asks, taking a step forward. It's only then that I realize she isn't just an image anymore. She's actually in front of me. "That's adorable, Kaitlyn. It really is." She walks around me, circling me. I stand in my spot completely frozen. I can't seem to get myself to move.

"Natalya, please don't make me." I'm crying now. I can't stop the tears from running down my face. I just want this to be some horrible nightmare. I want to wake up so badly.

"I would say that I'm sorry, but I'm not. This is for the greater good, my child. You're going to help us whether you like it or not. However, before you cando that, I'm going to have to activate your werewolf gene."

"What do you mean?" She smiles at me and then disappears. I look around me, but I don't see any sign of her. I start to hyperventilate as I continue to search for her. I'm becoming frantic and paranoid when suddenly I feel a hand on my shoulder. I scream loudly and jump away from the touch.

"Kaitlyn, calm down! It's only me." I turn around to find Dean. I start crying again harder than before and jump into his arms. He holds me tightly and gently caresses my back. "I saw and heard the whole thing. Don't worry, okay? We'll make sure the sirens don't succeed, and you'll stay safe." I stop sobbing and just bury my face in his chest. I want to believe him so badly, but Natalya's words are still ringing in my head.

An instant later, I feel strange. "Dean," I whisper weakly. "Something's… something's wrong." Dean steps back and looks at me. I double over in pain and fall to the ground. Dean hovers over me, not sure what to do.

"Kaitlyn, what's going on?! Kaitlyn!" His voice is begins to fade away, as my mind is slowly going black. Just before I go unconscious I see a vision of Natalya.

"I'll be borrowing your body for a while, Kaitlyn. You won't need it for the next few hours."

 **Dean**

Kaitlyn has completely blacked out. I don't understand what happened. She was physically okay, one minute, and then she faints the next.

"Kaitlyn! Kaitlyn!" I cry her name several times and shake her slightly trying to wake her up. "Kaitlyn, come on, wake up!" She stirs and opens her eyes. I take a deep breath and begin to relax. "Kaitlyn, you scared me. What happened?" She looks at me and then gets to her feet. I stand up as well. "Kaitlyn?" She looks at me queerly, as if she's contemplating something, but then I notice something different about her. Her scent is… off. As though it's being masked by another scent. That can only mean one thing. "You're not Kaitlyn, are you?"

"Very good, Dean. I guess not all wolves are idiots." A sinister smile spreads across her face as she puts some space between us.

"What did you do with Kaitlyn?"

"I'm a little surprised you're asking that as opposed to who I am." She crosses her arms and walks around.

"From the conversation I heard earlier, I'm guessing your Natalya, but who you are isn't my concern right now. What did you do with Kaitlyn?!" I'm trying to stay calm, but I'm getting really angry. I don't care who this person is! I just want Kaitlyn back.

"Oh she's here," She points a finger to her temple. "She's screaming very loudly too. Would you like to know what she's saying?" I tilt my head slightly and narrow my eyes at her. "She begging you to help her, but you and I damn well know there's nothing you can do."

"Let her go, Natalya."

"Is that the best you can come up with," she asks me while snickering. She's really pissing me off. "I'm surprised you don't just tear me apart considering that your kind is so good at it!" The smile on her face disappears and turns into an expression of pure disgust. I don't know why she's so angry with my kind when it was sirens who started the animosity between our speicies in the first place. "So what? You're going to actually exhibit some self-control? I'm a little surprised to be honest, but, regardless, you're wasting my time. I don't have long before I lose control. Kaitlyn needs to go kill a human, and because she won't do it on her own, I have to do it for her." No. Absolutely not. Kaitlyn could never live with herself if she murdered a human. A lunge at her, hoping to keep her busy until she loses control and Kaitlyn can expel her from her body, but don't get far. Natalya sticks out her hand and I'm overcome with pain. I fall on the ground cringing. What the hell is going on?! She starts to close her fist slowly and in an instant my head is pounding. It feels like someone is squeezing the sides of my skull. "You know what she's saying now, Dean?" I look up at her, still writhing in pain as she walks closer to me. "She's begging me not to hurt you. Seems as though she's rather fond of you. Of course, I could kill you right now." Her fingers get closer together and the pain in my head is magnified tenfold. "Unfortunately, killing you would be instant gratification, and why waste my time on one measly little wolf when I could be furthering my plans to destroy the entire werewolf race? I will however, leave you with a parting gift. A little something to ensure that you can't stop me until it's over." She curls her hand into a fist and I feel a flash of excruciating pain before blacking out.

When I wake up, it's night time. I grab my head and slowly sit up. Damn, Punk is going to pissed that we aren't back at the Den already. I look around, searching for Kaitlyn, when the memories start flooding back to me. Kaitlyn! Oh shit! Where the hell is she?! I get up and frantically search for her. She's not here! Dammit she's not here, and that siren Natalya has control of her body. I need to find her before she kills someone!

I'm vaguely able to pick up her scent. She must have left immediately after knocking me out. It's going to be hard to track her down unless I'm in my wolf form. I just hope I don't have to go into town. I quickly transform, and my senses heighten, making it easier to pick up Kaitlyn's scent. I start running as fast as I can, following the scent deep into the woods. It's much farther than I've ever gone. In fact, I'm pretty sure that this is Northern Pack territory.

I come across a campsite. Kaitlyn is here. Her scent is really strong, but it's not stronger than the other scent I pick up: blood. Dammit, I'm too late! I need to find her. She's probably an emotional mess. I transform back into my human form and walk through the campsite. It looks like there was a family here. Natalya couldn't just have her kill one human could she? Around the fire-pit I see a dead couple. They were probably a married n. After all, they didn't exactly look young, 23maybe middle aged. I hope they didn't have kids. I continue to follow Kaitlyn's scent and it leads me inside a tent. There are sleeping bags covered in blood and in the corner is Kaitlyn with blood splattered all over her. She's curled up in a ball with her legs pulled up to her chest and her head in her knees. "Kaitlyn?" She doesn't respond to me, and, as I get closer, I hear her crying. I bend down and put my hand on her left knee. She lifts her head abruptly and stares at me. Her eyes are red and puffy from crying so much. "Kaitlyn, what happened?"

"I-I tried," she cries shakily. "I told her to stop, but," she sobs loudly. She can barely get her words out, but tries to continue. "She wouldn't stop! She killed the parents an-and she walked into the tent." She's stuttering and trying to catch her breath, but having to recall what happened is taking an emotional toll on her. "The babies were sleeping! She woke them up. The oldest wasn't even ten and they begged me not to do it. I told her to stop, but she killed them too!" She's completely distraught and breaks down into loud uncontrollable sobs. I take her in my arms and stroke her hair as she cries into my chest.

"It's going to be okay, Kaitlyn. This isn't your fault." I sigh deeply. I don't know how she's going to survive this. It's going to be difficult for her to live with herself, and we're still in the middle of a war. As Kaitlyn quiets down, I hear a small stirring coming from the sleeping bag farthest from us. Kaitlyn hears it too and lifts up her head. The both of us are still wondering what's going to happen next when a small hand comes up from the bag followed by a head. I's one of the children, a little girl who's probably no more than three years old. Kaitlyn and I let go of one another, and she slowly crawls over to the little girl. The little girl shivers as she looks at Kaitlyn with big brown eyes.

"I'm sorry," Kaitlyn whispers. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen."

"Gone," the little girl says, pointing at the other two sleeping bags with her siblings in them. Kaitlyn nods her head. "Momma and Daddy gone too?" Kaitlyn can't hold back her tears anymore and cries hysterically. I quickly move to the little girl and block her from Kaitlyn's vision.

"Hey little one, what's your name?"

"Jojo."

"Okay, Jojo. We'll take care of you, okay?" Jojo nods her head, and looks at me. This kid is going to be scarred for life. I need to erase her memories. It's the only merciful thing I can think of doing. I take her small face in my hands and look her straight in the eyes. Her eyes turn black as I enter her mind and erase her memory of tonight. Seconds later, she's unconscious. "Kaitlyn, come on," I tell her getting up to my feet.

"What about the baby?"

"We're taking her with us. Grab her and then get on my back. We're going to the Den." I walk outside and transform. Kaitlyn walks outside with Jojo, who is wrapped up in her tiny sleeping bag. Kaitlyn gets on my back and I race off to the Den. Hopefully this night won't get worse.

 **Roman**

Of course the pack masters would decide to leave me in charge of protecting the Den and waiting for Dean and Kaitlyn to get back, but they had to make things worse and leave me with Bayley. Ugh. Don't get me wrong, I like the pup. I've known her since she was born and I watched her grow up. She was just so small and fragile, unlike Paige. It was like Paige was born strong and independent, but Bayley was a completely different story. I always felt the need to protect her. I watched out for her and provided for her in any way I could. I guess she became dependent on me because she never left me alone, and would suffer from separation anxiety whenever we were apart. It broke her heart when the pack split up and she learned that we weren't going to be able to see each other anymore. I felt bad for her, but what could I do?

Now she's back at the Den and she hasn't let me out of her sight since. Normally, I wouldn't have thought much of it. To be honest, that's what I was looking forward to when we were finally reunited, but after Paige revealed that Bayley had a crush on me, I just can't interact with her the same way. I don't want Bayley thinking that we can actually be mates or something like that. She'll always be that little puppy who followed me around. I don't think I can ever see her the way she sees me. I don't want to hurt her feelings by telling her that I'd never choose her as a mate, but I also don't want to tell her to give me some space either. Knowing Bayley, she'll take it the wrong way and start crying.

I'm finally able to get some time to myself when I tell her to go check on A.J. in the basement. Yeah, A.J.'s still in there. I had told A.J. that if she wanted to come up into the main part of the Den, she could, but she opted to stay in bed. She hasn't come out since, although she did allow Bayley in the basement to keep her company. Pack Master CM Punk told me that A.J. was mad at him, but he didn't tell me anything else. Bayley, may just be exactly what A.J. needs to get her out of her bad mood.

I sit on the couch and begin to relax a little. With everyone on duty, the Den is pretty empty. Punk was very upset when Dean didn't come back with Kaitlyn before he left on his shift with Eve. I hope Dean has a damn good reason for ditching. If not, Punk will have his head. I hear the door open and am pulled out of my thoughts. I get up and turn around to find Dean and Kaitlyn walking into the living room. Kaitlyn is covered with blood and holding what looks like a small child wrapped in sleeping bag. I just stare at the scene before me. What the hell happened?!

"Who else is here," Dean asks me.

"Bayley and A.J." Dean nods and turns to Kaitlyn. He takes the child from her hands and motions for her to go upstairs. Kaitlyn walks up the staircase without even looking at me. She looks like she is in shock.

"Care to tell me what happened?" The child's scent permeates through the air and I pick up on it, definitely human. "Why do have a human child?!"

"Roman, it is a very long story that I don't exactly have time to tell."

"Make fucking time," I order him, looking him dead in the eyes.

"Watch your mouth around the kid, Ro," He's making me mad. Why can't he just tell me what's going on?

"Ro," A voice calls out from a corner of the living room. I turn around to find both Bayley and A.J. standing in front of the basement door.

"What is it, Bayley?"

"I smelled Kaitlyn come into the Den, and A.J. wanted to see her, so we came up here."

"I don't know if that's the best idea right now, Bayley. Kaitlyn's… not herself."

"All the more reason for me to see her, Dean," A.J. tells Dean. I look at him and he nods his head.

"She's in the bathroom upstairs," Dean informs her. "Go ahead and check on her." A.J. runs upstairs, and I look back at Dean.

"Now explain the human please," I demand.

"Human," Bayley inquires. She rushes up to Dean and takes a peek into the sleeping bag to find the human child. "Oh my God, Dean, where did you get her?!" Bayley quickly takes the child from Dean, cradling the child in her arms gently. Dean takes a deep breath before beginning his explanation.

"Long story short, Kaitlyn contacted the Siren Queen, but the she possessed her, knocked me out and forced Kaitlyn to kill the child's family."

"Oh no! Poor baby," Bayley exclaims, hugging the child gently so that she doesn't wake her up.

"Why did the siren make Kaitlyn do that, and why not kill the child too?"

"I'm not completely sure," Dean starts. "The siren told me that she wouldn't have control over Kaitlyn for long. I think she lost control before she could kill the kid."

"That doesn't explain why the siren had her kill those humans in the first place," I point out.

"I'm getting there! Before, Kaitlyn was possessed the siren mentioned that Kaitlyn was necessary in a spell that would kill the entire werewolf species." I am in total disbelief. What did he say? The extinction of all wolves? How is that possible?! "The siren needed Kaitlyn to activate her werewolf gene. Now that it's activated the sirens can use her to cast the spell."

"That means we have to keep Kaitlyn safe," Bayley chimes in, the child slightly stirring in her arms.

"We need to get this information to the Council immediately," I inform Dean. "And we need to tell our fellow pack members as soon as possible." Suddenly there's a crash, followed by a loud scream.

"Kaitlyn!" Dean runs up the stairs toward the noise. Bayley heads to the stairs as well but I stop her.

"Bayley, you stay here and take care of the child."

"But-"

"Bayley, don't argue with me." I place my hands on her shoulders, looking at her intensely. "Right now we need you to stay with the kid." She nods in understanding, and I follow Dean upstairs. I run to the bathroom to find Dean standing outside the door. Inside the bathroom A.J. is holding Kaitlyn, who is only in a towel, as she cries into A.J.'s arms. I look around to find the bathroom mirror broken and the shower curtain pulled from its rings. The shower is still running and the sink is ripped completely off the wall.

"It's okay Kaitlyn! Calm down, it's going to be okay," A.J. tells Kaitlyn in an attempt to calm her down.

"It won't come off! It won't come off," Kaitlyn is crying out loud. Dean walks over to the other side of Kaitlyn and Sheads down to her level.

"What won't come off? What are you talking about," Dean asks her. I've never heard him be so gentle with anyone.

"The blood! No matter how much I scrub, it won't come off!" I have no idea what she's talking about. She's completely clean. Wet, yes, but clean. "It won't come off!" Kaitlyn keeps repeating it like a mantra. She starts clawing at her skin. "Make it come off! It won't come off!"

"Kaitlyn, sweetie, there's no blood on you," A.J. tells her, holding onto Kaitlyn tighter.

"I can see it! It won't come off!" She keeps clawing at her skin, and she's starting to leave marks on her skin. Dean snatches her out of A.J.'s arms and holds her tightly to him, effectively pinning her arms by her side to prevent further clawing. "Let me go! It won't come off! I need to get it off!" Kaitlyn starts struggling wildly so Dean wrestles her to the ground.

"Kaitlyn, you need to calm down." Dean tells her, but she's not listening. Suddenly, Kaitlyn starts to transform. Her eyes turn yellow and her fangs grow out. Her claws start to form and now fur is growing. I quickly grab A.J. and take her out of the bathroom.

"Roman, what's going on?! What's happening to Kaitlyn," A.J. yells at me.

"She's too emotional. She's transforming." I continue to hold A.J. back as Dean struggles to prevent Kaitlyn from transforming.

"Kaitlyn calm down! You're transforming! This is exactly what Natalya wants!" Kaitlyn begins to calm down at the realization. "That's it Kaitlyn, just calm down. Take control." Kaitlyn's breathing becomes regular again and her wolf features slowly go away. Kaitlyn's cries become softer as Dean picks her up bridal style.

"She needs sleep," I voice out.

"We shouldn't leave her alone," Dean states.

"Take her to your room then and stay with her."

"What," A.J. exclaims. "No way! I should stay with her!"

"A.J., think logically," I tell her. "You weren't able to calm her down just now. If she gets overly emotional in the middle of the night and transforms, what could you possibly do?" A.J. looks down and holds onto my forearm. "Dean is the safest choice to stay with Kaitlyn right now, okay?" She takes a deep breath and gets out of my grasp. She looks up at Dean and speaks slowly.

"Take care of her, and don't you dare try anything."

"I promise," Dean responds her. That surprises me. Dean doesn't promise anyone anything aloud. A.J. turns away and walks downstairs.

"What are we going to tell Pack Master CM Punk," Dean asks me.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Right now you have a delusional hybrid on your hands and Bayley and I have a little human girl on ours. One step at a time."

 **Kaitlyn**

I silently cry against Dean's chest as he carries me through the hallway. I can't believe that I freaked out so much that I began to transform. That's never happened to me before, but I guess I have the curse to thank for that. Now that I'm not bound by the moon anymore I guess my emotions trigger my transformations. They don't hurt anymore but at what cost? That family's blood is on my hands. That little girl lost the only family she's ever known because of me! I don't even know what we're going to do with Jojo now. Punk wouldn't allow a human child to stay, would he? Even so, how would a human be integrated into wolf society? She'll forever be a misfit because of me. What if she wonders what happened to her birth parents one day? Dean took away her memories, but if she asks, should she be told the truth? Should we tell her that I killed her entire family? That poor girl! This is all my fault. This is all MY fault! If I hadn't contacted Natalya she could have never possessed me. I should have fought harder. I should have done whatever it took to expel her from my body. I'm a murderer. Oh my God, I'm a murderer!

I start crying harder as we finally reach Dean's room and he walks in, closing the door behind him. "Kaitlyn, stop crying, please?"

"But it's my fault!"

"No, it's not your fault." He places me on my feet in front of him and brings his hands up to cup my face. "There's nothing you could have done, pup. Natalya was controlling you. She killed those people, not you." His words offer me little solace. I know he's trying. He's trying really hard, but it's not enough.

"The blood is still on MY hands, Dean." His face is full of concern as he gazes at me. His hands move from my face to my shoulders.

"You'll survive this, Kaitlyn," He tells me as he lets me go and walks over to the dresser across from his bed. "We all had to at some point." He looks through one of the drawers and pulls out a long black shirt. "The important thing is how you deal with the guilt you're carrying now." I walk over to him and he hands me the shirt. It's only then that I realize that I'm only wearing a towel that barely goes past my butt. It's definitely not leaving much to the imagination and neither will the shirt, but at least it will cover more than the towel is covering right now. He turns away from me. "Tell me when it's okay to look." That's very courteous of him.

"How did you guys deal with the guilt?" I pull the shirt over my body before taking the towel off and putting it on the dresser. "Did you guys feel any guilt at all?" He doesn't turn around and puts his hands in his pockets.

"You never escape the guilt of taking a human life. It's always there. Roman, Seth and I had different ways of dealing with it. Some were better than others, but eventually you learn to live with it." I dry my face of my tears and sit on the bed.

"I'm decent now." Dean turns around and looks at me again. "What methods did you guys try?" He takes a deep breath and sits next to me on the bed.

"Seth was probably the most constructive. He focused all his energy on hunting down vampires. He figured that he could make up for the life he took by saving other humans from becoming vampire food."

"That does sound constructive."

"Yeah, it was." Dean leans back on the bed with his hands behind his head and his legs still dangling off the side. "At least until he started hunting during the day time and broke the Vampire-Wolf treaty. It almost caused an all-out war. Punk stepped in and negotiated with the vampires though, prevented something that could have been pretty ugly."

"I guess it wasn't really constructive then." I look away from him kind of defeated. I can't use that method to deal with this guilt then.

"Hey, it was better than what Roman or I did." I look back at him, quizzically. He smirks at me and kicks off his shoes. "Roman started sleeping around."

"No way!" Roman slept around? That seems so opposite of how he is now. I mean it was pretty obvious to me from earlier that Bayley had a thing for Roman. She was all over him, but he never made a move.

"Oh yeah. With Eve and Layla."

"At the same time?!"

"Well he was dating Layla when it happened to him. He got really depressed and Layla couldn't get through to him emotionally anymore. Eve admitted to liking him, so he started sleeping with her, but he never broke it off with Layla, although he had told Eve that he did."

"But he stopped right?"

"After they found out about it, he didn't have a choice. The both of them wanted to be his mate, and he told the both of them what they wanted to hear so he could keep them. When they found out about each other they double teamed him, kicked his ass pretty good too. Punk and Sheamus had to tear the both of them off of him."

"Are they good now?"

"Nope. The both of them hate him, as far as I know, but he has apologized profusely since the blow up." I turn to face him completely and sit on my knees with my hands in my lap, making sure that the shirt covered everything.

"What about you?" Dean props himself up on the back of his elbows and looks at me. His facial expression is… interesting, as though he's saying, "I guess I should tell you since I ousted my brothers." He brings his legs up to the bed and sits up to face me.

"I shut everyone out. Became really irritable, stopped going to my mother's grave. I picked fights with everybody, the men first. When I ran out of guys to fight I picked on the girls. Most of them fought back without a problem, but when I started picking on Bayley things got really ugly."

"How so?"

"Paige and Bayley were the last ones born into our pack, but Paige was always really mature. Bayley, however, she's the real pup of the pack. She's emotional, sensitive and a huge sweetheart. When I was going through my phase around 20 she was about 14. I picked on her, but she never got mad. She never wanted to fight me or even defend herself. It pissed me off that she wouldn't fight back. It made me feel even guiltier, so one day I just jumped her."

"You jumped that sweet little thing!" Seth had told me that Dean had become cold when he got control of his transformations, but I didn't think he could be completely heartless.

"It wasn't my proudest moment. Anyway, she tattled on me to Roman, and I've never seen him so mad. He attacked me while I was sleeping, and the fight ended up waking up everyone in the house. Nobody could separate us, not even our father. Usually when fights get out of hand the Pack Master would use a dog whistle to stop it, but when Sasha's dad, who was Pack Master at the time, tried to use it Roman and I took the fight outside the Den. I mean we had fought before and after that incident, but it was never to that magnitude."

"What made you stop fighting?"

"Bayley started crying and begged Roman to stop. Good thing too, because by that time we had both transformed and we had some serious injuries."

"Did you stop picking fights after that?"

"Not exactly. My dad took my brothers and me to our mother's grave the day after. I thought killing made me feel guilty, but knowing that I was letting my mom down was the worst guilt I could ever feel. Ro and I made up, and I apologized to everyone I messed with, especially Bayley." Dean pauses for a moment and smiles. "The pup forgave me like it was nothing and has never held it against me."

"Then how should I deal with my guilt?" He reaches out to me and takes my hands in his. I look down at our hands. Mine are so small compared to his, but they just fit into his so perfectly. I lift my eyes to look at him.

"You need to realize that your situation is entirely different. Your mind was literally not in control of your body and the only person to blame for that is Natalya. She killed those people, and she is the reason Jojo lost her family." I take a deep breath, looking back down at our hands. I know he's right, but I can't help but still feel guilty. I feel his hand cup the side of my face and he lifts up my head to make me look at him. "Hey, you're going to be alright. You've got people who care about you, and we can help you. Just don't shut us out." I let myself smile and look down again. I can feel my face get hot and I'm probably blushing wildly. Thank God the only light in the room is the moonlight shining through his huge ass window above the bed.

"Do you care about me?"

 **Dean**

That's a loaded question. It's not like I don't know the answer though. I mean I know I shouldn't, but I do care about the pup. Why else would I do half the things I've been doing? I mean, I didn't snap at her when she interrupted my time with my parents, I was there after she had her less than pleasant reunion, I confronted the Queen of Sirens for her, and I've been the one who calmed her down since I found her in that tent. Don't my actions speak for themselves?

"Dean?" I'm pulled out of my thoughts as she calls my name. Her face is subtly full of hope and she's expecting those words every woman wants to hear. I can't tell her those things just yet, but I've got to tell her something.

"Do I really have to say it?" That's not exactly what I had in mind.

"I guess you don't have to." Disappointment washes over her face and she turns her head to the side. Dammit, I always mess these things up! I have to salvage this situation somehow.

"Hey," I move one of my hands from hers to her forearm and her face falls on me again. "Come here." I take her in my arms and lean back on the pillows. Her head lies on my chest and she intertwines her legs with mine. "You know, just because someone can't say how they feel, it doesn't mean that they don't feel it." She lifts up her head with a look of slight surprise.

"Really," she asks softly.

"Really." She smiles widely. It's the first time I've seen her smile like this since I met her. She scoots up closer to me and places a chaste kiss on my cheek. I guess that's her way of saying thank you. I'll accept that. A smirk appears on my face as I turn to face her. Our faces are a few inches away from each other and she's blushing lightly with a huge smile on her face. I have to tease her; she's just too adorable right now. "Why are you so red?" She looks at me devastated and tilts her head down. She's blushing furiously now. I need to tease her some more, this is too much fun. "Are you blushing, pup?" She smiles slightly and tries to turn away from me to hide her blush. I hold her to me tightly and prevent her from turning away from me. "Why are you hiding, huh?" She giggles and opens her eyes, looking into mine. Slowly she stops giggling and the smiles on both of our faces disappear. This has happened before, in the cemetery. Before Sheamus interrupted us, we had an intimate moment like this, but it's different this time. This time she's in my room, in my bed, wearing nothing but a shirt, and no one's going to interrupt us. Ah damn, I need to remember my promise to A.J. I told her I wouldn't try anything. That promise is getting more difficult to keep by the minute. I clear my throat abruptly and turn on my back. "Well anyway we should get some sleep. Especially you, you've had a long day, and tomorrow we need to begin your training to control your transformations." I look up at the ceiling. I hope that Kaitlyn just goes to sleep, but a big part of me is hoping that she won't. I close my eyes and feel a pair of lips on my cheek. I figured Kaitlyn was just giving me a kiss good night, but a second later her lips her on mine. Kissing doesn't count as trying anything if she initiates it… right?

I respond to her lips with a passion. Gently, I grab the back of her neck and turn us over so that she is underneath me. I feel her hand tangle itself in my hair while the other one goes on my back and presses me closer to her. I prop myself up on one elbow to make sure I don't crush her as I move from her lips to the side of her neck. My other hand is on her thigh, and it slowly moves up, going underneath the shirt. I suck on her neck softly and a soft moan escapes her lips. Shit, that's the sweetest sound I've ever heard! My hand reaches her hip and I squeeze it softly. She gasps at the contact and I continue the movement, slowly kneading her hip and waist, which elicits more gasps. I can't take much more of this teasing. I sit up on my knees and move in between her thighs. I glimpse up at her and throw her a smile before removing my shirt and tossing it on the floor. She looks up at me, wide-eyed and reaches out to me, placing both hands on my chest. She sits up and our lips meet again in a slow but passionate kiss. Suddenly, I feel her fumbling around with my belt. Reality finally dawns on me and I stop instantly. Is this really about to happen? Are there any consequences if we do this? What about A.J.? I promised her I wouldn't do this. FUCK! Just fuck! I look up at Kaitlyn and confusion has overtaken her features.

"What's wrong," she asks me. I find myself sighing. There's no easy way to do what I need to do.

"We can't do this, Katie." It's the first time I'm calling her by her nickname. I hope she doesn't mind.

"Why not?"

"I promised A.J. that I wouldn't."

"But, but I can't explain it to her, o-or she doesn't have to find out!"

"Kaitlyn, the timing is wrong." I stroke her cheek slightly with my thumb. "After everything that you've been through tonight, it wouldn't be right."

"But Dean-"

"Let's not rush this okay." Dear God, what am I saying?! Am I really about to deny myself of sex?! "We have time, pup, and we can do this under better circumstances." She nods in understanding and sighs. She lies back down as I get off of her and roll to her side. I pull the sheets over us and she snuggles next me.

Soon, she falls asleep. It's probably for the best that we didn't have sex. I already have to explain ditching and a human child to Punk, at least I don't have to explain the smell of sex now too.


	5. Chapter 5

_This chapter is rated ST for SEXY TIME! No really it's rated M according to the site's rating system_

* * *

 **Natalya**

"The task is nearly complete, my queen. This is a pretty nasty wound." One of my sirens, Melina, tells me as she treats my wound. It should have healed by now, but for whatever reason, it hasn't. "May I ask, what in the world could have possibly been so powerful as to cause this type of damage, your majesty?" She finishes wrapping up my arm and hand, and I immediately pull away from her. Having to look weak around my subjects is not something that I find pleasure in, and having to recall what did this to me is even more unpleasant.

"It was that child, Melina." I still remember the look on that child's face. After killing her siblings, I turned to her to tie up the loose ends, but as I held out my hand to cast the spell, the child's eyes glowed white. She held out both hands and a bright blast of white light was expelled from them. The blast caused serious damage to my hand and arm, and it expelled me from Kaitlyn's body. Kaitlyn fell to the ground, landing in a pool of the child's siblings' blood. I left immediately. I could not stay there knowing that the child had that much power. "That child was definitely not human."

"What course of action should we take, my queen?"

"Under no circumstances should the child get away with this. I assume the wolves now have her, which will undoubtedly become a problem in the near future." I walk out of the healing wing and into the courtyard of my royal estate with Melina following me.

It is such a pleasant day in our realm. The sun was shining gloriously and the sea splashed ever so lightly against the large stones that protected our realm. My royal estate was, of course, the crown jewel of locations in the Realm of Sirens. Fields of bright green grass surrounded by pools of crystal clear water was a staple of the grand estate. All around, I see daughters of the royal court prancing about their business, with no need for their mother's supervision. Truly, our realm is paradise on Earth, but I am not enjoying the scene playing out in front of me. My mind is on what occurred just last night. All of that family should lie dead, yet a small child survives. Not only that but she manages to expel me from Kaitlyn's body and injure me at the same time. She must be dealt with, but how?

I stop walking abruptly when a vision comes to me. It's a vision of the future. It's unfortunate that I cannot control when this visions come to me. The vision doesn't last long, but it shows me just enough so that I can plan my next steps to ensure my sirens' victory in this war. A plan occurs to me, and I know exactly how to handle this child and teach a lesson to those pathetic wolves at the same time. "Melina?"

"Yes, my queen?"

"Tell Renee that I would like an audience with her immediately. After that, call Rosa and Alicia. I have a task for the both of them."

"Yes, my queen." As Melina walks away from me to fulfill my request I call out to her again.

"Melina." She immediately turns around to answer my call.

"Yes, your highness?"

"Be sure that these audiences are separate, Renee must not know the task on which I am going to endow on Rosa and Alicia." She bows and walks away. I transport myself into my throne room. As beautiful as my realm is, I do not wish to make pleasantries with my fellow sirens right now. My plans are absolute and must be completed. These wolves have been a menace on this Earth for too long for me to get comfortable now, especially since the discovery of this child who is now in the hands of those wolves. What is this child, if she is not human? I am pulled away from my thoughts when I see a form appear before me.

"Good day, my queen." It's Renee. She bows to me on her hands and knees as I take a seat on my throne. "I came as soon as Melina told me of your request for an audience with me." She stays in her bow, not looking up at me once. Good girl, she is properly trained in manners.

"Indeed. I have a task for you, Renee, and it is essential that you complete this task well."

"Of course, your majesty."

"I need you to spy on the wolf pack that Kaitlyn is now a part of. I need someone on the inside to keep track of their plans. When you gain their trust kidnap both Kaitlyn and the little girl with them and bring them to our realm."

"Yes, my queen."

"Also Renee, I realize that this mission could be… confusing. Remember where your loyalties lie, and don't fall for any of the wolf tricks that Kaitlyn fell for. In addition, disguise you scent. These wolves' senses have become stronger than what I remember. They are not to find out you are a siren by any means. Is that clear?"

"I promise that my loyalties will not be compromised, and these wolves will not discover my true nature."

"Excellent. You are dismissed." Renee gets to her feet and bows her head before disappearing. As she leaves, a feeling of guilt washes over me. Renee will never be the same after this mission, and not in a good way either, but it is a sacrifice that I need to make. This is for the best.

Rosa and Alicia enter my throne room almost immediately after Renee exits. These two are always on time and two of the most dependable of my warriors. The task I plan on entrusting to them will no doubt be completed to perfection. The both of them kneel on one knee with their heads down. "Greetings my queen," the both of them say simultaneously. They are incredibly in sync.

"We came as soon as we could, your highness," Rosa mentions after greeting me.

"We were told you had a very important task for us," Alicia adds.

"Yes, I need you ladies to go to the wolf pack that Kaitlyn is currently a part of. I need you deliver a very… powerful message. Tell them to stay out of our way, or suffer very severe consequences. Leave them with a parting gift, a harsh reminder to never cross us."

"Not a problem, your majesty."

"Alicia and I will take care of it, and we will be back in two days." With that, the both of them disappear.

I lean back on my throne and look at my injured hand. A thought runs across my mind. I need to check on my sirens in the field. With my good hand, I cast a spell and a vortex appears in front of me. Through it I see my two army generals, Beth and Taren. "Good morning, my queen," the two of them greet me.

"Hello ladies, what is our progress thus far?"

"We are progressing as planned, your highness," Taren informs me. "We should reach Portugal two days before the next full moon."

"Good, and where are we on the prisoner front?"

"We've captured hundreds of wolves, my queen," Beth states. "I'm sure word is getting around that these wolves were killed."

"But," I inquire raising my eyebrow slightly.

"But all we have done is captured their souls and left their bodies where they were captured, as you ordered."

"Excellent. Keep those souls well protected, and keep up the good work ladies. Check in with me by the new moon."

"Yes, my queen." I will the vortex away and am left with my own thoughts. Wolves are a menace to us sirens. Especially to me. They robbed me of someone so precious to me, the only person to ever love me, but I'll get my revenge. As I think about my past lover, a distant memory arises, and I can remember it all so clearly.

 _I was sitting on the bed looking out the window. It was sunny outside, and I had a perfect view of the beautiful garden. It had lush deep green grass that was accented by the most vibrantly colored flowers I had ever seen. It had been so long since I saw such beauty, since I was forced out of my home in the Realm of Sirens. The human world didn't offer me any type of peace. For years I was tossed around sex trafficking ring of the human world. I was literally passed around from John to John as though I were an item, a sexual object without a soul. That's what I was: a possession, a sex toy._

 _I was only able to escape after my second pimp's daughter paid for a ticket for me to go to Gilford, New Hampshire. She put me in contact with a woman there, Mickie James. Mickie met me at the airport and took me to her home. She took care of me. She provided me with medical care, with shelter, with clean clothes, with clean water and full meals. She was the only one who ever showed any type of care for me._

 _"_ _Nattie," I heard her voice at my doorway and looked over at her. I smiled at the sight of her. She was wearing a simple pair of blue denim high-waisted jeans and a yellow crop top. Her black curls were pulled back into a tight ponytail and her dark chocolate skin was glowing even more radiantly than usual. "Are you alright," she asked me._

 _"_ _Yes, I'm fine," I whispered._

 _"_ _I'm worried about you Nattie," she explained as she walked over to me and sat on the bed. She took my hand in hers and looked at me with concern in her eyes. "You've been in bed all day, sweetie. Why don't you come outside with me and help me in the garden?"_

 _I glanced down at our hands. I was always really anxious around her. My stomach felt like it was about to burst from the fluttering butterflies. "I don't want to disturb you," I told her. To be honest, I always enjoyed watching her work in the garden. She always looked so joyful._

 _"_ _Oh Nattie, you won't be disturbing me! Come on." She stood up and gently pulled me out of bed. "We'll spend the day together. Just you and me in the garden." Excitedly, we rushed out into the garden where she already had all her gardening tools set up._

 _We spent our entire morning and afternoon in that garden. Planting, weeding, and watering. She taught me about the different flowers and plants she grew and pointed out the types of insects that she welcomed in her garden. It was the happiest I had been in years._

 _We went back to into the house at dinner time. She told me to take a shower as she got dinner ready. When I came out, she was in the middle of cooking. I just watched her in awe. I knew I was in love with this woman, but I was scared to tell her. What if she didn't love me back? I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her. She didn't flinch and relaxed into me. "Are you alright, Nattie," she asked me, her voice once again full of concern._

 _"_ _I'm okay," I whispered into the crook of her neck." I was so nervous, but I wanted to tell her. "I just... I just," She interrupted me by turning around in my arms. She cupped my face in her hands and smiled at me._

 _"_ _I know," she told me, "you don't have to say it." With that our lips met, and I became completely immersed in her being._

I do my best to keep the tears from falling down my face, but there's no stopping them. I wipe them away as quickly as possible. I don't need my subjects to see me cry. Those damn wolves stole her from me. They need to pay for what they did, _all_ of them! Their souls will remain captured and used an energy source to fuel our magic. They took away the only one in the world who cared about me and who loved me. They destroyed my happiness, and I'm going to destroy theirs.

 **A.J.**

I'm glad Dean kept his promise and didn't try anything with Kaitlyn. Katie told me this morning about what happened between them last night. At first she was a little disappointed that Dean hadn't gone through with it, but she eventually realized that it was good that Dean kept his promise. It meant that he was a man of his word, which is a great quality to have.

It's not that I don't want her to be happy. It's obvious to me that she is falling for Dean, and it seems to me that Dean is falling for Katie as well, but these things can't be rushed. They need to make decisions regarding each other when their heads are clear and not clouded by grief and guilt. They will get there eventually, I know they will. They just need to give it time.

Anyway, after he showered, Dean went with Kaitlyn to get her some new clothes. He had to take her to this witch, Raquel I think, who made clothes especially for wolves so that her clothes wouldn't break when she transformed. I always wondered how that worked. I'm sure Kaitlyn did too. I don't know when they'll be back but Katie told me that Dean was going to train her to control her transformations and newfound abilities, so it will probably be awhile. It's kind of difficult for me though. I feel like my best friend is being taken from me. I mean, I know Dean is trying to help, but not being able to do anything for her sucks. I have to take a back seat to someone else, like last night. I should have been the one to stay with her, but Roman had a point. I couldn't get her to calm down in the bathroom, so there was no way I could have calmed her down had I stayed with her. At least the wolves haven't kicked me out yet. I can at least be there for Kaitlyn if she needs me, like I'm not far away if she ever wants to talk. Right now, I just need to worry about me, and I seriously need to get some stuff from my apartment. I need to find Punk and tell him I'm going into town.

I walk into the living room from the basement and am greeted with the cutest sight ever! Bayley is bouncing Jojo up and down on her knee. I don't want to interrupt them, but I need to find Punk, and maybe Bayley knows where he is.

"Hey, Jojo you want to play hide-and-seek," Bayley asks Jojo enthusiastically.

"Play! Play," Jojo cries with a huge smile on her face.

"Do you want to hide first?" Jojo nods her head furiously and places Bayley's hands over her eyes.

"You no peek! Count ten!" Jojo then jumps off Bayley's lap and runs into the kitchen while Bayley starts counting aloud. I let her finish the count before I approach her.

"Hey Bayley, have you seen Punk?"

"Yeah, Pack Master CM Punk is outside speaking with the other pack masters."

"Do you know what about?"

"I think it's about what happened yesterday with Kaitlyn and what that siren told her. They already decided that we're going to keep Jojo. They didn't have much choice about that."

"Well then I shouldn't interrupt," I think aloud, remembering what Punk told me about speaking out of turn. "Do you know when he'll be back?"

"Shouldn't be too long. They've been out there for almost an hour already." I nod my head as a silent thank you and Bayley hugs me gently. When she lets go, she continues her game of hide-and-seek with Jojo. I guess now, I should just sit down and wait.

 **CM Punk**

I was not happy when I came home at daybreak to find a human child cradled in Bayley's arms. I was even less happy to find out that Dean had gone to sleep with Kaitlyn before he explained why he wasn't at the Den last night. Of course, when Roman told me about what happened to Kaitlyn and how the child came to be in our care, I relented. Dean did all he could considering that he was dealing with the Queen of the Sirens, and taking into account the news that he found out, ditching guard duty was the very least of our problems. The pack masters and I decided that night that the child would remain with us, but how we were supposed to proceed knowing what the sirens' plans were was something that we had to sleep on. So after a good rest, the pack masters gathered once again to decide on a course of action.

"There's no way we can give up Kaitlyn if the sirens truly plan on using her as a tool in our extermination," Sheamus states.

"Listen," Sami chimes in. "I agree with you, but how can we properly address what's going on in Europe? We can't have the sirens continue to kill off our brethren."

"We need more knowledge," Sasha answers. "There was a way our ancestors were able to fight off the sirens before. Hell, they almost made the sirens go extinct. We need to know how they did it. Once we know that we can fight back."

"How are we supposed to get that information," Sheamus asks. "That type of knowledge has been lost to us for centuries, dead right along with the ancestors who knew it."

"Well with any luck we can find something about it in the library," Sami pointed out. "Seth spends a lot of time in the Den's library right?"

"Yeah," I reply. "Right along with Charlotte, Paige and Layla."

"Well then why don't we assign those four with researching the information," Sheamus suggests. "In the meantime, we need to send this new information to the European packs. Maybe they can get their hands on that information as well." All of us nod our heads in agreement and disperse. Before I walk into the house, Sheamus stops me by grabbing my shoulder. "Where's Kaitlyn? Since her wolf gene is active now, I figure she'll need training to control her transformations."

"Dean's already a step ahead of you. He took her to get some new clothes from Racquel. He told me he would train her afterward." Sheamus removes his hand from my shoulder and puts it in his pocket. It looks slightly disturbed, but unsurprised by this information.

"You don't think Dean's getting a little too close to the pup?" I turn to face Sheamus completely. What's he getting at, exactly?

"I entrusted Dean with looking after the pup, and, from what Roman's told me, she's only responded well to him. Whether or not they get close is no one's concern but theirs."

"All I'm saying is that we're a pack, and she should learn to trust all of us instead of just clinging to one of us." I know for a fact that Sheamus doesn't really mean that. If he hasn't complained about Bayley being overly attached to Roman after all this time, there's no reason for him to complain about Kaitlyn being attached to Dean. It's obvious to me that he's threatened Kaitlyn's and Dean's budding relationship.

"What do you suggest then, Shea?"

"Why don't she and I go on guard duty tonight?" I want to tell him no, because I know he's just trying to piss Dean off, but I can't refuse him without proper reason, and because he's also a pack master he has first choice on guard duty partners. Dammit, my hands are tied.

"Fine." I leave Sheamus on the porch and walk into the Den.

In the living room I see April sitting on the couch quietly. I didn't really get to speak with her this morning, so I don't know if she's still mad at me or not. "Good afternoon, April." She turns around and smiles at me. Does this mean she's not mad anymore?

"Hi, Punk. I need to tell you something." I nod and walk closer to her. She stands up and starts playing with her hands. She's nervous, but what about? This probably has something to do with yesterday. Ah damn! "I'm going back to town." Back to town?! What for?! She doesn't want to be here anymore? Have I been that bad to her?

"Why," I ask, trying to hide the fact that I'm panicking on the inside.

"I need to get some stuff from my apartment." Oh thank God! That scared me for a minute. "I need some clothes and I seriously need to take a shower."

"Okay, that's fine, but I'm going with you."

"You don't have to do that. I'm capable of going myself."

"I'm sure you are, but I'm not going out of the goodness of my heart. I'm doing it to make sure you come back." Last thing I want is for her to try to ditch.

"You actually believe that I would leave Kaitlyn at a time like this?" It's always about Kaitlyn. I get that they're best friends but don't I count for anything? Then again, we've known each other for two days. I don't answer her and walk over to the door, but I notice that she isn't following me.

"Are you coming or not?" She looks up at me and runs toward the door. As she walks out I see Seth coming down the stairs. "Seth!"

"Yeah, what's up, Punk?"

"You, Layla, Paige and Charlotte are on research duty. Sasha and Sami will let you know the topic. Also I'm going to pick up some stuff from April's apartment right now, and, before tonight, go to the supermarket. Having sixteen bodies in the Den at the same time is depleting our food supply. Be sure to pick up some stuff for Jojo. I don't know what human children need, but it should be the same as what we needed as pups."

"Speaking of which, where is Jojo going to sleep?"

"She's responding well to Bayley, so she'll stay in her room. We'll worry about getting the child her own bed later."

"Alright then. I'll need some help carrying all that stuff back to the Den though."

"Take Roman or Corey with you. I'm sure either of them would love to get out of the Den." Seth nods and walks to the kitchen. I walk outside and close the door and find that April has already walked off the porch and is waiting for me. "Sorry about that."

"It's fine. Let's start walking. I assume the town is a long way off."

"Nah, just hop on my back we'll be there in no time."

"You're not planning on going into town during the day time as a wolf are you?" I give her a look as to say, "Really?" I know better than to do that. She takes the hint and backs off the subject. I kneel down in front of her and tell her to hold on. She gets on my back and wraps her hands around my neck and her legs around my waist. I hook my arms under her thighs so that she won't slip off, at least that's what I'm telling myself, and take off running quickly toward the town.

It didn't take us long to reach her apartment. She has a pretty nice place for a human living by herself, a one bedroom, one bathroom with a decent sized, open-concept living room and a rather small kitchen.

"Make yourself at home," April tells me, directing me to the couch. "I'll try to be quick." She goes over to her room and a few minutes later she comes out carrying a new set of clothes, a towel and a washcloth. She heads into the bathroom and closes the door. I wonder if she'll lock it. I wait for a few seconds, waiting for the click that would indicate that she did lock the door, but it never comes. I really want to go in there after her, but that would be risky. Who's to say that she won't just throw me out? I mean she did refuse me yesterday, and not much has changed since then. I mean, what does she want from me? Does she want some kind of commitment or does she want me to mark her? Ugh, this is why I took those other human women' memories. Whenever they got too clingy I had to erase their memories. I wasn't about to have them scarred because I couldn't commit to them. What is it with humans and commitment anyway? I sigh deeply and decide to wait for April to come out of the bathroom. I'll talk to her then.

An hour later, April final comes out of the bathroom. She is dressed in a white, short-sleeved top that stops mid-stomach with denim skinny jeans and her hair is wrapped in a towel. I would have preferred for her to come out in a towel. Damn. "What took you so long," I ask her.

"I had to wash my hair. It usually takes me half hour to wash it thoroughly," she responds as she takes her hair out of the towel. Her wet hair falls over her shoulders in loose curls and down her back. She has to be doing this to me on purpose. There's no way that she's unaware of how doing that would affect me. "Let me just pack my bag and we can go." She heads over to her room, but I rush over and block her way. She looks up at me in confusion. In one quick movement, I have her in my arms with my mouth on hers. She responds eagerly. I knew she was just teasing me. I lift her up, wrapping her legs around my waist and pressing her against the nearest wall. She gasps at the contact as she runs her fingers through my hair. I want to move lower but her shirt is in the way. Last time I went for her shirt she stopped me, so maybe I'll leave that for another time, or a little bit later, I haven't decided yet.

 **A.J.**

I can't believe this is happening again. The reason I stopped it the last time was because I didn't know how serious he was about me and that hasn't changed. What if I give it up to him and he tosses me aside like he did those other humans? I mean, I like him, I _really_ like him. I don't think I could take it if he didn't feel the same about me. Maybe I should stop this before it goes any further, but I am pulled out of my thoughts when I feel his hand slowly but roughly knead my right breast as his other hand moves to my butt and rubs it slightly. "Oh my God." I whisper. Between his caresses and his mouth on my neck I can barely think.

Before I know it I am being thrown on the bed in my room and Punk is standing at the edge of the bed in front of me, taking off his shirt and unbuckling his belt. Is this really going to happen? I can't even think straight as his tattoo-covered arms and chest are exposed to me for the first time. I just watch complete awe as he continues to undress, kicking off his shoes and taking off his pants. He grabs my thighs and pulls me toward him. He unbuttons my jeans and pulls them off easily. His hands then travel from legs up to my thighs, over my hips and to my shirt, which he pulls over my head. I can feel my heart beating furiously and my breathing becomes labored. He moves me up the bed and crawls in between my thighs. He hovers over me and kisses me softly before he starts grinding his hips into mine. His mouth swallows my moans, slipping his tongue into my mouth. I can't believe this is happening. How did we end up like this?! It needs to stop, I need to stop him. We can't do this. I push on his chest and look into his eyes. "Punk, we shouldn't,"

"Shh," he tells me. "Don't think about it, April. Just feel it. Doesn't this feel right?" Of course it feels right. I want him so badly, but I don't know how he feels about me. He kisses me again and moves down to my neck. I can feel his hand going under my back to unclasp my bra, and he succeeds, effectively sliding it off of me and throwing it to the floor. He roughly squeezes my breasts and I'm completely lost in his touch. Giving in this one time wouldn't be so bad, right?

I feel his lips enclose my nipple, hurriedly; sucking and slowly biting down on it as he continues to knead my other breast and grind his hips into mine. He switches breasts after a few seconds of teasing, but I can't take much more of this.

"Punk, please hurry. I need you." I'm practically begging him to do it. He sits back on his knees and puts his finger under the waistband of my panties.

"What's the rush, April? Have patience, trust me." He pulls off my panties quickly at stares between my legs. I've never felt so self-conscious. I try to close my legs to block his view, but he opens them back up with ease. "Don't hide from me. You're absolutely beautiful." Beautiful? Oh wow! I blush shyly and turn my head away from him. Suddenly I feel his fingers on me. They spread open on my lips and I know I'm really red now. "You're already wet, baby. Just for me." His fingers slide up and down my slit before he pushes one inside of me. I groan loudly and arch my back off the bed. He then pushes another finger into me and uses his thumb to play with my clit. Soon his two fingers find my G-Spot and my hips jump off the bed. "Whoa, looks like I found it," Punk teases me as his fingers pick up their pace. I can barely breathe, this feels so good. I buck my hips trying to keep up with Punk's fingers, but Punk quickly holds down my hips as he continues his torture. I can feel something in me start to coil and I know my orgasm is approaching quickly. I grab on to the sheets beneath me for some relief, but it's not helping at all.

"Oh my God," I cry out, looking straight up at the ceiling.

"Cum for me, April." As soon as say he says it, I explode. I lose my breath momentarily as my walls contract around his fingers, drawing out the feeling for as long as I could. When my orgasm finally subsides, I gasp for air, crying out loud in an attempt to get back in control of my body. He pulls me close to him and kisses me gently as I wrap my arms and legs around him. He caresses my back and whispers in my ear, "Good girl. Very good girl, but I'm not done with you yet." He lays me back down on my back and gets off the bed for a minute to take off his underwear. When he gets back in the bed, he opens my legs and slides the tip of his cock up and down my slit. I moan at the feeling. A moment ago, I wasn't sure if we should continue. Now, I just hope that he can bring me to that point again. He places one of my legs on his shoulder and leans down and kisses me again passionately. If he's kissing me like this, he has to have feelings for me, right? You can't just fake emotions like this. I can feel his cock probing my opening and I gasp softly. He stops the kiss and looks deeply into my eyes. "Just relax, okay." I nod my head and lay back as he sits up again. He slowly slides into me, stretching me, filling me to the hilt as I bite my lower lip, trying to stop myself from moaning at the intrusion. He's big, really big. I don't know how he fits into me at all. He places his hand on my face and strokes my cheek gently with his thumb. We look into one another's eyes deeply, as though we can see one another's soul. He has to feel the same way about me, he just has to! Slowly he starts his rhythmic thrusting. My soft moans turn into loud pants as his trusts become hard and hurried.

"Oh my God! Oh Punk!" I can't hold on for much longer.

 **CM Punk**

Her skin is completely flushed and her small but perfect breasts are bouncing rapidly as I pound relentlessly into her. I knew she would give in eventually. She just needed to stop thinking about it so much. She just needed to give in to her basic, more animalistic instincts, the ones that all humans like to pretend they don't have. She needed me to unlock those instincts, to let them completely overtake her. She needed this. Hell I needed this. I've wanted to give in since I laid eyes on her for the first time, but she was a means to an end at the time so there was no way I would have let myself go, but, now, I don't want her to go back to human society.

At the end of the day, a relationship between the two of us wouldn't go anywhere because I would never ask her to give up her life to be with me, and I can't abandon my pack to be with her, but this, this feels right. This is what we can enjoy in the short time that we'll have together.

She can't keep her eyes open and her face is contorted with pleasure. Her fingers are tangled in the sheets and I can see her toes curling furiously. I smile at the sight. I've never seen anything so beautiful. She's close, she's really close. She just needs that extra push. This is where being a wolf as opposed to a human comes in handy. I get a good grip on her hips before using my supernatural speed to thrust into her faster and harder than before. Her body convulses wildly as she screams out her pleasure, shaking her head from side to side rapidly, as tears of bliss escape her eyes and roll down her cheeks. I hold her down securely and continue my thrusts.

"Punk! Oh my… I can't! I can't!" She doesn't really mean that. I know she's just scared to let it go. She's obviously never had sex with a supernatural being before.

"Yes, you can," I encourage her. "It's okay, I'm right here. Let it go, baby."

"But, but-"

"Shh. Don't hold back anymore, babe." I need her to let it go before I do. I'm really close, but she needs to reach her peak first. After a few more rapid thrusts she finally hits her climax.

"Oh, oh, oh my- AHH!" Her screams coax out my orgasm and I spill myself inside of her.

"Oh shit," I moan as I empty every last drop of myself into her. I slowly pull out and when I do, she squirts all over me, drenching the covers beneath us. I'm amazed at this human as I look up to see her chest heaving, her eyes lidded with unbounded pleasure, her chest and face tinted with a deep blush and a wide smile on her face. "I didn't know you were a squirter," I tease as I kiss her lips softly and lie down beside her.

"I'm not. It was my first time." Wow, that's a major ego boost. "I need another shower." I turn to her, looking at her big brown doe eyes as I take her hand and intertwine her fingers with mine.

"We both do."

 **Kaitlyn**

Dean told me this morning that now that my wolf gene is fully activated, I need to learn how to properly use my heightened senses. He also told me that I need to learn how to control my emotions because they are the key to my transformations. If I feel too much of any emotion I'm liable to transform. According to Seth, this only happens as a defense mechanism. The wolf gene activates itself for self-preservation, so if it believes that I'm going through something that is too overwhelming, I will begin to transform. This being a wolf thing is getting more complicated by the day.

After breakfast, Dean took me to a witch named Raquel Diaz. She was really nice, a cool girl with a punk rock style. She had short raven hair with one side of it bleached blonde. She wore a black leather pants with combat boots and a white long sleeved motorcycle jacket that stopped just above her belly button. After talking to her for a little bit, she came up with some designs for my new clothes. She used magic to make my first outfit and several under things, which was a little uncomfortable because Dean got to see the underwear that I'll have from now on. She told me to come back tomorrow for the rest of my wardrobe.

After saying good-bye, Dean grabbed the bag with my new things and led me to an unfamiliar part of the woods. Well, it was an unfamiliar place to me, at least. Dean seemed to be really familiar with this place. It was weird, though. The place had an obstacle course set up that looked like it could be used to train dogs for agility competitions, how fitting. Dean told me that this is the place where all the pack members would train when their wolf genes were activated for the first time.

"Alright pup, I've hidden two items in the woods that don't belong here. Let's see if you and your newly heightened senses can find them," Dean says to me as he slowly circles me. We're in the middle of our training session. It started with running the obstacle course several times. It took me a couple of tries, but after a few stumbles I was finally able to finish the course within a decent time in both my human and wolf forms. Of course, Dean told me that tomorrow the course would get more complex. I know this is meant to help me but it's really frustrating!

"Only two," I tease him and turn my head to follow his movements. He stops and smirks at me while walking behind me. He puts one hand on my shoulder and slowly begins to stroke it with his fingertips. With his other hand he moves my hair to one shoulder and places his head in the crook of my neck. I can feel his breath on my skin and I close my eyes, savoring the sensation.

"Trust me pup," he whispers. "You're going to need the rest of our training session to find these things." He places a soft kiss on my neck and I automatically feel my fangs growing out of my mouth. Oh my God, I hope he doesn't notice! This is embarrassing! I hear him chuckling and he tells me, "You've got to learn how to control those fangs of yours pup." I turn to face him, completely horrified.

"How did you,"

"I heard them grow. By the way, your eyes are yellow." Now I'm really embarrassed! I started transforming over one little kiss to my neck?! That's pathetic! He smiles at me and cups my face with one hand. "I wish I could see what else I can do that will make you transform, but, unfortunately, we don't have time for that." I smile upon hearing his words before he takes a step back and takes out a bandana.

"What's that for?"

"Retract your fangs and turn your eyes back to normal and I'll tell you." This is too embarrassing! I close my eyes and focus for a few seconds. When I feel my fangs retract, I open my eyes to look at Dean. "Very nice. Now, this is a blindfold. I'm going to put it on you, and you are going to use your senses of smell and sound to find the items." I give him a look. How am I supposed to do that?! He sees the confusion in my face and lets out a soft chuckle. "Trust me, Kaitlyn. As long as you concentrate, you'll be able to find the items." He takes a step forward and ties the blindfold over my eyes. "And don't worry. I won't let anything bad happen to you." I smile and nod my head. He puts his hands on my shoulders and turns me around to face away from him. "Now focus, okay," he tells me. "You can't rely on sight right now, so focus all your energy on your other senses." I feel his hands leave my shoulders and I take that as the signal to begin my search. Not having my eyesight sucks, but this will help me in the long run. I take a deep breath and try to relax. I stand in silence for a few moments trying to pick up on anything that seems out of place. Suddenly I hear a ringing. It's faint, but it's definitely there. I walk in the direction of the ringing very slowly. I don't want to end up hurting myself because I can't see any obstacles that are in my way. My method doesn't really work, though because I end up bumping into what feels like a tree.

"Ow!" I rub my head to ease the pain.

"If you would've been using your senses correctly, you would've known that tree was coming up," I hear him chastising me. I turn my head in the direction of his voice and make a face while sticking out my tongue and making a farting noise. "Hey don't get mad at me, pup." I can practically hear the smile on his smug face. This is going to be a long ass training session.

About an hour and a half later I finally found the two items. One was a small bell hanging from a tree. The other was an open jar of peanut butter. That one made me scratch my head. Dean and I then began our walk back to the Den.

"So what was with the peanut butter," I ask him.

"Blame my dad. He made me and my brothers find the same items when our wolf genes were activated."

"It's still kind of weird."

"Hey, you found it. That's all that Matters," he tells me as he throws his arm over my shoulders. A small laugh escapes me and I wrap my arm around his waist as we continue walking. "You haven't spent any time with Jojo yet right?"

"No I haven't. I mean I can barely look at her without thinking about what I did to her family."

"That's exactly why you should spend time with her. Facing her is facing your guilt."

"I don't know, Dean. I don't think I'm ready."

"You don't have to do it alone. I can stay with you, if you'd like." I think about it for a minute. I mean, I should be able to be in the same room with the kid, and Dean's right about facing my guilt, but I don't know if I can handle being around her.

Dean notices the look on my face and stops in front of me. He lays one hand on my shoulder and the other lifts my chin so that I am looking directly at him. "I'm not expecting you to get over it Katie. The kid's going to be with us for a while and so are you. The sooner you learn to deal with it, the easier it will be to deal with your guilt."

"I guess I could spend a few minutes with her." He smiles at me and nods. Then he places a soft kiss on my lips. It feels so right to be kissing him. I'm glad what happened last night hasn't made things awkward between us. If anything it seems to have brought us closer together. I stop the kiss for a moment to speak. "You promise to be there with me?"

"I promise." Our lips meet again in a slow and passionate kiss. I know I'm falling hard for Dean, and, from our conversation last night, I can only assume he feels the same about me, but what's next? Is he going to ask me to be his girlfriend? Am I already his girlfriend? Things are moving so fast, and it's making this whole situation even more complicated.

When we arrive at the Den we automatically see Jojo running around the living room. She's just adorable, and it looks like Bayley has been taking care of her, because Jojo's curly dark brown hair is now in a side ponytail much like the way Bayley wears long her curly auburn hair. Jojo's looking around and behind the couches and chairs. What is she looking for? Dean gently nudges me toward her, and I take a deep breath before speaking.

"Hi, Jojo." She looks up at me with a blank face.

"Who you?" I had forgotten that Dean took her memories away. She doesn't remember who I am. That's probably for the best though.

"I'm Kaitlyn." I feel Dean walk up behind me. "This is Dean."

"Ooooh," she says in understanding. She then smiles widely and waves at us with both hands. "Hi!" I can't help but smile at the sight. She's too cute.

"What are you looking for, Jojo," I ask her.

"I look for Bayley."

"Are you guys playing?" She nods her head in response.

"We play hide seek, but I no find Bayley." She frowns and sits on the floor with her legs straight in front of her.

"You'll find her," Dean tries to encourage Jojo.

"Bayley no hide in kitchen, no hide here, no hide upstairs. I no find Bayley nowhere!" She plops her fists on the ground and her face turns into a pout. I sit down next to Jojo and pet her head.

"It's okay Jojo," I comfort her. "Do you want help? Dean and I can help you find Bayley." Jojo looks up at me and smiles while nodding her head enthusiastically. "Okay then, let's find Bayley." I stand up and offer my hand to Jojo to help her up. When she takes it, however, something weird happens. Her eyes shine white and a bright light flashes me. Next thing I know Jojo falls to the floor. "Oh my God!"

"What the hell happened," Dean yells as he rushes to me and Jojo.

"I-I don't know! Did you see the flash too?"

"Yeah, I saw it but that doesn't explain what happened!"

"I said I don't know, Dean!" I'm freaking out! What was that light?! What's going on with Jojo?! I shake Jojo gently trying to bring her back to consciousness. "Oh my God!"

"Kaitlyn, don't cry." I didn't realize that I was crying. "She's going to be okay, we just need to wake her up." Instantly, Jojo sits up with her eyes still closed.

"Jojo," I call out. She opens her eyes, but instead of the regular brown, I see pure white. There's no color at all.

"It's good to see you again Kaitlyn." Jojo says. Her voice has changed. It sounds like a fully grown adult is talking. She turns to Dean. "You must be Dean. You've been taking very good care of our little girl, thank you." Dean looks at her suspiciously.

"You're not Jojo, are you," Dean asks.

"No, but she's fine don't worry."

"Then who are you," I ask.

"We're your parents, Kaitlyn." My- my parents? There's no way. How is that possible? Natalya told me that my parents are dead.

"B-but my parents are dead."

"We are dead, but we can speak to you through Jojo."

"How is that possible," Dean inquires.

"Jojo isn't human. She's a sorceress."

"A what," Dean asks.

"Sorceresses are legendary beings of the highest order, known to humans as angels. They

are the most powerful magical beings on Earth, as their type of magic exceeds that of both white and black magic. They draw on the universe whereas witches only draw on the spirit of the Earth and sirens draw on the energy that souls give off. As such a sorceress' abilities aren't limited. We can speak through her because she exists in both the Land of the Living and on the Other Side." I can't believe this is happening. My parents are talking to me. Up until yesterday I was mad at them for abandoning me, and when I found out that they had been killed I didn't have time to mourn because of Natalya. I don't even know how to take in this information. I don't know how to deal with any of this!

I'm pulled out of my thoughts when Dean puts his hand on my shoulder and says my name. "Your eyes, Kaitlyn. You need to control your emotions." Control? How can I control anything? Everything in my life is just completely out of control! "Katie, I know this is difficult, but if you lose control, you'll transform and fly into a rage." I try to hold back my tears and control my breathing. The last thing I need is to transform. I feel Dean grab my hand and intertwine his fingers with mine. This simple sign of support is enough to calm me down.

"Kaitlyn," Jojo grabs my attention; or rather my parents grab my attention. "We know you have a lot of questions, but we just… We didn't have a lot time with you before we were murdered. We had to watch you grow up from afar, and it was so difficult to have to stand by and watch you go through some of the things you've been through."

"I don't even know what to say. For so long I thought you guys had abandoned me, but… what happened?! How did you die?"

"Well," Jojo's voice is that of a man now. I assume that's my dad. "When I met your mother, she was injured. I nursed her back to health and we fell in love, but we knew that neither wolves nor sirens would accept our relationship so we ran off together. Not too long afterward we found out that we were going to have a baby. When you were about six months old, Natalya, who was a warrior in the Siren Queen's inner circle at the time, found us. Your mother was still weak from giving birth to you, so I tried my best to defend the both of you, but a siren is too powerful for any one wolf to handle, as Dean found out yesterday. Next thing I know I crossed to the Other Side and your mother joined me soon after."

"Will you guys be able to contact me whenever you want," I ask. I need to know the answer. I was never able to have a relationship with these people, and to have a second chance to know them, even in the slightest, is one that I don't want to give up any time soon.

"We don't know for sure, sweetie," my mother responds.

"We were called to Jojo when you touched her hand," my father adds. "I don't think it's something we can control."

"What if I need to talk to you guys?" There has to be some way to talk to them freely.

"I think," my mother begins, "Jojo is the only way that we can communicate, but the child is completely unaware of the power she holds, so there's no way she can control it."

"Is there any way we can train Jojo to control her powers," Dean interjects.

"She would need to be taught by another sorcerer or sorceress. There was an ancient book that was the guide to sorcery but it was lost after the Great War in Heaven. Otherwise, only age and experience can be her teachers. However, Jojo has been able to tap into her powers at a younger age than most sorcerers. She was the one who expelled Natalya from Kaitlyn's body last night."

"Wait, what," I inquire.

"Natalya had every intention to kill Jojo that night, but Jojo was able to cast a protection spell that pushed Natalya out of your body and injured her in the process," my dad answered. "No telling if she'll be able to do it again though, especially since Dean erased her memories." I look at Dean and I can tell that he's mad at himself.

"Dean," I comfort him, "there was no way you could have known. You did what you thought was right." He sighs and runs his hand over his face in frustration. "I still think erasing her memories was for the best."

"Only time will tell if it really was," my father adds. "In the meanwhile, take solace in the fact that you were doing the compassionate thing, Dean." Dean takes a deep breath and nods in understanding.

"Jojo is regaining consciousness," my mother informs us. "Our time is coming to an end."

"Will we talk to each other again," I ask them.

"We don't know, baby," my mother tells me, sadness laced in every word.

"But if we don't talk to you again, know that you make us very proud, and we love you very much," my father's words weigh heavy on me. All any child wants to know is that her parents love her and are proud of the person she has become. "Dean, from one wolf to another, and, speaking as a father, take care of my little girl."

"I will sir," Dean promises my father. Jojo's eyes then turn brown and she looks at Dean and me in confusion.

"We find Bayley now?"

* * *

 _I hope you guys are catching the tiny changes I've made, but as you can see this chapter had a **major** change. Now some of you may remember that Mickie James was used in a different capacity in the original story. I would like to note that she does **not** have the same role anymore; it is entirely different! I've used another fabulous woman wrestler to take the place that Mickie James once had, and I think you'll love my new choice once you find out who it is. Anyway, thanks for reading and don't forget to review!_

 _Love,_

 _-Jae_


	6. Chapter 6

Seth

"You know I'm not fond of you."

"You're not fond of anyone Corey, so I really don't give a damn." Per Punk's request I'm currently at the supermarket in town with none other than Corey. He definitely wasn't my first choice, but Roman had to help Bayley feed Jojo. It was the funniest shit ever!

I was speaking with Roman in the living room when the fire alarm went off and smoke entered the rest of the house from the kitchen. The both of us run into the kitchen to see Bayley airing out the oven and waving the smoke away. Jojo was cowering behind the breakfast bar and curled up in a little ball.

"Bayley, what the hell happened," I screamed at her.

"Seth, watch your mouth around the kid," Roman warned me as he scooped up Jojo, and she wrapped her little arms around his neck.

"Jojo and I were hungry," Bayley explained in a panic. "There was nothing that we could just heat up so I took out a cookbook and tried a recipe but then I put the oven on too high or something and it burned the food!"

"Five years later and you still don't know how to cook?" I looked at Bayley incredulously. She will always and forever be a puppy.

"Take it easy on her, Seth. She's a pup. She doesn't know any better," Roman came to her defense.

"I'm 22! I am NOT a puppy!"

"Tell me that when you're not burning down a kitchen in an attempt to cook. Part of being an adult is knowing your strengths and weaknesses. You should have asked someone else to cook for you, instead of endangering your life AND a child's." Roman scolded her. Bayley looked at her feet, embarrassed and upset.

"No be mean to Bayley," Jojo shrieked at Roman and began punching his chest with her little fists. Roman just rolled his eyes and handed Jojo to Bayley.

"The both of you just have a seat, I'll make you something. Guess I can't go with you to the store, Seth."

"That's okay. I'll swallow my pride and ask Corey."

I've shopped at the supermarket before, but I've always gone with someone who knew what to look for. Roman gave me a list of things we needed, but humans have several different brands of the same product. How, the hell, am I supposed to know which one to get?! And Corey is not helping in any way. In fact, he's more interested in the little brunette human woman that just walked by us. "Corey, can you focus? I really need some help finding these things."

"Nah, I found something more interesting to do," Corey tells me as he begins to follow the human.

"The whole reason you're here is to help me with the groceries!"

"I'll help you take them back. In the meantime, see ya!" What a fucking asshole! I take a deep breath to control my temper and grab a shopping cart. I look at the list:

Eggs Wheat or Whole Grain Bread (10 pounds)  
and/or Turkey(thighs, breast and wings)  
Beef & Ground Turkey , Pork chops, Sausages Cuts (nothing processed)  
(all fresh! Carrots, Peppers, Celery, Lettuce, Onions, Garlic, Peas, Eggplants, Corn, Green Beans)  
(also all fresh! Apples, Oranges, Bananas, Grapes, Tomatoes, Avocados, Watermelon, Cantaloupe, Mangos and Pineapples and berries)  
(including salt, pepper, sugar and flour)  
and Cereal (get something fun for Jojo)  
(any and all kinds- only whole wheat or whole grain)  
up some fun snacks for Jojo. Keep in mind she's still growing so she'll need snacks with a lot of nutritional value.

It occurs to me that even with Corey's help I'll need to make at least two trips, and because I'm shopping for a fully grown hybrid, a fully grown human, thirteen fully grown wolves and a small child, I need to buy large portions of all these things! I let out an audible groan as I walk down the seasonings isle… what the hell else am I supposed to get? I stand in front of the fully stocked shelves in complete confusion.

"Maybe I can help you?" I turn around to see a blonde woman around my age. She's wearing a simple pair of denim skinny jeans with knee high brown boots and a white sleeveless top that hung loosely on her frame. She's cute, but definitely not human. She doesn't have a human's scent, but I can't place the smell. I wonder if she can tell I'm supernatural too.

"I don't know, maybe," I respond to her, glancing back at the shopping list Roman gave me. Dammit Bayley, if you could have just waited, Roman would be able to point out all the crap we need! "Do you know some basic seasonings I should get?" She leaves her shopping cart and stands in front of the shelf next to me.

"Well, are you big on meat?"

"Yeah the family is."

"Well you're going to need meat tenderizer. These Goya seasonings are pretty basic too, and they can be used for almost any recipe. What does your family usually cook?"

"My brother does most of the cooking. I don't know what he uses." She giggles and covers her face to try to hide it.

"Okay, well how many people are in your family?"

"Sixteen."

"Oh," she gasps at me in shock. "You are going to multiple containers of these seasonings."

"Yeah, that and everything else." She chuckles and grabs a couple of the seasonings. "My name is Seth," I introduce myself, putting out my hand. She smiles at me and puts down the containers. She takes my hand and looks up at me.

"I'm Renee, it's nice to meet you Seth."

About two hours later, both my cart and Renee's cart are full of stuff, and I've checked off everything on the shopping list. Renee helped me the entire time, determining how much I needed of everything. During our conversation, Renee had asked me how I was going to get this home. When I told her that my friend and I were going to carry everything, she freaked out.

"Absolutely, not! You'll break your arms or something," she tells me as I pay for the groceries, and move the bags away from the cash register.

"You've got any better ideas?"

"I do actually," she says, mischievously. I give her a look, wondering what she has it mind. "I have a confession." I turn to her and give her my full attention. "I know what you are."

"And what would that be?" She walks up to me and gets on her tip toes to reach my ear.

Quietly, she whispers, "Werewolf."

"And how would a human know that?" I know she's not a human, but I want to see how perceptive she really is.

"You know I'm no human. I'm a witch, and I can use a transportation spell to bring all of these groceries to your place if you'd like. I can even transport them into the kitchen where they belong." It would save a lot of time and energy, but is there a downside to this?

"In exchange for what?"

"I don't want anything, Seth." I ponder the idea for a moment. I mean it sounds good, but everyone would be upset if I brought a random stranger home. I could just erase her memories afterward. "Oh, and don't try to erase my memories. You know I can counteract that with a simple spell." Damn! I think it over for a minute. I guess it wouldn't be the end of the world. Plus, witches and wolves have been allies since ancient times so there's no danger in her knowing the location of the Den… right?

"I guess that's okay."

"Great," she says with a wide smile. "Shall we go?"

"Not yet, I have to wait for my pack member."

"Who would that be?"

"That would be me." Corey walks up from behind the cash register and passes by Renee to stand in front of me.

"Took you long enough, Corey, and why do you reek of sex?"

"Why do ask, if you already know the answer?" I roll my eyes and Corey turns to Renee. "I heard everything, witch. You know, inviting yourself to someone else's house isn't exactly proper etiquette."

"I'm not inviting myself over. I'm simply offering to make your lives easier."

"So you say," Corey retorts with an apprehensive attitude. I'm impressed with Renee, though. Almost anyone else would have backed down, but Renee is standing her ground, not flinching even once, but I decide to mediate anyway, before things get out of hand.

"Corey calm down. Witches and wolves have been allies for centuries. It's not like she's a siren." He gives me a dirty look before taking a step back. "We would appreciate the help, Renee. Corey, stay behind and erase these humans' memories." He looks at me and then looks at Renee.

"Fine. Just get your asses out of here already." Renee then walks up to me and puts her hand on my shoulder.

"Just picture your home and your kitchen. We'll be there in no time." As soon as I get a picture in my head of the Den's kitchen, the scene of the store disappears before me and gives way to the kitchen.

"Wow. That was painless," I note as I put down the grocery bags and walk toward the cabinets. I place my hand on them just to make sure this is real, and am relieved when I find that they are.

"I should go now," Renee mentions. "If that Corey guy wasn't happy about me coming here, I can't imagine that anyone else would be."

"I guess." I turn to her and hold out my hand. "Thanks for everything. Hopefully the next time you come here it will be under more pleasant circumstances." What the hell am I saying?! Would everyone really be okay with a visitor?

"I'll be sure to take you up on that offer." She takes my hand and shakes it. "I'll see you around, Seth." She lets go of my hand and in an instant she's gone.

"Who was the blonde," I hear a familiar voice say. I turn to look behind me and find Charlotte and Layla.

"You know you're blonde too, Charlotte." The both of them just stare at me waiting for a reply. "She's a witch I met at the store. She helped me get all these groceries back to the Den."

"Aww," Charlotte teases me. "Seth made a friend."

"A special friend," Layla joins in.

"A special friend who happens to be a witch," Charlotte adds.

"Would you two stop?" I don't need to hear them teasing me just because a witch decided to be nice to me. I start putting away the groceries. Charlotte and Layla decide to help me, but I'm sure they just want to stay to tease me some more.

Kaitlyn

The pack masters wanted me on guard duty tonight, but because I'm still in training, they wanted to keep me on house watch. It's pretty dull, but at least I get to spend time with A.J.

"You had sex with him?!" A.J. tells me that she and none other than CM Punk had sex when they went to her apartment to gather a few of her things. I am shocked to say the least. What in the world was she thinking?

"Twice." Twice? As in two times in a matter of hours? "I don't know Kaitlyn. It just sort of happened."

"Things like that don't just happen! At least not two times in a row!"

"Says the one who almost had sex with Dean."

"Key word being almost."

"Oh please. If I hadn't said anything, you two totally would have done it." I stay silent. She has a point.

"Okay, point taken. So then are you guys… together?"

"I don't know." She doesn't know? Well I mean I don't know what Dean and I are either. "I mean I'm pretty sure he likes me the same way I like him, but he hasn't said anything, you know?" I give her an empathetic nod. "He told me that he doesn't want me staying in the basement anymore."

"Don't tell me that he wants you in his room." I could tell from the look on her face that he did, in fact, tell her to stay in his room. "Do you think he's only using you for sex?" A horrified expression spreads across A.J.'s face. "I mean why not give you one of the free rooms? This place has enough rooms for thirteen plus wolves after all."

"You don't really think he'd do that… do you?" I know A.J. is panicking. I know that she really likes Punk, and I want her to be happy, but he's done nothing yet to prove that he has any real feelings for A.J. I mean, sometimes sex can be exactly that: sex. Before I can respond to her, I hear a tiny set of feet coming to the door.

"Katie, A.J.," Jojo's tiny voice calls out to us from the doorframe. She's dressed in a long blue shirt that I assume belongs to Bayley. "Where Bayley?"

"Bayley went outside for a while, sweetie," I inform her. She's actually on guard duty with Charlotte.

"Bayley come back?"

"Yes, of course, Bayley's coming back," A.J. tells her. "But you have to go back to bed."

"But room dark and scary!" A.J. and I walk over to Jojo and A.J. picks her up. Jojo hugs A.J.'s neck tightly places her head on A.J.'s shoulder.

"How about I spend the night with you until Bayley gets back?" Jojo nods into the crook of A.J.'s neck. "Alright then. You coming, Katie?"

"I can't. I really should go back on guard duty with Sheamus."

"I was kind of expecting them to pair you with Dean."

"I would have preferred it, but Sheamus isn't a bad guy from what I can tell, so it shouldn't be a bad night." We hug good night and A.J. takes Jojo back to Bayley's room as I walk downstairs to the living room.

When I get downstairs, I see that Sheamus isn't here. I walk over to the kitchen and I still see no sign of him. Where the hell did he go? Suddenly, I hear a faint set of footsteps walking behind me. I try to remember what Dean taught me and stay calm. I close my eyes and try to pick up a scent, and I pick it up immediately. It's familiar, but I can't place it, but I don't have time to try to place the scent as the footsteps grow louder. I throw a quick elbow behind me, connecting to the person's face and follow it up with a kick to the gut before turning around. When I look down I see Sheamus doubled over in pain on his knees, his arms grabbing his stomach. "Oh my God, Sheamus I'm so sorry!"

"You're a strong one aren't ya, lass," he coughs out, groaning in pain.

"Why did you sneak up on me like that?!" I help him up and lead him to the couch. He lies down on it and I sit on the floor by his head.

"I heard Dean was training ya. I had to make sure the lad did the job properly," he chuckles softly.

"I think he did. Before his session, I don't think I would have heard your footsteps or picked up your scent."

"You picked up my scent and still attacked me?"

"I didn't recognize it!" Oh God, I hope I don't get Dean in trouble.

"I guess I can understand that, but don't worry," he turns his head to me, making eye contact. "You'll be familiar with my scent very soon." What does that mean? I look at him inquisitively very quickly before I stand up.

"Let me get you an ice pack." As I try to walk away, I feel Sheamus grab my arm and pull me toward him. I end up falling into his lap with his arms around my waist. When did he sit up? "Sheamus?"

"You know," he interrupts my train of thought. "Dean isn't the only one who can teach you." Oh no, he's making a move on me! I struggle to get out of his arms, but he holds me tighter to him. He places a few kisses on my upper arm, quickly moving up to my shoulder. My brain is in full blown panic mode and I can feel my fangs growing. I look down briefly and see that my claws are coming in too. It gives me an idea. I deliver a hard slap to Sheamus' face leaving claw marks on his cheek. He releases me automatically and I jump off of him, landing on the floor a few feet away from him. He grabs his injured cheek and smirks at me. "Okay, I guess I deserved that."

"Of course you deserved it," I exclaim. "What the hell?!" Sheamus stays seated and calmly begins to speak again.

"I'm sorry, lass. I shouldn't be moving so fast." He shouldn't be moving fast?! He just doesn't get it!

"No! You shouldn't have done it at all! You can't just get physical with people without their consent!" I take a deep breath trying to control myself because I can feel that my fangs and claws haven't retracted yet. "Also... I'm with Dean." Did I really just say that?! Sheamus looks at me for a minute as if he's thinking about something.

"Is that so," he inquires, suspicion interwoven in every word. I nod confidently in confirmation. He casts his head down and I hear him let out a slight chuckle. What' going through his mind?

"He got over Summer pretty quickly, then." Wait, what did he just say?

"Who?"

"Oh, he hasn't told you yet?" What's that supposed to mean? What the hell is going on? "It's not really my place to tell, but Summer is Dean's ex. She wanted to be his mate, but Dean completely destroyed their relationship, and chased Summer out of the country. He was the love of her life too," Sheamus then gets up off the couch and walks past me, still holding on to his cheek. "But I'm sure a couple of months is plenty of time to get over your first love." I look at the floor, absolutely devastated. They've only been separated a few months? Am I a rebound? "Congratulations, lass. I'm sure he'll make you very happy." He walks over to the kitchen and leaves me in a world of my own twisted and confused thoughts. Is what Sheamus said true? What if I'm just Dean's attempt to get over Summer? What if Summer ever decided to come back? Would Dean go back to her, or would he want to be with me? Just when I thought things would get better, they get worse. 


	7. Chapter 7

_Rated M for sexually explicit content_

* * *

 **CM Punk**

After coming back from my shift at daybreak I quickly find April in Bayley's room sleeping with Jojo. I contemplate leaving them alone for a minute, but, ultimately, I take April back to my room and Bayley replaces her next to Jojo. I lay her down next to me in my bed and before I know it, I fall asleep.

A few hours later, I feel a stirring next to me which wakes me up.

"How did I get here," April asks me groggily.

"I retrieved you from Bayley's room," I answer her with my eyes still closed and my arm around her waist.

"Jojo's alone?"

"Bayley's with her." She removes herself from my arms and I open my eyes to see her sit up. She rubs her eyes and runs her fingers through her hair, trying to tame her messy curls. I can't help but smile at the sight. She throws her legs over the side of the bed and stands up, stretching out her small body while yawning. "Where are you going?"

"Bathroom." She walks into the adjoining bathroom and I hear the door lock. This is different for me. I've never woken up next to somebody before, and I've never just slept next to a woman before. I know I shouldn't, but I can't help but get attached to this human. I know nothing could ever come out of it. Nothing in this world would allow us to truly have a future together. I just hope that she's not expecting that from me because I just wouldn't be able to do it. I wouldn't be able to give her the future she deserves. When this whole siren fiasco is over she'll just go back to human society and move on with her life… and I'll move on with mine.

She comes back out of the bathroom and lies down next to me in the bed. She's on her side with her back toward me. Is there a reason she won't face me? Maybe I'm just reading too much into it. I move closer to her and grab her waist, spooning her. I place a kiss on her shoulder and pull down the thin strap of her night shirt. I hear a small moan escape her lips and I continue kissing her shoulder, moving up to her neck slowly, sucking on it softly.

"Punk, stop." I've heard that before. When is she just going to give in on her own? Of course, having to push her to edge isn't something that I mind doing. I continue sucking and nibbling on her neck and pull her closer to me. It's faint, but I can smell her building arousal. Good, she needs to stop fighting herself and just let it go. "Punk, I'm serious. Stop," she demands as she pulls away from me and gets out of the bed. What's wrong with her? After yesterday, I would think that she'd want to do this every opportunity we get.

"Okay, April, I'll bite. What's wrong?" She crosses her arms over her breasts as though she's unsure of something.

"What is this, Punk?" I don't understand the question and give her a confused look. "I mean us. Is there an us?" Oh, I get it now.

"You're asking if we're in a relationship." She nods her head, keeping her eyes on the floor. "April, you need to understand. We are from two totally different worlds. A relationship between the two of us would never work." She looks up at me with a pained expression on her face. She's hurt, really hurt.

"Then why did you have sex with me?"

"Just because we can't be together doesn't mean we can't enjoy the time we have left."

"So that's all I am to you? I'm just someone to keep your bed warm? I thought you liked me." What am I supposed to tell her? I do like her, but a long-term relationship is just completely out of the question.

"Of course I like you, April."

"No, I mean _really_ like me."

"I know what you meant."

"Then why can't we be in a relationship?"

"April, be realistic," I get out of the bed and walk over to her. "Do you know what humans do to werewolves if they're discovered? You should know better than anyone considering that you're such a consumer of the mainstream popularization of the supernatural," I remind her, but she remains quiet, so I continue, "How would a serious long-term relationship between a human and werewolf work? What, are you going to give up your life as a human to be with me?" She doesn't answer. "Do you expect me to risk my life and the safety of my entire pack to be with you?" Still nothing. "April, I can't promise you a future of any kind. I can't offer you anything that you probably wanted before you knew I existed, and you deserve all those things. But right here, right now, all I can offer you is sex." She takes a deep breath and exhales audibly. She brings her arms to her sides and struts slowly toward the door.

She ceases at the door frame and begins speaking, but doesn't make eye contact with noe does she even look in my direction, "Then maybe we should just stop. There's no point in investing in someone who I have no future with." She walks out my room and leaves me totally stunned. I sit back down on the bed and run my hand through my hair and over my face. What am I supposed to do now?

 **Dean**

When I came back to the Den after being on duty all night Kaitlyn seemed really stressed out. She could barely look at me and, when I asked Sheamus about it, he told me that he had no idea what happened. I was worried about her, but I figured that she was just tired. Plus I figured that I could ask her what happened during our training session in the afternoon.

"You're off today, pup," I call out to her. Kaitlyn and I had headed into the woods for her training session around one in the afternoon. I had her run the same agility course that she ran through yesterday. Her time should have gotten better, but instead she was getting hung up on the obstacles and getting really frustrated.

She doesn't answer me and groans loudly in anger. She stops running the course and tries to catch her breath while running her fingers through her hair roughly. "Let's take a break." Kaitlyn nods and sits at the base of a tree. She brings up her legs to her chest and hugs them tightly, resting her head on her knees. I walk up to her and sit down beside her. "Kaitlyn, what's wrong? You've been acting strangely since I got back at daybreak." She lifts her head and looks directly at me.

"Dean, I need to ask you a serious question. Do you promise to be honest with me?" Now, I'm really worried about her. What the hell is going on?

"Of course."

"Who's Summer?" _Crap_! I'm noticeably taken back by her question. Where the hell is this coming from?! Who told her about that? I know I didn't tell her!

"How do you know about her?"

"Wrong answer." She gets up and starts to walk away. Dammit! I get up quickly and grab her hand to make her stay.

"No, wait. You just caught me off guard." She turns around to face me. "Kaitlyn, please, just give me a minute to explain, okay?" She nods and I let out a sigh of relief, but damn, where do I begin? "Summer was a lone wolf of sorts. She came wandering into our territory when I was 22 and we took her in. We ended up being in a relationship for almost six years, and about three months ago she left."

"Why did she leave?"

"She was upset with me. I couldn't give her what she wanted out of our relationship."

"Am I going to get a better explanation than that?" Dammit, I didn't want to tell Kaitlyn about this. What if she wants the same thing that Summer wanted? Whoever told her about this is about to have serious problem with me.

"You have to understand, Katie. I loved Summer, I did. I wanted to mark her, be her mate, but her condition was that we have pups. I couldn't do it. I refused to give her pups, so she left."

"You don't want kids?"

"It's not that I don't. It's just," I pause for a minute. How can I explain this properly? "She would have died within a few years if we had pups. I already lost my mother to the curse, Katie. I didn't want to lose her too." Kaitlyn holds herself tightly and starts pacing around.

"Is that why you wanted to break the curse so badly? So you could get her back?" Why would she think that?

"No, of course not!"

"What if she ever came back?" Where are these questions coming from?

"She's not coming back."

"But what if she did?!"

"I would tell her to move on! Summer's in my past, Kaitlyn. That's where she's going to stay."

"Why didn't you tell me about her?"

"Because why the hell should my past relationships matter?"

"Because you almost marked her, Dean! And you've only been separated for a few months! How do I know I'm not a rebound?!" A rebound? So that's what this is about? I close the space between us and cup her cheek gently.

"Look at me, Kaitlyn," She lifts her eyes and stops avoiding eye contact with me. "You never have been, nor will you ever be a rebound. Don't let the past get in the way of what we have now, okay?" She nods in understanding and takes a deep breath.

"I'm sorry I freaked out on you."

"Don't be." I lean in and kiss her quickly. I pull back slightly, looking into her hazel eyes. I don't ever want her doubting my intentions for her again. I just need to prove to her how much she has come to mean to me, but it seems as though she's calmed down for now. I take a breath of relief and kiss her. The kiss soon becomes rushed and my hand leaves her cheek and moves to the back of her neck. My other hand wraps around her waist, pulling her closer to me as she puts her hands on my shoulders.

How did our training session turn into an emotional confession which then turned into a make out session, turn into something so… feral? How did our training session turn into an emotional confession which then turned into a make out session, turn into something so… feral? I practically throw her up against the nearest tree and hastily unzipped her top revealing her simple light brown cotton bra. Beautiful, absolutely beautiful. We kiss one more time before I duck lower and pepper kisses along her neck, down to her breasts. I start pawing at them slowly before pulling the cups down and exposing her rather large bare breasts and pink nipples. I glance up at her quickly before pulling one in my mouth and sucking on it gently.

"Oh," she whimpers. It's fucking music to my ears. I switch breasts slowly and I can hear her heart pounding. I stop after a while and move back up to kiss her lips. She responds eagerly and reaches for my shirt, pulling it off easily. After which, we immediately return to kissing. I move one hand to grab her breast and the other to cup her round butt, squeezing the both of them softly. The action makes her gasp, effectively stopping our kiss as she melts into me. She places her hands on my shoulders and holds onto them tightly while throwing her head back. I use the opportunity to place small licks on her neck. When I hear her inhale sharply I know that I've found her spot and instantly suck on the soft skin, making her moan loudly. "D-Dean." I love hearing her moan my name. It's such as ego boost.

After a few minutes, I decide to take things to the next level. Both my hands go to her shorts, undoing the button and zipper. "Dean, wait," she pants. I instantly stop and wait for her to say something. "I don't think we should go too far," she tells me breathlessly. That's not exactly what I want to hear, but I'll stop if she really wants me to.

"Do you want me to stop?" I hope to everything that she says no.

"No." Yes!

"Okay, I won't go too far, and if you want me to stop at any point, tell me." She nods and leans back against the tree. I kiss her once more before I return to my task and pull down her shorts and panties. She steps out of them as I lift one of her legs and put it over my shoulder, giving me a perfect view of her opening. She starts to shake out of nerves, and I look up and smile at her. "Don't be nervous," I tell her as I use my fingers to open her lower lips. "Let me take care of you." I stick out my tongue and slowly drag it up and down her slit. She tastes so sweet; I can't get enough of it. I can hear her whimpering breathlessly as her hands move to my head and gently grip my hair. I turn my attention to her clit, alternating between sucking and licking.

"Oh! Dean! That feels so good." Upon hearing her words of encouragement, I place my hands on her hips, keeping her in place as I continue feasting on her clit. I can feel her body start to tremble, but I know it's not out of nerves. I glance up at her to see that her eyes are closed shut, but her mouth is slightly agape, revealing both her top and bottom fangs. She looks perfect. I leave her clit briefly to munch softly on her lips. She shudders at the action, and I penetrate her with my tongue. I slowly start to fuck her while reaching my fingers over to her clit, rubbing circles around it at a steady pace. Mere seconds later, she doubles over a little and her moaning stops. I feel her walls contract around my tongue and her juices flow out of her, dripping onto her inner thighs and into my waiting mouth. So she has silent orgasms, huh? That's going to have to stop, but not right now. Right now, I just help her ride out her orgasm, slowing down my fingers and slowly removing my tongue from her wet glistening folds. When I hear her begin to breathe again I place one more kiss on her slit before slowly kissing my way up her body, ultimately landing on her lips. She holds me close to her and I can hear her breathing become even.

She holds me close to her and I can hear breathing become even. "Hey, don't fall asleep just yet," I tease her. "We need to get dressed again. You can sleep when we get back to the Den." She giggles softly and leans her head on my chest.

"What about our training session?"

"We'll make up for it tomorrow." I feel her nod against me. When we get home, I'll tuck her in and bring her some lunch. I would love to join her, but I need to handle some personal business, first. "Kaitlyn, who told you about Summer?"

 **A.J.**

I'm so stupid! I'm so stupid to ever think Punk and I could ever be something! I was so stupid to give it up to him before finding out his intentions for me!

After leaving Punk's room, I go looking for Kaitlyn, only to run into Sami who tells me that Kaitlyn and Dean had left for their training session. Dammit, Dean is always taking her from me when I need her most! Now I just want to be alone so I go over to the basement to find that it is locked. Punk must have been more adamant about me not sleeping in the basement any longer than I originally thought. "Fuck," I whisper to myself. I can't stay in the living room, and I refuse to go back to Punk's room. I begin to tear up out of pure frustration. What am I supposed to do? Where am I supposed to go?! I can't let anyone see me like this! Quickly, I run back upstairs and go to the nearest bathroom, locking it behind me. I lean up against the door and fall to the floor, curled up in a ball. I sob uncontrollably. "What the hell is wrong with me?! I know better than to give it up without knowing where I stand!" I don't know if I can stay here. Kaitlyn doesn't need me as much as she did in the beginning, and if she really does need me she could just come visit me. Why should I stay here and continue to get hurt?! The next minute, I hear a soft knock on the door. If I weren't next to it, I wouldn't have heard the knock at all.

"A.J., okay?" It's Jojo.

"I'm fine sweetie," I try my best to not sound like I'm crying. "Go play with Bayley." I hear her little footsteps scurry away, as she calls out for Bayley. I get on my feet and walk over to the vanity, looking at myself in the mirror. Ugh, I look like a wreck! My hair is messy from sliding down the door and my eyes are bright red and puffy. I use my fingers to tame my hair and run some cold water to splash my face and wash out my eyes. Then I hear another knock at the door. "Occupied!"

"I know, A.J." It's Bayley. "Jojo told me you were crying so I wanted to come and check on you."

"I'm okay Bayley, really."

"A.J., don't lie to me. I can smell your tears." Damn wolves with their heightened freaking senses!

"Bayley, please I just want to be alone right now."

"If Kaitlyn were here you'd want to be with her!" It doesn't matter if she's right or not. Kaitlyn's not here. "Please, A.J.! I don't know what's wrong but if I can help in any way, let me do so." I guess it couldn't hurt and I could use a shoulder to cry on. I open the door and she immediately comes in and gives me a huge hug. She kicks the door closed and lets me go. "Oh you were crying a lot," she comments when she takes a look at my face. "What happened?"

"I was just thinking that I've been making some pretty stupid choices lately."

"What do you mean?" I take a seat on the edge of the tub and she sits next to me.

"I just thought that I could have a relationship with someone who didn't think the same way."

"You mean with Pack Master CM Punk?" I snap my head and look at her. I'm absolutely horrified! How did she know?! "When you guys came home yesterday your scents were all over each other. It smelled like you tried to wash it off, but… the smell of sex doesn't go away that easily."

"That's embarrassing. I never intended for anyone other than Kaitlyn to know."

"In a house full of wolves, it's very difficult to keep anything a secret. Anyway, you and Pack Master CM Punk are having problems?"

"Well, we did have sex, but I thought it was more than that," I confess to her. "The way it happened and how it felt… I just thought he cared and he wanted something more, but I was wrong."

"Well I don't much about what's going on between you, but I don't think you're giving Pack Master CM Punk enough credit. He _never ever_ shares his room with anyone. It's obvious to all of us that he really likes you."

"But that's not enough! He told me that he liked me, but he still doesn't want to be with me. What's the point of liking someone you have no future with?"

"I don't know much about the future. No one does, but I know for a fact that if my mother was so focused on the future, Paige and I would have never been born."

"I don't understand."

"We wolves don't have the luxury of a future. Everything is decided for us. We can't enter human society because if we're found out we'll be killed, we can't make any decisions about our lives because we have to protect the humans. On top of that, we can't even enjoy a full life with our mates because after women give birth, we die four or five years later. My mother knew she would have pups when she and my father mated. She knew she would die and never have the opportunity to have a full life with her pups and mate, and yet, she lived in the now and, because of it, Paige and I are here." Wow. Bayley is really wise for someone who's so young at heart. "I guess what I'm trying to say is Pack Master CM Punk only knows to live in the present. You can't really fault him for that."

"I don't know, Bayley. I mean I understand that, but he can't expect me to do the same."

"I get that, but at least you know where you stand now. It's not like he was trying to keep it from you, and who knows? Maybe he'll rethink about a future with you now that the both of you know how you feel about one another. At least you have that." I get the feeling Bayley is speaking from experience. Is she talking about Roman?

"Does Roman know how you feel?" My question catches Bayley off guard, and she loses her balance, falling into the tub.

"Wh-what are you talking about?!"

"It's obvious that you like him. Does he know?" Bayley stays in the tub and leans back.

"I've never told him. I mean Ro hand I have always had a connection, of sorts, but I don't know if he feels the same way or if he just sees me as a puppy that needs to be protected."

"There's only one way to find out, Bayley."

 **Dean**

When Kaitlyn and I get back to the Den, A.J. immediately pulls Kaitlyn away from me. Girl talk, I guess, but it's for the better anyway. I have to speak to someone and I can't guarantee that the conversation will be pleasant.

"Sheamus!" I find him in the kitchen speaking to Charlotte at the breakfast bar.

"Yeah, lad?" He answers me as though nothing happened last night, like he didn't make a move on Kaitlyn and air my dirty laundry just so he could make her doubt me.

"I need to talk to you… alone… now." Charlotte takes the hint and gathers her food before leaving the kitchen in a hurry.

"What's this about?" Sheamus doesn't face me and takes a drink of his coffee.

"Don't act like you don't know what this is about! You made a move on my girl!" He laughs at my outburst. How fucking dare he laugh at me!

"Oh she's your girl now?" He turns his head to face me, but remains seated. "Let me tell you something, Dean, if she's not marked, she's not your girl."

"You think this is a fucking joke? I didn't come here to fight you, Shea, and I prefer that we not, but if you keep poking your nose where it doesn't belong we're going to have problems."

"I'm not afraid of you, Dean. Besides, I didn't let her know anything that she shouldn't have known in the first place."

"That's _not_ your call! Where do you get off telling Kaitlyn about a past that I put behind me?!"

"You sure about that?" He puts down his cup and gets off his seat to get in my face. "You don't put anything behind you, Dean. You hold on to everything. It's the reason you have such a problem with commitment."

"I've never had a problem with commitment. Don't pretend like you know me."

"Oh really? If you're so okay with commitment how come you didn't mark someone who you were with for five years, almost six?"

"That's none of your business!"

"Maybe not, but no one can deny that you were the one who drove Summer away, and you'll do the same with Kaitlyn."

"Oh so now you know the future?!" Sheamus is seriously close to getting knocked out.

"I just know that someone like you won't change for someone else's sake." He has no idea what he's talking about. I can feel my anger building and building. If he keeps pushing my buttons I'm going to hurt him. "She may love you now, but eventually she'll get tired of waiting for you to give her what she wants, and I'll be right there, waiting."

What happened next is kind of a blur to me. Whatever happened caused a major fight because the next thing I know Sheamus and I are on the living room floor exchanging swings. He's on top of me for a few seconds, punching at my head and chest before I push him off me. I get to my feet quickly and throw him up against the fireplace before landing a hard kick to his abdomen. He grabs my leg and pulls me to the floor again, continuing his attack as I try to protect myself. I manage to push him off me again, but I stay on him, swinging relentlessly. I vaguely hear the other wolves rush into the living room, but my concern isn't them right now. Sheamus crossed several lines, and I'll be damned if I let him get away with it.

"Dean, what the hell," I think Punk is at yelling at me, but I completely ignore him. I'm too angry to do anything but fight right now. As I finally start landing punches to his face, I feel someone, maybe two wolves, lift me up off of Sheamus. I start struggling violently to get out of the wolves' arms as I see Sheamus being held back by Corey and Sami. I can see that his left eye is bruised, his lip is busted open and I'm pretty sure I caused some rib damage when I threw him and kicked him. I want to do more damage so badly, but I can see that Seth and Roman are adamant about not letting me go. "What the hell is going on," Punk screams standing between the two of us. "I want an answer now!"

"Fucking Sheamus won't mind his own fucking business," I yell out.

"Dean, watch your mouth," I recognize that voice. It's only then that I realize Kaitlyn is here. She is standing in between A.J. and Bayley and in her arms is a hysterical Jojo. Ah, fuck! "Jojo hasn't been through enough, watching the two of you fighting? She has to hear you curse now too?" She's mad at me, really mad at me. It's in her voice and written all over her face. My whole demeanor changes. I'm not mad at Sheamus anymore; I'm mad at myself. I shouldn't have let it get this far. If I really wanted to fight him I should have invited him outside. Maybe I shouldn't have fought him at all.

"Shea," Punk turns to Sheamus, "Do you have anything to say about this?"

"Dean needs to learn to keep himself in check. We were just talking until he swung at me." Did he really just say that?! He's going to blame this whole thing on me, like he wasn't the one who really started it in the first place?! He's such an ass.

"Okay, you know what, Sheamus? I do believe that Dean threw the first punch." Damn. "But I think you're the one who really started it. Either way you'll both be punished for this. The both of you will be on partners on guard duty tonight."

"NO!" Sheamus and I shout.

"You two are going to learn, one way or another to get along. You buried the hatchet five years ago, let it stay buried!" Does Punk always have to be so damn diplomatic? It doesn't Matter, though. Between making a little girl cry and making Kaitlyn mad, all I want to do is get the hell out of this house.

"Fine," I tell Punk. "Get off of me," I command Roman and Seth as I shake them off of me before walking to the door.

"Where are you going," Punk calls out to me. I don't answer him. I just slam the door and transform, running as fast as I could to the cemetery. I don't need this right now.

 **Roman**

I thought the days of Sheamus and Dean fighting were over! They used to do this all the time, when Summer was here. When the pack split up they finally decided that they weren't going to fight anymore and made up, and when Sheamus came back, he and Dean seemed to be getting along. What in the world could have triggered this fight?

"Come on Shea," Sami says, breaking the silence. Let's go up to Charlotte, she'll patch you up." Good thing too because Sheamus looks like crap. He has bruises all over his arms and it looks like Dean gave him a black eye, broken nose, and busted lip. Sheamus will heal quickly, but if the wounds aren't taken care of correctly, they'll heal inappropriately. Sami and Sheamus then leave the living room and go upstairs.

"Punk, do you know what that was about," Seth asks.

"I think it had something to do with the half-breed over there," Punk answers, pointing behind his back to Kaitlyn.

"We don't know that," Kaitlyn yells at Punk. "Don't put me in middle of it!"

"Don't play dumb, half-breed," Punk responds. "It's obvious you and Dean have a thing, and Sheamus has a thing for you. What do you think they were fighting over other than you?" Punk's words are poking at Kaitlyn's nerves. Anger overtakes her features and her eyes narrow at Punk. "Get mad at me all you want, you know it's true, and now it's your responsibility to fix this mess." Kaitlyn looks at Punk dumfounded and hands Jojo over to A.J. She then walks over to Punk, getting in his face.

"Let's get one thing straight, CM Punk. I am _not_ a member of this pack, and I am _not_ your child. You will _not_ under any circumstances tell me what to do!" Punk is surprised at Kaitlyn, but he doesn't back down.

"You challenging me, pup?"

"No, but you need to learn that you cannot control the people around you. You _don't_ own me, and you don't _own_ A.J." Mentioning A.J. strikes a nerve and his gaze instantly goes to her. "So stop trying to make us bend to your will." Kaitlyn then walks away from Punk and heads upstairs, taking both A.J. and Jojo with her. The instant they are out of sight and we hear a door slam, Corey starts laughing wildly.

"Looks like you took on more than you can chew, brother," he tells Punk. "Who would have guessed that a hybrid pup and a tiny human would be able to shut you up?" In less than a second Punk is right in front Corey, pushing him to the floor. I'm a little surprised. Normally Punk would have knocked out anyone who laughed at him.

"Don't you forget who the Head Pack Master is, Corey. I will not hesitate to put you in your place." Corey looks up at him with death in his eyes, breathing hard. He then gets up and walks away. Punk then turns to Seth and me. "When your brother gets back, tell him I said to keep his new lay in check, or I'll do it for him." He then walks out of the living room and exits the Den.

"I don't like this environment," Bayley whispers with a sad look on her face, holding herself. I hear Seth take a deep breath before speaking.

"Yeah, I don't either, but that's what happens when you have a lot of strong willed wolves in one space. Anyway, I'm going out."

"Where are you going," I ask him. It's unlike Seth to randomly want to go outside. He's usually too busy reading in the library.

"Just out."

"No, no. Only Dean gets to do that."

"Ugh! I'm going to see someone, you happy?"

"You mean that witch you met at the supermarket yesterday?"

"If you remember, I did tell you her name was Renee."

"Yeah, well until I meet her she'll be the witch." Seth smiles and shakes his head as he too leaves the Den. I look back at Bayley and I notice that she still looks sad. "Hey, pup, don't worry about it. They hate each other now, but by tomorrow everyone will be fine." I walk over to the kitchen and she follows me. She sits at the breakfast bar before speaking.

"I just worry, you know. Especially with the threat of the sirens around, we should be unified as opposed to fighting one another."

"You're right, but you know that at the end of the day we'll always have each other's backs. That's all that matters." I see Bayley relax a bit as she deeply sighs. "You hungry, Bayley?"

"Actually can I just get some hot chocolate with the little marshmallows?" I can't help but laugh at her a little. She's just a puppy at heart. I make the hot chocolate and pour her a cup. After handing it to her, I take out a pack of steaks from the freezer and let some lukewarm water run over it to defrost it. "So we're having steak for dinner, Ro?" Ro… she was the first one to start calling me that. The nickname caught on after a while, but Bayley calls me that more than anyone else.

"Yeah, I figure Eve will want to make the chicken for tomorrow night." She takes a small sip of her hot chocolate and looks down at her cup.

"I always liked your cooking the best, though." I chuckle at the thought. Bayley always did like my cooking.

"Yeah, you only ate my cooking after your mother passed. Hope you realize it really hurt all the adults' feelings that you preferred a ten-year-old's cooking to theirs." Bayley blushes in embarrassment.

"I didn't mean to hurt their feelings."

"Don't worry about it Bayley, that was years ago."

"I guess." She goes back to sipping on her hot chocolate. I open up the fridge and decide that mixed spring mushrooms with garlic butter and pine nuts would be a good side dish with the steak. Of course, Jojo will probably have a problem with eating mushrooms, so maybe some macaroni and cheese with broccoli will be better for her. Actually that sounds good to me too. I'll just make that. As I take out all the ingredients, I hear Bayley speak up. "Um, Ro I need to tell you something." I raise my eyebrow at her. What could she possibly have to tell me?

"What is it Bayley?" She closes her eyes and breathes deeply.

"Um, I- well, um…" What is she so nervous about? Women are only ever this nervous when they're admitting their feelings… oh crap! "I like you, Ro." I don't let any of the nerves show on my face, but I'm definitely panicking. I need to deflect this somehow.

"I like you too, Bayley," I tell her indifferently. That should do it, right?

"No, Ro I mean I _really_ like you." Bayley, for the love of God, please stop. "I've liked you for a long time, and I don't if you've ever noticed." I didn't until like three days ago. "I just thought that maybe I should tell you? To find out how you feel?" I sigh. Bayley is really going to make me do this? I don't want to hurt her feelings, but at this point I may not have a choice.

"Bayley," I turn to her, but as I look at her I can't help but feel guilty. I can't look her in the face while I tell her what I have to tell her, so I look down at my feet to avoid eye contact. "You are a sweet pup. You're a good pup, but I just don't like you the way you like me."

"B-but why?" I can hear her voice cracking. Oh my God, please don't let this pup cry!

"Bayley, you have to understand, I've known you since you were in the womb. I was there when you were born, and I was the first pup to hold you. I can't see you as anything but that little puppy."

"But I'm not a puppy anymore!"

"Are you sure?" I look at her now. Her eyes are red and tears are threatening to fall from them any second. I hate to see her cry, but this just proves my point! "Bayley, look at what you're drinking. What adult drinks that? What adult wears their hair the way you do? What adult insists on hugging everyone, even total strangers? Jojo relates to you the most because you act just like her, Bayley. You're a puppy."

"I'm not a puppy," she cries out, bursting into tears.

"Bayley, you're crying right now because you're getting news that you don't want to hear. Adults don't do that! You're acting just like a puppy!" She cries harder. Dammit I just need to end this. "Bayley, listen, I wouldn't prefer you any other way, neither would anybody else, but you and me… it'll never happen." She starts heaving and runs out of the kitchen, knocking over both her hot chocolate and chair. I sigh loudly and look at the ceiling. That could have gone a lot better. Maybe I was too hard on her.

"Still a heart-breaker I see," a voice coming from the kitchen entry says. I turn around to find none other than Sasha leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed.

"Pack Master Sasha," I greet her by bowing my head. "It wasn't my intention to break her heart, but I couldn't very well lie to her."

"Maybe not, but you didn't have to be mean to her either. Bayley has been doing nothing for the past five years but growing up. She's not the same puppy you knew five years ago."

"How would you know? You're not her pack master."

"Pack masters are in communication with one another more often than you think, Roman. We've been giving each other updates on our members since the split. Sami always speaks highly of how much Bayley has grown."

"If you're trying to convince me to give her a chance, I can't do that."

"No I suppose not, but she'll have a chance to prove you wrong about being a puppy tonight." I give her a questioning look. She can't possibly mean what I think she means. "The both of you are on guard duty on the Westside, and considering that she knows that territory better than you do, I'd say you'll be taking a lot of orders from her." Cruel irony, that's exactly what this is.

"You can't be serious! I'm going to be too busy protecting her to protect the humans!"

"Like I said, Bayley can take care of herself." Sasha stands up straight and puts one hand on her hip. "Better get started on dinner. You know we have to eat before sundown." She then walks behind the kitchen wall, leaving me alone. This is just bullshit.


	8. Chapter 8

**Seth**

Renee contacted me in my dream last night. At first I thought it was just a dream, but when I realized that Renee and I were actually having a coherent conversation, I knew that it wasn't.

 _"_ _Hey, Seth," Renee greeted me, sitting at the edge of my bed. I looked at her groggily._

 _"_ _I'm not having one of those dreams am I?" There was no way I was having one of those dreams about a girl who I just met. That's just so unlike me._

 _"_ _Well this isn't exactly a dream," she tells me tilting her head. "I wanted to talk to you and see you again so I decided to come visit you in your dreams. I figured coming to your house uninvited would be inappropriate." I sit up on the bed and rub my eyes a little._

 _"_ _Yeah because visiting a dream isn't just as invasive right," I teased her. Luckily she understood that I was only joking and giggled._

 _"_ _I guess it can be just as invasive." She looked down shyly. "Do you think then that maybe we can meet up in the afternoon? I would love to see you again."_

 _"_ _Is that so?" She nodded her head and smiled at me. "Alright then. Let's meet in front of the supermarket, huh?"_

 _"_ _That's not exactly the most thrilling spot to meet up at, but okay."_

 _"_ _It may not be thrilling but we both know the place. We'll figure out where we're really going once we get together." She nodded excitedly and jumped to her feet._

 _"_ _Alright then! I'll see you when you wake up, Seth." In a flash, she was gone and I went straight back to dreaming._

I'm currently standing in front of the supermarket. We didn't exactly say what time we were meeting up, only that it would be in the afternoon. Maybe I should have been a little more specific about the time. I look at my watch. It's about 2:30, so maybe she'll be here soon.

I pick up her scent. She's around here somewhere. I look around, and I finally spot her across the street, waving at me with a huge smile on her face. I wave back as the light changes and she runs across the street.

"Hey Seth," she greets me.

"Hey Renee. How have you been?"

"Well it's only been a day, but I'm doing well. How about you?"

"The house was a little crazy when I left it, but I'm okay."

"Crazy? How so, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Um, why don't we discuss this over lunch," I ask her. I probably won't tell her the entire story although she already knows I'm a wolf, but she is still new to me, so she doesn't need to know everything going on. Still, it'd be nice to talk to someone who is detached from the situation.

"Did you have a place in mind?"

"Do you mind burgers? There's this awesome burger place a few blocks down. They have other stuff too, if you don't like burgers."

"No, a burger actually sounds pretty amazing." That's a relief to hear. I haven't dated much outside of my species, but non-wolf women tend to obsess over what they eat. Whoa, date?! Where did that come from? This isn't a date. We're just meeting up to talk.

When we get to the burger place, we decide to have a seat at one of the outside tables. It's a nice sunny day so why stay inside? The waiter came over and I ordered my usual. Renee ordered an Angus burger with the works and a side of waffle fries. This witch has an appetite! The waiter then took our menus and told us that our food should be out in fifteen minutes. "You're not going to judge me for ordering a huge burger are you?"

"Have you forgotten that I'm a wolf? The women around me eat whole steaks by themselves."

"Depending on the size of the steak, that may or may not be impressive." The both of us laugh at the thought. "So what is it that happened earlier?"

"One of my brothers and another guy got into this huge fist fight over a girl, at least that's what we think happened." She makes a face and takes a sip of her water.

"I guess jealousy is something that all species experience."

"Wolves, especially. We tend to be really passionate about everything that we do and care about."

"Really?" She sounds skeptical.

"Yeah, there's something that's just engraved in us to be really passionate. Whatever we feel, we feel strongly about."

"She must be special, then."

"To my brother, yeah. What about you? Have any family?"

"I grew up with my mother and sisters. I left home recently and decided to move here to Gilford."

"Where are you from, originally?"

"You won't believe me if I tell you."

"Try me."

"Lebanon." Whoa! Lebanon?! That's relatively close to near the Meditteranian, I wonder if she knows about what the sirens were doing? If she moved recently, it's possible that she moved here because of the war.

"Well, then because you're supernatural and from Lebanon, I'm wondering if you know about what's going on between the sirens and wolves over Europe?"

"I've heard about it from my sisters, because I left before it started. Why?"

"Well, it's kind of become my pack's business."

"But you guys are over here. Why are you so worried about what's going on over there?" Wow, did she really just say that?

"Renee, we wolves are very close knit, even across continents. If the European wolves are suffering, it's our business, and we'll do what we can to stop it." She looks down, as though she's lost in her own confused thoughts. "You look confused about something." She looks up at me again and smiles.

"I'm sorry. It's just that… well I was taught to believe the total opposite about you wolves." Why in the world would a family of witches teach her to believe a blatant lie? "But to defend my family, our matriarch's lover was killed by a wolf." She takes another sip of her water. I put my arms on the table and lean forward.

"Do you know what happened?"

"I don't know all the details. Only that she was mauled sometime during a full moon. The condition of her body was so bad that our matriarch had to cremate her instead of burying her." From her description, it sounds like her matriarch's lover was killed after a pup transformed. It sounds like it was an accident. Wolves without control over their transformations tend to blackout when they turn. I can understand why her matriarch would be jaded. If I ever get the chance, I hope I can learn more so I can explain to her matriarch what had happened.

"I hope you won't hold that all werewolves."

"Well, I'm not holding it against you am I?" I chuckle softly and lean back in my chair.

"I guess you're not, considering that you're having lunch with me." The waiter comes back with our orders a few short minutes later and then leaves after giving us extra napkins.

The rest of our lunch was really fun and interesting. We talked about our childhoods and what it was like growing up with wolves and witches, respectively. I even told her about the siren curse and how my brothers and I lost our mother and dealt with that. She was really shocked to hear about the curse, which I found strange because, to my knowledge, every supernatural being knew about the curse, especially witches. When I had did some research on it a few days ago, I learned that when the curse was cast, wolves went to witches first to break it, only to be told that there was nothing that they could do. I suppose it's not entirely impossible that she's so clueless about the history between wolves and sirens, though. I mean she did say her family held a grudge and anger can often lead to the distortion of the truth.

By the time we had finished talking, it's almost sundown. SHIT! If I don't get home soon, Punk is going to be pissed, and he's already in a bad mood. I pay for lunch and Renee leaves a tip. Renee and I then walk down the block. "Renee, I'm sorry to cut our time short, but I need to get back to the Den for guard duty."

"It's okay, I understand: duty calls. It was really nice talking to you Seth, we should do it again, really soon."

"How does tomorrow afternoon sound?"

"It sounds perfect. I'll visit your dreams tonight to work out the details." I nod before we say our goodbyes, and I rush toward the woods at full speed. I think I'm starting to like Renee, but it's definitely too soon to tell. We'll just continue to hang out before I start thinking that way.

 **Roman**

Well this is uncomfortable to say the least. Bayley hasn't spoken a word to me since our shift started, literally not one word. She didn't say anything when we left the Den. She didn't say anything when we arrived on the Westside. She didn't even say anything when we came across our first vampires. It was an interesting encounter too. They didn't even bother fighting us. They took one glimpse at us, yelled, "It's Bayley," and ran away. I would have laughed had Bayley and I been on speaking terms. The second set of vampires, woman identical twins, weren't so fearful. Although, they definitely recognized Bayley.

 _"_ _Look Nikki, if it isn't, Bayley," one of the twins said._

 _"_ _I see her, Brie. We haven't seen you in a while, Bayley. You don't like playing with us anymore," the second twin teased._

 _"_ _Looks like she brought a friend with her too."_

 _"_ _Is he a big bad wolf too, Bayley?"_

 _"_ _Have you finally found a mate, Bayley?" In an instant Bayley transformed and lunged at Brie, tackling her to ground before sinking her fangs into Brie's arms. Nikki threw Bayley off her twin, before I transformed and tackled her. Bayley immediately resumed her attack on Brie, clawing at her face. While I was distracted, Nikki managed to land a kick to my jaw. The vamp could kick hard, but the most I'll have is a bruise. I turned my full attention to Nikki, as she went for another kick. Big mistake. I caught her leg in between my canines before tossing her into a tree, hard. I go to pounce on her, but she moved out of the way. Instead of continuing to fight, Nikki gathered Brie and they both ran away. Bayley went to run after them, but I got in her way, stopping her in her tracks. We can technically get in trouble for attacking vamps if we don't catch them in the act of feeding in our territory. She stared daggers at me before reverting to her human form and walked away from me. I changed back to my human form and followed her._

I'm still following her too. She hasn't even looked back at me since the fight with the twins. I'm not used to Bayley ignoring me. She's always been my shadow. To have her not talk to me, to not have her not look at me, or acknowledge me, especially when we're alone… I don't like this, and it needs to stop. "Bayley," I shout at her. She ignores me again and keeps walking. I'm not about to have her ignoring me when I'm trying to talk to her. I run up in front of her and grab her by her shoulders, but she brushes me off quickly.

"Don't touch me!"

"What the hell is wrong with you, Bayley?"

"So what you're going to pretend this afternoon didn't happen?!"

"Bayley, you can't be mad at me for telling you the truth."

"You didn't tell me the truth! I know for a fact that I'm not a puppy! I'm not the same little puppy that used to follow you around."

"Bayley you continued following me up until Jojo came in the house."

"That's the only proof you can quote that I'm still a puppy?"

"What do you mean?"

"For the past five years, I've held my own on the Westside. I had to learn how to fend for myself because I didn't have you to take care of me anymore."

"What do you mean take care of you?"

"You've been babying me all my life!" Needless to say I'm pretty taken back by her statement. I never babied her! "You fought all my battles for me, but never taught me how to fight. You made all my meals, but never taught me how to cook. Not once have you ever given me any kind of tool so that I can become independent, but then you complain that I'm a puppy? Where is the logic in that?" I can't believe what she's saying right now. Mostly because it's true. I've never really given Bayley a reason to grow up, so I guess her immaturity is on me.

"Okay, I'll take responsibility for what I've done in the past."

"But you won't take responsibility for the reason why." What is that supposed to mean?

"What are you talking about?"

"There had to have been a reason you babied me." What's she getting at? "You wanted me to need you."

"Where'd you get that idea?!" Has she lost her mind? She's developed quite the imagination.

"Face it, Roman." This has got to be the first time that she's ever referred to me as Roman, as opposed to Ro. I guess this is just more evidence of how pissed she is with me. "Your little brothers stopped needing you before I was even born. Paige was born independent. You wanted someone to depend on you, and that someone was me!" She's starting to cry now, but I'm in shock. Did she just analyze me?

"Don't pretend to know me, Bayley."

"You can't even deny it, can you? You know I'm right! You always have to feel needed, and no one else needs you as obviously as I do." She's poking at something deep inside me. She couldn't possibly be right… could she? I mean, Dean and Seth stopped needing me when we were five. They were always so independent and learned things on their own very quickly. I never had the luxury of really being a big brother to them. When Bayley and Paige were born, their mother told all of us that they would need our help to survive in the world. When I held Bayley for the first time and she opened her eyes to look at me, I couldn't help but feel like she was my second chance at being there for someone, at protecting someone and living for someone. "Are you going to say anything, Roman?" I'm obviously taking too long to answer her.

"What do you want me to say?"

"Why?" Why what? "Why do you need me to depend on you?" I've never really thought about that to be honest. I mean, I've always felt a connection to Bayley, and when I saw how independent Paige was, I guess I was afraid that she wouldn't need me. How can I even begin to explain this to Bayley?

"Aww! Look at them struggle with their emotions, Rosa." Bayley and I turn and look up in the trees. On two separate branches we see two women, one with long black hair and tanned skin, and another with long brown hair and dark skin.

"I think it's funny how they fight themselves, Alicia, but it's of no consequence to us," the one with black hair, who I guess is Rosa, answers Alicia.

"I suppose not, but I do suppose that these are the wolves that our queen wanted us to deliver a message to," Alicia responds.

"Who are you," I ask them, pulling Bayley behind me out of instinct.

"Oh! Where are our manners? My name is Rosa and this is Alicia."

"We were sent by the Queen of Sirens, Natalya, to send a message to the wolves who currently house Kaitlyn. You two wouldn't know her, would you?" I narrow my eyes at them. What message could they possibly want to send us?

"What do you want with Kaitlyn," Bayley asks before I can hush her. Dammit why couldn't she just keep her mouth shut? Both Rosa and Alicia let out a hard laugh before answering Bayley.

"You know exactly what we want her for," Alicia menacingly informs Bayley.

"And now that we know we have the right wolves, we can deliver our message," Rosa adds. They jump off their respective branches and land right in front of us.

"And what message would that be," I question them.

"You and your little band of wolves are in our way, and you don't want to block a siren's path," Alicia tells me.

"Are you threatening us," I ask again.

"Not at all," Rosa answers. "Why, in fact… " in an instant Rosa throws me against the nearest tree. She's a lot stronger than she looks. When my back hits the tree it knocks all the wind out of my lungs. I fall to my knees and try to catch my breath, but before I know it Rosa knocks me to the ground, jumping on me and holding my hands behind my back and holding my head up by my hair. I struggle to get out of her grip, but I can't. I feel like her touch is sucking all the strength out of me and I can't throw her off me. When I look up I see Bayley on her knees with Alicia behind her, holding Bayley's hands behind her back as well. "We are promising you, there will be consequences. Consider this one of them." As soon as Rosa finishes her sentence, Alicia snaps Bayley's neck and she falls to the face first to the ground. My world literally stops. This can't be real. This isn't real! I feel my strength return to me and I notice that Rosa and Alicia are gone. I rush over to Bayley and snap her neck back place. I cradle her in my arms and wait for something… any sign of life. Her bones are back in place. She'll heal, she'll be okay…

"Bayley?" I shake her a little, but there's no response. "Bayley, come on we have to go back to the Den." Still nothing. "Bayley? Bayley, don't do this to me! Bayley, please? Please don't leave me!" She remains still in my arms with her eyes closed. "Oh my God, this can't be happening. This isn't happening!" I notice that Bayley's face is wet, but it's not raining. I put a hand to my face and realize that I'm crying. Have I been crying this entire time? I've only ever cried when my mother died. I didn't even cry at my father's funeral, but now… I just can't help it. Bayley is… was my entire reason for living. She gave me someone to live for, and now she's gone. Fucking… why am I realizing this now?! After everything I said to her, this is how it ends? I'll get never get a chance to tell her how stupid I am! I'll never get to see her smile again, or hug her or watch her play with Jojo… oh my God, Jojo! How am I going to explain this to her? And Paige! Paige lost both her mother and father. Bayley was all she had left! What am I going to tell her?! I've failed. I failed them all. "I'm so sorry, Bayley. I'm sorry." I cry into the crook of her neck while holding her really close to me. What the hell am I supposed to do now?

 **CM Punk**

It's almost 2 in the afternoon, and, by now, everyone has returned from guard duty, except Roman and Bayley. Where the hell are they? I'm already tense because Kaitlyn pissed me off yesterday and April refuses to share a room with me so she spent the night with Kaitlyn and Jojo in the basement. I pace the living room, furious as hell. I feel like throwing something, but I restrain myself because Jojo is here right now playing with Layla. I hear the front door open and watch as Dean and Kaitlyn return from their training session.

"Did you guys see Roman and Bayley out there," I ask them.

"They aren't back yet," Dean asks me. "We haven't seen them. It's unlike Roman to show up so late after guard duty."

"You don't think something happened to them do you," Kaitlyn asks. I don't want to think that way, but I can't rule it out either.

"I'll take Charlotte and Eve on a search and rescue," I say aloud. As I walk upstairs, I pick up a familiar scent. It's Roman and Bayley, but something is off about Bayley's scent. It smells like… oh no. "Layla, take Jojo down to the basement now and don't come out until I say so." Layla looks at me confused, but she doesn't question me and goes to the basement after picking up Jojo. When she closes the door I look at Dean and I know he has the same idea I do.

"I hope I'm inaccurate about that smell," Dean comments.

"What are you guys talking about," Kaitlyn asks, switching her attention between me and Dean. I hear the door open and Roman walks into the living room, holding Bayley bridal style. Her skin is pale and her eyes are closed. She could just be sleeping. Please let her just be sleeping. I look up at Roman, but his head is down. He won't lift his head at all.

"Roman," I call out questioningly. He keeps his head down, but he answers me.

"I thought she would heal, b-but…" Roman is choking on his words and he can barely get them out. I can hear his shaky breathing and I know he's crying. "I couldn't protect her."

"Oh my God," I hear Kaitlyn whisper as she covers her mouth and starts tearing. Dean goes into a rage and throws over a couch before going to a wall and crying into it. I try to keep my emotions in check; I need to find out what happened.

"Roman, how did this happen?"

"Fucking sirens! Rosa and Alicia. Th-they said Natalya sent them. Wanted us out of their way!" He breaks down into full blown tears and falls to his knees with Bayley's body still in his hands. He holds her close and cries in the crook of her neck.

"Roman-"

"Tell me this isn't true," I'm interrupted by a voice coming from the stairs. I turn around to find everyone on the stairs right behind the owner of the voice, Paige. All of them look at Bayley in Roman's arms, in total disbelief and shock. "My sister, my twin, the only one I have left in the world isn't dead." Paige walks to Roman with tears threatening to fall from her eyes. It's the first time Roman lifts his head. He looks like absolute crap. He puts Bayley on the ground gently and addresses Paige.

"I'm sorry, Paige," he tells her.

"That's all you have to say to me? You're sorry? You still have your brothers, who do I have now?!" Paige is spiraling into a fury. Her voice is full of sadness and anger.

"I don't know what else to say, P-" Roman is interrupted when Paige delivers a thunderous slap to his face. "Paige, please," Paige slaps him again, harder this time on the same cheek. "Just listen to me!" Paige flies into an uncontrollable rage and lunges at Roman, bringing him to the floor before punching and clawing at him furiously. Roman doesn't try to fight back, he just protects himself and lets Paige unleash all her anger on him. Charlotte and Sasha rush over to Paige and Roman, pulling Paige off of him and holding her back.

"It's your fault, Roman," Paige screams, kicking and struggling to get out of Charlotte's and Sasha's hold. "You promised to protect her! You promised! She's dead now and it's your fault! You did this!" She finally collapses from exhaustion and just cries hysterically.

"Sasha, Charlotte, take Paige to her room. Don't let her out until she calms down," I order. Sasha and Charlotte lift up Paige and carry her upstairs. As I hear the door close, indicating that Paige is in her room, I look around me to check on everyone. Dean is still crying on the wall and April is hugging Kaitlyn as they cry together. Sami is looking out the window silently crying. Corey is in a blind fury and is in the dining room destroying all the furniture, Sheamus has punched a hole into the wall and Eve is in tears. Seth is the only one that is completely void of emotion, but I know it's only because he's in shock. Bayley was the puppy of this pack. She was our pure sweetheart, someone who grounded us. The sirens don't get away with this. I'll be damned if they do. "They don't get away with this," I say loudly to grab everyone's attention. All eyes on are now on me. "I'm going to make a few calls to our international pack members. We're going to create an army. We're going to the Realm of Sirens. And we will kill… _everything._ _In._ _Sight._ "

 **Roman**

Everyone is still downstairs by the time I pick up Bayley and take her to her room. She'll stay here until we are ready to bury her. I lay her down on her bed and pull up a chair to sit at her side. I can't leave her yet. I may not have been the one who killed her, but Paige is right. This is my fault. I should have tried harder. I should have protected her. All those things I said to her on her last day on Earth. I regret all of it. I wish I could take it all back. I wish she was still here. In what world does the sweetheart die and the jerk that rejected her get to live? I take her hand in mine. I have so many things to say to her, but what would saying any of it Matter now? I need to say it anyway, though. I need to get it off my chest.

"Bayley, I'm sorry. I know I said that already, but I really, _really,_ am. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. I'm sorry for calling you a puppy. I'm sorry for enabling you, and I'm sorry that I realized what you mean to me too late. It's funny. I've been calling you a puppy all this time, when in reality I was the one acting childish. I wish I had a second chance-"

"Ro?" I hear a small voice enter the room. Please don't let it be who I think it is, but I know it's her. That scent is unmistakable. "Bayley play?" I turn my head to Jojo as she takes tiny steps in the room and stands next to me. What am I supposed to tell this little girl? She already lost her entire family, and although she doesn't remember it, it sucks that she has to go through another death at such a young age.

"Not right now, Jojo." What else am I supposed to say? She looks at Bayley lying on the bed and tilts her head.

"Bayley sleep?" No.

"Yeah."

"Wake up soon?" No.

"I don't know."

"I stay Bayley?" I can't let her lay next to Bayley's dead body, but how can I explain this to her? I put my hand on the top of Jojo's head and turn to her, but, before I can speak, there's a bright flash emitted from Jojo's eyes. I quickly protect my eyes with my hand, but bring it down when the flash dissipates. Jojo's eyes are completely white and I'm really freaked out.

"Hi sweetie," Jojo says in a voice I automatically recognize.

"Mom?"

"It's good to speak with you again."

"Is that really you, Mom?"

"Yeah, it is. When you touched Jojo's hair I was called to her. I guess you really needed to talk to me, huh?" Mom smiles and looks over at Bayley. "I'm sorry about Bayley, Roman. I know you've been watching over her since she was born. You've been really good to her."

"She doesn't seem to think so."

"In the short time that she's been on the Other Side, I know that not to be true. Yes, you enabled her, but at the same time she wouldn't be the Bayley everybody knows and loves if you hadn't. She wouldn't be the Bayley you love."

"You've seen her… on the Other Side?" Mom nods and looks up at me.

"Sweet girl. She died before her time, and because she did she hasn't met her parents yet."

"What do you mean?" She turns her gaze back at Bayley.

"When we die, our souls go to the Other Side, but only if we died the way we were meant to, do we meet our family members who have also passed. If you die before you're supposed to, you wander around the other side until you're called back to Earth." Does that mean that Bayley can come back?

"Mom, can she come back?"

"If you do it the natural way, she would be born again into this world."

"The natural way? Does that mean there's another way to bring her back?"

"There is," my mother tells me. "But it's very risky if not done properly."

"Mom, please tell me what it is."

"Well, black magic is the opposite of all things natural. It can undo anything that is of nature. Dying and death is of nature, therefore, black magic can undo it." All that's going through my mind is that Bayley can come back. I don't care if it's by black magic. I need her back.

"Okay, so I just need black magic?"

"Don't talk about it that way," Mom says sternly, giving me a disapproving look. "Black magic is very dangerous and the only ones who can practice it without consequence are sirens." Of course, fucking sirens are the only ones who can do it. I take a deep breath before an idea pops into my head.

"What about Kaitlyn? She's half siren. She can do the spell can't she?"

"Kaitlyn isn't a fully realized siren. This is a very high level spell that requires the siren to send her soul to the Other Side in order to open up a pathway for another soul to return to its body. If done incorrectly, the path will close before the spell is complete, and you'll have two dead girls on your hands. Only a fully realized siren can cast this spell and bring Bayley back to the Land of the Living."

"But I don't know any fully realized sirens, Mom. What am I supposed to do?" She sighs and gives me a sympathetic look.

"Just say your goodbyes, sweetie. She can hear them."

"That's not exactly what I wanted to hear."

"I know, but it's all I can tell you." She rubs my arm comfortingly and looks up at me. "I love you, Roman. Tell Dean and Seth I love them too, very much, and am I extremely proud of all of you." I nod at her.

"We love you too, Mom." Jojo's eyes turn brown again and she looks at me confused.

"I stay Bayley," she asks me again.

"No, Jojo, Bayley needs her rest. Go back downstairs and find someone else to play with." Jojo pouts, but obeys and skips out the room. I look back at Bayley. "I'm going to get you back, Bayley. I don't know how, but I will. I promise."


	9. Chapter 9

**Seth**

I get out of the Den as soon as I can. I can't believe she's gone. Bayley was the sweetest pup I knew. She was the heart of our pack. Are we even a pack anymore without her? I'm just in shock and in total disbelief. There was no way this is true. Just yesterday I was talking to her, laughing with her. She was here yesterday, and now she's… gone, and Roman. Damn. He had to watch it happen. Roman's dedicated his life to Bayley, and she died under his watch, and after Paige blamed him for Bayley's death, Roman must be racked with guilt.

As I walk through the woods, I find a fallen tree and have a seat. I don't feel like walking anymore. I don't know what I should do, or should be doing. All I know is I lost one of my best friends. Losing both my parents wasn't bad enough. Damn fucking sirens! This is all their fault! I can't wait until the day we invade their realm and pay them back for all they did to us, and I know how to do it. Layla found the answer while she, Charlotte, Paige and I were studying in the library. Lita, the witch-wolf hybrid who led Great Wolf Rebellion, had used a spell to rid the sirens of their black magic. The effects weren't permanent, but it gave my ancestors enough time to reclaim their freedom. We just need to find a witch who knows the spell.

Those damn sirens won't be getting away with their sins anymore. Not if I have anything to say about it.

Unexpectedly, my vision goes black as a set of hands covers them from behind me. "Guess who." I recognize the voice and the scent is unmistakable.

"Hi Renee," I greet her flatly. I'm really not in the mood for games, and Renee picks up on my mood instantly.

"I'm happy to see you too," she declares sarcastically and hops over the fallen tree to stand in front of me. She bends down to look at my face, and I can see the concern growing on hers. "What happened to you?"

"I just found out that the youngest member of our pack was killed last night while on guard duty."

"What happened?!"

"According to my brother, two sirens named Alicia and Rosa killed her as a message for us to stay out of their way." She looks at me, stunned.

"I don't understand," I hear her humble under her breath.

"What was that," I ask her.

"Oh! Nothing, don't worry about it."

"No, you said you didn't understand something."

"It's nothing really. I just don't understand their reasoning for doing it."

"Because they hate us, Renee," I yell at her as I stand up. My raised tone takes her by surprise, and she looks up at me with wide eyes. "They hate us, and I don't even know why they hate us! They were the ones who started all this crap with us in the first place!"

"Is that really true?" I'm taken aback by her question. What the fuck is that supposed to mean? "I mean I know about the history between the two of you. Wolves invaded their Realm."

"We were protecting humans! That's our nature as wolves!"

"And then you almost caused their extinction." Why is she defending the sirens?!

"They enslaved us! We just wanted to be free!"

"You had freedom until you invaded their Realm." I look at her incredulously. Did she really just tell me that?!

"So we were supposed to just let the sirens continue to feed off the humans?"

"Feed? Sirens don't feed on humans."

"What are you talking about? It's a well-known fact that sirens feed on humans. They used to lead sailors to their deaths!"

"Those were only three sirens who did that! They were expelled from the Realm for cannibalism, and when they were, they fed on the sailors. Your ancestors ended up attacking o- I mean their Realm based on the actions of those three who weren't even living in the Realm at the time!" I look at her in disbelief. Is that what really happened? Did my ancestors really just attack the Realm of Sirens without bothering to find out the truth?

"How do you know all this?" Renee lets out a small gasp. From her features, it looks as though I caught her or something. Is she lying?

"I do a lot of reading. I love history and doing research. Plus, as a witch, I can take glimpses into the past." Can witches really do that? I never knew. I wonder why Raquel never told us about the misunderstanding that took place all those centuries ago if she could look into the past.

I put my hands in my pockets and hang my head. I finally understand the whole history between wolves and sirens, but why take revenge on us now after we have had centuries of peace? Well, not exactly peace, but we haven't had any conflicts since.

"So we had a misunderstanding. My ancestors fucked up, but did that give the sirens the right to enslave us?" She opens her mouth to answer, but closes it again quickly. She looks as though she's in deep thought, as though she's confused. I can't blame her. I'm confused myself. "Even so, why make us pay for for the sins of our ancestors now," I ask her genuinely. "They cursed us, and we still live with that curse to this very day. Isn't that enough?" She doesn't answer, but looks at the woods' floor. "We haven't done anything to one another the past several centuries. Why start this war? Why exterminate us all? What did we do to deserve this?!" I can feel myself getting angry just thinking about it. I understand that my ancestors weren't in the right, but neither were the sirens! "And Bayley... what did she do? She was on guard duty. What is my pack supposed to do without her?"

"Don't cry, please," she whispers softly. I look up at her a little surprised. I'm crying? I didn't even realize that I was, but I'm too distraught to even care.

"I can't not cry, Renee! Bayley was a little sister to me! She's never done anything to deserve what happened to her! We're not even pack without her anymore," I can hear myself getting louder and louder with every statement.

"Your eyes," she murmurs.

"I know I'm crying," I yell at her.

"No, they're yellow," she tells me fear etched in every word she squeaks out. I can see her shaking and taking a few small steps back. She's scared of me? Well she's never seen me transform, and considering her matriarch's story, I suppose that I should be more careful to keep my emotions in check when I'm around her.

"I'm sorry." I wipe my tears away and take a minute to reel myself back in. "This is just hard for me." She gives me an empathetic nod before speaking.

"I can help." Help?

"How so?"

"Do you know where her body is?"

"Yeah, it's back at the Den."

"Take me to her." I'm curious now. Why would she possibly want to see Bayley's dead body?

"Why?" She walks past me and my gaze follows her as she hops over the fallen tree.

"I can bring her back."

* * *

I don't bother introducing Renee to anyone when we get to the Den, mostly because everyone is in either in the dining room or kitchen and don't notice me and Renee walking in. I walk straight up to Bayley's room with Renee following closely behind me.

"Hey bro," I greet Roman when I see him sitting on a chair next to Bayley's bed, holding her hand.

"Hey." He doesn't even look at me. He seems like he's in deep thought, but I don't blame him. He's been through a lot and I know he has a lot on his mind. We all do.

"Roman, this is Renee. Renee this is one of my triplets, Roman."

"Nice to meet you, Roman," Renee greets him as she walks into the room. Roman turns his head up at her.

"Nice to meet you too, Renee. Seth's told me a lot about you. I'm sorry we aren't meeting under better circumstances."

"No it's okay. Seth told about what happened, and I'm very sorry for your loss." Roman acknowledges her with a nod and looks at the floor. "But that's why I'm here. I want to help." Roman's eyes snap up at her before his head follows, and he looks at her distrustfully.

"Help how?" Renee smiles before answering.

"I know a spell that will open up a path for Bayley's soul to come back to her body." Roman's expression doesn't change. In fact, he's even more suspicious.

"And you can do this spell?"

"It's not one that I perform often, but I can definitely do it. I just need a few minutes alone with the body."

"And why should I trust you?"

"Because I trust her, Roman," I interject on Renee's behalf. Roman takes a deep breath before getting up from the chair and walking out the door with me. He looks at her with the same doubt the entire time, never wavering for even a minute. What's wrong with him? Shouldn't he be happy? I close the door and address Roman's attitude. "Dude what's wrong with you? You should be happy that Renee can bring her back."

"I know," Roman tells me with his arms crossed.

"Then what's with the attitude?"

"Seth, Mom spoke to me through Jojo about an hour ago." Really?! I can feel my heart racing with excitement. Roman was actually able to talk to our mother?

"What'd she say?"

"She said she loves us and is proud of us." I smile at the thought. I hope I can talk to her again soon, as well. "But she also told me about the ways Bayley could come back to Earth. One was being reborn,"

"Okay well we don't have to wait for that," I interrupt him.

"Let me finish, Seth!" I stay quiet and wait for him to continue. "The other way is through black magic, a spell that only fully realized sirens can cast without consequence." He can't be saying what I think he's saying.

"What are you getting at?"

"You know exactly what I'm getting at. Renee just said that she casted this spell before. You know the consequences of this spell, Seth? Death. She's still very much alive." Realization hits me like a ton of fucking bricks. How could I have been so stupid and naïve?! "I know she told you she was a witch, but that was obviously a lie. She's no witch, Seth."

"She's a siren." I run my hand through my hair and pace around in circles. Of course, she's a siren. That's how she knew all that stuff about the three cannibal sirens, and why she looked so guilty when I asked her how she knew about it! I want to hit something, but I don't want do anything that would make Renee think that I know. "What do I do?"

"Let her finish the spell. We'll let her go for today. We'll tell Punk in the morning."

"In the morning? Why not right after she finishes the spell?"

"Seth, if you don't mind, I'd like some time alone with Bayley before everyone finds out she's alive. Can you just wait until tomorrow to let everyone know?"

"Okay. You have until day break tomorrow morning."

"Thanks, bro." We share a quick hug before standing back to wait. "You know we'll forever be in her debt if she succeeds," Roman mentions after a minute of silence. I contemplate this for a second. Roman is absolutely right. I mean, Renee is a siren, but she's still helping us. She wouldn't undo something that her fellow sirens did right?

"Do you think that maybe," I take a very brief pause before carrying on, "maybe she's not working for the Queen of Sirens?" I want to believe that she's not. She just can't be.

Roman thinks it over before answering, "I don't know. One thing is for sure though. We can't hide this from the pack."

"Yeah, I know, but do you think Punk will be willing to hear her out?"

"She is helping us out, in a big way as well. I feel the least he would do is hear her out." His thoughts are reassuring, but still, I worry. Ultimately, I do have to tell Punk, so how things are handled from there will be up to him. I don't want to believe that Punk would mishandle his situation, but still, I have a bad feeling about this.

A few moments later Renee steps out of the room with a smile on her face.

"Well," Roman asks, anxiously.

"She'll be fine. Give her some time for her soul to rest. The journey back to the Land of the Living may have been relatively quick, but it's a difficult one nonetheless. She hasn't been dead for too long, so it shouldn't take more than three or four hours to wake up."

"But is she… alive?" Renee nods with a small smile.

"She's breathing and everything. Go see for yourself." Roman and I walk into the room and carefully observe Bayley. She has the same serene look on her face, but the color has returned to her cheeks and her chest is rising and falling with every breath she takes. She's alive. Oh my God, Bayley's actually alive! I unintentionally start crying, but I wipe the tears away quickly. I look over at Roman to see that he's crying too and has a huge smile on his face as he grabs Bayley's hand and sits back down. I pat him on the back before joining Renee outside the room.

"Roman may not be able to say it right now, but thank you, Renee."

"You're welcome," she replies with a smile. "I'd better go before everyone notices I'm here. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah." She nods and in an instant she's gone. I'm definitely grateful that Renee brought Bayley back from the dead, but it doesn't change the fact that I need to report this to my pack. My loyalty will always be to them first, but I do owe her now.

 **Bayley**

I have a splitting headache, what hit me? I move my hands to cover my face and rub my eyes slowly as I sit up. "Bayley?" Is that Roman? That's definitely his voice. Well I was on guard duty with him, but why did I fall asleep? I remove my hands from my face and place them at my sides, feeling something soft beneath me. I open my eyes lazily and realize that I'm in my room. I look around and find Roman sitting in a chair next to me. He looks… concerned? Happy? Some weird combination of the two?

"Ro, do you need a hug?" To my surprise he gives me an affirmative nod. Roman never usually admits that he wants a hug. I turn to him and take him in my arms. He wraps his arms around my mid-section tightly and leans his head on my chest. He's never hugged me like this before! I can feel my heart racing a mile a minute, like it can explode at any point. Unexpectedly, I feel something wet on my chest. Is… is Roman… crying? "Ro?" I can hear his light heaving now. He's definitely crying. This is super weird! I've never seen Roman cry before! Not even at his father's funeral! Although I guess I'm not actually seeing him cry because I can't see his face. "What's wrong?!"

"I lost you," he cries into my chest. "I thought I lost you forever." Lost me? What does he mean- oh my God. Memories of yesterday begin flooding back to me like a waterfall. Those sirens Rosa and Alicia, they held Roman down, and… I remember looking at him one second and then the next all I saw was… light, a bright light that guided me to the Other Side. I was dead. Oh my God, I was dead! And… Roman's… crying about it? "Bayley, I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you. I'm sorry for the things I said to you and calling you a puppy. I was so stupid! I'm sorry!"

"Don't cry," I'm not used to seeing Roman cry. He's never been the one to show his emotions so readily. "I'm here now, so don't be sad." I pat his head and run my fingers through his hair. I've got to say, I've always hoped I'd be able to run my fingers through his hair. I just wish it was under better circumstances. He nods into my chest before lifting his head and letting me go. He sits back in the chair and takes a deep breath before putting his head down. "Where is everyone else?"

"On guard duty."

"Are they upset?"

"They think you're dead, Bayley. Of course they're upset."

"They don't know I'm alive? We've got to tell them!" I get out of the bed, but Roman grabs me by the hand and prevents me from exiting the room. I look back at him dumbfounded. "Ro, come on!"

"Bayley, I didn't tell them you were alive on purpose." WHAT?!

"Why?!"

"I really needed some time alone with you. There's no way I would have gotten that had I told them."

"That's unbelievably selfish, and I'm supposed to be the puppy?!" He stands up, never letting me go. He takes a step toward me and from here, the height difference between the two of us is even more obvious. He gazes at me intensely, and, instantly, I feel hot all over. Has he ever looked at me like this before?

"I know it's selfish, and I'll admit I'm acting like a puppy right now, but I don't care. I need to tell you this, Bayley, and I need to do it now because I don't know if I'll get another opportunity to say this." I gulp down the lump in my throat before nodding silently. "I don't know if you remember what you told me before the sirens came." I shake my head. That conversation is more like a blur to me than anything. "You wanted me to admit that I need you to need me." Did I really say that? That sentence could use some work. "You were right." Huh? "Bayley, I've kept you dependent on me for a very long time. It feels good to be needed, and no one in this pack needs me, not like the way you need – needed – me." Needed? Does he think I don't need him anymore, and how can he think that no one else in this pack needs him? Where is this coming from? "I know you don't need me, Bayley, because you're not a puppy anymore, but I need you in my life. I don't want to, nor can I be without you."

"What are you saying?" I look up at him in confusion. He takes both my hands in his and lifts them to his heart. I can feel his heart beating as rapidly as mine.

"Bayley, I love you, and I want to be with you." I dreamed of this day, and now that it's happening it just so unreal, but this just doesn't seem right. How do I know he's not just doing this out of guilt? Why did it take me dying for him to come to this realization?

"How do I know this is real?" He looks at me in surprise, and releases my hands.

"What do you mean?"

"How do I know you're not just saying this out of guilt?"

"Guilt? Bayley-"

"Why did I have to die for you to say this? How do you know that what you're feeling is actually love and not guilt?"

"I'm not saying this just to say this, Bayley. You know what it's like to lose someone you care about. It puts things into perspective. You begin to realize what that person really meant to you, and you regret ever taking them for granted." He takes a short pause before continuing. "I'm so sorry that I ever took you for granted, and I'm sorry that I wasn't smart enough to figure all this out until after you died." I let out a small giggle. I never thought I would hear Roman call himself dumb. It's kind of funny.

"So then what now?" I'm nervous as hell. My lifetime crush is admitting his feelings for me, and this is actually happening! This isn't some dream, or some cruel prank. He isn't just telling me what I want to hear. All of this is real, but now what?

"Well," he clears his throat and takes his gaze off of me. Is he nervous? That's another first. I never thought I would see the day that Roman was nervous. "If you'll have me, I'd like to be your mate." Mate? Oh. My. God! This isn't real. There's no way! I can't feel my body at all. I can barely breathe. Oh my God!

"R-re-really?!" I can't say anything else?! I've dreamed of this day since as far back as I can remember and all I can do is ask 'really'?

"Yes. I would love nothing more than for us to be mates." I want to jump and scream and pass out all at the same time.

"What if I don't want to?" Wait, what did I just say? No, that's not what I meant at all! To my surprise he smiles and put his hands on my shoulders. He bends slightly so that he is eye-level with me.

"Then I will dedicate every day of my life to winning you over. If that's what it'll take, I do it. I'm done taking you for granted, Bayley." I can feel my heart swelling. This is way too good to be true! "Why are you crying," he asks me, his voice full of concern.

"I'm just so happy!" I jump on him and hug him tightly, wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. I feel his arms wrapping around my waist, returning the hug.

"Does this mean you want to be my mate?"

"Yes! Yes, of course," I exclaim, nodding my head furiously. I feel him move my hair to the side, and I hear his fangs grow. This is it. Oh God, this is it! I feel a sharp pain as his canines bite into my neck, but it dissipates quickly. I'm suddenly filled with a warm, loving sensation. I don't know what I can compare it to. It's unlike anything I've ever felt before. It starts at my neck, but it moves quickly throughout my body, like it's literally running through my veins. I'm overcome by the warmth and I feel my fangs begin to grow. I guess it's my turn to mark him. I don't let him go, but free one hand from his neck to move his hair out of my way. I feel him retracting his fangs from my neck as I sink my fangs into his neck.

It feels like an eternity passes before I retract my fangs. We look deeply into one another's eyes as he sets me on my feet. It's strange. I feel like we're connected on such a deeper level now. As I look into his eyes, it's like I can see everything about him. Every little detail about him and his life is just laid out in front of me, I can literally see it. It's scary, but at the same time, it's the most intimate I've ever been with anyone other than my sister.

"It's just you and me now. Nothing comes between us anymore," he tells me while cupping my face with both hands and lifting my head up to him. I can only nod at him. I can't believe what just happened! We marked each other. We're mates! He leans in closer to bring our lips together in a searing kiss that leaves me completely breathless. Our first kiss! My first kiss! It's just… perfect. When we finally part, I can't help but smile like a total geek. Ugh, I'm so embarrassed! He chuckles softly and drops his hands from my face. "Let's go to sleep. You're going to have a big day tomorrow when everyone finds out your alive."

I nod stupidly in understanding. We get in my small twin bed and he holds me close. I lay my head on his chest and our legs intertwine. I feel bad that he has to share this tiny bed with me, but he doesn't seem to mind. This night is just perfect. I can't wait to tell everyone that we're mates tomorrow!

* * *

 **Roman**

This is hands down the best night's sleep that I've had since Bayley and I were separated when the pack split up. Lying down with Bayley, holding her as I sleep… it just feels right. A stirring downstairs wakes me up, and I open my eyes. It's daybreak already? Bayley's still sleeping, but I know that everyone's come back from guard duty, and Bayley being alive is news that they should know before going to bed. I get out of Bayley's bed and stretch a little before going to wake her up, but before I can, the door opens to reveal none other than Paige.

"What are you doing in this room," she demands to know. She's obviously still upset with me.

"I couldn't leave her."

"You think you have more of a right to her than me? Keep in mind I'm the one who lost my sister! What was she to you?!"

"You don't know what you're talking about, Paige."

"How dare you? Who the hell do you think you are?!" She's losing her temper again. She's had a really bad temper ever since she was a pup.

"Paige, would you keep your voice down?"

"Don't tell me what to do after you failed to protect my sister!"

"What's with all the yelling?" Bayley sits up slowly, rubbing her eyes and yawning. Paige stares at Bayley in complete shock.

"B-Bayley," Paige stutters in disbelief. "Is it really you? A-are you really alive?" Paige goes over to Bayley and touches her face, trying to make sure that it's actually Bayley that she's talking to.

"Yeah, it's me. I'm alive now." Paige cries and brings Bayley close to her, crushing her in a powerful hug.

"I thought you were gone! I thought I lost my sister forever!" Bayley returns the hug and pats Paige on the back in a comforting manner.

"It's okay, Paige. I'm here now. You haven't lost me at all." Paige breaks the hug and smiles, wiping the tears from her eyes. Suddenly I see her smile disappear… what happened?

"What's that thing on your neck?" Oh crap, she found the mating mark. This isn't exactly how I wanted to tell her.

"Oh, well, I um" Bayley tries to answer.

"Show me your neck, Roman," Paige demands, turning to me and standing up.

"Paige, I think you should calm down-"

"I said show me your _fucking_ neck," she shouts at me, cutting me off. I take in a deep breath and exhale loudly before removing the hair from my neck and revealing my mating mark to her. "You let her get murdered, and you mark her when she comes back from the dead?!" What did she just accuse me of?!

"That is not what happened, Paige! Just listen," I plead with her.

"You failed her! You don't deserve her! You think marking her is going to make up for what you did?!"

"Paige, that's not the reason why-" I don't get a chance to finish my thought. In an instant Paige transforms and lunges at me, pushing me out of Bayley's room and sending the both of crashing through the banister surrounding the edge of the second floor. I land on my back on the living room floor, but Paige doesn't give me time to recover. Before I know it, she's transformed back into a human and is on top of me, throwing punches and clawing at me like she's trying to kill me. I can't fight back. Bayley wouldn't be too happy if I fed into her twin's temper.

"Paige," I hear Sami exclaim from somewhere. "You didn't get enough of this last night?!" He pulls Paige off of me and Dean and Seth are at my side a second later, helping me up. "We discussed this Paige, it's not his fault!"

"It's all his fault," she screams at the top of her lungs. "It's all his fault! Let me go, Sami! Let me go, I'll kill him!"

"Paige," Charlotte stands in front of Paige, both to help Sami hold her back and to talk to her. "Roman is just as sorry that Bayley's gone as much as any of us are. You can't blame him for her death!"

"You don't understand," Paige screams. "He marked her!" She couldn't say that Bayley was alive first, could she? Now I'm getting weird looks from everybody.

"Dude," Punk addresses me. "You marked a dead wolf?"

"I'm not dead!" Everyone looks at the stairs to see Bayley running down them at full speed. "I'm alive, and, yes, we marked each other." The room is in stunned silence. It's hard to get a read on everyone's reaction. I can't tell if people are happy that Bayley's alive, or angry that we're mates, or some kind of combination of the two. People seem to be generally confused, though. This wasn't the way I wanted everyone to find out that Bayley's alive. This moment shouldn't have been overshadowed by a huge fight and then the knowledge that Bayley and I are now mates. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. They should have found out that Bayley was alive first, and then we could have told them that we were mates, but Paige couldn't control her temper. She had to ruin everything!

Sasha walks up to Bayley cautiously and stands still in front of her. Sasha stares at Bayley for what feels like forever, as though she's in disbelief. Suddenly, Sasha begins to cry and hugs Bayley tightly to her. "You're really here!" Sasha and Bayley are then joined by Kaitlyn, A.J. and Charlotte, who left Paige when she decided to calm down. The only women who didn't join them were Layla and Eve. Layla looks like she's in deep thought, like she's trying to make sense of the news she just got. Eve however, I've only ever seen her this mad once, when she found out I was cheating on her. I didn't even think about Eve's and Layla's feelings when I marked Bayley. I know Layla will eventually come to accept it, but Eve… she's unpredictable. I have no idea what's going through her head right now. I just hope it's nothing malicious.

* * *

 _I hope you liking the changes so far! Like I said before, I wanted to add depth to the story, so I hope you like what I've done with the sirens and with Natalya's character as far as motivation. I still have some major changes to come revolving around Renee and Seth's relationship, but a lot of that will be explored in the second book, which I'm almost ready to edit. BTW there are only 16 chapters in the Siren Saga, afterward is the Witch Saga which I had started in the original story but didn't finish. I needed to change things around in this Saga before I could even bother touching the Witch Saga which will look different in A LOT of ways._

 _Anyway, love you!_

 _-Jae_


	10. Chapter 10

_Rated M for Sexually Explicit Content. BTW watch out for some subtle changes. They're important and will play a big part in the future of this series!_

* * *

 **Seth**

I knew that Bayley was alive before this, but still it's kind of unreal to see her walking around and being active with everyone after seeing her lifeless not too long ago. I'm sure neither Bayley nor Roman wanted everyone to find out the way that they did, but, after the first few moments, most of the women broke the awkward silence. The tearful reunion was followed by a gleeful party. Corey broke out the liquor and proceeded to make a bunch of mixed drinks. A.J. plugged in her iPod to her speakers and blasted some really loud music. We played a bunch of drinking games and toasted to Bayley several times. Paige and Eve were the only ones didn't get in on the fun. Hell even Layla joined in, and, even though Punk doesn't drink, he made himself from some non-alcoholic drinks so he could still be social with everybody, but Eve walked out of the Den before the festivities started, while Paige went up to her room.

I feel bad for Paige. I know that she is happy that Bayley's alive, but she may feel like Roman is taking Bayley away from her. I sneak away from the party and go upstairs to talk to Paige. When I reach her room, the lights are off, but her door is wide open. However, it looks like Sami was also worried about Paige because he's in her room right now. I decide not to disturb them, but I stick around just in case Sami needs help calming Paige down.

"Hey, Paige. You okay," Sami asks sincerely.

"Does it look like I'm fucking okay," she yells at him before throwing a chair from one side of the room to the other side. The chair hits the wall hard and shatters on impact. All I can do is flinch at the action. Alright so maybe Sami shouldn't have asked that.

"Fair enough. What's wrong?"

"That asshole marked her! Why does no one else see how wrong that is?"

"What's so wrong about it, Paige?"

"He let her die! He doesn't deserve her!"

"You and I both know that he didn't let her die, but that's not the real reason your upset." She looks down and takes a seat on her bed.

"I just got her back, Sami." Her face is getting red and her eyes are watery. "Why'd he have to be selfish and take her away from me again?"

"Paige, Bayley is your twin sister. No one can take her away from you."

"But she's his now."

"And he's hers. According to your logic, Dean and Seth lost their triplet."

"But they still have each other!" She stands up and gets in my face. "Who do I have now?!"

"You still have Bayley," Sami reassures her. "You'll always be sisters, and right now you're the one being selfish."

"How am I being selfish?"

"Paige, you lost your sister, and the whole pack lost its heart. You got her back and now you don't want to share her."

"She's MY SISTER!"

"She's also a friend, a role model, the love of Roman's life and the rock of this pack! You can't keep her all to yourself and to do so is selfish." She returns to her bed and sits down, running her fingers over her face and through her hair. "And don't you think that your selfishness is taking away from Bayley's happiness?" Her head snaps up to look at Sami directly with a look of astonishment. "Paige, you know Bayley's had a crush on Roman since forever. Don't you think she's elated that this finally happened for her? Don't you think that she'd want to share her happiness with her one and only sister?"

"I guess I didn't think about that." She takes in a deep breath and exhales audibly. "I don't want to take anything away from her, I just… I just don't want to lose her."

"Listen," Sami walks over to her and sit down next to her. "No one is taking Bayley from you. She's going to be your sister regardless of any other relationships she's in, and right now I'm sure Bayley wants her sister to be happy for her." Paige nods and gets up from the bed.

"Thanks."

"Not a problem." Paige makes her way to the door, but before she sees me I duck into the nearest bathroom. I wait until Sami passes by too before I come out of the bathroom. Hopefully, now Bayley can get her proper welcome back reception. I'm glad Sami was able to get through to Paige. I begin to follow the both of them back downstairs when I run into Punk on the staircase. "Where you going, Punk? The party's downstairs."

"I need to make those calls to our international pack members."

"We're still invading the Realm of Sirens?"

"Just because Bayley's back doesn't take away from the fact that the sirens killed her. They still have to pay. Besides, do you have a better way to end the war?"

"Nah, I guess not."

Punk resumes walking to his room. I was just going to leave it alone until I remembered that Roman told me to tell Punk about Renee. I turn around quickly to catch him before he goes to his room. "Punk, wait!"

"What? What is it?"

"You remember that witch I mentioned a few days ago?"

"Yeah the one who helped you with the groceries, right?"

"Yeah, well… she's the one who brought Bayley back from the dead." He silently nods.

"We'll have to thank her then."

"Yeah, but also," Punk remains silent and waits for me to continue, "witches don't have the power to bring people back to life, only sirens do." He nods slowly in contemplation.

"So what you're saying is that she lied about being a witch and she's actually a siren." I nod in confirmation. "I want her as our prisoner, locked up in the basement by tomorrow, the latest. Make it happen, Seth."

"Prisoner? We don't know that she's a bad siren. What if she's like Kaitlyn?"

"We can't take that chance. I want her as our prisoner Seth. Make it happen."

 **A.J.**

It is so good to have Bayley back! Bayley has been really kind to me since we met, and she's been a great shoulder to cry on. Losing her was… it just hurt me so much. I know I haven't known her for long, but still to see her dead was… awful. I wasn't the only one who was sad about it either. I've never seen all of these wolves so upset since I've known them. Even Corey displayed emotion, although it was mostly rage. Punk surprised me though. I could tell he was fighting his emotions the entire time yesterday, and the look on his face when he said that they were going to invade the Realm of Sirens… I never want to see that look again. He looked beyond angry, beyond pissed, beyond sad. He looked feral, dangerous, murderous even. It was really scary to see him that way.

Bayley's welcome back celebration aptly ended after Jojo woke up and came downstairs. It definitely sucked, but we couldn't continue to drink with a little girl walking around. Paige came back downstairs with Sami shortly after and picked Jojo up. Paige told her twin that she wanted to speak to her and three of them went upstairs. Seth came downstairs too and told everyone that he was going out. Then he left. He didn't look like the regular Seth. He looked really deeply disturbed by something. I wonder what his problem is.

Everyone else decided to go to bed. They had just come home from guard duty about an hour ago, so I would imagine that they're exhausted. As I watch everyone leave, I notice that Punk isn't here. Did he leave earlier, and I didn't notice? He probably went back to his room, but I wonder if he's okay. After cleaning up and washing the cups that all of us used, I decide to check on Punk.

When I get to his room, his door is open and I see him sitting at the desk, talking on the phone. I don't think he's noticed that I've entered; either that or he doesn't care because he doesn't acknowledge my presence at all and continues his conversation.

"Yeah, I know it's been a while, man. How've you been?" I guess he's talking to a friend. "Yeah, I know about what's up in Europe. I actually just got off the phone with Barrett and Neville… No, it's really bad over there. That's actually why I'm calling. We're building an army to invade the Realm of Sirens." No! They can't do that! Bayley's alive, why is he still going through with this plan?! "Thanks man! We don't have a full blown plan of attack yet, but by the time you and everyone else get here, we'll have all the knowledge we'll need to end the war… No problem. Thanks again Kofi, I'll talk to you later." He hangs up the phone and looks up at me. "What's with the face?"

"You're still going through with this plan?" He stands up and approaches to me.

"How else are we going to end the war, April?"

"I don't know, but you can't honestly think that you stand a chance if you go through with this!"

"Keep your voice down. My pack needs their sleep," he tells me as he closes the door.

"This mission is suicide, Punk."

"No it's not. We won't go in there blind. We'll have a plan. Layla assured me that there's a way to defeat the sirens."

"What if that's not enough?" I can feel my eyes getting watery. I don't want to cry, but what if Punk goes through with this crazy plan and they don't come back? What if Kaitlyn doesn't come back? What if Punk doesn't come back? Having to go through Bayley's death was hard enough; I can't go through any more.

"It'll be enough. I'm not going to allow us to fail."

"It's not about that. What if one of you doesn't come back? What if you don't come back?" I'm crying now. I just can't hold back my tears. Even thinking about that happening just makes me really emotional.

"April," he closes the space between us and cups my cheek, using his thumb to wipe away my tears. "We're all coming back. _I'm_ coming back." I look him directly in his crystal blue eyes. I want to believe him, but after I've seen what the sirens are capable of, I can't help but have doubts.

"But what if you don't?" His gaze deepens and he leans closer to me, placing a kiss on my cheek.

He whispers to me softly, "Then we better make the most of today." I know I shouldn't do this again. I have no future with this man, this wolf I should say, but still the thought of never seeing him again, the thought of him being gone from this world completely… I just throw out all thought and decide to live in this moment. Who knows when we'll have another chance to do this? If he doesn't come back and I didn't take advantage of the time we had left, I'd never forgive myself. I kiss him hard, locking my hands around his neck and pulling him closer to me. One more time, just once more.

 **CM Punk**

I can't begin to articulate how grateful I am that she decided to give me this chance. I don't know if she'll let me do this again. Hell, I didn't even know how she'd respond to me just now. If this is the last time, then so be it, but I will damn sure take advantage of it.

I never break our kiss as I hook my arm under her legs and carry her to bed. I gently place her on the middle of my bed and hover over her. I slow down our kiss just to savor it. I don't want this to be like the last time: rushed, rough, purely to satiate our carnal desires. This time I want to take my time with her, draw out the feeling of being with her for as long as I can. I want to be gentle with her, show her how much I care about her, and let her know how sorry I am that I can't promise her a future. I wish I could. I wish I could give her everything that she deserves and be that person that she wants, but I can't. This is all I can give her, so I'll make it something she'll never forget. I move slowly from her lips to her neck as she wraps her legs around my waist. She starts grinding her hips up into mine. She's being more aggressive this time around. That's okay, I'm glad that she is. I continue kissing and sucking on her neck before she rolls me on my back and straddles me. She sits up and looks down at me with her lips curved up into a smile. She's looks so beautiful and seductive… if I wasn't hard before, I am _definitely_ hard now. She helps me out of my shirt before taking hers off and reaching behind her back to unsnap her bra before throwing it to the side. I could stare at her topless all day if she let me. She leans over me and kisses me passionately. My hands go to her back and rub her smooth skin. I sit up taking her with me as I leave her mouth and kiss my way down to her breasts before taking one in mouth. She lets out a small gasp which turns into a moan. I wrap one arm around her waist, bringing her closer to me as I bring my other hand to knead at her free breast. Her hands move through my hair and around my neck as I suck harder on her breast. I look up at her to see her looking down at me with her lower lip pulled between her teeth. She's trying to stop herself from moaning, but I need to hear her noises of pleasure. I roll her nipple between my thumb and index finger. She gasps again and throws her head back. I switch breasts slowly and switch our positions at the same time, laying her underneath me. "Punk, please I can't wait," I hear her say. I sit up and unbuckle her belt and unbutton her shorts.

"What's the rush, babe?" She giggles as I slide down her shorts and panties, throwing them on the floor, along with her Converse sneakers. I slide down her body and in between her legs, holding them open as I place open mouthed kisses on her inner thighs. I tease her by kissing up to her pussy but never touching it. Instead, I move back down her thigh and nibble on the sensitive skin. It elicits several loud moans that are just music to my ears. I finally decide to stop torturing her and place a hard kiss on her clit before sucking on it while penetrating her with my index and middle fingers.

"Punk," she yelps. She might wake up my pack, but right now, all that matters is the two of us, making the most of whatever time we have left together.

"You taste so sweet," I tease her as I suck on her harder. I find her spot and continually caress it with my two fingers. She bucks her hips to keep up with my fingers. I look up at her, but I can't even see her face because her back is arched and her hands are grabbing on tightly to her perfect breasts. Suddenly, she begins to tremble and I know she's close. I replace my tongue with my thumb and gently draw circles around her clit. I kiss up her body and reach her lips, kissing her gently before whispering in her ear. "Squirt for me, April." Her body convulses and I feel her walls tightening around my fingers. I continue to pump into her as her orgasm comes gushing out of her, landing on my arm and pants. I don't even care about my pants to be honest. I can always get them cleaned later. Watching her squirt is the single sexiest thing I could ever see. Her eyes roll to the back of her head as aftershocks of her orgasm course through her body. I finally take my fingers out of her and hold her closely to me. "You look so beautiful when you squirt, baby." She giggles and continues to tremble in my arms. I run my fingers up and down her spine and kiss her gently. Her lips are so addictive. I could kiss them all day and never be bored. I feel her calm down, but before I can do anything I'm on my back again while April pulls off my pants and underwear, along with my sneakers. She climbs on top of me and grabs my cock, pumping it a few times before guiding it inside of her. "Oh shit," I moan. The feeling of being inside of her is just… overwhelming. She's so warm and wet. I love how she just molds to me, like we were made for each other. She waits for a minute to allow herself to adjust to me. She looks down at me and kisses me before she places both her hands on my chest and slowly begins to ride me. She rocks her hips back and forth, keeping a slow and steady pace. I put my hands on her hips, not to help her or guide her but just so I have something to grab onto as she takes me for the ride of my life. She starts to bounce up and down on me and I can barely keep my eyes open. I lean my head back on my pillows and close my eyes momentarily, allowing myself to really enjoy being surrounded by her warmth. I open my eyes again and soak in the sight. Her eyes closed tightly as she continues to bounce up and down on me, her breasts bouncing lightly with her, and between us, I can see myself sinking into her with every thrust she takes, with her juices lightly leaking onto me. The sight is almost too much for me, but I can't take my eyes off of it.

We stay like this, completely immersed in one another for what feels like forever. She breaks out into a light sweat, making her skin glisten, which only brings me closer to my end. She alternates between grinding back and forth on me and bouncing on my dick before she takes me as deep as she can and grinds her hips in a circular motion.

"Oh _fuck_ ," I moan aloud. This human, this woman, is riding me for all I'm worth. I dig my fingers into her hips deep in an attempt to hold back my impending orgasm. I know it's going to leave a mark, but I don't care. I want to leave her with a reminder of what we have between us. She stops grinding and returns to bouncing on me, moving faster and faster with each thrust, setting a pace that she can't possibly keep up for much longer. I hope she cums soon. I can't last for much longer.

"Punk," she pants. "I'm g-gonna c-cum. I can't hold b-back any l-longer." Good.

"Cum with me," I tell her breathlessly as I grip her hips tighter and meet her thrust for thrust. Our movements become chaotic, trying desperately to reach our ends. After a few more thrusts, I can't hold out anymore, and cum inside her, pumping load after load into her.

"Oh _fuck_ ," she screams as she cums, shooting her juices past my dick, landing on my pelvis and thighs. We pant loudly, trying to catch our breath. I pull her down to me and kiss her softly but passionately as I roll her over to my side. I begin to slide out of her, but her hands go to my hips to stop me. "No, please," she whimpers. "Stay inside me, please?" I nod at her and she lays her head on my chest. The both of us fall asleep like this, tangled with one another, holding each other closely.

 **Kaitlyn**

After Bayley's welcome back party ended, Dean and I retired to his room. I sat on the bed as he went to the bathroom to take a shower. It really sucks that he doesn't have his own private bathroom. A.J. told me that Punk does. I wonder if any other rooms in this place have their own bathrooms. With how many people live here I imagine that there have to be a good amount.

While waiting for Dean to come back, my mind begins to drift. The events of the past few days are heavy on my mind, especially what occurred just yesterday and today. It's great to have Bayley back, and I couldn't be happier for her now that she and Roman are mates. It kind of makes me think about Dean. Does he want to mark me? Does he even want a mate? He was with Summer for almost six years and never marked her. I mean, Dean and I have only known each other for a couple of days, but I feel like we're moving so fast emotionally. I mean we haven't said... those words to one another yet, but we've certainly been getting more physical, and I do feel a profound emotional connection to him. I mean, he's been there for me through all this drama with Natalya and the sirens, and he was especially there for me when I killed Jojo's family. It's still so hard to believe that all this happened!

I grew up with the sirens. Natalya was practically my adopted mother, and Rosa and Alicia were like my big sisters. They were my family and I knew I could always count on them, but everything's changed now. Natalya lied to me about my parents' death and had been using me from the very beginning, Rosa and Alicia killed Bayley for no good reason, and the entire Natalya is looking to exterminate the wolves. Why is she doing this? What could possibly be Natalya's motive?

"Kaitlyn, you okay?" Dean breaks my train of thought. I immediately come out of my daze and turn my attention to him. He only has his pajama pants on and his skin and hair are still damp. I get hot all over and quickly turn my head to look at the dresser next to the window.

"I'm okay," I reply to him after regaining my senses. "Um, enjoy your shower?" Why did I bring that up?! The last thing I need is an image in my head of Dean showering.

"It was a regular shower. How much could I enjoy it?" I know he's teasing me. He loves teasing me.

"I don't know what you do while you shower." He lets out a low chuckle and walks toward me. I'm getting nervous now. Dean and I have been getting more physical, but we haven't been… completely intimate yet. Despite everything, I still think that having sex right now would ruin what we have. Dean and I have a bond that I've never felt with anybody. Granted, I don't have much experience dating. While living in the Realm of Sirens, I wasn't exposed to men at all. My first interactions with men were when I first moved to Gilford. Even then I didn't have my first boyfriend until I got my job at the bar, and he was my boss nonetheless. I didn't think dating my boss was a big deal until I told A.J. about it. She told me that, typically, relationships at the workplace never work out, but I didn't listen to her. Looking back on it, I should have taken her advice to heart. I dated him for six months before losing my virginity to him. A month later he left me. I don't know if he left me for another woman or not, I never bothered to ask him, although, it did make things awkward at work.

Once again I'm pulled out of my thoughts when Dean gets on his knees in front of me and twirls a lock of my hair in his left hand. "What's on your mind, Katie," he asks me with a smirk on his face. I give him a small smile in return.

"I was just thinking about the last few days. We've all been through a lot, but I'm really happy that Bayley's back. She's been really great through this whole thing, for me, for A.J. and especially Jojo. I'm glad we didn't have to say good-bye forever."

"Yeah, I'm glad to have her back too. I wasn't expecting for her to come back as Roman's mate though."

"That was a surprise for me too, but I'm happy for them. They balance each other well."

"I guess." Dean sighs deeply and stands up to walk over to the dresser.

"Are you okay? You seem a little… perplexed."

"I just hope they're careful, you know? The curse is still floating above our heads, and being marked only intensifies your sexual desire, but as long as they're smart and use protection, we won't have to worry about losing Bayley again."

"That works?"

"What works," he asks as he gets out a black, sleeveless undershirt and puts it on.

"Contraceptives. They work on wolves?"

"Why wouldn't a condom work for us?" I feel stupid. If I had taken the time to actually think about it, I could have come to that conclusion by myself.

"Yeah, I guess that was a dumb question." I stand up and walk up to Dean, hugging him from behind. I lean my head on his back and close my eyes, taking in his scent; just letting the smell fill my lungs. I've never smelt anything so… soothing.

"What's gotten into you, Katie," he asks me kindly as his hands grab mine and bring them up to his lips. He kisses my fingers gently, and I can feel my face becoming flushed.

"Nothing. I guess knowing that Bayley and Roman are mates, makes me think how lucky I am to have you."

"Are you thinking you want to be mates too?"

"No, it's too soon for that. We haven't even had sex yet." He turns around in my arms and wraps his arms around my waist, holding me tightly. He leans down and kisses me softly before bringing his lips to my ear.

"We can change that right now if you want," he whispers. I can't help but giggle at him. This wolf is beyond horny. I push on his chest and look up at his grinning face. I shake my head negative and smile at him.

"Right now I'm just really grateful to have you in my life. You've done a lot for me since we met, and you didn't have to." He brings his right hand up to my face and slowly traces my lips with his thumb before kissing me. At first I think it's just going to be a quick peck, but it quickly escalates. Ugh, I just said that I didn't want to have sex yet! He's totally doing this on purpose. I stop our kiss and pull away from him, but I don't get far. He wraps his arms around my waist again to keep me close and attacks my neck with his lips. "Dean, come on." I can't really form a complete sentence. I love feeling his mouth on my neck. As soon as I know it, I'm whimpering in ecstasy. Damn, why does he have to have such a talented mouth? "Dean-oh, we need… to… s-stop."

"Why? We don't need to have sex. We're just having some fun," I can't help but laugh at him.

"I-I need t-to take a shower." It's definitely an excuse to get me out of this situation, but it's also true.

"You can't put that off for fifteen minutes to play with me?"

"N-no," I pant out. "J-just let me go s-so I can bathe." Although I'm sure he can smell my arousal, I know he'll respect my wishes and let me go.

"Fine," he tells me exasperated. "Don't take too long, though." He winks at me and releases me from his grasp. I flash him a small smile before gathering my PJs, towel and washcloth and heading to the bathroom.

 **Dean**

I've got to say that this no sex thing is killing me. I understand that she wants to wait, I respect that but playing the waiting game has never been one of my strengths. Granted, the little things we've been doing the past two days have been great. I especially needed it yesterday after my guard duty shift with Sheamus. He wouldn't fucking shut up the entire time. He kept talking about how I need to my emotions in check if I plan to stay a member of this pack. Like Punk would ever banish me. Not to mention that Seth and Roman would go ballistic and raise hell, if the subject was even brought up. I honestly think he wanted me to hit him so he could tell Kaitlyn. I know Sheamus saw how upset she was with me when Seth and Roman finally pulled me off of him during our fight. He probably thought that he could capitalize on it and convince her to leave me alone if I fought him again, but I didn't play into his little game. I took a page out of Bayley's book and ignored him. All that night I focused my energy on guarding the humans. After a while, Sheamus's voice just ended up being background noise. After all, the last thing I needed was another reason for Kaitlyn to be mad at me.

It takes nearly an hour, but Kaitlyn finally comes back from the bathroom. She has on shorts that cling to her hips and an extra-large shirt that fit loosely on her frame. She has a towel on her head and rubs it on her hair for a few seconds before taking it off and letting her wet hair fall past her shoulders. Damn I want to ravish her body so badly. She throws the towel in the laundry bin and gets in the bed next to me.

"You took your time," I tease her. She turns on her side to face me and looks at me, smiling.

"I needed to be thorough," she explains.

"Thorough, huh?" I bring her closer to me and kiss her lips quickly. I'll never get tired of kissing her. Her lips are just too soft and kissable. When we break she continues braiding her hair. When she finishes, she leans her head on my chest and we just lay back and relax.

"So you never told me what happened between you and Sheamus that made you fight."

"That's in the past, Kaitlyn. Can't we leave it there?"

"No," she tells me while drawing circles on my chest with the tip of her finger. "Punk blamed me for the fight, so I want to know if I was really the reason you guys were fighting." I take a deep breath. I don't want her to blame herself. After all, she wasn't the reason I fought Sheamus. Sheamus was the reason I fought Sheamus.

"You were the topic we discussed before I hit him." I feel her head leave my chest, and I look down at her. The look on her face is one of embarrassment and guilt. "Hey don't go blaming yourself. Sheamus was the one talking so much crap. That's the reason I kicked his ass."

"But the fight started over me."

"Kaitlyn, if he would have just kept his nose out of our business he wouldn't have gotten his ass handed to him. Don't take credit for his stupid choices."

"What did he say about me that got you mad enough to hit him?"

"He told me that I would fuck up with you like I did with Summer, and that he would be waiting for you when I do." She places her head back on my chest.

"You don't believe him do you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like, you don't believe that I would go to him, do you?"

"Why do you ask that?"

"Why else would you want to fight him unless you thought there was a chance that he was right?" I never thought about it that way. Am I worried that I'll fuck up and Kaitlyn would leave me for him? I couldn't be worried about that… could I? "Your silence says a lot."

"I don't know to be honest, Katie. I'd like to think that I wouldn't believe a word he says, but… I guess a part of me does."

"Dean," she climbs on top of me, straddling my hips and sitting up. I look up at her in awe. How can someone be so beautiful? "You never have to worry about that, okay? Sheamus will never get in between the two of us. I would never leave you for him, and don't worry about fucking up. I'm not that petty. Whatever problems we come across we'll work through." I nod at her and place my hands on her hips. I seriously need to not mess up what I have with this woman. "Good. Now I need you to make peace with him." I make a face at her. Why in the world should I make peace with that jerk?

"Why would I do that?"

"Dean, after almost losing Bayley, I think we need to make sure that all of us are on a united front. We can't afford to have the slightest rift on our team or Natalya will take advantage of it." I can see her point, but I have my reservations about trusting Sheamus.

"I don't know Kaitlyn. I mean I thought we were cool, but apparently not if he insists on coming between us."

"Come on, Dean. Please?" Ugh, why'd she have to say please? I mean if it's that important to her, I could work something out with Sheamus. Of course, I could use her request to my advantage.

"If I do this," I begin as I move my right hand from her hip and gently stroke her upper arm, "what would I get out of it?" A sinister smile spreads across her face and I know she's picked up on my hint.

"Just lay back and relax while I show you." She moves lower on me and gets in between my legs before pulling down my pants and underwear. I'm already a little hard from when she sat on me, but I guess that's not enough for her. She wraps her small hand around my cock and starts pumping it up and down, instantly making me grow rock hard. I lay my head back and try to control my breathing, she's barely done anything, and I already think I might lose it! Suddenly I feel her tongue licking the tip of my cock and I can't even believe it! Is she really about to give me head?! I prop myself up on my elbows so I can watch her. She looks up at me and smiles seductively as she licks me from the base of my dick to the tip. She repeats the action several times before kissing the head and finally taking me in her mouth.

"Oh, shit," I whisper. I didn't mean to say anything, but it just kind of slipped out. I guess she heard it because I can feel the vibration of her giggles on my dick as she sucks more of it in her mouth. That's definitely not helping. I'm not usually so vocal during any kind of sex, although I love making women scream with pleasure. Call it what you like, it's just how I operate, but Kaitlyn? She's different. Something about her makes me lose control.

She takes more of me into her mouth before she bobs her head up and down, sucking me for all I'm worth. This feels way too good. I didn't think she'd give me head. I thought I would get another hand job, but damn am I glad she decided to do this instead! She sits up on her knees so that her ass in air as she sucks on me harder, bringing her hands just above my cock. Her eyes lock with mine. This view is fucking spectacular, and I'm trying desperately not to moan any louder. "Fuck, Katie, you look so sexy doing that," I compliment her. She hums in response and I can feel the vibrations on my dick. "Fuck," I moan out a little louder. I don't know how much longer I can last. Between the hard sucking, sexy view and soft vibrations, I'm about to burst. She moves one of her hands lower, dragging it down my skin before it reaches its destination and gently begins to massage my balls. I throw my head back instantly. "Katie, I-I'm gonna cum," I warn her. She grabs the base of my cock and continues massaging my balls as she removes her mouth for a moment.

"Cum for me, please? I want to taste you." That has got to be the hottest thing any woman has ever said to me! She immediately goes back to sucking me, but this time I can feel the head of my cock reach the back of her throat repeatedly. If I thought I was going to burst before, I am definitely going to burst now. My fingers tangle themselves in her soft, damp hair to keep her head in place as I cum… _hard_. My seed shoots into her mouth and I feel her gulp down every drop. My climax finally subsides, shooting the last of my cum into her waiting mouth. I collapse back on the bed and let go of her hair. I'm still trying to catch my breath when I feel her give my dick one last lick before she kisses up to my chest and neck before landing her lips on mine and laying on top of me. She rolls off of me to lie down beside me, putting her head on my chest and brings her fingers to trace… something on my abs. "How was that?"

"Do you really have to ask," I ask her, completely out of breath.

"Promise me you'll work it out then?" I look down at her and lock my gaze with hers before giving her a smirk.

"I promise you, I will work it out."

 **Bayley**

When Paige took me away from the party, we went up to her room and talked. She apologized for freaking out about Roman and me being mates. She explained that she had thought that Roman was taking me away from her and she felt like she was losing me all over again. I told her that we'll always be sisters and that nobody would ever come between us, not even Roman. The whole conversation went over little Jojo's head who sat on the floor the whole time with a blank expression on her face. When Paige and I finished talking, I left her room with Jojo so that Paige could get some sleep.

When we get downstairs, I don't see anyone. They must have gone to sleep after Paige and I went to her room. That's cool. All of them are probably exhausted after being up all night on guard duty and then coming home to see me alive. "Bayley?" Jojo's little voice brings me out of my thoughts.

"What is it, sweetie?"

"I hungry." Of course she's hungry. She just woke up after all.

"Okay, let's get you something to eat then." I can just get her some cereal. I don't want to try to cook something and set the oven on fire like I almost did last time. Speaking of cooking, I wonder if Roman will want me to learn how to cook now that we're mates. I don't know how this whole thing works. I mean, I've never even been in a relationship, or anything like that! As I walk into the kitchen, I find Ms. Layla making tea. "Hi, Ms. Layla," I say to grab her attention.

"Hello, love," she turns around with a wide smile on her face. "Would you like some tea?"

"No, thank you. I just need to get some breakfast for Jojo." Jojo comes out from behind me with her thumb in her mouth and looks up at Ms. Layla.

"Hi Ms. Layla," Jojo greets Ms. Layla, giving her a small wave.

"Hi there, Jojo," Ms. Layla bends down to look Jojo eye to eye. "Bayley tells me you're hungry. Is that right?" Jojo nods her head, keeping her thumb in her mouth. "Okay, do you want some pancakes?" Jojo's thumb leaves her mouth and a huge smile makes its way across her face. She jumps up and down yelling, "pancakes, pancakes!"

"Ms. Layla, I don't know how to make pancakes," I point out.

"Not a problem, love. I'll help you. Why don't we set up Jojo to color in the living room, and we'll cook her some breakfast. I need to talk to you anyway." Uh-oh. She needs to talk to me? It has to be about me and Roman. What else could she have to talk to me about? I'm nervous and scared, but I don't want Jojo to think anything's wrong.

"Okay," I respond, as I try to hide the fact that I'm super nervous. "Let me get Jojo some coloring things, and I'll be back soon." I want to take my time getting these things. I'm in no rush at all to speak to Ms. Layla by myself, but I can't put it off for too long. Jojo's hungry and it would be wrong for her to suffer because of me. I go upstairs to the library. Sami and Paige are working on rebuilding the children's section so we can start Jojo's education soon. I know for a fact we have some coloring books, blank paged notebooks and crayons there. I find them easily and head back downstairs, where Jojo is patiently waiting for me on the couch. "Here you go Jojo." She grabs the big box of crayons and coloring books out of my hands, gently. "What do you say?"

"Thank you!" She sits on the floor and begins to color. I walk over to the kitchen entrance and take a deep breath before walking in.

"Sorry if I took too long Ms. Layla," I apologize to her.

"Not an issue Bayley. You weren't gone long." Ms. Layla goes into the refrigerator and starts taking out the milk, eggs and butter. "Bayley, can you get the flour, baking powder and sugar from the cupboard?"

"Sure." I walk over to the cupboard and get out everything that Ms. Layla asked me to get. When I go back to her, I see that she's taken out some strawberries and blueberries. "What are the berries for Ms. Layla?"

"We can't just make Jojo pancakes. That's not good for her. She needs a good nutritional balance. In fact, let me get out some meat." Ms. Layla has always been good at knowing what to eat. I've always had someone make me my meals so I never really learned anything about it. Ms. Layla walks back to me holding a pack of turkey sausage and turkey bacon. "Which one do you think she would like better?"

"Sausage, definitely."

"Good choice. It'll be easier to cut up for her too." Ms. Layla and I start cooking.

It was easy once I got the hang of it. I got to make the pancake batter and cook the sausages. Ms. Layla had me watch her cook the pancakes. She thought that flipping them and knowing when to flip them wasn't something that I was ready for just yet. "So, you're probably wondering what I wanted to talk to you about," Ms. Layla said as she was making the second small pancake.

"Yeah, I'm kind of nervous about it."

"Oh, love! No need to be nervous! It's nothing bad." I exhale audibly. It's a relief to know that I'm not in trouble. "I wanted to congratulate you on finding your mate, and finally getting Roman to settle down."

"Really? I thought you were still mad at him."

"I admit that sometimes the thought of what he did crosses my mind," she laughs. "But honestly, I've let that go. Roman and I… we were young, and he was going through a very difficult time in his life. Was it right that he cheated on me and used Eve the way that he did to get through it? No, but you learn from your mistakes and you grow. Roman has grown a lot since the blow up, and he's apologized so I can't hold it against him."

"What about Ms. Eve? She seems really upset."

"I can't speak for Eve, Bayley, but she's going to have to make peace with this at some point," she puts the flame on low and faces me. "As for me, I just want to let you know that I'm truly happy for the both of you." She gives me a genuine smile and holds out her arms. I know exactly what she wants, and I'm too happy to jump in her arms and give her the biggest hug I've ever given her.

"Thank you Ms. Layla! This really means a lot to me!" I let her go and she flips over the pancake.

"Don't mention it," she pauses for a second, but I can tell there's something else on her mind. "So, have you and Roman… you know." I know? What do I know? I look at her with a confused expression. "Oh, come on, Bayley. Have you two had sex yet?" I can feel myself getting red. Oh. My. Gosh! This subject is _way_ too embarrassing to talk about. "Bayley, you don't have to be embarrassed. It's natural for mates to have sex." I cover my face with my hands and turn away from her. Is this really happening?! I am actually having this conversation. "Bayley, why are you so embarrassed? It couldn't have been bad." Bad?

"What do you mean bad," I ask her, turning back around to face her.

"The sex, love. The sex surely isn't bad." I should have known she was still talking about that! I look down at my feet.

"I wouldn't know," I practically whisper.

"What? Bayley, you mean to tell me you haven't had sex yet?"

"We've only been mates since last night!"

"You spent the whole night together, and he didn't take you?" I shake my head. "Bayley, you're not a virgin are you?" I blush wildly and Ms. Layla picks up on my sheer embarrassment. "Oh my God, you are! Have you been waiting to give it to Roman?" I'm completely silent. I've always had a crush on Roman, but I hadn't really thought about sex. Paige knew more about that than I did. I was the first one she told when she lost her virginity back when we were seventeen. That's when I first learned about it. She told me that it hurt, but after the pain went away it felt really good. Of course, her relationship with the person she lost it to, didn't last. Paige was devastated and told me that she regretted giving up her virginity to him, but she refused to tell me who he was. After that I promised myself that I would only give my virginity to my mate, and I was determined that my mate be Roman.

"Roman's the only one I've ever wanted," I answer honestly.

"Oh, that's the sweetest thing I've ever heard," Ms. Layla finishes cooking the final pancake and puts the food on a plate for Jojo. "Well don't be nervous when it happens. Roman will take good care of you, and if you need any advice, let me know. I know what he likes." She winks at me and calls Jojo to the kitchen before putting the plate of food on a placemat at the breakfast bar. I know I should probably be upset at Ms. Layla's comment, but I'm not because I know she's not being malicious. She's just trying to be helpful, and I appreciate it more anything.

"Thank you, Ms. Layla."

"Anytime, love," Ms. Layla replies as Jojo comes running into the kitchen with a notebook in her hand. I pick up Jojo and put her on the chair in front of her food.

"Thank you, Ms. Layla! Thank you Bayley," Jojo thanks us before picking up a strawberry and popping it in her mouth.

"You're welcome, love," Ms. Layla says to Jojo before she turns to me. "I'm going to sleep, Bayley. I'll see you later okay?" I hug her one more time before she goes to her room. I turn to look at Jojo to find her still eating the berries on her plate.

"Bayley, syrup please?" Oh I totally forgot about the syrup! I quickly take it out and pour some on her pancakes. Then I cut up her pancakes and sausage for her and take a sit next to her.

"Is it good," I ask her. She nods enthusiastically while stuffing her mouth with a fork full of pancakes. I look at her notebook, curiously. "I can see your pictures, Jojo?" She nods again and takes another bite of her food. I open the notebook and the first picture she drew confuses me a little. It's her in at the Den, but next to her are two kids I don't recognize and a man and a woman standing over them.

"Jojo, sweetie," I interrupt her meal as politely as I can. She looks up at me while taking a bite of her pancakes. "Who are these people in the picture?"

"My bubbas and Mommy and Daddy." Bubbas? I guess that means her brothers.

"Are all of you in the Den?" She nods her head as she picks up a berry and pops it in her mouth. If it were anyone else, I would have taken this picture as a sign of grieving, but I don't get that feeling from this drawing. "Do you see them, Jojo? Your family?" She nods again.

"Every day! They talk me. They like you and Romy. They say thank you Bayley and Romy!" I smile at hearing this. I know Jojo is a sorceress and that she exists in both the Land of the Living and the Other Side, but I didn't know if she saw her family at all. I guess that explains why she doesn't really talk about her family, or why she doesn't miss them. She still sees them and interacts with them. To her, they aren't dead, and they never left her side.

I continue looking through her pictures and come across one that makes me want to cry with joy. It's a picture of the entire pack with the mansion in the background, and at the forefront of the picture is Jojo holding my hand and Roman is holding her other hand. It warms my heart to know that we have provided Jojo with a second family that she feels truly a part of. I need to show Roman this. "Jojo, can I show this picture to Roman?"

"With Ms. Eve." What?

"What do you mean?"

"Romy with Ms. Eve." My heart starts beating at a mile per minute. What does Ms. Eve want?

"Do you know why?"

"Roman look Bayley. Ms. Eve come. Say need talk Romy. They leave." I need to teach her to speak in complete sentences.

"So Roman was looking for me, but Ms. Eve said that she needed to speak with Roman and they left?" She nods her head and takes another bite. I'm beyond worried. What if Ms. Eve tries something?

"Romy love Bayley?" I'm a little surprised at Jojo's question.

"Yes, he does," I answer confidently.

"Bayley no worry then." Jojo takes another bite. The wisdom of a child, it's really something.

 **Roman**

It's weird that Eve wants to talk to me. She's been nothing but mad at me since she came back to the Den, but now that she knows that Bayley and I are mates it seems like she has something to say to me. On the one hand I'm nervous about what she has to say and the fact that she's leading me deep into the woods isn't helping my nerves at all. On the other hand, I'd rather be the one here than Bayley if Eve decides to take out her aggression violently. When Eve finally decides to stop, we're in a part of the woods that I don't recognize at all.

"Do you remember this place," she asks me while keeping her back toward me.

"Should I remember this place?"

"This is where we made love for the first time." I look around and try to remember. It was a while ago. I started having sex with Eve a month after my nineteenth birthday. We were on guard duty together. I remember that she told me that she had a crush on me and then I took her that night up against a tree. I guess this is the place where that happened. Of course, I wouldn't say that we made love. It was only sex for me. It's a horrible thing to admit, I know, but I've been honest with her since the blow up and I've apologized to her for it as well. I guess it still hasn't sunk in for her yet.

"What's the point of bringing me here?" She turns around to look at me, and I see tears falling down her face. Ah dammit! I hate seeing women cry!

"How could you choose her over me?!" I'm surprised by her outburst. Where is this coming from?

"What are you talking about? We ended a long time ago, Eve."

"Are you going to deny what we meant to each other? We had something Roman!"

"We've been through this! It was just sex for me, Eve. I'm sorry that I put you through all that. I really am. I hate myself for using you the way I did, but it's over now. There's nothing between us."

"I don't believe that for a minute! All those moments we had, you're honestly going to tell me that they meant _nothing_?!" Why is she doing this? Why is she putting herself through this again? It didn't hurt her enough when I told her all this the first time?

"I have no doubt that they meant something for you, and again, I _hate_ myself for doing this, but they didn't mean anything to me."

"That's not true! I know you loved me!"

"Eve, stop doing this to yourself! You know I'm telling you the truth, but you refuse to accept it! You've had eight years to let this go and move on, but you insist on living in the past. Why are you doing this?"

"Because I love you, you idiot!" I can't believe this! I turn away from her to take a deep breath to calm down before I address her.

"What do you want me to tell you, Eve?" She looks at me surprised and remains silent. "What are you hoping this will accomplish? Bayley is my mate. I only have eyes for her."

"You only marked her because you felt bad that you couldn't prevent her from being killed."

"How fucking dare you." I walk up to her, getting in her face. "Let's get one thing straight, I love Bayley. _That_ is the reason I marked her and for you to suggest otherwise is pathetic."

"Then how come it took you so long to realize it?! How come she had to die for you to even think about marking her?!" I don't know how to answer that question. If I had to be honest, I guess it's because I'm stupid and didn't recognize what I felt for her as love.

"Because I'm stupid okay?! She shouldn't have had to die for me to realize how much she meant to me, but that's how it happened, and there's nothing else I can do about it!"

"What about me?! What am I supposed to do now? I'm supposed to just stand back and watch while love of my life is mates with some puppy I used to babysit?"

"I'm not the love of your life, Eve. Just be patient. You'll find your mate, and he'll be everything you wanted him to be and more."

"I don't want anyone else! I want you! I love only you!" I wish she would stop doing this. She's only hurting herself. I know that, ultimately, this is my fault. I shouldn't have used her. I shouldn't have misled her, but I did, and now I have to deal with the consequences.

"I'm sorry."

"That's all you have to say to me? That you're fucking sorry?! That's not what I want to hear!"

"I know that's not what you want to hear, but I'm not going to stand here and lie to you!"

"I don't care if it's a lie!" She's officially lost her mind. "Just say it! Just tell me you love me!" She pauses and wraps herself around my waist and leans her head on my chest, crying into my shirt. "Tell me that we had a chance before Bayley died. Please? Please just tell me that. I need to hear it." Why would she want me to lie to her? Why would she want me to give her false hope? It's not right. She doesn't deserve a lie. She deserves to be told the truth. I refuse to be the one who continues to fill her head and heart with all these false promises. I won't do that to her anymore. I put my hands on her shoulders and push her away from me gently. Her hands fall to her sides and she looks up at me with her eyes full of tears.

"I'm not going to lie to you Eve. There is no us, and neither before nor after Bayley's death did we have a chance." Her head drops and I can hear her begin to heave as I bring my arms back at my sides. "Eve, just move on and allow yourself to be happy. You deserve at least that much." I turn around and walk away from her. I don't want to leave her like this, but I can't have her mistaking kindness and concern for something more. I'm such a fucking asshole. I should have never messed with her feelings all those years ago. I know I was going through something myself, but that's no excuse for doing what I did. I don't know what else I can do for her though. I'm in love with Bayley, I marked her. I'm hers and she's mine. I really hope that Eve just takes my words to heart and stops lying to herself. I hope she can move past me and allow herself to find someone else and be happy. She deserves to be happy. I hope she realizes that sooner rather than later.

 **Eve**

When Roman disappears from my sight I completely break down. I fall to my knees and cry hysterically. I can't stop the tears from flowing even if I knew how. How could he do this to me? How can he reject me like this? How can he deny everything we felt for each other? How can he chose her over me and throw away _everything_ we ever had? Fucking Bayley! She's always been the apple of his eye! He's always taken care of her! He even fought his own brother for her, but I always thought I meant more to him. I thought he looked at her more as a pup than a woman. I forgave him for cheating on me with Layla, but this? I can't forgive him for this. I could if he hadn't marked her. If he hadn't marked her I'd still have a chance. If he would have just given it time he would have realized how much he loved me and came back. I was so sure of it, but now that they're marked, he'll never look at me the way he used to. What am I supposed to do now? I can't wait for him, but I can't move on either. I'm stuck! I'm fucking stuck and it's all Bayley's fault!

"Poor, little wolf," I hear a voice coming from below me. I open my eyes but all I see is a small pool of my own tears. I get up and look around to see if anyone's here, but I don't find anyone. "Turn around, I'm here now." I look back, and, standing in the spot where I was crying is a woman with blonde hair who is wearing a contemporary style white Greek robe with a pink accent around the waist. "You've been through a lot today. I feel bad for you."

"Who are you?"

"Oh, forgive me. I am usually a lot more mannerly than that. My name is Natalya, I am the Queen of the Sirens." Oh my God, she's the one who made Kaitlyn kill Jojo's family and sent those sirens to murder Bayley. Why is she here?! What does she want with me?! Oh no, she's going to kill me! "Relax, Eve. I'm not here to kill you." Can she read my thoughts? "Don't look so surprised that I know what you're thinking. You're facial expressions are very easy to read."

"If you're not here to kill me, then what do you want?"

"I have a proposition for you, my dear." Proposition? "I want you to hand over the child and Kaitlyn." Has she lost her mind?

"And why would I do that? So you can destroy my race? I don't think so."

"Don't make your decision before you know what I can offer you."

"I don't care what you can offer me! Nothing can be worth that!"

"Are you sure? From that very nasty conversation I heard earlier, there is one tall, dark and handsome thing that can be worth it." I know she's talking about Roman, but what she could she possibly do? "I can break the bond, Eve."

"W-what?" I'm in disbelief. There's no way… is there?

"The mating bond is natural, and, being a mistress of black magic, I can undo that which is natural. I can break their bond, Eve." Oh my God. Can she really? I could have another shot, another chance to win him back, but wait. What good would that do?

"Even if I did believe you, the end result would still be the same. All of us would die."

"Then it's a good thing that's not the entirety of my offer."

"What else is there?"

"I'll spare you and Roman. I'd turn the both of you in humans before I eradicate your race. You and Roman could live in human society together where no one and nothing could touch you, not even the curse." All she's saying, it's all I've ever wanted: just me and Roman, together, with a family of our own. Can she really give me this? Is it really possible? It's almost too good to be true! But wait… no I can't! I'd be betraying my pack, my entire race! No I can't do this!

"No! I'm not betraying my kind! I won't do it no matter what you offer me." Natalya walks toward me with a devilish smile on her face and stops about a foot in front of me.

"You don't have to give me your answer now. I'll give you some time, but I'll be in contact in the near future. Until then, know that my offer still stands: the child and Kaitlyn for the life you've always wanted." Before I can reply, her body turns into water and it falls to the ground in a huge splash. I can't possibly consider her offer. I won't be the one to betray my race and cause its extinction, no matter how much I love and want Roman.


	11. Chapter 11

_Brace yourselves for MAJOR changes!_

* * *

 **Seth**

As soon as I get the order from Punk I head out the door and go to the town. I have a job to do, but nothing about this is sitting very well with me.

I don't like the way Punk is going about this situation. Renee saved Bayley. She brought Bayley back from the dead, back to life, back to us. Renee saved our pack from falling apart, but the only thing Punk can focus on is the fact that Renee is a siren. We don't know if Renee is even working for Natalya. We don't anything, but we're just going to assume the worst?

I mean, it is possible that she's working for Natalya. After all, her walking into my life just coincides too perfectly with everything that has happened. Even so, I don't get the feeling that Renee was ever insincere with me. This is just way too confusing. I mean what I am supposed to do? If anything I should trust Punk's judgement more than I should trust Renee. I've known Punk all my life, while I've only known Renee for a couple of days. I should trust Punk more. He's my pack master, and he's never steered me or anyone else wrong before. Even if we do take Renee prisoner, Punk wouldn't let anything bad happen to her. After all, he didn't let anything bad happen to A.J., so why should I worry about something happening to Renee under our watch? Maybe I'm just thinking too much about this. I need to shake this off.

I make pretty good time coming into town, but I a little stuck. I don't know where Renee lives so I have to track her scent. I sniff the air, but I don't pick up her scent at all. Of course I wouldn't. There are too many smells in this town for me to pick up Renee's scent easily. I walk over to the supermarket, and then to the burger joint, but her scent has long since gone from both places. This is frustrating.

I continue walking around town, not really keeping track of time. It's still early, but I'm exhausted. I haven't had any sleep since yesterday before we found out that Bayley died. I decide to stop for a minute and sit down at the nearest bench which happens to be right by the library. I need to find Renee, and, because I'm so tired it's really difficult to pick up her scent. I close my eyes and just try to relax and refocus myself. Just as I am about to fall sleep, I pick up a scent coming from the bench. I need to get a closer smell. I lay down on the bench to make it seem like I am going to sleep. The last thing I need is these humans looking at me like I'm crazy, if they catch me sniffing the bench.

It's her. It's faint, as though she was here yesterday or something, but this is definitely her scent. I stand up slowly, careful not to draw attention to myself. Now that I finally have a lock on Renee scent, I can find her quickly.

I follow the scent to a small attached house. Would it be strange for me to go in through the window? It probably would, but I can't really afford to get anyone else involved in this by knocking and possibly waking up her neighbors. At least it's early, not many people are up right now, so I don't have to worry about any humans catching me.

I get in through the window quietly and follow her scent into her room. She's still sleeping, lying on her bed and tucked in under the covers. I wish I was sleeping.

She stirs a tad and her eyes blink open. I should probably try to hide or something, but I don't want to act suspiciously. It'd be easier to get her back to the Den if she's a willing participant as opposed to a kidnapped victim. Victim… is she a victim? Is she working for Natalya or is her story similar to Kaitlyn's? And what about what she told me about her matriarch? Did she mean Natalya? Is that why Natalya hates wolves so much? I guess I can understand why she would be so mad, but still... she wants to kill us all over something that one wolf did? At the same time, if what Renee said about our history is true, then my ancestors did the same thing.

I sit on the chair across from her bed and wait for her to notice me. She sits up and yawns, stretching her arms before bringing them to her face and rubbing her eyes. She looks around the room and spots me on the chair for a moment. I don't know if she realizes or not that I'm actually here. "Couldn't wait to see me, huh," she jokes groggily.

"You could say that," I reply light-heartedly. I can't have her suspecting that I know something's up with her, or that I'm here take her prisoner.

"I kind of wish you would have waited. That way you didn't have to find out how I look in the mornings." I don't know what is it with women that they feel this need to make themselves up before going out into the world.

"What's wrong with how you look?" She looks down with a smile on her face and a small blush creeps across her cheeks. It's really endearing. Dammit why'd she have to be a siren?

"How's Bayley?"

"She's good. She was awake when I got home from guard duty. We had a party to celebrate."

"Did you get any sleep?"

"No," I answer while letting out an unintentional yawn. "But I'm okay."

"That's why you just yawned, right," she asks me with a hint of skepticism.

"It's fine," I yawn out. Dammit, this isn't happening right now! I don't have time for this!

"Seth, why don't you get some rest while I get ready to go outside?" She gets out of the bed and walks over to her closet.

"No, it's okay." I can't sleep at her place. What if she tries to kill me or something? I can't trust her. Granted, I did trust her before I found out she was a siren. She hasn't betrayed my trust, besides the whole lying about being a siren thing. I mean, I don't really know what her story is.

"Seth, get some sleep, please? We'll spend some time together when you get up."

"I don't know, Renee."

"What are you so worried about?" Shit. I guess I'm acting suspiciously. I mean, why wouldn't I want to fall asleep in her apartment unless I didn't trust her or something? I'm officially stuck. I need to get out of this somehow.

"Nothing, it's just that the pack wants to meet you." She'll buy that. It's a legitimate reason for a guy to be nervous in situations like this.

"Really?" She pulls out a red long sleeved shirt with three buttons starting at the top.

"Yeah, I mean, wouldn't they want to meet the person who brought Bayley back to them?"

"I guess that means I should dress up a little more then. I want to make a good impression." Is this part of her game? Was the whole reason Bayley was killed was so that Renee could have an in with us? My mind is going a mile a minute and I'm too tired to decipher any of the thoughts going through my head right now. "Seth you should still go to sleep, at least for a little while. You can take me to meet your pack after you wake up." Ugh, this again. "Please just take a nap? You look absolutely exhausted. How can you enjoy my visit if you're just going to end up falling asleep during it?" UGH! She's making a lot of good points and I'm starting to lose all my brain functions.

"Well, I guess maybe an hour nap wouldn't hurt."

"More like three. It'll take me maybe three hours to get ready." Three hours? I don't know about that.

"There's no way you can get ready in an hour?"

"Not if I want to make a good impression." She definitely won't have to worry about making a good impression. "Seth, just go to sleep. I'll wake you up when I'm ready."

I sigh audibly and give up the fight. Three hours isn't a long time, and, either way, she'll be locked up by the end of the day. "Fine." I get up and walk toward the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Couch?"

"You won't get a decent sleep there. Just sleep on my bed. I won't disturb you."

"I don't know if I'm all that comfortable sleeping in your bed."

"You broke into my house, but you won't sleep in my bed, even though I offered it, and won't be sleeping with you?" There goes my logic.

"Alright, fine!" I sit on her bed, feeling it out before I lie down. It's really soft. I mean does it provide any back support at all? Renee gathers some clothes and other things that girls need before stopping in front of me.

"Enjoy your nap I'll wake you up in a few." She then leaves the room and closes the door. I lie down and close my eyes. I can't believe that I'm actually about to go to sleep with a siren around. However, as much as I want to think that she's the bad guy, that she's the enemy, that there's nothing good about her, I can't help but think back to the time we've spent together. She seemed so sweet and genuine. For some reason, I don't think she was faking that with me. Ugh this is too difficult to think about, and I can't afford to be confused! She's a siren and I was given orders to capture her. That's what I'm going to do. That's what I have to do. I won't betray my pack.

 **Renee**

By the time I got out of the shower I had already used half of my time! I need to do my hair quickly and get dressed. I can't believe Seth's pack wants to meet me! This is really exciting! This is the first time I've ever felt like a human, just a regular human girl who is about to meet her boyfriend's family… wait. What am I thinking?! Seth isn't my boyfriend, and I'm still on a mission.

This mission has been really difficult for me to be honest, though. I was raised to believe that wolves were all that was wrong with the world, that wolves were a proven serious threat to our existence as sirens. I was taught that my ancestors were attacked by the wolves so many centuries ago for no reason at all. Only when Seth mentioned that his ancestors were protecting humans from being eaten by sirens did I make the connection. My ancestors never knew the reason why the wolves attacked them, but in the end the wolves were enslaved anyway. I never thought it was exactly right to enslave the wolves, but at the same time I believed that it was some sort of justice that prevailed. Then Lita came along and betrayed her fellow sirens so that the wolves could nearly wipe us out. I always wondered how she could find it in herself to betray her own kind. Maybe she also felt that enslaving the wolves wasn't the best reaction to what the wolves did.

Then there's Natalya's story. The humans were so cruel to her. I couldn't imagine being a sex slave, and it was like no human she came across wanted to help her. They just thought about the way they could profit from her. I mean, her second pimp was a police officer! You would think that these humans would have some sort of compassion, especially a cop but no. Mickie James took Natalya away from all that and took care of her. Mickie was the only love she ever knew, and she was killed by a wolf. I believe Natalya said that Mickie was mauled to death. At the time Natalya wasn't a fully realized siren so she couldn't bring Mickie back to life. Natalya is a fully realized siren now, but Mickie's family had her cremated so there is no body for Mickie's soul to return to. No matter what we, as sirens, do, it seems as though wolves are always doing something to hurt us as a species. I can understand why Natalya deeply believes that wolves need to be eliminated, but in this little time that I've spent with Seth… I don't know. Natalya told me that my loyalty should remain with the sirens and I promised her that it would. At the end of the day I am a siren, and my duty is to the sirens.

Despite the war going on in my head, I manage to get my hair dry and perfectly straightened. I look at the time and realize I only took thirty minutes for my hair. That's actually pretty good time. Now I still have an hour to get dressed.

I know I shouldn't be so excited to meet Seth's pack. If anything I should see this more as an opportunity to get information for Natalya, but after everything that's happened, everything that I've learned, it's making me think that maybe the way to really fix this is to bring my fellow sirens and wolves together in a peaceful way. Maybe I should be an ambassador for peace between our species as opposed to a spy who will only perpetuate the violence. I mean, how many more lives need to be lost before both sides realize that violence will get us nowhere? I'll bring the idea up to Natalya later, right now I just want to focus on getting through this visit. I'll contact Natalya as soon as I get back.

When I finish getting dressed I look at myself in the mirror, making sure that everything's in place and that I looked good enough to make a good first impression. I decide to go with a light blue fit and flare dress. I put on my gladiator style shoes before going sneaking into the room to wake up Seth, but before I do, I stop just to observe him. His face looks so peaceful with his mouth slightly agape, letting out a light snore. I sit down on the bed and gently put his hair behind his ear. Out of all the confusing things I've been faced with since coming to Gilford, he has got to be the most confusing. When I was sent on this mission, I was expecting all the wolves I met to be like that Corey guy I met at the supermarket, and when he started to transform in front of me, I was nearly paralyzed in fear. I began to think that everything I knew about wolves was correct: they are blood thirsty beasts with no compassion and no control, but then Seth calmed himself down. He totally blew my preconceived notions out of the water. He's everything I was taught that a wolf wasn't. He's totally turning my world upside down, and I'm strangely intrigued by him.

"Seth," I whisper. He barely stirs and continues snoring. "Seth," I say a little louder and shake his shoulder.

"Hmmm." The sound he makes entices a small giggle out of me. He's too cute.

"Seth, come on it's been three hours." His eyes squint open and look around briefly. "Seth, come on you need to wake up." His eyes open wider and he sits up. "How was your nap?"

"Surprisingly good," he yawns out.

"Do you want some coffee or something before we head out?" He sits up and rubs his eyes.

"Nah, that's okay. Thanks, though." I stand up so he can get out of the bed. "You want to walk to the Den, or are you okay poofing us there?" Poofing? I can't help but laugh at the term.

"I could poof us there if you don't want to walk, but it is a nice day." He walks over to the window and thinks for a minute.

"It is a nice day. I don't see why we can't take a walk." He turns around and smiles at me. I can't help but smile back as I feel a blush creeping across my cheeks. I think I like Seth. I shouldn't, but I think I do.

"Well come on then," I tell him while grabbing his hand and leading him out my apartment. I'm all too eager and excited for today. I know I have a lot of things to figure out, and I will, but, right now, all I want to do is enjoy the day with Seth.

* * *

 **CM Punk**

It's almost dinner time and nobody's heard from Seth. Where the hell did he go? I know I told him to capture the siren, but I gave him until tomorrow to do it. Knowing him, though, I'm sure he's already working on getting her over here. That's Seth for you, a real go getter. He was never one to waste time, which is one of the reasons he's so valuable as a guard and as a pack member. Still, he's running on zero sleep and I'm worried about him.

I'm about to walk into the dining room when I hear two people talking. I shouldn't eavesdrop, but the nosey side of me just can't help it. The two voices become clearer as I get closer to the dining room. It's Corey and Paige.

"Corey, what business is it of yours who I hang out with," Paige asks, clearly irritated.

"I know you're only doing this to replace me? You think he will _ever_ measure up to me?" What's he talking about?

"You are the last one who should be talking about replacing others! What about all those women you fucked after we broke up?" Oh _shit_! Corey and Paige used to be together? Why didn't I know about this?!

"I wasn't trying to replace you," Corey yells in frustration.

"Then what was it?!" I hear Corey begin to answer, but hesitates. Then he takes a deep breath before replying.

"You don't need to know my reasoning for doing the things I did." If he's trying to get on Paige's good side, he's failing miserably.

"Fuck you, Corey," Paige says, almost in disbelief. "Fuck you, and fuck your reasoning. You don't get to screw me over and then walk back into my life like nothing fucking happened." I hear her take steps toward the living room, but then I hear her suddenly stop. "Let go of me, you asshole!" I guess he grabbed her to make her stay or something.

"I don't want you hanging out with him," Corey demands.

"You don't get to decide who I hang out with," Paige screams.

"What could he possibly do for you that I couldn't?! What has he ever done for you that I haven't?!"

"He's never let me down!" Okay, who the hell are they talking about? Who the hell is this person that they're fighting over?

"Sami's no good for you, Paige," I hear humble. Sami? This is about Sami? Is there something going on between Paige and Sami? I thought they were just friends. If they are more than friends, they certainly haven't been intimate yet, otherwise the scent of their fucking would have been all over the Den.

"Yeah? Well you're worse." I hear Corey swallow a lump in his throat. Is he actually getting choked up? Did what Paige say really hurt his feelings all that much?

"Why can't you just let the past go?"

"Because I trusted you! We lost our virginity to one another, and it meant nothing to you!" Whoa! When did that happen?! What else don't I know about my pack?!

"So what, you're hoping that Sami is going to make your cherry come back?!" All I hear next is the ruffle of clothes and something being thrown through the air before a loud crash vibrates through the Den. I take a peak in the dining room to see Corey slowly getting up from being in between the very broken dining room table. Welp, now we have to get that fixed.

"Stay far away from me." Paige then walks toward me to exit the dining room. I stand on the other side of the entry way and wait for her to pass by. When she does, she doesn't even notice me and keeps walking.

"Paige," I call after her. She turns around and looks at me. I expect her face to be full of anger, but instead, I'm met with watery eyes. I'm definitely not used to this. "You want me to take care of this?"

"Thank you, Pack Master CM Punk, but I can take care of myself."

"I don't doubt that, but still if you ever need it, I'll put him in his place." She acknowledges me with a nod and walks upstairs and out of my site.

"So you're going to put me in my place," I hear Corey ask from behind me. I turn around to face him slowly. "Last time I checked you mess with women the same way I do."

"I never took it as far as you, and I always chose girls whose memories I could erase. You know damn well _klopí̱ mní̱mi̱s_ doesn't work on other wolves."

"So what you're going to erase A.J.'s memories soon? She's a human isn't she? Aren't you just messing with her emotions?"

"Don't talk about shit you don't know."

"Then I'd suggest you do the same." I stare him down. I'm tired of him constantly challenging me. If it were any other wolf, they would have gotten their ass handed to them, but, instead I restrain myself. As I am about to respond to Corey I hear the door open and Seth's scent, along with another scent hits my senses full on. I glare at Corey one last time before going to meet Seth.

"I was wondering where you were, Seth," I greet him. Next to him is a small blonde woman who is wearing a light blue dress. There's something… off about her scent. It's definitely not human. This is probably the siren that Seth told me about.

"Yeah, well you know, I had to do some stuff," he responds nonchalantly. "Punk this is Renee. Renee this is CM Punk, my pack master." Renee holds out her hand to me.

"Nice to meet you, CM Punk," she greets me with a smile. I extend my hand to meet hers and we shake. She seems nice, but she's a siren so I shouldn't think that the way she presents herself is genuine. This could all be part of her game.

"Nice to meet you too. Are you the one who revived Bayley?"

"Yup, that was me. Seth told me that she's doing well."

"Yeah, she is." This is definitely the siren. Now I just need to figure out how we're going to ensure that she stays here… I need to knock her out, but how? "Can I offer you something Renee, like a drink or something?"

"Um, I guess a drink would be nice."

"Tea, coffee, soda, juice, water?"

"Tea, sounds good if it's not too much trouble."

"Alright I'll go make some. Be right back." On my way to the kitchen I put my hand on Seth's shoulder and give him a look. He looks back at me and nods. We both have the same idea, and I know I'm not going to have to worry about how to knock her out. Seth's got this.

 **Seth**

As Punk heads over to the kitchen, Corey approaches Renee and me. "You're the witch from the store, aren't you," he asks Renee.

"That's me," Renee replies with a hint of suspicion in her voice. I can tell she's uncomfortable, but it's not going to matter in a few minutes. Corey leads her into conversation, but I'm not listening. I need to knock her out, but a big part of me doesn't want to. I can't help but feel like, in all the time I've spent with Renee, she's been genuine with me. At the same time, my head keeps telling me that she's a siren and that she's working with Natalya. My head keeps telling me that I can't trust her, and I need to keep in mind the safety of my pack at the end of the day. I can't afford to trust her when my species' survival is at stake. I take a deep breath.

"Renee," I call out to her. She turns to face me, and, in an instant, I erase the last two minutes of her memory, causing her to pass out. I catch her before she hits the ground and just hold her.

"What was that for," Corey asks me.

"She's a siren," Punk returns from the kitchen and addresses Corey's question.

"Is that so?" Corey looks down at me. "I told you not to trust her." I stand up, still holding Renee in my arms and give him a look that tells him not to fuck with me right now.

"I'm actually glad that you did, Seth," Punk tells me while resting his hand on my shoulder. "Now we have something on the sirens. Kaitlyn may be half siren, but Natalya has obviously kept a lot from her. Let's see if this siren knows anything more. Seth, I'm putting you and Corey in charge of getting information out of this siren." Is he insane?! Corey does not have the self-control to be in charge of something like this.

"Sounds like fun," Corey replies with a sinister smile making its way across his face. "I need a distraction anyway." He can't be serious.

"Corey," Punk calls out. "I don't want anyone knowing about this, especially the ladies. If they find out about, they'll have sympathy for her, and we'll never get the information we need out of her." Corey nods and walks upstairs. Once he's out of hearing distance, I turn to Punk. There's no way that he's serious about Corey being in charge of getting information out of Renee.

"Punk, you know that putting Corey in charge of Renee is a bad idea. He has no off switch, no limits, no conscience! There's no telling what he'll do to her!"

"The question why you care so much comes to mind, but I don't need to know the answer to that right now. Anyway, that's the reason I put you in charge of her too. Rein him in whenever you see fit. Don't let him go too far."

"Why not just let me handle it?"

"I trust you Seth, but you and I both know that your heart's too big for a job like this." All I can do is look down at Renee and sigh in defeat. He's right. There's no way that I would be able to get any information out of her, but still this isn't right. "We can discuss this more later. Right now, get her in the basement before she wakes up." I nod in submission and do as I'm told.

* * *

 **Renee**

When I wake up I'm on a bed of a dimly lit room. What happened? The last thing I remember is meeting Seth's pack master, but after that… nothing. I try to move around, but I soon realize that my arms are tied behind my back. Not only that, but my mouth is covered with duct tape. Dammit, I can't perform any spells with without a vocal incantation or hand movements. I'm stuck, and I have no idea what's going on.

"Oh you're up. Good." I hear a voice coming from within the room. I look around to see a tall figure approaching me. As he walks into the light I can finally see his face. It's Corey. "You know, I don't know much about magic, but from all the spells I've seen, you need one of two things: a voice or a hand motion, but it seems I've taken both of those from you." I can't help but panic. Why is he doing this to me?! "From the look on your face, I can tell I'm right." He walks around to the other side of the bed slowly, menacingly, as though he's contemplating doing something horrible to me. "Don't look at me like you're so innocent. I know you're a siren." WHAT?! How'd he find out? Does Seth know? Oh my God, I'm in a really bad situation! "My question to you is, did you leave the Realm of Sirens on your own, or were you sent by Natalya." I freeze on instinct when he mentions my queen. "So you _were_ sent here. I wonder why. I guess the obvious answer would be to spy on us, to give Natalya someone on the inside so she can anticipate our moves and counter them. I guess that plan totally backfired now didn't it?" He sits down next to me and grabs my face roughly. Fear overtakes me and I begin to struggle violently. I manage to kick him in the side of the head, forcing him to let me go to nurse his head. I roll over and fall face first on the floor. I don't know where I'm going. I just know that I need to get far away from Corey. I slither along the floor as far as I can before I feel myself being pinned down when Corey sits on my back. "Where do you think you're going," he asks me. I can practically hear the smile sneaking across his face. "No one's going to save you, siren. You don't deserve to be saved after all your kind has done to us." He grabs a handful of my hair and pulls my head up off the floor. I can't help but tear up, it hurts so badly! "You think anyone cares that you're crying, siren?" He tugs on my hair harder. "I want you to cry! I want you to feel all the pain you've put my race through!" I cry even harder. _I_ didn't do anything to them! If anything _I_ helped them! _I_ brought one of their own back to them. Why is he blaming _me_ for the sins of my ancestors?!

Suddenly I hear a buckling sound, as though Corey is messing with something that is metal. What's metal around here… his belt! Oh my God, he's unbuckling his belt! I struggle even harder, trying to get from underneath him. He puts my cheek on the floor, grinding it against the ground so that I can't move away from him. I feel his hand go up my dress and grab my underwear, ripping it away from my body. This isn't happening! This isn't happening! I feel him line himself up with me and I find myself unable to move. It wasn't supposed to happen like this! It wasn't supposed to happen at all! I close my eyes and just wish it would all go away. In an instant, I feel Corey's weight being lifted off of me and I can hear a large crash across the room. I open my eyes to see Corey writhing in pain up against what looks like stairs.

"What the hell is wrong with you Corey?!" I recognize the voice immediately: it's Seth!

"Ah, fuck! What was that for?!"

"That's for being a fucking dick! You cannot, may not, under any circumstances, have a woman against her will."

"She's a siren, Seth! I think it's the least she deserves." If Seth didn't know I was siren before, he definitely knows now.

"Don't you forget that she's the one who brought Bayley back to us."

"Is that supposed to make up for all the shit her kind has done to us over the centuries?!"

"You can't credit her for something her ancestors did," Seth defends me. "That doesn't make any sense!"

"Well then," Corey replies as he gets up, pulling up his pants before holding on to the left side of his ribs and limping. "We can at least punish her for what her kind is doing now, or have you forgotten that the sirens have waged war on us and are looking to destroy us?"

"I haven't forgotten anything, but our job isn't to punish her." Job? He knew about this? "I'm not going to stand by and watch you violate her in the most heinous way possible."

"You want me to show her mercy? Have you forgotten what side you're on, where your loyalties lie?!"

"My loyalties have been and always will be to my kind, but I also have a loyalty to my morals, and my morals will _not_ allow you to commit rape!"

"You're too soft. What are morals to someone who's lost everything?" Corey looks down at me and I freeze instantly. "You better your blessings, siren." Corey winks at me and walks backward toward the stairs. He climbs the stairs disappearing from my sight. Seth turns to me and bends down to take the duct tape off my mouth.

"I'm sorry, Renee."

"You knew." It's more of a statement then a question, but nonetheless he nods to confirm my suspicions. "Why would you do this to me?!"

"This wasn't my idea, and don't pretend like you're completely innocent. You lied to me about being a witch."

"Would you have given me a chance if you knew I was a siren?!"

"Don't act like you're here because you want to live a peaceful life. I know Natalya sent you here!" I look away from him. I know it's true, but things are different now. I try to sit up, but I fall back down. I feel Seth pulling down the skirt of my dress to cover me up and lifting me so that I'm sitting up straight.

"You want me to be honest? Fine. Natalya did send me here on an espionage mission. When I saw you at the supermarket, I saw an opportunity and I took it." He gets up and walks away from me, stopping after taking a few steps.

"And being the idiot that I am I trusted you from the beginning." I can tell he's frustrated and mad at himself.

"I don't think you're an idiot, Seth."

"Says the siren who took advantage of me." I look down at the floor in shame.

"I admit that I didn't think it would be that easy to gain your trust, but-"

"But what," he screams at me, turning around to finally face me. "If I hadn't trusted you in the first place, I wouldn't have put my pack in danger! You wouldn't be," he grunts in frustration and turns around, running his hands over his face before facing me again. "You know what? It doesn't even matter. Now that I know you're a siren, that you were sent here by Natalya I can't trust you."

"No, Seth you need to listen to me," I plead with him.

"I don't want to hear another word out of your mouth." Seth turns away from me and heads to the stairs.

"Seth, please! Listen to me, please! You don't understand" I yell after him, but my pleas fall on deaf ears as he climbs the steps and shuts the door behind him, locking it. I break down hysterically and begin to cry. Half of me is saying that I should have been honest with him sooner, that I should have told him about my true nature and about the mission Natalya sent me on. Still, the other half of me is saying that I should have known something like this would happen. Wolves jumped to conclusions in ancient times, what made me think anything would be different? Seth didn't even give me a chance to explain before he just assumed the worst! I'm so stupid!

"Renee," I hear a voice coming from inside the room. I look down to see that all my tears have gathered into one small pool below me. That can only mean one thing.

"Yes, my Queen?" She appears in front of me in an instant. I look up at her to see her face, but I regret it immediately. She looks livid.

"Oh so you know who I am? You've apparently forgotten everything else including your manners!" It's only then that I realize that I didn't greet her properly. I instantly bow to her.

"I apologize, your highness."

"I've been watching you, Renee, and you have, without a doubt, forgotten where your loyalties should lie." I lift my head to address her.

"My Queen, please let me explain." She doesn't give me a chance to say anything as I feel a cold hard slap to my face.

"Don't even look at me you pathetic excuse for a siren." I can't help but quietly sob. "Who told you to bring that wolf back?! I had her killed for a REASON! How are these wolves supposed to learn anything if you undo any messages I send to them?!" I turn to answer her, only to be slapped again. "You befriended that wolf. You trusted him and look where it got you. Tied up, helpless and locked in the wolves' basement. You betrayed your fellow sirens, Renee. You know the penalty for treason." She's going to take away my magic. Treason is punished by banishment, and when a fully realized siren is banished, her powers are locked away.

"No! Please!" She ignores my cries and places both her hands on either side of my head. Less than a minute later I feel something in the pit of my stomach. It feels like it's turning, like it's literally being locked. By the time Natalya takes her hands off me, I feel totally spent and weak.

"You did this to yourself, Renee. How could you ever believe that a wolf could be good? You're going to learn. You're going to learn the hard way to never trust a wolf." Her body turns to water and splashes to the ground. I can't even begin to process my thoughts as I cry hysterically. I should have listened to her. I should have listened! These wolves, they're just… they're just evil.


	12. Chapter 12

_From here on out there will be MAJOR changes that will lead into the second book. Also I lied about there only being 16 chapters. There will be 17 and then the Witch Saga will commence (already in progress), followed by the Vampire Saga (to be written but I have some WILD ideas in store for it), and there might be a fourth one entitled either the Final Saga or the Human Saga. Either way enjoy!_

* * *

 **Seth**

It's only been a day, and this whole situation has gotten to a place that it should have never gotten to. After their first encounter, I thought I didn't have to worry about Corey trying to have his way with Renee again, but I was wrong. I was _so_ wrong.

 _When my shift for guard duty was over and I returned to the Den, I decided to make some breakfast for Renee. I figured that it had been a while since she ate so she was probably really hungry. I made her some French toast with scrambled eggs and bacon on the side. I didn't know if she liked any of these foods, but it was better than starving, right? I walked down to the basement with the food in hand and called out to her. "Renee? I got you some food." No response. I know I took the tape off her mouth before leaving her. "Renee?" As I reached the floor I looked over to the bed, I found her on her stomach, her hands tied behind her back, her mouth taped shut, the skirt of her dress hiked up to her waist and blood on her thighs_. _"Oh my God!" I put the food down on the nightstand next to the stairs and ran over to her. I didn't even know what to do, or where to start. I was running on pure instinct. I untied her and turned her over on her back and it's the first time I saw her face. Her eyes were bloodshot red and her cheeks were stained with both dry and fresh tears. I took the tape off her mouth and untied her. "What happened?!" She just cried. She didn't even try to respond. I moved to put my hands on her shoulders, but she shrunk away from me in fear. She fell off the bed and crawled to the corner of the room, curling up into a ball and rocking herself as she continued to sob. "Renee, please, I'm not going to hurt you. Just tell me what happened." She shook her head and sobbed harder. "Renee let me help you." She didn't answer. I was at a loss. What could have possibly happened that she ended up like this? I was about to go to her when I picked up a scent from bed sheets. I ducked my head to get a little closer and took another sniff. It was there. It was masked by Renee's blood so I couldn't smell it, at first, but I found it: that all too familiar scent. He did it. I told him not to, and he fucking did it anyway!_

 _I stood up off the bed and looked over at Renee, who was still crying hysterically in the corner. "What did he do to you, Renee?" Part of me hoped that he didn't, that he would never, so I hoped, I inwardly prayed that she would tell me differently, but she remained silent. "Renee what did Corey do?" At the sound of Corey's name Renee hyperventilated and started screaming. I rushed over to her and tried to hold her to calm her down, but her tantrum became worse and she trashed wildly in my arms. Then everything stopped. She stopped moving. I panicked and checked her pulse to find none. I put my ear close to her chest, trying to make out a heartbeat, but I didn't hear anything. I laid her flat on her back and performed CPR._

 _Time seemed to stop as I worked to resuscitate her, but thankfully, she started breathing again. I took in a sigh of relief and laid her on the bed. After that panic attack, I had all the evidence I needed. I left the basement and looked for Corey, finding him quickly in his room._

 _"How was guard duty, Corey?"_

 _"Didn't stick around," he admitted. "Punk let me have an ear full for ditching, but it was worth it."_

 _"I hope it was," I told him before landing a punch square on his jaw. "You thought I wouldn't find out?! I told you that was off limits!"_

 _"She's a siren! Whose side are you on?!"_

 _"Hers!"_

 _"Traitor!"_

 _"The only traitor here is you." I punched him again and tackled him to ground. I grabbed his collar and punched him again and again. "You violated our code, our ethics! You violated her! You have no authority over a woman's body!" Not even a few seconds later, I heard the door close and someone lifted me off of Corey._

 _"Seth, what are you doing?!" It was Punk._

 _"Let me go, Punk! He needs his ass kicked!"_

 _"Tell me what's going on!"_

 _"He raped her!"_

 _"What," he said in disbelief. "Corey you didn't."_

 _"So what if I did," Corey responded. "We're in the middle of a war! You put me in charge of getting information, and sacrifices needed to be made. I did what I had to."_

 _"You did **not** have to do that," I yelled at him. "What's the point in winning a war, if it costs us our souls?!"_

 _"Seth, he has a point," Punk told me._

 _"What the hell kind of point is that?!" I get out of his grip to face him. "War or not rape is never justified!"_

 _"I agree with you and Corey will answer for this, but right now, we need to focus all our energy on defeating the sirens and not direct it at one another."_

 _"Are you serious," I asked Punk. I shook my head at him. "If A.J. knew that you were condoning this, she'd never speak to you again." I could see the anger rising in Punk._

 _"I am **not**_ _condoning this!"_

 _"But you're not **doing** anything about it either!" I didn't stick around to argue with either of them. At that point I was done with the both of them. I had a hysterical rape victim on my hands and I needed to take care of that first. I went to my room and gathered some towels and a washcloth, an extra set of sheets and a large shirt with drawstring pants. When I got to the basement, I saw that the plate of food was empty. I was glad she ate, but when I looked at her I saw someone who was a shell of her former self. I felt so guilty. I was the one who brought her here. It was my fault. "Renee," I called out to her. She lifted her eyes to look at me, pure terror written across her face. "Um, I got you some stuff. Can you get up?" She continued to stare at me in fear and never moved. "Renee, I'm not going to hurt you, okay? I'm trying to help. Please? Please let me help you?"_

She didn't move from her spot, and when I tried to get close her, she started screaming and fighting me. I backed off when I realized that my presence was doing more harm than good. I knew I should have just left the room, but I stayed a little while longer so that I could change the sheets on the bed. I exited the basement after that, leaving the change of clothes, towel and washcloth behind. When I got upstairs, I went to the backyard and set the sheets on fire. It was bad enough that she had to stay in the same room that she was raped. She didn't need to sleep on the same sheets too.

Punk gave me guard duty at the Den for tonight. He told me that he didn't want anyone finding out about Renee and he told me to keep what had happened to her a secret from the rest of the pack. Punk is seriously starting to disgust me. He's definitely not the leader I thought he was. Despite all this, I am grateful to have guard duty at the Den. It gives me the chance to try to make some progress with Renee.

I make a plate of leftovers from tonight's dinner for Renee. I'm sure she's hungry. "Hey, Renee," I call out to her as I walk down the stairs. No answer. "I got you some dinner." Still no verbal response, but she does sit up from the cot. Renee doesn't lay on the bed at all. She won't touch it, not that I blame her. I had to get a cot from storage so that she would have at least a semi-comfortable sleep to sleep.

I place the plate on the nightstand and move the nightstand from the staircase to the side of the bed. She's can use it as a table. I'll just sit in the chair across from the bed. I can't get too close, or she'll fly into a panic.

I take a seat as she begins to eat. "Renee, are you ever going to speak to me again?" She completely ignores me and continues eating. "Renee, I know that I can never understand what you're going through, but I see that this has been very difficult for you, after what _he_ did." I learned very quickly that I could no longer say Corey's name in her presence. I had only done it twice, and the first time she had a panic attack. The second time I did was when I came back that night to check and see if she was sleeping. That's when I discovered that she wouldn't sleep on the bed, and I had to set up the cot. She had another panic attack at the sound of his name. When I had tried to calm her down, she got extremely violent with me. I had tried to restrain her, but she only became even more violent. Eventually she tired herself out and fell asleep, and I was left with the difficult task of explaining to Charlotte where all my scars and bruises came from when I went to her to patch me up. "Despite what he said, you didn't deserve that, and I've been trying to find ways to fix it, but nothing's been working." She continues eating. I really hope she's listening. "Renee, I'm sorry." My apology catches her attention. She stops eating and looks at me. "I'm sorry that all this happened. I'm sorry for what he did. I'm sorry that I brought you here. I didn't know, I didn't think that would happen. I-I just," it's really difficult to get out the words. I just feel so guilty. This is my fault. I shouldn't have listened to Punk. I should have just talked to her! Now she's dealing with this bullshit, and she'll remember it- Remember. That's it! That's how I can fix this!

"I'll take the memory away." She drops her sandwich and stares at me, her eyes full of hope. It's the first emotion I've seen her display, besides fear, since that night. "I think it would be best if you just… forgot that it happened." She only gives me an affirmative nod. I had thought, up until now, that she was choosing not to speak, but it seems worse than that. It's more likely that the trauma she's experienced left her unable to speak. "Don't take your eyes off me, okay?" She doesn't respond, but I know she's listening. I move closer to her cautiously. I don't want to make a sudden move and freak her out. I reach out one hand to cup her face, but before I make contact, she flinches. "Don't be scared. I'm not going to hurt you, I promise." I hear her gulp as she lets me touch her face. It's not a huge step, but it's progress. I hope after I erase her memory that she'll be back to her old self.

The next second, her eyes turn black as I start the process and search through her memories. I go through every nightmare, every fear, erasing all the moments she relived what Corey did to her. I finally reach that last night. I erase the memory as it plays out in her head and every emotion and fear that comes with it. The biggest thing that sticks out to me is the thoughts running through her mind during that time. She was desperately crying out for me. She was hoping that I would come and save her like I did the first time he tried it. She was devastated when it ended and I never showed up. Then she blamed herself, thinking that if she hadn't betrayed my trust I would have come for her, but then I come across a thought of hers that makes me feel like total shit. She believed that what Natalya said was true, that all wolves are alike, that none of us are good. This is all my fault. I should have never brought her here. I should have listened to my gut when it said not to take her prisoner. This is my fault.

When it's over and all the memories of Corey have been erased, Renee passes out, collapsing on the cot. It'll be a while until she wakes up, but she's not going to wake up here. I check the time to see that it's 12 midnight. Good. Everyone should be out on guard duty right now. I'm taking Renee back to her apartment. She should have never been here in the first place.

* * *

A couple of hours later, I hear a rustling on the bed. I wake up and rub the sleep from my eyes. I guess I fell asleep while waiting for Renee to wake up. When my eyes focus, I find Renee sitting at full attention on the bed and looking around. Her eyes search the room for a minute before landing on me. What I see makes me sigh with relief. She doesn't look scared anymore and the life in her eyes has returned. "Renee?"

"Where am I," she asks. I was beginning to think I'd never hear her voice again.

"I brought you back to your apartment."

"I wasn't here before," she whispers, trying to piece her memory together again. "That room. Corey. He tried," she stops as she remembers what happened that afternoon.

"He didn't succeed," I try to convince her. I know it's a lie, but she doesn't need to remember what happened to her. She shouldn't have to deal with that.

"No, I remember you pulling him off me." I take in a brief sigh of relief. At least I know that klopí̱ mní̱mi̱s worked. "You were mad at me." I don't respond immediately. I decide to wait until she completes her thought before I respond. "You yelled at me, and didn't give me a chance to explain," I can hear the anger building in her voice.

"I know," I admit. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"You're sorry?!" She gets up from the bed in one swift motion and stands to her feet. I stay seated in the chair across from her bed. "Do you have any idea what happened to me after you left me there helpless?!" I inwardly panic and immediately tense up. Did klopí̱ mní̱mi̱s not work after all? "Natalya came to me!" Part of me is relieved to hear that she really doesn't remember what Corey did, but a lot of me is wondering why she would be mad that her queen came to visit her. "She banished me! I can never go home now!" Although Renee is showing more anger than any other emotion, I can detect sadness behind her words. So now, not only has she been raped because of me, but she's also homeless. "She took away my magic! What am I supposed to do now?!" I scramble to think of something to say.

"I-I can help you function without magic-"

"You don't get it," she shouts at me. "My magic is a part of me. It's a part of who I am! It's my life source! It's my soul! I'm not whole without it!"

"I'm sorry, Renee. I really am," I can't manage to say anything else to her. I wish I could come up with something that would comfort her.

"Sorry won't bring my magic back!" She'd been doing a good job holding back her sadness until now. One minute she's screaming at me, the next, she completely breaks down crying. She drops back down to bed and sobs heavily. I've never seen her so sad before. I just want to comfort her. I get up from the chair to sit down next to her on the bed. I move to hold her but pushes me away from her when I make contact. "Don't touch me!"

"Renee, I'm sorry. I really am! I just don't know what to do! I hate seeing you cry, and-"

"You didn't mind seeing me tied up!" Dammit! I should have erased more of her memory. How is she ever going to trust me after this?

"I'm sorry," I'm starting to sound like a broken record, but I really don't know what else to say.

"I don't give a fuck that you're sorry!" She stands up, looking down at me

"What do you want me to do? I swear, I'll do anything to make this right, Renee. Just tell me what to do!"

"Leave me alone!" Wait, what? No! I can't just- I mean. There has to be something else!

"Renee please. I want to help you," I try to explain calmly.

"I don't want to see you, right now!" Right now… okay, so maybe I can come back later, but still, I don't want to leave her. "Just leave me alone!"

"Is that really what you want," I ask her while standing up.

"I _want_ my magic back! I _want_ to go home, but I can't have any of those things so just leave!" I nod and hang my head in shame as I walk out of her room and then out of her apartment. As I walk outside, I see that the sun is up, and the humans are out and about. It must be past 10am. I'm sure everyone is back at the Den by now, and the pack masters, especially Punk will probably be furious with me, but this was more important, and considering that Punk hasn't exactly been making the best leadership choices lately, I'd say he hasn't a right to reprimand me for anything.


	13. Chapter 13

_Rated M for Sexually Explicit Content_

* * *

 **Bayley**

Two weeks. It's been two weeks since Roman and I marked each other, and I just couldn't be happier! He's been treating me very well, but he's also started treating me like an adult. He taught me how to use the oven and stove properly, and he even started letting me make meals on my own! It didn't come out the way his food came out, but he still ate it. Jojo told me later that my first attempt at cooking didn't taste good at all, which only meant that Roman ate my food to be nice. I think my cooking has gotten better nice my first meal, though. Jojo's eaten all of them without any complaints, so that's a good sign right?

He also stopped calling me pup. I kind of miss the term of endearment, but on the bright side at least I know he doesn't see me as a puppy anymore. He's also been more involved with Jojo. Instead of just making her meals, he also takes her outside to play, and has been teaching her how to read. He's also stepped up as a disciplinarian because I just can't bring myself to yell at Jojo or punish her in any way. Although Roman's been great these past two weeks, and I feel a lot closer to him, I know something's missing.

Roman and I haven't been… physical yet. I mean, we've made out a couple of times, at least twice a day, but we haven't spent the night together since the night I was brought back from the dead. After coming back from guard duty, he'd walk me to my room, kiss me good night and then walk over to his room. We haven't even lain in the same bed, and whenever we make out his hands always stay on either my waist or back. There was this one time when I felt him try to move his hands lower, but then they went back up to my back and stayed there the rest of the time. There was another time when we were kissing and he started placing kisses lower, along my neck. It felt really, _really,_ good, and I wanted him to move lower so badly, but once I started moaning he kissed back up my neck and that was the end of that make-out session. I'm beginning to wonder if he doesn't want me.

Maybe he's not attracted to me? Maybe he still sees me as a puppy and doesn't feel comfortable doing those things with me? Ugh my mind is going a mile per minute and I just need to talk to someone.

Roman left with Jojo to play outside for a while, which is perfect because it gives me time to ask Ms. Layla some questions. I find her reading quietly in the library. I don't want to interrupt her but I really need to speak with her. I approach her quietly and whisper, "Ms. Layla?"

Her eyes never leave her book, but a smile makes its way across her face. "Hello, love. What can I do for you?"

"Um, can I talk to you? About Roman?" She looks up at me and puts a bookmark in her book before closing it and putting it on the desk in front of her.

"What about Roman?"

"Well," I'm really nervous and I can feel my heart beating wildly. I hope I can get through this conversation. "Roman and I… we… um, we haven't done… things."

She gives me a confused look before replying. "What kind of things?"

"You know… bad things?" I really can't think of any other way to describe it.

"Bad things? Oh Bayley, if you're talking about what I think you're talking about then you have an awful perspective on the subject."

"I do?"

"Absolutely! Bayley, there is nothing bad about sex." Oh my God she said it! "There especially isn't anything bad about it when it's between two people who love one another, or better, are mates."

"Okay… well then Roman and I haven't done… that."

"Bayley, unless you can say the actual word, then maybe you shouldn't even be thinking about it."

"Huh? I don't understand, why not?"

"Because if sex is still a taboo subject for you, maybe you're not ready to do it."

"B-but I want to."

"Are you sure?" Instead of a verbal response, I nod, hoping that she'll take me seriously. "Okay, well, have you talked to him about it yet?" I can feel all the blood rushing to my face. I look down at my feet and begin to play with my hands.

"No."

"Well why don't you start there? Who knows, love, maybe he's waiting to make sure you're ready and that you know what you're getting yourself into."

"Do you really think talking will work?" She nods with a grin on her face.

"The key to any relationship is trust, not just trust in being faithful, but trust in other things too. You need to trust Roman enough to be able to have these types of conversations with him, and don't be ashamed of your desires. He'll probably tell you this, but he can only give you what you want if you tell him what you want."

"Okay, I'll talk to him when he gets back. Thank you, Ms. Layla." I go to hug her and she smiles widely, hugging me back tightly. When I go to exit the library, I hear Ms. Layla call out to me. I turn back to face her.

"You'll need a babysitter. Send Jojo to me. The library is soundproof." She winks at me and picks up her book to continue reading. Soundproof? Why would that Matter?

Roman came back not even an hour later with Jojo hoisted on his shoulders. I told him that I needed to speak with him privately, and he told me to wait in his room while he took a shower. His argument was that he felt dirty after rolling around in the woods for the past couple of hours. I agreed with him and took Jojo off his shoulders.

"Roman in trouble," Jojo asks me while we're on our way to the library.

"Oh no sweetie! We just need to talk about grown up things." It certainly doesn't get more grown up than this.

"Oh! Where we going?"

"You're going to spend some time with Ms. Layla, in the library, while Roman and I talk."

"Okay!" She bounces in my arms, excitedly. I drop her off with Ms. Layla before heading over to Roman's room.

I sit on his bed and wait. I don't wait long, though. Soon he enters the room wearing sweatpants and a plain black t-shirt. "What is it you wanted to talk to me about," he asks me. I can't help, but feel nervous. I can't even look at him, and I can feel my stomach doing full blown summersaults.

"About us, you and me."

"I figured out that much."

"Right. Um- I… we," ugh! The longer I sit here, the more stupid and embarrassed I feel. Why can't he just read my mind?! I feel Roman grab my hands as he kneels in front of me. He tries to look into my eyes, but I turn my head. I'm way too embarrassed to look at him directly right now.

"Bayley, you know you can talk to me about anything, right?" I nod in confirmation without looking at him. "Then take a deep breath, and tell me what you need to tell me." I take his advice and breathe deeply, filling my lungs to capacity before exhaling completely.

"How come you haven't… touched me?" It comes out as more of a whisper than I had intended it to, but I know that he heard me. I feel his hand on my cheek and he forces me to look at him.

"You mean, how come we haven't had sex?" I blush wildly at the mention of it, but I manage to nod at him. "Two reasons. One, I wanted to make sure that you were ready for that. I know you're a virgin Bayley, and because of it I also know that just because we're mates doesn't mean you're ready."

"Oh," it's not the most profound response in the world. He stands up straight and my eyes follow his movements. He walks over to his dresser and searches through one of the drawers. After a few seconds of searching, he finds what he was looking for and pulls out a small box before returning to the bed and showing it to me. I take the box in my hands and read the label: condoms. I feel all the blood rushing to my face and immediately hand the box back over to him. He just chuckles at my reaction.

"These were the second reason. I needed to make sure I had these before I made love to you." I don't know why, but the fact that he called it making love makes me feel special and warm on the inside. I can't help but smile at him. "So then, my question to you would be, do you want to make love?" I look down for a moment to mull it over. Do I really want to do this? I mean I love Roman, and he's my mate now, and I want to do more than make out.

"Yes," I whisper.

"Are you sure? We don't have to rush this if you're not ready."

"I'm sure." He takes my face in his large hands and kisses me passionately. He takes me in his arms and lays me down, further up, on his bed before he gets up and walks over to the door. "Where are you going," I ask curiously.

"Nowhere," he responds as he locks the door closed. When I hear the click of the lock, reality dawns on me and my nerves go crazy. This is really about to happen. I'm really going to lose my virginity… and to Roman, my mate! What if I'm not good at it? Roman has done this before, and I don't look anything like Ms. Layla or Ms. Eve. What if he doesn't like what he sees? "What are you thinking about?" I didn't even notice that Roman had moved from the door and lied down next to me.

"Nothing," I lie.

"Don't lie to me," he demands and moves in between my legs and hovers atop of me while propping himself up on his elbows. "What's on your mind?"

"What if I'm not… what your used to?"

"What I'm used to?"

"I mean, I know you've done this before,"

"That's common knowledge," he interjects, chuckling at the thought.

"What if I don't meet your expectations?" He sighs and places a tender kiss on my forehead.

"All I'm expecting you to do is communicate with me." He kisses me again before sitting up and grabbing my waist to pull me toward him. "I need you to tell me if I do something that you like, or that you don't like. I can only make this the best experience for you if you let me know, okay?" All I can do is nod. I'm totally speechless! Is that really his only expectation? He's not worried that this won't be good for him? I'm pulled away from my thoughts when I hear Roman calling my name. "Bayley stop thinking so much." I feel his fingers playing with the hem of my shirt. I can feel myself getting really _really_ warm, but I'm also nervous. I can feel myself trembling until he puts his hand on my stomach gingerly. "I know you're nervous, but relax. Nothing bad is going to happen to you." I take his advice and try to relax myself by taking deep breaths. I try to focus on my breathing as Roman lifts my shirt higher, and before I know it, it's being thrown across the room. I want to cover my breasts so badly, but before I can he removes his own shirt. It kind of leaves me in awe and I just find myself staring at him… I hope I'm not being weird.

He leans over me and kisses me again. This I can handle. It's just so familiar to me. I wrap my arms around his back as our lips dance together. I feel his hands move to my back, and he flips us over and sits up, so that I am on top of him, but I don't mind. I'm too enveloped in his lips to mind anything right now. His lips move lower on me and land on my neck. His beard tickles me while his lips massage my sensitive skin, making me moan and giggle simultaneously. Suddenly, I feel Roman's fingers unsnap my bra with ease and slowly pull the straps off my shoulders. Is he really about to see my breasts?! I hug him tightly to keep my bra in place, but Roman catches on to my plan.

"Bayley, let me see you," he coos.

"B-but," he silences me with a kiss and takes my arms from around his neck. He puts my arms by my sides and slips off my bra. I've never felt so exposed. Utter silence fills the room and I can't help but feel stupid. I knew he wasn't going to like what he saw. Just when I feel at my worst, Roman grabs my breasts softly. He leans back on the bed and continues to massage my breasts, slowly becoming rougher and rougher. I close my eyes at the sensation and try to focus on controlling my breathing. This feels really good. His hands are so warm. A mere moment later, I feel something wet swirling around my nipple. I open my eyes quickly and look down to find Roman sucking on my breast and his eyes locked with mine. I'm completely dumbfounded. I have no idea what I'm supposed to be doing, but it's not like I can exactly think straight. He sucks more of my breast into his mouth and I can feel his tongue flicking over my nipple fast and hard. I close my eyes again and a small strangled moan escapes from my lips which surprises me. I've never made that sound before!

"You like that, huh," he whispers to me as he switches breasts and repeats the process. I can't even find the words to answer him. I nod as another strangled moan sneaks its way out of me. I grab onto him tightly as the sensation becomes more intense. He flips us around again, laying me underneath him. His lips then leave my breasts and move lower on my body, leaving open mouthed kisses on my stomach and belly button. His hands follow suit and travel lower until they reach the waist of my pants. He sits up and looks at me. "I love you, Bayley." My heart melts instantly and I feel like crying!

"I love you too, Ro." He slips off my pants and throws them to the floor. His hands travel up my calves and stop at my knees to separate them. I hear him take a deep breath before he touches me… there. "Oh!" He rubs me through my underwear slowly, applying just enough pressure. I can feel him press down on my bundle of nerves, forcing my hips to move in rhythm with his fingers. A few minutes of this and my thighs are starting to quiver. I feel… something building between my legs, like a spring being tightly coiled just before it's released. "R-Ro, I-I feel," I can't even finish my sentence. It just feels too good.

"You're about to climax. Go ahead, don't fight it." He starts rubbing me faster, but still applies the same amount of pressure. I can barely catch my breath. I begin panting and bring my hands to grab pillows on either side of my head. Less than a minute later I feel myself exploding and a hot tingling sensation starts at my private and spreads throughout the lower regions of my body. My back arches of its own volition as the feeling continues to spread, and when it finally stops I fall back to the bed, completely spent and out of breath. Roman cups my face and rubs my cheek with his thumb gently. "You have no idea how sexy it is to see you cum." Oh my Gosh! Sexy? Me?! I turn my head away from him to hide my furiously red face. "Don't be shy now," he tells me as I feel him pull my panties down my legs. "We're just getting started." I look at him shocked. Just getting started? What does that mean? He's going to make that feeling come back?

My eyes are glued to him as he lowers himself down my body and his head gets dangerously close to my private. What's he doing? "Ro?" He doesn't answer me. Instead, he looks up at me and smirks before placing open mouthed kisses on my inner thighs. My nerves are back in an instant. Does he really want to be so close to my private, and with the way he's kissing up my thighs, what if he kisses my private by accident? I want to warn him to be careful, but then I feel him begin to nibble on my skin and I throw my head back at the feeling. A loud moan escapes me and I can hear him chuckling. The vibrations transfer from his mouth to my skin, intensifying the sensation that he was already causing. Suddenly I feel his mouth enclose itself on my private, and my eyes widen in surprise. At first I can't help but think it's an accident, but when I feel his fingers separate my lower lips, I know he did it on purpose. I begin shaking nervously again. I feel his tongue lick the length of me and all the wind gets knocked out of me. He licks me another time and I can feel myself coiling again. His licks start slow, but they speed up as I struggle to catch my breath. The licking stops when he decides to focus on the bundle of nerves right above my opening. He flicks it a few times before sucking on it. I let out another strangled moan and all my thoughts go to mush. "Oh my gosh!" The coil inside me grows tighter and tighter. I want so badly to feel that warmth again. I'm so close! A few seconds later I can feel his finger penetrate me. "Ah!" It's a little uncomfortable.

"You're really tight, Bayley," he says as he moves his finger in and out of me.

"Is th-that b-bad?"

"Not at all. Just means you need some prepping." Prepping? What does that mean? I don't have time to ask, though. His lips return to the button above my opening and he sucks on it harder than before, but he never stops pumping his finger into me. It isn't long before I feel him add a second finger inside of me, followed slowly by a third. His fingers are really stretching me, almost to the point of pain, but after a few minutes the uncomfortable feeling is replaced with a warm sensation. My breathing becomes shallow as I feel the coil in me becoming tighter and tighter until it bursts and the heat spreads throughout my body in one mind-blowing moment. My back arches off the bed and I lose all breath. My eyes open wide, staring at the ceiling, and yet staring at nothing at the same time. He keeps pumping into me, prolonging the feeling until I feel myself coiling again.

"R-Ro," I try to warn him, but I can't get the words out as I explode again. I can't take it anymore! My hands immediately go to his to stop his pumping, but I can't find enough strength to pull his fingers out of me. Luckily he picks up on my hint and he removes his fingers. I can feel my lower lips throbbing from the intensity of my climaxes, and all I can do is lay there, unable to control my body. Through my cloudy vision, I watch Roman bring up his fingers, and I'm pretty sure that they're wet because I can see them glistening. "Y-your fingers," I struggle to speak between hard breaths.

"Wondering why my fingers are wet?" I manage to nod and he lets out a small but deep chuckle. "It's your cum, Bayley." It doesn't register with me at first, but when he sticks his fingers in his mouth and sucks on them, I finally realize what he just did. He's not disgusted by it? I have to say I'm surprised. "Don't look so surprised, baby. You taste _delicious_." I blush furiously at the comment as he leans over me and holds my still trembling body closely. "It's okay, Bayley, just breathe," he whispers in my ear. He holds me until I slowly regain control of my breathing. "Good girl," I hear him say as he gets up from the bed and walks over to his dresser. What is he getting? He takes out a green towel and I become confused.

"What's that for," I ask him.

"Just trust me." He folds the towel twice before coming back to the bed and putting the towel underneath my butt before taking off his pants. When he goes to take off his underwear I avert my eyes. I can't look at that! I've never seen a naked man before! "I just brought you to three orgasms, but you can't look at me naked," he laughs out.

"I just can't," I begin to explain, but Roman interrupts me.

"You don't need to explain it." He gets in the bed and in between my legs. He puts his hand behind my neck and forces me to look up at him. "You _are_ going to watch this happen, though," he says with authority. I don't bother arguing with him and just nod. He pulls me to sit up and look down between the two of us. The sight is enough to make me want to hide away forever. His private is covered in a condom and less than a few inches away from my opening. Also, he's kind of big. Is he going to fit? He uses his free hand to guide himself to my opening, and I can feel it poking at my entrance. I instantly tense my muscles, becoming more nervous than ever. "Bayley, look at me." I follow his orders immediately, glad to not have to look in between us anymore. "Don't be nervous. I'm right here." I take a deep breath as he continues to talk to me. "If you want to stop at any point, tell me, alright?"

"O-okay," I reply with a shaky voice. He smiles at me and kisses me as he lays me on my back. As we kiss, I wrap my arms around him, pushing his chest up against me. His skin on mine, it just feels great, that is until I feel him enter me. I stop kissing him and hold onto him for dear life as he pushes further into me. This is so painful! His mouth goes to my neck, gently sucking and kissing on it while one of his hands goes to my breast and massages it softly. It helps to distract me a little, but the pain is still there, like a slow stabbing that just won't stop.

"Bayley, try to relax. It'll only hurt more if you tense up." I wish I could relax, but my body won't let me. The pain is just too much and I begin to cry. I close my eyes and start sobbing. "Oh, baby don't cry," Roman tells me while stopping his penetration and wiping my tears away.

"It hurts!"

"I know. I know it does." He holds me closely as I cry. "Do you want me to stop? I'll pull out if you want."

"No! Please don't!" I hold on to him tightly. It may hurt, but I don't want him to stop. I want to continue. I want him to make love to me. I've waited so long for this, I can't stop now.

"Okay, okay. Calm down." He stays still inside me and places small kisses all over my face. I can't help but smile at the gesture. I know he doesn't want to hurt me, and I really appreciate that he's trying so hard to make me feel comfortable.

 **Roman**

Staying still inside her has got to be one of the most difficult things I've had to do, physically speaking. She's so tight naturally and with her muscles tensed she's unintentionally squeezing me tighter. I might just explode right now, but I can't do that. This is her first time, and I don't want it to end with her in tears and me climaxing prematurely. I kiss her once more on her cheek before resting my head in the crook of her neck, taking deep breaths to hold myself back.

"Ro?" Her small voice catches my attention. "It- it doesn't hurt as much anymore."

"Do you want me to continue?" I just need to make sure.

"Please?" Thank God! I pull out a little and thrust back in gently. I thrust a few more times, waiting to hear a response. At first she grunts in pain, but slowly they turn into moans. I can tell she's starting to enjoy it. Good, I can try going in deeper now. My next thrust goes a little deeper. She flinches at the intrusion, but almost instantly adjusts to it and starts moaning again. I repeat the process until I'm as deep as I can go and still myself, filling her completely. I feel her relax around me and take it as a sign that she's no longer in pain. I sit up on my knees and hold onto her hips. She places her hands on my arms and looks up at me curiously. I can only smile at her innocence… well I guess she's not so innocent anymore. I pick up the pace and thrust into her a little faster. "Oh!" That's exactly what I want to hear. I grip her hips more tightly as I pump into her. She inhales sharply and starts taking short shallow breaths. She breaks out into a light sweat as she begins to move her hips in rhythm with mine.

"That's it baby. You're doing really well," I encourage her. She opens her eyes just barely, lust written all over her face, but her eyes filled with love. That look makes me want to bring her to a climax over and over again. I pump into her faster. Her grip on my arms tightens and her breasts bounce in time with my thrusts. I can't help but admire them. When did they get so big? I wrap one arm around her waist to keep her in place while using my free hand to grab one of her breasts. It's so soft, yet firm. They're just perfect, and all mine.

"Ro, I-I'm gonna," she doesn't get to finish her sentence. Her back arches and her thighs shake as her orgasm washes over her, but I don't stop. I continue pumping into her, never slowing down to prolong her orgasm. "OH. MY. GOD," she screams out as another orgasm shoots through her body, her juices flowing out of her and coating my dick, mixing with the small amount of blood from when I first penetrated her. As she rides out her climax, she puts both her hands on my chest and pushes, slightly. I know she wants me to stop, but I can't even if I wanted too. I'm so close, just a little more. "Ro, p-please? I can't… anymore." I remove her hands from my chest using one hand and pin them above her head.

"Yes, you can. Just one more time." She nods and wraps her legs around my waist. Perfect. I pump into her harder and faster, trying desperately to reach my end, but before I do, I hear her let out a strangled scream.

"Ah! Roman!" Her cries of pleasure coax out my orgasm and I feel myself cumming. I still myself inside of her once more as I feel my body stiffen, filling the condom with my seed. As the feeling dies down I let go of Bayley's hands and kiss her deeply. I stop the kiss and gaze into her eyes. The both of us are panting harshly. We definitely can't go for round two. At least not right now.

"I love you, Ro," she tells me.

"I love you too, Bayley." She smiles at me as I pull out of her and move to the side of the bed to throw the used condom in the garbage next to my bed.

"Eepp!" I hear Bayley shriek loudly from behind me.

"What happened?!" I turn in panic to check on her.

"There's blood on the towel, and on me!" Oh and here I was worried that something happened.

"That's why I put the towel there, babe. It was your first time, you were going to bleed."

"It's from me?" She looks down at the towel with a look of shame written on her face. "I'm sorry."

"For what? Bleeding? You can't help that."

"I'm still sorry." I shake my head at her

"Don't be. Now, let's take a quick nap before round two."

"Round two?!" She sounds surprised.

"Bayley, by the time I'm done with you, you're going to feel boneless."

 **Eve**

I shouldn't be here, but I can't help it.

I was walking by Roman's room on my way downstairs when I heard it lock. I wondered why he would be locking the door when I smelled another scent coming from his room: Bayley. Bayley was in his room with him, and he locked the damn door. I wanted to believe that nothing was going to happen, that they were just going to talk, but as time went on, I knew that wasn't the case. Between the scent of their lovemaking and hearing the tender words he told her, I knew that I was crazy to believe for a minute that they wouldn't have sex.

I'm so stupid! I knew this would happen! I knew it from the moment I found out they were mates, but I didn't want to think about it. I didn't want to believe that Roman would take her the way he took me. No, I'm wrong. He didn't take her the way he took me. He was gentler, more loving and patient. He never spoke to me the way he spoke to her. He never told me he loved me when we had sex. Hell, we never even had sex in his room. He'd take me almost anywhere, but never in his room. Can it really be true that he never loved me? Was I really just the other woman? Was I second to Layla? Was I just a warm body to satisfy his needs whenever Layla wasn't available? No, no it's not true! There's no way that's true! It just can't be! And there's no way he marked Bayley because he loves her. Bayley spent her whole life chasing Roman and he never looked at her that way! Yes, he watched out for her and took care of her, and yes, they spent _a lot_ of time together, but… but… Oh no. It's true. He loves her. He's always loved her. She's always been his first choice. Even Layla is second to Bayley, and if I was second to Layla, that makes me third. This can't be happening to me!

I don't stick around to hear the end of their lovemaking and run to the nearest bathroom, locking myself in. I sit down on the toilet and cry. I can't believe I was so stupid to believe that Roman really gave a damn about me. I hate him, I fucking hate him! I mean, I still love him, but I hate him for doing this to me! I can't let him get away with this. I can't. I need to do something. Bayley needs to pay too. She can't just walk around like she won. She's a puppy! She doesn't deserve someone like Roman. I swear to everything I know and love that I'll find a way to fix this. It's supposed to be me and Roman whether or not he realizes it. I get up from the toilet and turn on the faucet to wash my face. I splash my face with cold water a couple of times and make sure to flush out my eyes. When I finish, I go to dry my face with the towel hanging over the shower rack.

"How come every time I see you, you're crying?" I recognize that voice. I turn around to see Natalya sitting on the sink, looking at me.

"If you sit there, you'll break the sink."

"I wouldn't worry about it."

"What are you doing here?"

"You tell me. You're the one who left the water running. You know damn well that I can show up wherever there's water." What is she implying?

"Go away, Natalya."

"Do you really want me to, Eve?" Do I? I mean, I remember that Natalya made me a very tempting offer, and I was just thinking about a way to get back at Roman and Bayley. Still, am I willing to betray my kind just for revenge?

"That offer that you made me… is it possible to tweak it?"

"What is it that you want?"

"I want the mating bond broken, and Roman's memories replaced."

"Replaced with what?"

"I want you to switch the roles Bayley and I played in Roman's life."

"To transfer Roman's feelings for Bayley to you, and ensure that your life together as humans is a happy one." She's talking too much.

"Can you do it or not?"

"The better question is, 'will I do this?' And you already know my conditions." Her statement makes me remember the consequences of my actions.

"I don't know," I'm starting to rethink my position. "This is my entire race we're talking about."

"Oh please. What has your race ever done for you? What has this pack done for you? You have no friends, you have no mate, and what does your life consist of except getting hurt and guarding humans? And what have humans ever done for you? Last I heard, werewolves are persecuted if humans find about their true nature." She's right. No one in this pack cares about me. They all think I'm bitter and mean and spiteful. Roman chose Bayley over me as his mate, and there's no reward in guarding humans. What's left for me as a wolf? What do I owe any one of these wolves? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. I've gotten the short end of the stick in every situation I've been in, and here is Natalya. Someone who barely knows me and certainly doesn't give a damn, and yet she's offering to do more for me than anyone else has ever offered to do. I think my choice is clear.

"If the proposition is still good," I start, "I'll take you up on the offer."

"Excellent choice. I look forward to working with you, Eve and don't worry about contacting me. I'll find you, and I'll let you know, when the time comes, to keep up your end of the bargain." With that, her body turns to water and moves down the drain of the sink. Fuck everyone else. It's time I do something for me.


	14. Chapter 14

_To the Guest reader who keeps requesting more PunkLee, please be patient. More of them will be coming up later in the story. There will be a snippet of them in chapter 15 and then more of them in subsequent chapters._

 _Also, as a sidenote, there is a mistake in the first chapter. Jake (originally an OC but I changed my mind) is supposed to be Zack, as in Zack Ryder. I changed it recently so if you want to go back to Chapter 1 and catch up on who the hell I'm talking about feel free to do that lol. So here is more prominent bad guy Dolph Ziggler! I hope you love him as much as I do!_

* * *

 **Dolph**

"Shouldn't she have contacted us by now," Curtis shouts as he bangs his fist on the table, while simultaneously spilling the contents of the cup on it. He's never been a patient man. "It's been more than three weeks since we last heard from her!"

"Seriously, bro. You need to chill. She said that she would contact us when we needed us," Zack tries to calm down Curtis.

"What is it with you and that stupid surfer talk? You were a solider in the Roman Army!" Curtis never did like Zack, but what should have I expected when I made both a Roman and a Macedonian into my broods.

"You gotta change with the times, bro!" You would think that after spending almost two centuries with one another that these two would be able to put aside their differences.

"Or you can actually act your age, Zack!"

"I prefer Ryder, Axel. I've been telling you that for the past four decades!"

"I'm so fucking sick of you!" Curtis gets in Zack's face, threateningly. Zack gets up from his seat in a hurry, getting ready to defend himself.

"You gonna do something about it then, bro?!" They're about to come to blows when I've decided that I've had enough of their bickering.

"Both of you stop," I command. In an instant the both of them freeze in their stances. "Sit your asses back down." The two of them exchange a final warning glare before pulling up their chairs and sitting back down. "This is no way for my brood to be behaving. She should be contacting us soon, so don't give her a reason to break our deal."

"Why did you make a deal with the Queen of Sirens, anyway, Creator," Curtis asks me. I wondered when the two of them would ask me that question. We've been allies with the Siren Queen for about a year now, but I never shared the details of our deal with my brood. I suppose now is as good a time as any for them to know what we are gaining from working with Queen Natalya.

"Freedom, Curtis," I answer as I walk over to the window and look up at the night sky. "The werewolves have done much over the course of history to limit our freedom. Without them, we have free reign. No more hiding. No more limits and boundaries. Just unbridled freedom."

"Does the Assembly know about this, Creator," Zack inquires. The Assembly. I have the utmost contempt for those cowards.

"Fuck the Assembly," I reply calmly as I turn back to my brood. "The Assembly would rather stay in the shadows than actually stand up for vampire kind. Those assholes just want us to fit into humankind. We're not human, and we shouldn't have to hide it. That damn agreement that they came to with the Lyncanthropic Council, was the final nail in the coffin for us: conform or wolves have the right to kill us."

"Even without the wolves around, what makes you so sure that the Assembly will revoke their stance," Curtis inquires. I can only smile at his idiocy. He truly doesn't get it.

"They won't, but I'll force their hand. The Assembly won't be able to stand in opposition to me with an army of sirens and Assembly-dissenters at my side." The look on my broods' faces changes with understanding. They know very well that there exists vampires just like us. Those who oppose the Assembly and what they stand for.

"This world," Zack thinks aloud, allowing us a glimpse into his mind. "It'll be ours. No more hiding. No more Assembly to tell us what to do. No more wolves to kill us, and more importantly, no barriers between us and the humans."

"What about the witches?" Curtis has a point. Witches would not take kindly to the humans being at our mercy. Good thing I already thought of that.

"Don't you worry about the witches. I've got a plan to handle them."

"You've got everything all planned out don't you, Creator?"

"I do Curtis, but the key to everything going to plan is the Queen of Sirens. If we do anything to piss her off, then there is no freedom for us. So when she does contact us," I slow down the pace of my words as I ominously walk toward them, "behave. Your. Selves."

"Yes, Creator," Curtis and Zack answer simultaneously. Good that means that they are on the same page, rare as _that_ is.

The next moment I hear a soft chime. It almost sounds like a bell. Another soft chime rings throughout our hideout followed by three more chimes. I look down at the spill on the table. The puddle of water that Curtis had created is rippling and moving without assistance from any of us. The puddle begins to shine brightly and a blinding flash expands throughout the room. I cover my eyes to protect them from being by the bright light.

"So this is where you hide out, Mr. Ziggler," I hear a soft but raspy voice ask, as the light slowly fades.

"Indeed," I reply, "You certainly know how to make an entrance, Queen Natalya." She looks around the room before her gaze falls on me.

"I would have expected a vampire from the Neo-Persian Empire to have lived in a more extravagant location."

"When you live in hiding you can't exactly afford to live extravagantly." She raises an eyebrow at me, as if in contemplation.

"No, I suppose not." She turns her gaze to my brood and the two of them freeze as soon as they make eye contact with Natalya. "Good afternoon, gentlemen."

"Good afternoon, Queen Natalya," they both reply. What is it about Natalya that she is able to make my brood so… obedient?

"I assume you need us, Queen Natalya," I grab her attention to distract her from my brood. From the looks on their faces when she turns to me, I can tell that both Zack and Curtis are extremely grateful to me. "Otherwise you would have not contacted us," I finish speaking.

"Yes, but first I'd like to thank you for keeping your end of our agreement when you ran across Kaitlyn a couple of weeks ago."

"Yes, I make it a point to uphold my promises," I answer her. "Of course, Zack did suffer some extensive injuries after tangling with the hybrid."

"Is that so? Well then why don't you go over to wolves' Den tonight and cause some havoc?"

"Just cause havoc," I ask her. This plan seems too whimsical. There must be another reason for her wanting us to go to the Den.

"No, I need you to kill the child that is there."

"A child?" Is she honestly threatened by a child? "Certainly a child poses no threat to our plans."

"She poses more of a threat than you believe. I had one encounter with the child and she managed to blast off my hand." She lifts up her hand that is bandaged. I did wonder happened. "But worse, I recently had a vision of the child in the not too distant future. She will throw a wrench in our plans if we don't take care of her now."

"I see, then we'll handle it. How are we to get in the house?" Natalya gives me a smirk and approaches me with three necklaces.

"These necklaces are charmed with siren magic that will allow you to enter any house without being invited in."

"These will certainly come in handy. We'll report to you tonight when it's done."

"Be sure not to get yourselves killed," she warns us. "Also, you can dispose of anyone who is in the Den in addition to the child, but be sure not to kill Kaitlyn. It is not yet the time to kill her.

"You needn't worry. We've dealt with these wolves before, Queen Natalya."

"I look forward to your report then."

"The pleasure is all ours." With that Natalya dissipates into water, and it splashes back onto the table.

"So then we're off to the wolves' Den," Curtis asks enthusiastically.

"Don't be so excited, bro. That hybrid was no joke! My leg took longer than usual to heal after she bit the shit out it, and what about that kid? If that kid was able to do that to Natalya, the Queen of Sirens, what else is the brat capable of?!" As much as I hate to admit it, Zack has a point.

"You're right, Zack." I pause for a minute to think. We need a plan if we are going to attack the Den and succeed. "I'll go with the two of you. It's better to be safe than sorry."

* * *

 **Kaitlyn**

Punk decided to put me on guard duty at the Den tonight… by myself. What hell was he thinking?! Granted, over the last two weeks, Dean has done a great job training me, and I do feel really confident in my abilities as a wolf. Still, it's a little nerve wrecking to be responsible for the safety of A.J. Jojo isn't at the Den tonight because Punk thought it might help to unlock Jojo's sorcery if she were to visit Raquel. So Sasha took Jojo to visit Raquel for the night, and Sasha will stay there so that she can bring Jojo back in the morning.

It's kind of a relief that I don't have to be responsible for both A.J.'s and Jojo's safety, but still this is really making me anxious. I've never been in charge of someone else before. I had a long conversation about it with Dean during our combat training session this afternoon. He seemed to think it was a good idea.

 _"_ _You're worrying about nothing, Katie," He told me as I was recovering from our last fight sequence._

 _"_ _Says the one who's been protecting people since forever."_

 _"_ _Listen, I get it. It's a lot of pressure to be responsible for someone else's safety, but you're ready for this."_

 _"_ _What if something happens, Dean? What if I can't protect her?" Dean shook his head and walked up to me. He cupped my left cheek and lifted my head forcing me to look at him._

 _"_ _Are you saying that a siren- wolf hybrid doesn't have enough strength to protect the people she cares about?" I couldn't help but smile at him._

 _"_ _You make it seem like my insecurities are unfounded."_

 _"_ _They are. Kaitlyn, you've been strong since I met you. You remember the night of the last full moon when you attacked three vampires?"_

 _"_ _I didn't last long in that fight."_

 _"_ _The fact that you lasted at all speaks volumes of your strength, and since then you've only gotten stronger. Trust me. I've seen your progress." A giggle slipped out of me and I slapped his chest playfully._

 _"_ _Maybe I'd be stronger, if you'd stop distracting me during our training sessions?"_

 _"_ _I didn't hear you complaining when I distracted you." He wrapped his arms around my waist quickly, effectively trapping me close to him. "In fact, I seem to recall you moaning my name and begging for more." My hands went to his chest and I buried my face between my hands to hide my blush and stupid smile. "You'll be great. Besides, hardly anything happens at the Den. It'll probably be a boring night." I looked up at him with a smile and nodded. "So no more worrying?" I shook my head no. "Good." He placed a quick kiss on my forehead, right cheek and lips before letting me out of his grip and putting some space between us. "Now let's finish up this training session."_

With Dean's encouragement, I feel a little more confident about my shift tonight, but still I feel nervous. I can't shake this bad feeling that I have.

"Hey, Katie!" I hear A.J.'s voice coming from the stairs. I turn my attention to her as she sits down next to me on the couch.

"You finally finished your shower," I ask her jokingly.

"Hey, I like being clean!"

"But you have no problem fucking Punk every night," I tease her. She laughs and a light blush spreads across her face. "So you and Punk seemed to have figured things out." She sighs audibly. "Is that a no?"

"I have no idea. I mean we've been sleeping together, but we aren't really anything you know?"

"It just seems so complicated between the two of you."

"It is! Unlike you and Dean." I smile at the thought. Dean has been nothing but great since the fight with Sheamus. He even told me that he talked to Sheamus, after I… convinced him to do so. He told me that Sheamus was being, his words, a dick, but that he would keep trying.

"Yeah, Dean and I have been pretty good. He asked me to be his girlfriend, officially last week."

"Oh my Gosh, really?! Why am I finding out about this now?!"

"You'd be surprised at the things you miss when you spend every minute of every day having sex."

"Oh please! Like you and Dean don't have sex." I avert my eyes and look away from her. I can feel a blush spreading across my face. "You mean to tell me you two haven't had sex yet?!"

"We've done other things," I defend myself.

"Hey, I'm not judging you, but what's the hold up?" That's a great question. I don't really have an answer for it, other than that the timing doesn't seem right. I mean Dean and I really care for one another, and although we've had plenty of opportunities to be intimate, there always seemed to be something… missing. Obviously during our training sessions, location is missing and when we come back from guard duty energy is missing. I'm sure the perfect opportunity will present itself eventually, but even if it doesn't I'm happy with our relationship the way it is.

While I'm thinking about how to answer A.J., I smell something… off. I stand up and follow the scent to the window. It's definitely coming from outside. "Katie what's the matter?"

"I smell death."

"Someone died?!"

"It's strange. It's definitely death, but it's moving, and it's moving quickly."

"What is it?"

"A.J., go upstairs and lock yourself in Punk's room."

"Why? What's going on?"

"Just go!" A.J. finally stops asking questions and runs upstairs. I wait for a moment and hear to hear a door to lock, but I never hear it as three men burst into the living room through the window and tackle me to the ground.

"Well, if it isn't the wolf who attacked us about three weeks ago," one man, with brown hair and a full beard, on top of me says. He holds my hands above my head and sits himself on my stomach, pinning me down so that I can't move.

"Yeah, she did a number on me, but this time those other three wolves aren't here to help you now are they," a second man brown hair and five o'clock shadow adds.

"Should I know you three," I yell at them. The guy with brown hair laughs hysterically while the five o'clock shadow guy feigns being hurt.

"Aww you don't remember us," the five o'clock shadow guy asks me. "I'm hurt."

"Well let's not waste time, Zack," the third man with bleached blonde hair tells guy with five o'clock shadow. "You sure you can handle this, Curtis?"

"She's a pup, Dolph. I've got her."

"Zack, find the child. I'll look for anyone else in this godforsaken house." Dolph and Zack then run upstairs faster than my eyes can keep up with them. Oh no! Jojo may not be here but A.J. is! I need to get to her before these guys do! I struggle harder to get out of Curtis's grasp, but he's really strong and I can't get my hands free. I take a deep breath and think of another way to escape Curtis. I wrap my legs around him from behind and squeeze tightly, forcing him to let go of my hands as I bring his shoulders to the floor. I unhook my legs quickly and get to my feet, but Curtis gets up just as quickly. He lunges at me and I sidestep him, making him run into the couch and fall to the floor momentarily. I can't waste this opportunity. I transform quickly and lunge at him, pinning him beneath me. He punches me in the jaw, and I recoil from the contact. He kicks my ribs with so much force that I crash into the fireplace. He goes to kick me again, but I anticipate his action, catching his leg in my mouth and sinking my canines into the calf. He screams in agony, and I toss him against the wall. I lunge at him again, but he punches me in my nose. The pain forces me to close my eyes for a minute and I feel Curtis jump on my back. He wraps his arms around my ribcage and squeezes tightly. I howl in agony. If I don't get him off of me he'll break my bones. I stand on my hind legs and fall back to the ground, crushing him beneath me. His screams pierce my ear drums, but I don't have time to worry about him. I have to get to A.J.!

I run up the stairs, still in my wolf form, and sniff out Zack and Dolph. Zack's scent isn't on the second floor anymore, which means I don't have to worry about him catching A.J. I move on and immediately pick up Dolph's scent, which is coming from Punk's room. The door to Punk's room has been knocked off the hinges and I know that A.J. is in some serious trouble. I burst into the room and find A.J. sitting on the floor in the corner of the room. She is holding onto her neck and blood is coming out of it. Dolph, who is standing above A.J., looks back at me. His fangs are out and his mouth and jaw are covered in blood. I'll kill him! I lunge at him, but he sidesteps me and I end up running into the dresser in the room, breaking it on impact. Dolph gets out of the way and runs out of the room. I get up quickly and follow him, although I am still feeling sore from the impact with the dresser.

"Zack," I hear Dolph yell out, "did you find the child?!"

"The kid's not here, Creator! I looked everywhere!"

I hear Dolph let out a frustrated grunt before replying. "Grab Curtis off the floor and abort mission immediately!"

I don't bother taking the stairs and jump down to the living room floor. As I land, I notice that Curtis's, Zack's and Dolph's scents lead right back out the window. They left so quickly?! I sniff around the first floor to make sure, but as I continue my search their scent becomes more and more faint. They definitely left. I transform back to my human form and run upstairs to check on A.J. She's in the same position that she was before with her eyes widened in shock. I go into Punk's bathroom and get a towel. I return to A.J. and replace her hand with the towel.

"A.J. come on, get up. I need to get you downstairs. The first aid kit is there. I can patch you up on the couch." She doesn't respond to me. Instead, her whole body begins to shake violently. "A.J., relax please. You're going to be alright. It doesn't look like he drew a lot of blood, so if we-"

"He didn't draw blood," A.J. interrupts me, still in a daze.

"What are you talking about? He bit you!"

"He let me go as soon as he sunk his teeth into me."

"Even better! Come on, let's get you patched up."

"No, Kaitlyn, you don't understand," she tells me while shaking her head.

"What don't I understand?"

"H-he stopped because-because there was something wrong with my blood." She tearing up and beginning to heave. She's on the brink of a nervous breakdown.

"Okay, okay, calm down. Breathe, A.J.," she listens to me and takes deep breaths. "Did he tell you what was wrong with your blood?"

"He, he, he," she can't help herself. The tears fall freely from her eyes and she sobs loudly.

"A.J., tell me what he said."

"He said I'm **_pregnant_**!" Oh Shit! "What am I going to do?! I can't be pregnant!"

"Okay, let's just calm down an-and think." So many thoughts are running through my head and I can't even think straight. "Ugh, A.J. how did this happen?! Haven't you been using protection?"

"Does protection work on wolves?!"

"A condom works just fine!"

"He never wore one!"

"Oh my God! What were you thinking?!"

"I don't know!" She sobs hysterically, making her neck bleed even more.

"Okay, okay, okay! A.J. breathe! Let's get you patched up. You don't need to lose any more blood than you already have." A.J. continues to cry, but calms down and lets me lead her to the living room.

I sit her on the couch and look for the first aid kit. I find it in one of the cabinets in the kitchen, why the hell is it there? I get back to A.J. and sit down next to her. I have her take the towel off her wound to get a good look at it. It doesn't look too bad: two small holes on her neck, but it doesn't look like he bit deep enough to puncture a major artery. I disinfect the wounds before covering it with a large medical bandage. When the wound is taken care of A.J. starts speaking again.

"What am I going to do? Punk and I aren't even together. How are we going to have a child?"

"I hate to say this, A.J., but you've got bigger problems than that if you're really pregnant." She looks back at me, at first in confusion, but then her eyes widen in terror as realization dawns on her.

"I-I'm gonna die," A.J. barely squeaks out through labored breaths.

"Okay, first off, we don't know if you're really pregnant. How do we know that Dolph-vampire-guy was telling the truth?"

"I guess you have a point, but what if he wasn't lying?"

"Then let's do this, before you make _any_ decisions, let's go into town tomorrow and get a pregnancy test. Once we find out for sure if you're pregnant or not, we'll move on from there." A.J. sighs and nods her head, clearly approving with my plan.

"Don't tell anyone, okay? Especially not Punk. I don't want him knowing that I may be pregnant."

"My lips are sealed." I understand that A.J. wouldn't want Punk to worry about this, especially if it turns out to be nothing. Still, if it does turn out to be something, I hope that she does tell Punk. She'd be carrying a human-wolf hybrid, and she won't be around for long enough to be real parent to the child.

* * *

 **Natalya**

"I am **not** happy with this news, Mr. Ziggler." The vampires contacted me after attacking the wolf pack's den. I expected them to come to me with the good news of the child dying at their hands, but that was not the case at all because the child wasn't even at the wolves' Den.

"The child wasn't there Queen Natalya, what more could we do," Ziggler defends his brood and himself.

"Did you manage to kill anyone else in the Den, at least?"

"The only other being that was at the Den was a small human woman, but I did not kill her." Okay. Now I'm mad. I want to scream at him, but I manage to maintain my composure. I didn't become the Queen of Sirens by losing my temper.

"And why not?"

"I want to turn her." Turn her? As in turn her into a vampire, one of his broods?

"Why?"

"Consider it and extra payment for our alliance. I wish to expand my brood anyway, so why not turn the human who will be friendless after her precious wolf friends die?" I ponder his proposal for a minute. I suppose it doesn't really matter if he decides to make the human his brood. It wouldn't be of any consequence to me.

"Fine, but now that you've failed to dispose of the child, I suspect that the wolves will tighten security to protect her."

"Should we wait to kill her then," Dolph inquires. It is times like this that I wish that I could control when I see visions and control what I see.

"I will be sure to contact you with further instructions. Also hold off on turning the human, until further notice." With that I end contact with the vampires.

 **Dolph**

I make sure that my brood and I are safe in our hideout with no water around before I allow my broods to speak about the events of this past night.

"Why didn't you tell Queen Natalya that the human is with child." Zack inquires as he puts Curtis on the couch.

"She doesn't need to know that the human is pregnant."

"That damn hybrid pup fucked me up," Curtis struggles to speak as he holds on to this mid section. "I think my ribs are broken."

"Zack, get some food for Curtis," I order as I walk over to the window and look up at the moon.

"You want me to go hunting by myself?!"

"Don't hunt, if you're so scared for getting caught," I tell him calmly. "Spellbind a human and bring the human here. Do it quickly because I need all of us at one hundred percent if we are going to carry out my new plan."

"Yes, Creator." Also instantly, Zack exits our hideout at high speed, leaving me alone with Curtis.

"Do you really want to turn the pregnant human, Creator," Curtis asks me. "What good could come from it?"

"A powerful new hybrid that is sure to make me the top of the food chain."

"But if Natalya is trying to eradicate all wolves won't that include an unborn hybrid."

"You remember that I have a plan to handle the witches don't you?"

"Yeah," he answers me hesitantly.

"That's the answer to this problem as well."


	15. Chapter 15

_Okay so I lied again lol there are more than 17 chapters... I'm not saying a number just in case something changes lol divertirse!_

* * *

 **A.J.**

Everyone comes back from guard duty around 4:00 am, and immediately Kaitlyn and I are hit with a barrage of questions.

"Why is this place such a mess," Punk asks, almost worriedly.

"Some vampires broke in and attacked us," Kaitlyn answers.

"How'd they get in," Dean interrupts, "Vampires can't enter a house they don't get invited into."

"I don't know how they did it, they just did!"

"Are you sure you didn't invite them in, siren?"

"Punk," I call him out immediately. I don't appreciate him accusing of Kaitlyn of anything like that. "Why would she invite vampires in here? Don't you see the broken window?! That's how they got in! I heard the window shatter as I was running up the stairs." He shuts up immediately as he takes a glance at the broken window.

"How many broke in," Dean asks.

"It was three of them," Kaitlyn answers. "I think it may have been the three vampires that I ran into during the last full moon because they knew who I was."

"So then, they wanted revenge," Roman questions. "Or did they mention what they wanted?" Kaitlyn takes a minute to compose herself before answering.

"I think they were after Jojo, specifically. I remember Dolph sending Zack after her."

"What do they want with Jojo," Bayley panics. "How do they even know about her?! Ro, we need to protect her!"

"Bayley," Sasha walks up to Bayley and lays her hand on Bayley's arm. "Don't worry. She's with Raquel right now, so she couldn't be safer."

"So what do we do now," Layla asks.

"Well," Sami begins to answer, "we don't have to worry about another vampire attack, since it is daybreak. Let's all get some rest and in the afternoon, we can ask Raquel to put a vampire barrier on the Den."

"Sounds good, to me," Punk adds. Everyone then disperses to their separate rooms, with the exception of Dean and Kaitlyn who shared his room, and Roman and Bayley who just started sharing a room. Punk and Seth are the only ones who stayed behind, but Seth soon makes his way to the front door. "Where are you going, Seth?"

"Don't play dumb," Seth snaps at Punk "You know exactly where I'm going."

"You keep going there. You're making me question your loyalties. Should I trust you?" I feel as though I am missing something extremely important here.

"If you're questioning your trust in anyone, it should be that worthless brother of yours."

"Watch what you say about my brother," Punk warns Seth.

"How can you find it in yourself to defend that piece of shit? Oh right, you're a piece of shit too."

"Hey," Punk begins to retort, but Seth slams the door before Punk can get out another word. Punk, almost on instinct, takes a step toward the door, but he stops himself. I guess he thought it better to let Seth cool off than to make the situation worse by continuing their fight.

"What's going on between you and Seth," I ask Punk as I slowly approach him. He glances at me before glancing back at the door.

"We're wolves April, we fight. Just like Sheamus and Dean. Strong personalities are bound to clash," he explains, but I feel like he's hiding something from me.

"I think that was more than just strong personalities clashing, and why did he bring Corey into it?" Punk looks down at me and gazes into my eyes. I can see the anger dissipate from his face. It's good to know that I have a calming effect on Punk. He takes a deep breath before speaking.

"Don't worry about it, April," he assures me as he strokes the side of my face with his right hand. "Seth and I will work it out." I smile at him and nod in understanding. "By the way, are you alright? You have a bandage on your neck." Oh my God, I almost forgot about that!

Pregnant… I could be pregnant! How far along am I that Dolph could taste it in my blood? Um, let's see a-a hormone is usually released into the blood stream when a woman first becomes pregnant, and the best pregnancy tests can only detect that about a week before a missed period. When was my last period? Oh my God, I can't even _fucking_ remember! What was I thinking?! I'm usually so careful when it comes to this! I mean I take the pill and everything! Wait, the pill! I'm on the pill, so I can't be pregnant right? Well it's still possible though. When I was first kidnapped, I didn't take my pill for three days. I didn't start taking the pill again until the day after I got all my stuff from my house, and the pill doesn't take effect if I stop and restart! I would have had to wait a month before having unprotected sex. Ugh! This is so confusing! How could protection have slipped my mind so easily?! I'm so stupid! "April," Punk's voice pulls me out of my thoughts and I turn to face him. "What happened?"

"Don't worry," I try to assure him. "Dolph bit me but Kaitlyn stopped him before he could actually feed on me."

"Are you lying to me?" I nearly panic, but I manage to keep my cool. I can't have Punk thinking that something is wrong.

"No, I promise. He didn't get a chance to really feed, and he didn't manage to kill me either… obviously." I manage to let out a small laugh at my own joke. I don't know if Punk completely believes me, but he does smile at me and nod. He takes my hands in his and brings them up to his lips before kissing them softly. "Let's go up to my room," he says with a mischievous look in his eyes. I know what he wants, but I'm just _not_ up to it.

"Actually, I would prefer if I slept by myself tonight." He gives me a confused look.

"Why?" I don't really have a reason that I can tell him.

"Punk, please? I just really want to be alone tonight. I'll stay in the basement."

"That's not necessary," Punk states.

"Yes, it is," I correct him.

"April, what's gotten into you?"

"Punk, please let me just have one night to myself?! Is that really too much to ask?!" Punk sighs audibly. He's clearly frustrated with everything, but I really just can't be bothered with him right now, and I certainly can't tell him about my pregnancy.

"Fine," he tells me, finally submitting, "but don't sleep in the basement. Take Bayley's room. She's sleeping in Roman's room and Jojo isn't here so it should be empty."

"Thank you," I tell him before rushing off to Bayley's room. I lock the door to make sure that Punk doesn't try to sneak in here. I lie down on my back looking at the ceiling. What the hell am I going to do? I can't be pregnant. I don't want to die. Not so soon! I have plans and dreams and I need to be alive to do them. Then there's Punk. We're not together, and I don't know if this will change anything. More than that, would Punk even want to raise a child without me? Could he love this child, knowing that it's the reason I'll die? Would he even be a good father? I really hope the pregnancy test comes back negative tomorrow.

* * *

Around 11am, Kaitlyn and I are ready to go to the doctor's. We're at the door when we hear Dean calling out to us.

"Where you ladies going," Dean asks us with a coffee mug in his hands.

"Into town," Kaitlyn answers him.

"For what?"

"Girls' day."

"Alright, have fun," Dean responds while taking a sip from his mug.

"Were you planning on telling me," Punk enters my line of vision and all the air leaves my lungs. Ugh, what am I supposed to tell him if he can sense that we're lying? "Why do you need a girls' day?"

"Because we haven't had some best friend time in weeks and we would like to spend some time together, just us girls," Kaitlyn tells him. Kaitlyn's really good at this. I mean it's not exactly a lie, but it's not exactly the truth either.

"Why can't you do that at the Den?"

"Oh leave them alone, Punk," Dean speaks up. "What are you so worried about? They'll be back. You can't keep them cooped up in the Den forever. That's boring as hell, even if you are having sex… every night… really loudly." I can't help but be embarrassed. Dean's room is a good three doors down from Punk's room. Have we really been that loud?

"Whatever," Punk says as he rolls his eyes and walks away.

"Thank you, Dean." Kaitlyn walks up to Dean and they share a kiss before he walks to the dining room and Kaitlyn joins me as we leave the Den. Why can't Punk and I be like Dean and Kaitlyn? If we had a relationship like they have maybe I wouldn't be half nervous about this whole pregnancy thing.

Kaitlyn and I arrived at the clinic about an hour after leaving. Kaitlyn came into see the doctor with me, and the doctor performed the test and told me that we had to wait about ten minutes for the results. She then exited her office, leaving me and Kaitlyn in the cold room.

"What's taking so long?!" I am seriously freaking out. These are the longest ten minutes of my life!

"A.J., try to relax. I know this is nerve-wracking, but freaking out isn't going to make the test results come back faster," Kaitlyn tells me to calm me down.

"I know." I take a deep breath before continuing, "I've never been so nervous, Katie. What am I supposed to do if it's positive? I don't want to die!"

"I don't want you to die either, but if you are pregnant we'll have to tell Punk and-"

"No!" I jump out of my seat in panic. "Punk can't find out!"

"Okay, calm down. We probably won't have to tell him anything anyway. Remember there's a chance that you're not pregnant." I sit back down and breathe again. She's right, I just need to relax. I mean, Dolph could have been lying, and I'm worrying about nothing.

Just then, I hear the door open slightly and a short woman, with short black hair, walks through holding a clipboard in her hand. "Hello again ladies," she greets us with a high-pitched voice.

"Hi Dr. Guerrero," I greet her. Dr. Vickie Guerrero has been my doctor since I first moved to Gilford. I'm glad she was in today. This trip would have been ten times as nerve-wracking if I had to see someone else.

"Do you have the results yet, Dr. Guerrero," Kaitlyn asks, getting straight to the point.

"Yes, actually, the results are right here." She sits down at her desk and waves to the clipboard before placing it on her desk in front of her. "And let me be the first to congratulate you." Congratulate? Oh please God, no. "You are indeed pregnant, A.J." I feel the ground beneath me completely cave in. If I wasn't sitting down already I would have fell.

"How far a long is she, Doctor?" I hear Kaitlyn asking.

"She's about three weeks along now." Three weeks? It _did_ happen the first time Punk and I had sex. Ugh, and we were in _my_ apartment, too! I have condoms at my place! "A.J.?" I hear Dr. Guerreo' voice piercing through my thoughts and I lift up my head to look at her. "From the look on your face, I can tell this wasn't exactly planned." I shake my head in confirmation. "Okay, well you do have options, A.J." Options? "You don't have to go through with the pregnancy if you don't want to."

"Um, can I talk to Kaitlyn for a minute privately?" Dr. Guerrero nods her head and gets up from her desk to leave the room. "Do you think that terminating the pregnancy will prevent me from dying?"

"I wouldn't be able to tell you. We'd have to ask one of the wolves if they know." I think about it for a minute.

"Nevermind. Even if it did prevent the curse, I don't know if I could go through with terminating the pregnancy."

"Either way we have to tell Punk. He needs to know."

"I don't know yet."

"What," Kaitlyn shouts. "A.J., it's his child too, and he has to take responsibility."

"Katie, I know, but I just need some time to sort all this out. I need to figure everything out because I don't have a lot of time left, and I don't want to leave my child in this world with someone who might not be the best for it."

"Do you really think Punk wouldn't be a good father?"

"I wouldn't know. We don't have conversations like that because we're not even together! It's like he's afraid of commitment. How am I supposed to entrust a _child_ with someone like that?!" I pause and take a deep breath before continuing. "I need to make sure I give my child every chance it deserves, and only leave it in the best of hands."

"I get that, but I still think you should tell Punk. Maybe if you explain this he'll understand?" I give her a skeptical look. "Yeah, he's not really the understanding type, but still."

"I'm not saying I'll never tell Punk, I'm just saying that I need some time to think. Some time away from Punk to think."

"Okay," Kaitlyn finally concedes. "I'll take you home and you can stay there so that you can think straight."

"That sounds like a good idea." We embrace one another affectionately. I don't know what I'd do without Kaitlyn. She's like a sister to me. Not only am I going to be leaving my child behind, but I'll be leaving her behind too. This just sucks so much. Yet, it feels good to know that she has my back. We let go of one another, leaving each other with a little peace of mind, but still there's one more thing I need from her. "Kaitlyn, promise me you won't tell Punk."

"I still think you should tell him and speak with him, but yes, I promise I will not tell Punk… or anyone else." She smiles at me and holds up her fist. I smile at the gesture. It's been a while since we last fist bumped. I bring up my fist and we fist bump for the first time in a long time.

Dr. Guerrero comes back into the room, as if on cue. "Okay, A.J. Have you made your decision?"

"Yes," I start. "I'm keeping my baby."

 **Kaitlyn**

I kind of feel bad for not coming back to the Den last night. I wish I would have gotten the opportunity to at least tell Dean that I was going to spend the night at A.J.'s. Then again, it was kind of a spur of the moment thing. Still, I hope he's not mad.

I can't believe A.J.'s pregnant, and even worse, she doesn't have a lot of time left on Earth! Fucking Punk! He wasn't thinking at all about the consequences of his actions! He is fully damn aware of that fucking curse and he _still_ had unprotected sex, with _my best friend_ nonetheless. I hate him! I hate that selfish, empty-headed bastard!

I approach the Den and take a deep breath before walking onto the porch. It's about 12:45 so everyone should be up. I hope I run into Dean first, but at the same time I don't because I don't want to have to explain myself to him if he's mad. I walk in and Dean isn't the first wolf I see. Oh no, it's much _much_ worse than that. It's none other than CM Punk.

"So you finally decide to come back?" I try to ignore him and walk toward the stairs. A.J. may put up with his bullshit, but I sure as hell won't. "Where's April?"

"Still at her apartment." I try to keep my answers concise. He doesn't need to be in A.J.'s business all the time… even if she is pregnant with his child.

"Why is she there?" I can hear the anger building in his voice. I know this is going to get ugly really quickly.

"She lives there."

"You know what I mean." He's either not taking hints, or is purposefully ignoring them.

"She wanted a couple of days to herself. Is that so wrong?"

"Depends on why she wants a couple of days to herself." I probably should have thought of some awesome excuses on my way over here, but I was kind of preoccupied with the fact that my best friend is _fucking_ pregnant.

"She just…" I'm taking too long to think about this, "needed to get her life in order. You know, find a new job to support herself and everything."

"You're lying." What? "I can tell you're is she really at her apartment, and don't lie to me!" He's raising his voice now. Who does he think he is?!

"Don't yell at me like I'm your child!" That probably wasn't the best wording in the world. "She needs a couple of days to herself, and that's all I'm going to tell you!"

"And why is that?!"

"Because I promised her I wouldn't tell anyone why!" Punk goes completely insane. The next thing I know, a chair is being thrown out the window and the glass shatters instantly on impact. The sound startles me and I fall back, holding on to the handrail for support. For someone who was so mad about the mess in here last night, he had no problem making a mess himself.

"Fuck a fucking promise! I want to know now!" I can't even begin to form words. I've never seen Punk blow up like this before.

"Hey," a voice coming from upstairs yells. Suddenly, the person lands right in front of me and I sigh in relief. It's Dean. "Calm down, Punk."

"This isn't your business, Dean," Punk tells him, still fuming.

"Oh I think it is. Kaitlyn said she made a promise to A.J., what more can she give you without breaking her best friend's trust?"

"I don't care about a damn promise!"

"Well I'd suggest you start to care considering that this is obviously important to A.J. If you want to know so badly, I'd suggest you take it up with her."

"I told you about keeping her in check," Punk says while pointing at me.

"Kaitlyn is a grown ass woman, not a pet or a child. I can't and will not try to control her." Good answer. "Maybe if you treated the women you date with the same kind of respect you'd be able to hold onto them for more than a few months." Wow, he really just said that. Dean and CM Punk stare each other down and the tension in the room thickens rapidly. I'm very uncomfortable, but, honestly, I'm a little turned on too. Watching Dean standing tall and being so confident and defiant, all to defend me? It's kind of hot.

CM Punk then storms out of the Den, slamming the door behind him. Dean turns around to check on me. "You okay, Katie?"

"Yeah. Yeah I'm okay."

"Good." He leans in and kisses me softly but quickly. "You hungry? You can tell me about yesterday over lunch if you want." I can't fight the smile on my face. Dean's such a good guy, and really sexy right about now.


	16. Chapter 16

_This chapter is rated M for sexually explicitly content_

* * *

 **Natalya**

I need to make my move tonight. With six nights left until the full moon, the timing is perfect. By tonight the child and Kaitlyn will be my prisoners, and the vampires will have the human to themselves. The child will be killed first. I can't have a being with the power to seriously injure me, or worse kill me, walking on Earth. Kaitlyn will, of course be sacrificed in order to cast the spell on the night of the full moon.

I don't know what role the human will play in the future, considering that Ziggler is the one with a seemingly profound interest in her, but, so long as the vampires stay in their lane then it shouldn't be of any consequence to my plans.

In the meantime, I have some orders to give out, and the first one will be to Eve. I close my eyes and concentrate, trying to locate the dumb wolf. I find her easily, to my surprise. She's sitting by a creek, doing absolutely nothing. It's as though she's waiting for me. I laugh at the thought, she's too eager to get this done. The next moment my spirit leaves my body and travels to the creek. The water version of my body takes form in front of her, and she stands up to greet me.

"Is it time already," she asks me.

"You're very perceptive, Eve. Either that or you're very eager."

"Wouldn't you be if you were about to get the love of your life back?" I pause and take in her words. If only I could bring the love of my life back, but the difference between she and I is that the love of my life was actually my soulmate. This deluded fool whole heartedly believes that the wolf is is after is truly hers. Pitiful.

"I suppose so." Using the water in the air, a necklace materializes in my hand and I give it to her. "Take this with you. It will rob you of your scent which will come in handy tonight. I want you to retrieve Kaitlyn and the child. Bring them both back here and I'll transport the three of you to the Realm of Sirens."

"I'll get it done."

"Not by yourself." She looks at me queerly, clearly confused by my statement. "I'll be sending an alliance of mine with you to gather the hybrid and the child. A vampire by the name Zack Ryder."

"I know of him, but he won't be able to enter the Den. Pack Master Sami had a witch put up a vampire barrier." Stupid wolf.

"He doesn't need to enter the Den. He's just there to help you bring Kaitlyn and the child to my Realm."

"Alright," she responds as she puts the necklace on. "How will I find him?"

"He'll find you when you go on guard duty tonight." At my will, my water form dissipates and my spirit returns to my body.

Now I need to contact those vampires. Repeating the process I find both Dolph and his brood in a basement. This must be the basement of their hideout, which makes sense because it is still daylight so they wouldn't be anywhere light can get to them. There isn't water around, but there is a pool of blood around them. Good, I can use that to contact them. Less than a minute later the blood version of me is standing in the middle of the room.

"Queen Natalya," Dolph greets me as he walks away from the woman he was feeding from. "To what do we owe the pleasure?" I observe him carefully. His mouth, chin and neck are covered in a thick coat of blood. It's a little sickening.

"I apologize to have interrupted your meal," I tell him.

"Don't be. She's not going anywhere." I look past him to get a better view of his meal. She was barely wearing anything, and has long blonde and brown eyes that were completely glazed over, as though she was in a trance. Dolph has obviously spellbound her.

"Do you usually prefer that your meals come with you willing," I ask him.

"It's easier that way. No comes looking for her, and I don't have to worry about her putting up a fight. Plus it gets the wolves off my back"

"She wouldn't be able to put up much of a fight anyway. She's only human," I point out.

"Yeah, but I don't prefer to fight my meals at all." I can only nod at him. I look around the room to find Curtis and Zack in the corner of the room on a couch with a human woman with bright red hair. They share their food? Both of them lift their heads momentarily to acknowledge me and then return to the human, biting into either side of her neck as she gasps at the action. "You'll have to excuse my broods. They haven't eaten since yesterday."

"Any reason why they are sharing a meal?" Dolph grins at me, revealing his blood covered fangs.

"They don't get along very well. I force them to cooperate with one another by making them share meals."

"I see. Well they'll need their energy for tonight. I have a job for Zack Ryder."

"And what would that be, your majesty?"

"I need him to meet the wolf Eve on guard duty tonight and assist her in bringing the hybrid and child to the Realm of Sirens."

"Zack can handle that. Now what about the human woman?"

"Kidnap her as well. I will be transporting all of you the Realm of Sirens tonight, so I would suggest that you bring the human." His smile widens almost giddily.

"Consider it done, then."

"Good." I call my spirit back to my body and leave the vampires to their meal. This is the night that everything changes.

* * *

 **Kaitlyn**

"Jojo's asleep, finally," I call out to Dean, who is sitting on the couch watching the television, as I walk downstairs to the living room.

"Good! That little girl was fighting sleep with everything in her, even after that big ass meal." I laugh aloud, walking over to Dean and having a seat next to him on the couch. Tonight we're on guard duty together at the Den, which is why we're here right now.

"She's three, Dean. It's natural for her to fight off sleep," I tell him as he puts his arm around my shoulders, and I lean in close to him, resting my head on his chest.

"Yeah, well, hopefully she'll grow out of it soon." At laugh at him again. Dean doesn't seem to have a lot of patience when it comes to children. Then again he's had a lot of patience with me, so… who really knows?

"Dean where do you think Punk is? He didn't come back after storming out of the Den."

"He probably went to see A.J."

"But that was hours ago!" I hope nothing happened. What if Punk finds out that A.J.'s pregnant? What if he doesn't take it well? This is all my fault! I should have never said anything!

"You sound worried." I tense up at his comment.

"Well, I am. I mean he was pretty mad when he left."

"Kaitlyn, all that means is that they probably had angry make up sex. You know those two can't keep their hands off each other." I guess he's right. I mean A.J. isn't exactly mad at him. Maybe she told Punk that she was pregnant and they were able to talk about their relationship and what they are going to do about the future.

"I guess so. By the way, thanks for standing up for me today." Dean lowers the volume on the TV and looks down at me, our eyes locking.

"I know you didn't need it, but I wasn't about to let anyone talk to you like that, even my pack master."

"You have no idea how much I appreciate it," I say, smiling at him. He smiles back at me and I push myself toward him. Our lips meet in a simple kiss, but I need more. I deepen the kiss and Dean responds to me eagerly, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me in closer to him. I move myself to straddle him, placing my legs on either side of him and sitting on his lap, never breaking our kiss. I place my hands on either side of his face as I start to slowing grind on him, moving back and forth. I feel his hands grab my butt, kneading it slowly but roughly. His hands have me moaning into the kiss. This is seriously turning me on, and I'm already hot from watching him defend me earlier today. We need to take this to his room… _now_. "Dean," I catch his attention and he locks his eyes with mine. "Let's go to your room." He looks at me suspiciously, narrowing his eyes.

"If you want us to go upstairs, let me know now where to stop." I giggle at him and lean my forehead against his.

"I don't want you to stop." He gives me a surprised look before a smirk makes its way across this face. He pecks me on the lips before he stands up, lifting me with him as I wrap my legs around his waist.

As soon as we get to his room, he locks the door and throws me on the bed. Our movements are rushed, as we practically rip each other's clothes off while our mouths battle each other for dominance. Dean eventually wins our battle as his hands run all over my body before landing on the waistband of my boy-cut panties. He looks up at me slowly, as though asking for permission before we go past the point of no return. I give him a small nod before he hooks his fingers into my underwear and pulls them down my legs. I lift my hips to aide him, and he throws my panties to the floor, forgotten. He opens my legs widely and gets in between them, looking down at my folds. I'm beginning to breathe harshly in anticipation. I wish he would _do_ something already!

"Your pussy's already dripping wet, Katie." I turn my head away from him, embarrassed. Dean loves talking dirty to me. It's honestly a turn on, but I can't help but feel shy whenever he does it. I feel his fingers separate my lower lips as he sticks two fingers in me. I gasp at the intrusion. I haven't had sex since my boss broke up with me, so feeling him inside me is a little uncomfortable. "It's been a while hasn't it," I hear him ask me, as he pumps his fingers into me at a steady pace. I nod at him while moans escape my lips. "I can tell. You're so tight." I can feel myself becoming more wet as he picks up the pace, drilling into me while his thumb plays with my clit.

"Oooh!" I can't believe the sounds coming out of me right now. I throw my head back against the pillows and move my hips in time with his fingers. I'm so close, so close. Just as I'm about to explode, he pulls out and covers my pussy with his mouth, sucking on it hard. "Oh, Dean!" I grab onto the pillows as my orgasm rips through me in waves, but he continues sucking, helping me ride out my orgasm until it finally subsides and I'm left a boneless mess on his bed. As I try to catch my breath, I hear Dean moving on the bed, followed by a ripping sound. By the time I start breathing correctly and open my eyes, Dean's in between my legs again, wearing a condom. He smiles at me before taking his length in his hand and using it to tap my folds lightly, but I shrink away from him at the action. I guess I'm still sensitive from my first orgasm.

"You have a sensitive little pussy don't you?" I let out a giggle; it's like he knew what I was thinking. "Let's try it this way then." Before I can ask what he's talking about he flips me over on my stomach. "Get on all fours, beautiful." I smile widely at the compliment, but I also can't help but feel that doggy style is so cliché for a wolf. Nevertheless I get on my hands and knees, but before I can brace myself, he enters me swiftly.

"Ah!" He's bigger than my ex, and the fact that I'm still sensitive from earlier isn't helping much either. I feel him place kisses along my spine, slowly moving up to my shoulders and then to my neck as he wraps one arm around my waist.

"Relax," he whispers in my ear. "It's only going to get better, I promise." With that he starts thrusting into me hard and fast, finding my spot automatically and hitting it with each pump of his hips. It's a good thing that he's holding onto my waist, because I can feel myself buckling already.

"Ahhh… ohhh my GOD!" Between my screams, his grunts and the sound of our skin smacking together, I'm completely lost in a world where only Dean and I exist. Right now, _nothing_ else matters.

We've barely gotten started and I'm already at the bursting point. I try to hold on as best I could, gripping onto the sheets below me tightly to find some kind of relief, but it's _not_ working. Before I know it, I feel myself cumming _hard_. My arms can no longer hold me up and my upper body collapses onto the bed. I feel Dean slowing down, but his thrusts don't stop as he tangles his free hand into my hair and pulls my head up off the bed. It hurts a little, but I can't help but be turned on even further.

"Kaitlyn, I wish you could see what I see right now," I giggle in between deep breaths. "It's so fucking hot." He picks up his pace again and pounds into me roughly. I can't even think straight. This feels so good!

 **Dean**

It feels so right to finally be inside her. Everything about her is just perfect. Even the way she cums is perfect. After her second orgasm, I want to blow my load so badly, but I fight it off. I want her to feel numb by the time this is over. I want to claim her and make sure she never forgets who made her feel this way.

"D-Dean!" Her body trembles and convulses as she reaches her peak again. I look between us to see her juices slowly seeping out of her to coat my condom clad dick.

"Damn baby." I could watch her cum all day if I could. I lift her up, bringing her back up against my chest, I wrap one arm around her waist and place my free hand around her neck to turn her face to me. I kiss her slowly and passionately and she moans into the kiss. I swear, hearing her moan is the sexiest thing I've ever heard. I stop kissing her and start pumping into her again, keeping her back flat against me. "Think you have one more in you, gorgeous?" She can't get the words out due to her furious panting, but she manages to nod her head. I let go of her neck and bring the hand to grab her breast, massaging it slowly and gently. She's already taking a rough pounding. I think she's earned a little gentleness. I thrust into her faster and harder, as I feel myself unable to hold back anymore. She brings her arms up over her head to wrap around my neck, and places her right hand on my cheek so that I'm facing her. My eyes lock with hers and it's only then that I notice that they've turned yellow. It's awesome to know that I can bring her to the point where she loses control, and I hope she never forgets it. I kiss her roughly while dragging my hand from her waist down between her legs and to her clit. I gently start rubbing circles around it as I continue my furious thrusts, the combination is too much for her as she breaks our kiss and lets out a strangled scream. She moves her hips back and forth, as she releases her juices onto me for the final time, right before I let myself go. I hug her tightly toward me as I reach my orgasm, slowing down my pumps until I stop, completely spent and out of breath. I kiss her shoulder softly and repeatedly, moving upward past her neck and up to her ear. "I love you so much, Kaitlyn," I whisper to her.

"I love you too, Dean." We kiss again and lay down on our sides. I nuzzle my face into her neck as I hold her. I don't want to let her go. I don't want to go back on guard duty. I want to stay here holding her for as long as I possibly can, but I know that eventually we have to get back up and finish our shift. We'll be in enough trouble when the pack masters get here and smell the evidence of our love making in the air.

"Katie, we have to get dressed," I tell her breathlessly.

"I don't know if I can move, Dean," she laughs out softly.

"We're just going to have to fight through it, babe," I inform her. I get out of the bed and throw out the condom. I walk around the room, finding my clothes scattered on the floor, along with Kaitlyn's. I bring the clothes to the bed before going over to my dresser and pulling out a towel for me and one for Kaitlyn. Hey, we have to clean ourselves up a little bit, right?

It doesn't take us long to get dressed again, but Kaitlyn still feels sore, and after taking a few steps, she mentions that it hurts to walk. I have her lie back down and tell her that I would just go downstairs and that if she felt up to it, eventually, she could join me. She agrees and we kiss before I leave the room.

As I walk to the stairs to get to the living room I pass by Jojo's room and notice something's… off. Her scent is very faint, as though she's moved from the room. I open the door to check on her and find that my suspicion is correct. Jojo is nowhere in the room. I don't panic and instead head downstairs, thinking that she probably got thirsty and went to the kitchen to get some water. I get to the kitchen, but I don't find the little sorceress. Now, I'm starting to freak out. I look in the dining room and all the other hiding places that she likes, but I don't find her. Where could she have gone? I decide that I need Kaitlyn to help me look, so I go back upstairs to my room and open the door.

"Katie, I need your-" I stop in my tracks when I find Kaitlyn face first on the floor a few feet from the bed. I run over to her. "Kaitlyn! Kaitlyn!" She's completely knocked out. What the hell happened?! Suddenly, I hear someone walk into my room and I turn around to see Eve. "Eve, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be on guard duty."

"Yeah, well, I ditched," she tells me coldly. "What happened to your girlfriend?"

"I don't know, she was fine a minute ago! Wait," I notice something suspicious about Eve. I can't smell her at all. She has no scent. "What happened to your scent?" She smiles at me maliciously and before I know it, Eve is on my back applying a sleeper hold that's locked in pretty deeply. I struggle to get out of it, but I feel myself fading quickly.

"You know what's funny, Dean?" I fall to the floor on my side. "It's funny how the sirens care more about me than any member of my own pack does." What is she talking about? "It's too bad really. It didn't have to be this way, but your big brother is too stupid to know what's good for him." Roman? This is about Roman? She's not over him yet? He cheated on her, has been separated from her for eight years, hasn't seen her for five of those years, marked Bayley, and she's _STILL_ not over him? This is one obsessed chick! What the hell was Roman thinking when he was with her?! "But Natalya promised to fix that. Everything will be the way it's supposed to be soon." She's lost her mind. That's exactly what happened. She's lost her damn mind. She doesn't actually believe that Natalya can be trusted, does she? "Don't worry Dean. Kaitlyn will die in the process, but you'll join her on the Other Side." She continues talking, but I can't hear her anymore. My vision goes black as I pass out.

* * *

 **CM Punk**

Today has been nothing but one disappointment after another. I get home after guard duty to find April with a bandage on her neck, which pissed me off. Kaitlyn was supposed to protect her, but she couldn't even do that. I should have known better than to put her by herself for guard duty.

After that, Seth goes around insulting my brother and me and goes to visit that siren, of all people. I mean get it. He's mad at me, and I know that Corey did wrong, but we're at war! Can't we deal with that when this war is over? Seth is letting that siren drive a wedge between him and this pack, and I can't imagine how this will affect us long term.

Not only that, but then April wants to sleep by herself , which makes me think that something happened last night that she's hiding something important from me. My suspicion was only confirmed when, she didn't bother coming to see me this morning and, instead, decided that she and Kaitlyn were going to have a girls' day, only to not come back that night, _or_ the next afternoon. What the hell is going on with her? What could have changed in the time that I was on guard duty? I just don't get it. We were fine for the past two weeks, we were happy. Is this like a woman thing? Is it her time of the month? Is that thing about not having a future with me bothering her again? Well I'm not going to wait around for an answer because I'm apparently not going to get one out of Kaitlyn. I'm going to get to the bottom of this if it kills me.

I arrive at April's apartment and knock on the door, but there's no answer. I put my head to the door and listen carefully, but I don't hear anything. She must not be here. Well, I know she'll come back eventually, so I figure that if I stick around I'll be able to talk to her. Of course, I'm not about to stay outside her apartment. I break into it using the pocket knife that my father gave to me when my mother passed away. What do you know? The asshole actually ended up giving me something useful after thirty-three years.

When I walk in, I don't notice thing out of place. In fact, it looks almost identical to the last time I was here. Her scent is strong, but it's a little faded, so she probably left a few hours ago. My guess is that she'll be back soon, so I'll just wait in her room.

* * *

A few hours later, I hear the lock to the front door. I stay hidden in her room until I hear the door open and then close, followed by the sound of the door locking again. Next I hear April's voice.

"Hi, Mom," I hear her say, but I only pick up on one scent, so she's probably talking on the phone. "Yeah, I know I haven't called you for a while. I'm sorry." There's a pause before April begins speaking again. "Yeah, I know. I promise I won't go so long without contacting you again." Did she just miss her parents? Now I feel a little bad. I kind of have been keeping her isolated from human society. This is just further evidence that we can't be together long-term. I'd just be keeping her from the people she loves. "Listen, Mom, I actually have some pretty shocking news." What news? She's not to tell her mother about me, is she?! "I just found out that I'm pregnant" She's pregnant? She's pregnant?! Holy shit! How, why, WHAT?! "Mom, I really don't want to talk about the father." The father? "Because it's just very complicated with him, Mom. He didn't want to be with me in the first place, so why would a child change that?" Is that what she really thinks? That's what this is about? Her pregnancy changes fucking everything! "I don't know if we'll work anything out, Mom. I just need some time to think and plan things out because I have no idea what I'm going to do." What does that mean?! "I don't know if I should tell him yet. I mean he has commitment issues, so how can I be sure he'll be a good father?" Ouch, right in the feel bads. "I won't be completely alone. Kaitlyn knows." Of course fucking Kaitlyn knows! I should have been the first to know! "I know Katie will be there for me and my child." _I_ can be for the both of them, if she'd give me the chance! "You want me to come home?" Wait what? Where's home?! "I'll think about it Mom. I just don't know if going back home is the best idea, but appreciate the offer." She can't leave! She can't leave and take our child with her! "Yes, I'll call you soon... Love you too, bye." As soon I as I hear her hang up the phone, I swing open the door, causing it to bang against the wall. She turns around completely startled and looks at me with horror written across her face.

"You're pregnant." It's not a question. It's a statement. She doesn't answer me, but I can smell her nerves. "I just heard your whole conversation, April, so don't try to deny it." She just stares at me, scared and speechless. "When were you planning on telling me?!" She stays silent. "What? You don't have anything to say to me?!" I hear myself getting louder. I don't mean to yell at her, I'm just so furious and, honestly, hurt. How could keep something like this from me?

"I-I don't,"

"Don't what, April?!"

"I don't know what to tell you!"

"You want to know why?" I walk closer to her "Because what could you possibly say to me that would excuse your behavior?! April, you're pregnant! Your days," I pause. I don't want to think about the curse, but now that she's pregnant, I have no choice but to bring it up. "Your days are numbered. What you think Kaitlyn wants to raise a child that isn't hers?!"

"She would if it came down to it!"

"What do you mean, if it came down to it?! I'm the father! I should be the one raising our child!"

"I can't trust you with something as big as that!" Is she trying to hurt me?

"Why not?!"

"What have you ever done that proves that you can commit a hundred percent of yourself to anyone?!" What is that supposed to mean?! "You refused to commit yourself to me because of your obligations to your pack. What makes to think you can split yourself between your pack and my child?!"

"April, why can't you just put that aside and trust me?!"

"HAVEN'T YOU BEEN LISTENING," she shouts at me. "You used women for sex! You even do it with me, and I was stupid enough to think that you'd change your mind for me! You're life revolves around your pack, whose trust you've been losing if Seth and Corey are any indication! I can't trust someone like you with a child!" I'm speechless, mostly because she's right. Nothing I've done since I've been seeing April has exactly proved that I would be good father material, but still…

"April give me a chance. I don't want to abandon this child, and I especially don't want to abandon you."

"You already have!"

"You're the one who left."

"But you don't want to be with me! You said yourself that we have no future together! You've only been using me to keep your bed warm! Why would this child change anything?!"

"April,"

"Shut up," she interrupts me. "I don't want to hear it! I'm still human and you're still a wolf, and this child won't change those facts."

"Maybe not, but-" a loud crash interrupts me as the window shatters and two men enter the living room. The impact of the glass shattering causes April to fall to the floor, and I throw myself over her to protect her from the glass shards.

"Looks like the human has company, Dolph." I recognize the two of them: vampires by the name of Curtis Axel and Dolph Ziggler.

"It doesn't matter," Dolph responds to Curtis. The both of them walk over to us and I notice that April's hand automatically go to cover the bandage on her neck. I need to protect her. "I'd suggest you move away from the human, Punk."

"Come to finish what you started, Ziggler," I ask him.

"Not exactly." While I am focused on Dolph, Curtis crosses the room toward me swiftly and decks me in the jaw.

"Punk," I hear April scream. I fall to the floor and hear April's feet scurry toward me only to stop abruptly. I try to gather myself and attempt to get to my feet, but Curtis anticipates my movements. The next thing I know, I hear to bone shattering cracks, literally, before excruciating pain shoots up to my spine from my legs. He broke them! Curtis broke both of my fucking legs. It's not the end of the world because my bones will heal, but the worst thing is that I can't protect April now. "Punk," I hear April yell again. I look up at her to see her being held back by Dolph with tears in her eyes.

"Now, now little lady," Dolph starts speaking. "Let's not do anything that would endanger CM Punk's life."

"What do you want," April shouts as she struggles to get to me.

"I want to offer you an out." An out? What does that mean? "You're pregnant my dear," wait how does he know about that?! "I'm sure you're fully aware that your days are numbered." April stops struggling and just looks at Dolph in shock and desperation. "I can make it so that the curse won't affect you." No! I already know what he's talking about! She can't do that!

"April don't listen," Curtis cuts me off with a swift kick to my side. Fucking! I think he may have broken a rib!

"Punk! Stop hurting him," April demands.

"So you're name is April, is it, and what? Is CM Punk the father," Dolph asks. April stares at him in fear. He's way to perceptive, and it's scaring April. Dolph looks back at me with a smirk on his face. "You should be encouraging the mother of your child to take my offer. I mean, you don't want to lose her do you?" As tempting as it is, I just can't let April do it.

"What offer," April questions through labored breaths and a shaking voice.

"It's simple really. You can't kill what's already dead."

"I don't understand," April replies as Dolph lets go of her and places her on her feet.

"I can turn you," Dolph explains.

"You mean," April swallows the lump in her throat before continuing, "into a vampire?"

"Of course. You wouldn't have to worry about dying, because you'll always come back. You'll live forever. You'll have all the time in the world to raise your child, and live your own life." I watch as April drops her head and stares at the floor. I hope that she doesn't consider this. She can't be a vampire. She just can't!

"April, don't, please," I beg her. Her gaze turns to me, giving me her attention. "We'll find another way. We'll break the curse, just please: don't." I hear Dolph laugh followed by Curtis' maniacal laugh.

"You don't actually believe that your precious wolves can find a way to break the curse before your time is up do you," Dolph asks April. She looks at me, confused. She can't seriously be contemplating this!

"April, think of the costs! How many people will you need to kill to feed yourself?"

"Shut him up, Axel," Dolph orders. Curtis wastes no time stomping on me relentlessly. I'm literally howling in agony, and he just won't stop!

"Leave him alone! Stop! Please," April pleads for my life, but Curtis continues his attack.

"What's it going to be, Miss April," Dolph inquires impatiently.

"I-I can't! I can't be a vampire!" Thank God! She made the right decision.

"I'm disappointed," Dolph responds while taking in a deep breath and letting out a heavy sigh. "I would have preferred that you came willing, but it seems that you're going to make this difficult." In a flash, Dolph swoops up April over his shoulder and heads toward the window. I hear April screaming for help. I wish I could do something, but between my still healing legs and Curtis' stomping, I'm totally powerless. Dolph looks back at Curtis. "Stop your bullshit, Axel! Queen Natalya is waiting for us!" Curtis immediately stops his attack and jumps out the window, after Dolph.

Natalya?! They're working with the sirens?! I should have fucking known! That's why they were after Jojo!

I hear April yelling at Dolph to let her go and screaming out to me to help her. I feel completely useless, like I failed, but I need to get to her, _now_! I can't do anything about my ribs, but as long as my legs heal, I can run after them. I can feel my legs healing, but they're not healing fast enough for my liking. It's a good fifteen to twenty minutes before I feel that my leg is healed enough for me to move. I get up when I hear a knock at the door.

"Gilford Police Department." Ah damn humans! Why can't they mind their own fucking business?! "We got a call about a domestic disturbance." Domestic disturbance my ass. I'm not sticking around to talk to the damn police. I jump out the window quickly, landing awkwardly on the ground. My leg may be healed, but putting pressure on it still hurts, but I can't think about that right now. I sniff around and pick up April's scent. I run as quickly as I can, following the scent. I wish I could transform, but as long as I'm in town, I can't risk any humans seeing me transform. Luckily, the trail leads me to the woods and as I soon as I set foot in the forest, I transform and run faster than before. The trail leads me to a creek and stops in the water. I sniff around, trying to pick up any more clues, but I find none. The trail just ends. Fucking… FUCK! I'm too late. They caught her. They have her, which means Natalya has her! April and my child are in the hands of a murderous, power hungry monarch who happens to be a siren and a master practitioner of black magic. Just…FUCK!


	17. Chapter 17

**CM Punk**

After failing to rescue April, I head back to the Den. I knew the only way to save her now was to go to the Realm of Sirens, but going there by myself would be suicide, not to mention that I have no idea how to get there. Despite all of this, I still have an ace in the hole: Renee. Seth has been watching out for her these past two weeks, so he must have gained her trust by now. I guess it's a good thing that he decided not to listen to me, afterall, Not that I'll ever admit that out loud.

Of course this could mean that I have to confess to everyone that I ordered Renee's imprisonment. No doubt they'll be mad at me, but I don't have to tell them about the rape. That's not something that they need to know. It'll just create more divisions in the pack, and with Dean and me not seeing eye-to-eye, Paige hating Corey's guts, Sheamus and Dean at each other's throats, Seth wanting to kill Corey and being mad at me, _and_ Eve being hurt over Roman and Bayley being mates, we don't need another reason to hate one another.

By the time I arrive at the Den it's already daybreak. I can smell everyone's scent as I walk up the stairs to the porch, but three scents are missing: Eve, Kaitlyn and Jojo, but they could just be upstairs. Their scents wouldn't be strong enough to reach outside if they are upstairs. I'm about to open the door when I hear arguing. What the hell are these guys arguing about now?! I walk inside the living room to see Dean and Sheamus standing face to face with everyone surrounding them, and the both of them look _pissed off_.

"If you would have been thinking with your head instead of your dick, this could have been prevented," Sheamus yells at Dean.

"For the last time, Sheamus, Eve had _no_ scent! Even if Kaitlyn and I didn't have sex how were we supposed to know when she came in?" Okay what is Dean talking about?

"You would have at least been able to listen out for her!"

"Oh yeah, because that would have made a _big_ difference! She's a wolf! She knows how to sneak into places without making noise!"

"You're just making excuses."

"You're just mad it wasn't your name Kaitlyn was screaming last night." Sheamus doesn't bother with a verbal response and punches Dean square in the jaw. Dean recovers quickly and tackles Sheamus to the floor, wailing on him. Fucking, we don't have time for this! Before I can say anything, Roman grabs his brother and lifts him off of Sheamus, while Sami and Seth hold back Sheamus.

"This isn't the time for the two of you to be fighting," Sami informs them. "We have a traitorous wolf, a kidnapped hybrid and a kidnapped sorceress on our hands. Can we focus on that, please?!" Traitorous wolf? What the hell?

"Wait, what the hell is going on?!" My voice cuts through the room and everybody turns their attention to me, but no one answers me. "Am I going to get an answer or what?"

"Eve's a traitor," Sasha finally answers me. "She ditched guard duty and came back to the Den to kidnap Jojo and Kaitlyn. The only reason we know this is because before Eve knocked Dean out, she told him that she was working with Natalya."

"Do we know why she'd do this?"

"She mentioned something about Natalya being able to fix things between her and Roman," Charlotte informs me. I sigh in frustration.

"You just had to mess around with her didn't you, Roman," I ask.

"How was I supposed to know she was psycho," Roman tries to defend himself.

"Don't blame him for something that he did in the past," Bayley comes to her mate's defense. "Besides he apologized for it. What more could he do?"

"Whatever, listen we've got more problems than Eve and her treachery."

"What are you talking about, Punk," Layla asks me.

"Natalya has an alliance with the vampires, and they kidnapped April last night." I hear practically everyone let out an exasperated and frustrated sigh. An uncomfortable silence overtakes the room as reality dawns on everyone.

"Now what do we do?" Sami breaks the silence. "We have three kidnap victims and no way of getting to the Realm of Sirens."

"Seth," I call out. Seth directs his attention to me. "Go get Renee."

"So what? Now that you need her, you wanna do this the right way," Seth asks me, venom laced in every word. I understand that he's mad at me, and I know this looks bad, but we don't have many options left.

"Can you put that aside for one minute and look at the big picture," I yell at him. Just as he is about to retort, I cut him off and continue, "The sirens have Kaitlyn, Seth! They can kill us at any moment, so this isn't the time to be arguing!" He narrows his eyes and struts toward me menacingly.

"You better tell them the truth," he mumbles as he passes by me so that only I can hear him. I know he wants me to tell the pack everything, but I can't. I just can't afford to tear the pack apart right now.

Seth marches out the door and shuts it with a slam that reverberates throughout the Den. It's disheartening to see Seth so upset, but there's nothing I can do to address that right now. "Who's Renee," Bayley asks, effectively bringing me out of my thoughts.

"She's the siren who brought you back to life," Roman answers. "What happened that Seth is so pissed at you to snap at something like that?"

"I had Seth kidnap her and lock her up in the basement," I answer him honestly. I instantly am met with death glares from nearly every wolf in the room. "Before you guys transform on me, Seth's conscious kicked in and her broke her out. She was only locked up for a day."

"So what that's supposed to make things better," Sasha screams at me. "You ordered for the person who brought Bayley back to life to be imprisoned. What could possibly excuse that?!"

"We are in the middle of a war Sasha! She's the only viable link we had to the sirens!"

"That doesn't make it right," Sasha replies. "She brought Bayley back to us and we thank her by locking her up?! Have you been torturing her?!" My gaze immediately falls on Corey. I can't tell them about what he did to Renee. I just can't.

"I haven't laid a finger on her." It's not a lie. I haven't done a thing to Renee, personally. Sasha never asked about anyone else doing anything to her. "And Seth has totally taken her side in all this. He wouldn't have ever let anything happen to her"

"With good reason! No wonder he's pissed at you! Is this how thank someone you're supposed to be grateful toward? Remind me to never do anything nice for you," Sasha isn't letting this go.

"Sasha, I promise you can chastise me all you want as soon as we get April, Kaitlyn and Jojo back. Right now let's focus on the bigger problem at hand." She gives me a look that tells me that she will indeed chastise me later before taking a step back and crossing her arms over her chest. At least we can put this issue aside for now.

* * *

 **Seth**

I should have punched Punk in the jaw when he ordered me to fetch Renee. He orders her capture, puts Corey of **_all_** wolves I charge of her, she gets raped and when he finds out about it, he does ** _nothing_**! He still hasn't done anything, two weeks later! He hasn't even asked me if Renee was doing alright, or apologized! As mad as I am at Punk, I'm even more upset with his rapist asshole of a little brother. Why the fuck did Corey think that he was justified in doing what he did to Renee? Where does he get off even letting that thought cross his mind?

I'm so lost in my own thoughts that I almost pass Renee's apartment. I walk up the stairs and knock on the door. I hope she's in the mood to see me today. For the past two weeks, I've visited Renee every day, just to check on her and give her anything that she needed. At first she was apprehensive, understandably so. She was so mad at me. For the three days, I would knock, but she wouldn't let me in, although I could smell her scent right on the other side of the door. I would sit with my back toward the door for hours, and she still wouldn't let me in. I was able to speak to her, at least. I mean she never responded, she just listened to me while I spoke to her. I would always start off with a story about my guard duty shift, then go into a very long-winded apology. I would always end by asking her questions about what the Realm of Sirens was like: what her childhood was like, who were her friends growing up, what were her favorite places to go, her favorite foods, what her favorite things to do. It's not that I was trying to make her feel even more homesick, I just wanted to get her thinking about happy memories. She didn't respond to me for the first three days, but on the fourth day, she finally started responding. I was so happy to hear her voice again that I wasn't even disappointed that she didn't open the door.

On the fifth day she opened the door when I knocked, which surprised me, but I was happy to have made some progress with her. She didn't exactly look happy, but considering all that she had been through, I wasn't expecting her to be Bayley level bubbly. Ever since then, Renee has let me into her apartment when I came to visit. Sometimes it seemed to me that she looked forward to my visits. We didn't do anything really special. We'd talk, watch some Netflix, cook for one another and then I would need to go on guard duty. When she realized I was depriving myself of sleep to spend time with her, she forced me to take nap, which took away the time we got to spend together, but the good thing is that when I woke up she would make me a big breakfast, and we would get together. She's made a lot of progress, but I worry that seeing my pack, especially Punk and Corey will trigger something. I wish there was some way around it, but I know that we're out of options, and more importantly, we're almost out of time.

"Coming," I hear Renee shout from the other side of the door. I hear some scrambling around before the door opens, revealing Renee who gives me a small smile. "Hi, Seth. I thought you'd be by earlier." She steps aside and walk past the entrance and into her living room.

"Yeah, we had a situation at the Den that prevented me from coming sooner," I explain to her.

"What happened?"

"Kaitlyn, Jojo and A.J. were kidnapped last night."

"Wha-What?! Oh my God, do you have any idea who did it?" She's not going to like hearing this.

"Kaitlyn and Jojo were taken by one of pack members, who admitted to working with Natalya." She freezes at the mention of her past queen's name. I take a deep breath, this is just going to get harder for her, "A.J. was taken by a couple of vampires who also admitted to working for Natalya." She turns away from me and walks toward her window, gazing out of it. What's she thinking? "Renee, I know this is hard. Believe me, I didn't want to bring this up to you because I didn't know how you'd react, but… Renee we need you. This is my entire race at stake."

"Okay." It comes out as a whisper, as though it wasn't meant for my ears.

"What did you say," I ask her as politely as I possibly can.

"I'll help you." She turns back to me, slowly. "On one condition." I'm a little nervous. What condition could she possibly have? "You have to promise me that you'll try talking to them first."

"I don't know if I can promise that, Renee." Her face falls completely. "Before you jump to conclusions, let me explain. Firstly, I'm not in charge of this mission, and my pack master might not be completely open to talking."

"Can't you talk to him," Renee almost cries desperately. "We're not bad! Sirens aren't bad! I know this whole thing can be worked out! Queen Natalya just has a misunderstanding!"

"I know she does, Renee," I strut toward her and place my hands on both of her shoulders and bend down to look in her eyes. "But I also don't think that she'll be willing to talk this out either. She wouldn't even listen to you, one of her ow. What makes you think she'll listen to us?"

"Please, Seth," she pleads with me. "Please just promise me you'll try? Leave violence as the absolute last resort!" I don't know if Punk will listen to me. If he would have listened to me in the first place a lot of violence could have been avoided. Maybe I can force his hand. If I can convince the other pack masters to agree to be peaceful, then Punk won't have a choice but to be peaceful as well. It's a long shot, but it's possible.

"Alright, I promise I will do my best to make sure my pack tries talking first."

"Thank you," she mumbles as she closes the space between us and gives me a hug. I warm my arms around her and gently stroke her hair.

"Renee do you think you can handle being in front of all my pack?"

"Admittedly, I am a bit nervous, but yes. I can handle it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'm not mad at them… anymore, anyway. I mean, yeah, Punk imprisoned me, but I get it that he was suspicious of me, and yeah, Corey tried to hurt me, but you stopped him before he could." If only she remembered the half of it. At the same time, I still think it's for the best that she doesn't remember. For her own sake rather than for anybody else's.

"Alright then," I take her by the hand and lead her out of her apartment. "Don't be intimidated by them okay? Answer any and all questions honestly."

"Seth, don't worry. I told you I was going to help you guys, and I will." Renee gives me a smile before I have her hold on to my back.

"Alright then. Hold on tight because I'm going to be moving fast."

* * *

When we arrive, I put Renee down and we both walk into the Den hand in hand. "Hey guys," I greet everyone flatly. Everyone turns their heads to me, not saying a word. "This is Renee, the siren who revived Bayley." I see Bayley smile out of the corner of my eye, and she walks up to Renee. Bayley hugs Renee tightly, lifting her off the floor before putting her back down.

"Thank you so much Renee!"

"Not a problem, Bayley. It was the least I could do."

"Listen, Renee," Dean speaks up. "I don't want to put a damper on the mood or anything, because, believe me, we're _all_ really grateful that you brought Bayley back to us, but how do we know that we can trust you?"

"Dean," I warn him.

"No, Seth, it's okay," Renee assures me while patting my shoulder and walking forward, letting go of my hand. "I understand that you don't trust me. There's a lot of history between werewolves and sirens, and none of it's good, but believe me when I say this. I want peace between our kinds. All this violence isn't helping anyone, and the only way it ends is if I help you."

"Then what about Bayley," Dean continues his questioning. "How do we know that bringing her back wasn't a set up?"

"I knew nothing about Natalya's plan to kill Bayley. In fact, when Queen Natalya found out that I had revived her, she banished me from the Realm of Sirens and locked away my black magic, but I don't regret it. I brought Bayley back because it was the right thing to do, and for no other reason." Dean doesn't respond and only nods in understanding.

"Good," Punk says. "If we're done with those kinds of questions we can get to more important matters." He turns to Renee and continues speaking. "Renee, Natalya has an alliance with vampires and turned one of own members against us so that she could kidnap Kaitlyn, a three year old girl named Jojo and a human named April. What do you make of it?"

"Although vampires aren't my favorite of all supernatural beings, it doesn't surprise me that Natalya made an alliance with vampires. Sirens and vampires share a common enemy in wolves so it would make sense that they would work together to exterminate them."

"And what about our pack member?"

"Assuming that Natalya knew about my 'treachery' before she got to your pack member, I believe your pack member was used to do the job I couldn't complete."

"Here's what I don't understand," Sami starts. "I get why Natalya needs Kaitlyn, but why take Jojo and April?"

"Natalya doesn't do anything just for the heck of it. There's always a reason. I wouldn't be able to tell you for sure why Natalya took the two of them without knowing a little more about them."

"Well Jojo is a sorceress," Sami answers. "I don't know anything more about April other than she's human."

"She's pregnant," Punk says. All eyes fall on him. Is he serious? A.J.'s pregnant? When did _that_ happen?! Haven't they been using protection at all?! "With my child." I sigh in frustration. Punk has never been so careless. What was he thinking?!

"Okay." Renee breathes deeply before speaking. "One of two things will happen with Jojo. The first is best case scenario: her sorceress powers will be extracted. The second is worst case scenario: Jojo will be put to death.

"She would actually kill a child," Charlotte yells in shock.

"I don't want to believe so, but if Queen Natalya feels that Jojo will throw a wrench in her plan to exterminate all werewolves, it's possible." Charlotte turns away in disgust. I don't blame her either. Anyone who has the gull to harm a child is… revolting.

"What about April," Punk asks eagerly.

"I don't think it was Queen Natalya's plan to kidnap the human. Even if she is carrying a human-wolf hybrid" Renee explains. "If Queen Natalya succeeds, the hybrid would have been killed with everyone else. I think that the vampires are the one after her."

"So what's going to happen to my child?! The vampires already said that they wanted to turn April, but how will that affect our baby," Punk questions Renee. He raises his voice and his face starts getting red. I can't tell if he's mad or worried or frustrated, or some type of combination of a whole bunch of different emotions. I can't fault him. If it were my child I'd probably be the same way.

"If they do succeed in turning her, the baby will turn as well, and be a vampire-wolf hybrid."

"Okay," Sheamus speaks up. "We now know Natalya's and the vampires' plans. Now how do we stop them?"

"You need to get to the Realm of Sirens before the next full moon. Once you get there I really would like it if you tried to peacefully resolve this."

"Are you fucking kidding me," Punk shouts at her.

"Calm down, Punk," I tell him while raising my voice. "Think about it. None of you know the full history of between our kinds but I do. Our ancestors invaded the Realm of Sirens because sirens were killing humans, but what they didn't know was that the sirens who were doing that were already kicked out of the realm for cannibalism. We attacked them without knowing the full story."

"Who told you that load of crap," Sheamus interjects and starts yelling at me.

"Sheamus, how can we be sure that it's a load of crap," Sami steps forward and defends me. I knew I could count on him. "That history has been told from our perspective for centuries, so we don't really know the truth."

"You can't expect me to believe that we've been in the wrong all this time!"

"That's not what this means," Sasha interposes. "It means that it is time for a change in tactics. If we continue to meet violence with violence only more violence will ensue. We need to at least try to reason with them, and considering that Renee is helping us, I think it's the least we could do." Complete silence falls over my pack as a thick coat of tension fills the air.

"I'm completely on board with a peaceful solution to this," Dean finally breaks the silence. I'm a little surprised. He would be the last one I'd expect to be on board with this. "We can't fight them anyway. The sirens are stronger than us, plus we'd be on their turf. Going in there with the intention to fight would be suicide."

"Well there was a way our ancestors were able to fight the sirens centuries ago," Punk reminds Dean, placing a hand on his arm. He would be the one to remind everyone of that. He turns to Renee and continues talking. "Do you know how they were able to do it?"

"Those centuries ago, wolves had a siren ally who weakened the high ranking sirens."

"Wait, what?" That didn't mean to come out of my mouth, I swear. It's just so unbelievable!

"Yeah, you guys know her as Lita. We know her as the biggest traitor to the sirens in history."

"Wait," I speak up again. "Lita was a witch-wolf hybrid."

"No she was born a siren. After the wolf revolt failed she used a spell to turn herself into a werewolf and lock away her siren powers." Whoa, I never knew that. Lita is a major figure in wolf history, similar to the Spartacus of Roman history. Lita was the one who led the wolves' rebellion when we were enslaved. I wonder why her history as a siren wasn't recorded in our history books. "Either way, it's not really an option for you guys. With my powers sealed away I wouldn't be able to perform Lita's Spell. You guys are going to need to talk to the sirens."

"How do we do that," Sasha asks.

"If I still had my powers I would be able to transport you there, but I don't so that's out," Renee claims. "However, I do know of an ancient door way that sirens used to use to get to our realm, before Selene, the Greek goddess of the Moon, gave us the power of black magic. It's how your ancestors were able to invade the Realm of Sirens in first place."

"Where's the door," I inquire.

"It's in Athens, Greece. I can take you there."

"You definitely will be taking us there," Punk rudely points out. "Seth, how long until the next full moon?"

"Five nights," I answer.

"Alright then we're going to Athens."

"How do you suppose we do that, Punk," Sheamus questions. "Flights to Athens cost about $1500 a pop, and for all of us to go together we'd need to get on the same flight, which is damn near impossible for a party of twelve."

"I'm expecting our international pack members tomorrow," Punk informs us. "Del Rio will be among them and he has a private plane, so transportation won't be an issue. What _will_ be an issue is the Matter of the humans. I don't know how long we're going to be away, but I can guarantee that it'll be more than a night or two. We need make sure the vampires don't run amok while we're gone."

"What do you suggest we do then," Dean asks Punk.

"Dean, you, Paige and Charlotte are going to the Witch Compound tonight. Enlist their help."

"Ugh," Paige responds. "Why at the Witch Compound? Can't we ask Raquel to help us out?"

"The witches at the compound are the most powerful witches we know. I'd rather put the humans' safety in their hands than in the hands of a lesser witch."

"But they creep me the hell out," Paige exclaims.

"Well, then suck it up, because you're going," Punk raises his voice to Paige while strutting across the room to get in her face. They stare each other down for a minute before Paige sighs and has a seat on the chair behind her. Punk takes a step back from Paige before lifting his head and addressing the rest of us. "Anyone else have something to _fucking_ say?!" Punk is beyond pissed right now. I'm sure it's because he's worried about A.J. and his child, but still it's no reason to take it out on any of us. Nevertheless, I keep my thoughts to myself, and so does everybody else because complete and total silence fills the room. There's no need to get Punk more riled up than he already is. "Good. Don't bother me unless it's to say that our international members have arrived." With that Punk leaves us all in the living room, stunned while he heads upstairs to his room.

I'm brought out of my silence when I feel Renee tugging at my hand. "Is he always so mean?"

"Well, he has a temper, but he's usually not like this." I don't even know what else to say to her, but I know I sure as hell don't want to be in the Den right now. "Come on, Renee, I'll take you home. We'll come back tonight. Hopefully the atmosphere in this place will have changed by then."

* * *

 _Hello my lovely readers! Sorry for the wait! I'm in the final stretch of my summer quarter, with a HUGE final paper due on Friday, so don't expect another update until sometime next week._

 _Please don't forget to review! I love reading them, and it seems as though everyone is enjoying the changes so I'm glad I decided to rewrite this, but still send me some positive vibes! I need them for this final lol._

 _Hasta Luego! Con mucho amor!_

 _-Jae_


	18. Chapter 18

_Sorry for the wait! I went to my Dad's for the week and he didn't have internet. Anyway, I have full access to internet now so here is chapter 18!_

* * *

 **Dean**

Charlotte, Paige and I didn't bother telling Punk when we were on our way to the compound. There was no reason to upset him even more than he already was, and I understand. The sirens have both his woman and his kid so he's obviously beyond worried, and he's probably mad at himself too. Hell, I'm mad at myself. I would never tell anyone this, especially Sheamus, but Sheamus was right. I should have waited until guard duty was over to make love to Kaitlyn. Maybe if I wasn't so distracted I would have detected Eve somehow, and prevented her from kidnapping Kaitlyn and Jojo. I'm so fucking stupid and careless! At the same time I don't want to blame myself because what I said to Sheamus is true. Eve had no scent, and she's very good at breaking and entering, so how I was supposed to know she was there? More than that, I didn't know that Eve was working with Natalya! How was I supposed to know that I couldn't trust her? If she had walked through the door, I wouldn't have suspected her, and she could have easily knocked both Kaitlyn and me out and kidnapped them that way. Ugh, no matter how many times I play every possible scenario in my mind the end product is the same, but still I can't help but feel responsible.

"Dean," Charlotte brings me out of my head and puts her hand on my shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Charlotte. Don't worry about me."

"I hope you are okay because we're almost there." I finally look ahead to find that she's right. The Witch Compound is in sight and we should be there within a couple of minutes. I hate coming here. The compound is where the most powerful witches in the United States live, led by the most psychotic witch of them all, Bray Wyatt. Bray is a genius in white magic, and can do things that I've never seen another witch be able to do. A lot of witches have come to him over the years to master white magic, and the majority of them ended up following him, but they were never the same. It's like, the more they learned from Bray, the more they listened and followed his teachings, the more enveloped they became by his overwhelming influence. It was like they lost all their free will and couldn't do anything without him. Only a few witches who he taught were able to escape his influence, one being Raquel Diaz, the witch who we visit to get our clothes. I've had very few conversations with Raquel about her years on the Witch Compound, but every time I did she said the same thing, "There is nothing good about Bray Wyatt. He _is_ and always _will be_ inherently evil." I never found what she said to be hard to believe, but, for whatever reason, Punk seemed to trust Wyatt. I guess it's because, no Matter what, Wyatt is still a witch, and, as wolves, we have an alliance with _all_ witches. Still, it's better to be safe than sorry dealing with him.

"This place gives me the creeps," I hear Paige whisper, walking behind me as we finally enter the compound. I totally agree with her. There's nothing inviting about this place. It's a completely cleared pasture, with tall grass that comes up mid shin. There are no bushes, but dead and dying small trees are scattered throughout the land, and there's no sign of life at all. No woodland animals, no birds. Hell I don't even think insects would bother coming here. There are about three or four wooden houses located significant distances apart from one another. Well, I wouldn't describe them as houses. They're more like… shacks. They're old, worn down, and I can smell the decaying planks of wood in their structure. One shack stood out from the rest of them, mostly because it's actually a house. Granted, it's still run down, but it's noticeably larger than the shacks, and it has a porch with a swinging bench on it. "Maybe we'll get lucky and they won't be home. I'd rather go to Raquel for help anyway."

"No, Paige." I stop in my tracks and turn back to face her. "Punk said to enlist these witches' help, and that's what we're going to do." She gives me a stern look, clearly upset by my comment and tone.

"Besides," Charlotte interjects, "the lights are on in the house. So someone has to be home." Paige takes in a frustrated breath and exhales loudly.

"Paige, I know this isn't your favorite place in the world, but this trip won't last long," I try to comfort her. I have no idea if it's working or not, though. "If you don't want to talk you don't have to, okay?" She nods quickly and averts her eyes to look around the compound. I turn back around and we all walk up to the house, climbing the stairs to the porch and stopping at the door.

"Go ahead and knock," Charlotte urges me. I know she doesn't want to be here anymore than Paige does, so the quicker we get this over with, the better. I knock on the door three times and wait for an answer. We stand there for what feels like forever when the door swings open slowly by itself, making an eerie noise in the process. When the door opens I see none other than Bray Wyatt sitting in a wooden chair in front of the fireplace.

He's a heavy set man, but solid, wearing a flannel shirt with dingy blue jeans and black boots. His long stringy brown hair sits much like a mop atop of his head, covering the back of his neck. There's no fire burning in the fireplace, and yet he seems entranced by something there.

"So the big bad wolves have come to play," Bray starts talking to us without ever looking away from the fireplace. "And, why, pray tell, on this night, have you decided to mingle with the witches?"

"We need a favor, Wyatt," I educate him confidently, masking the fact that I'm utterly freaked out.

"A favor? Is that so?" He lets out a maniacal laugh and the door slams behind us, causing Charlotte and Paige to let out a loud yelp. The lights in the house turn off and suddenly a fire ignites in the fireplace. "And what… favor is it that you need from me?" He speaks slowly and articulately, but there's something menacing about his tone.

"We're going to the Realm of Sirens. We need you to protect the humans from vampire attacks while we're gone."

"Oooo. The Realm of Sirens, you say?" He laughs again. What the hell is so funny? "That's exciting, isn't it? It's all coming full circle. You wolves have _always_ had problems with the sirens. What did they do this time?"

"We-"

"No," he interrupts me. "I've heard enough from you, Dean." He hasn't looked at us once. How did he know it was me? "Paige," I can smell the nerves on Paige as Bray calls her name. "Tell me, what have the sirens done to you this time?"

"They- They kidnapped th-three of our fr-friends." Paige never usually stutters. It's really out of character for her to be so… petrified.

"How unfortunate." He laughs again. He seems really amused by all this. "So then, tell me… If I do this thing you are asking of me, what do I get in return?"

"W-well,"

"Oh no, Paige," Bray interrupts her. "I was speaking to Charlotte." I hear Charlotte take a sharp breath at the mention of her name. The effect that Bray has on these normally strong and fearless wolves is making me more nervous than I was before. I hear Charlotte gulp before taking a long deep breath.

"We didn't know that you would want something in return," she answers.

"Oh, Charlotte," he says in between laughs. "You can't expect something for nothing! That's not how the world works."

"I-I don't know then," Charlotte blurts out, clearly in a panic. "What do you want?"

"Ah, you have asked a very interesting question, my dear." He stands up from his chair and walks toward the fire. "What… do I… want?" He finally turns to face us and looks directly at me, staring me down with his cold blue eyes and scruffy face. "What could I possibly want? What could you possibly… give me?" He strides slowly toward us, the pace of his strut matching the pace of his speech. "Well, you _are_ travelling to the Realm of Sirens, and there exists something there, that I have… _always_ longed for." He stops right in front of me, looking me in the eyes. "Black magic."

"You want-" Bray holds out his hand past me, indicating to Charlotte that it was no longer her turn to speak. It was mine.

"So you want black magic," I question him.

"I didn't stutter, did I?"

"What would a witch want with black magic?" He lets out a small chuckle in my face before quickly turning around and walking back to his chair, his pace faster than it was before. "You ask too many questions, Dean! You want something from me, and to get it I need this one thing from you. The reason I want it is none of your concern." He walks around his chair, facing us again as he places one hand on the top of the chair. "So what's it going to be, wolves? Do we have a deal?"

I lift my head up high before replying. "Deal." He smiles wickedly and laughs again.

"Excellent. I expect the power when you return from your trip, wolves. I'd suggest you not fail in this endeavor." What does that mean? He takes a seat in his chair again. The lights turn back on and the fire goes out instantly. The door behind us opens as a draft enters the room. "I wish you luck, wolves. You're going to need it." He laughs again, louder than before, as Charlotte, Paige and I rush out of the house. The door shuts immediately behind us.

"What was _that_ about," Paige shouts.

"Keep your voice down, Paige," Charlotte warns her.

"I'm not sure," I practically whisper as I turn back to look at the closed door. "But I have an awful feeling that we just made a _huge_ mistake."

* * *

 **Seth**

After meeting my pack, officially, I took Renee back home and went on guard duty for the night, but nothing's changed. I still don't want to be around Punk and don't want to be around that piece of shit brother of his either, so I went straight to Renee's apartment after my shift was over. I'm going to need to bring her back to the Den anyway, so we can talk strategy about how this negotiation is going to go down.

I knock on the door, but she doesn't answer, and I don't pick up her scent near the door, so she must be asleep. I shouldn't do this, but I don't think she would mind, so I break into her apartment using her bedroom window. As soon as I enter, I see her sleeping on her bed, I can't find it in me to wake her up. It's the most peaceful I've seen her sleep since the first time I visited her, before all the bullshit. I end up going into her living room and falling asleep on the couch. It's not like I wouldn't have been sleeping at this time anyway. I figure we could always return to the Den when we wake up.

I wake up a few hours later to the smell of something… delicious. I sit up and stretch, yawning in the process. I get up and subconsciously follow the aroma of food into the kitchen.

"Good afternoon," I hear Renee greet me. My vision clears up as I shake off the last of my sleep. She's in black skinny jeans with a loose fitting yellow blouse, and her hair is up in a high ponytail.

"Afternoon," I return her greeting. I look around and notice that Renee isn't cooking, but she is getting some plates out of the cupboards. On the countertop are two large brown paper bags. "What's that smell?"

"Lunch, or, I guess, breakfast for you," she jokes. "I picked up an order from the burger place we went to a while back. You don't mind do you?"

I shake my head. It's a good thing to hear that she actually went outside by herself. She hasn't bothered leaving her apartment since… the incident. "I'm hungry anyway." She takes out the orders and puts them on their respective plates. I see she ordered us the same things that we had ordered last time. I'm a little surprised she remembered. Now that I think about it, I'm surprised I remember. "Thanks, Renee. You know you didn't have to do this right?"

"It's no problem." She smiles at me, and I can't help but find it endearing. "Anyway, you've been really looking after me for the past two weeks. Granted, it wasn't under the best of circumstances, but still, it's the least I can do."

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"Don't apologize," she chastises me. "You were following orders. Hell, I was following orders up until two weeks ago. Looks like both our leaders steered us wrong." She stops speaking and I can't help but think about that night two weeks ago when I found her. Guilt washes over me in an instant. I should have never listened to Punk, I never should have trusted Corey enough to think he'd leave Renee alone. "Now come on," she tells me cheerfully as she picks up both plates of food, walking past me and out of the kitchen. "It's time to eat." I follow her out of the kitchen and into the living room, where she places both plates on the table in front of the couch, and sits down. I take a seat next to her as she grabs the remote and turns on the TV. I take a bite into my burger before a thought comes to mind.

"Hey, Renee, how'd you get this apartment anyway?" She finishes chewing her food before answering me.

"When I still had my powers, I was able to make the landlord believe that I had paid rent for the entire year, and the apartment already came with all the furniture. All I had to get was the TV and an updated wardrobe, which I also got through my powers."

"That's very similar to how my pack became loaded," I mention as I take another bite.

"What do you mean? How so?"

"Let's just say you'd be surprised at the things you can get away with when no one remembers what you did." She laughs at the comment. It's really good to hear her laugh again. I missed it.

"I guess being able to erase memories has its benefits, huh?" I think back to when I erased her memory. The thought saddens me a little, but I recover quickly. I don't want Renee to think that something's wrong.

"Yeah, it does." We continue to eat and watch TV, but I'm not really paying attention to whatever the hell show that we're watching. I'm too preoccupied with everything that's about to happen. We're going to the Realm of Sirens. That's a really big deal! Of course, we can't fight them, because we don't have that type of power. Plus, we promised Renee that we would talk to them first, so hopefully we can get Jojo, Kaitlyn and A.J. back, and maybe we can end this whole Siren-Werewolf feud. It's going to be a crazy mission. I have high hopes, but somehow I don't feel that Natalya is going to want to talk to us. I hope that Punk has thought of a damn good plan to get us all in and out of there alive.

* * *

 **Roman**

Three in the afternoon and none of our international pack members have arrived yet. I'm getting really anxious as I sit between the broken windows in the living room. When are going to get these fixed? What if they don't come today? Seth told us yesterday that we have five nights until the full moon, and with the passing of last night that leaves us with four nights to get to the Realm of Sirens and rescue Jojo, Kaitlyn and A.J. The waiting game sucks ass! We're wasting time! If we don't get there in time, Jojo and Kaitlyn are going to be dead and so will the entire werewolf race! Fucking waiting, fucking late ass wolves…

"Roman," I hear Bayley's small voice calling out to me. It pulls me out of my thoughts and my eyes go from looking outside the window to looking directly at her.

"Yeah, what happened, Bayley?"

"I'm worried about you," she tells me as she pulls up a seat on the other side of the window, sitting across from me. "You're a lot more pensive than usual and anxious, which you _never_ are."

"I know," I acknowledge her. "I have a lot on my mind."

"Something tells me, it's more than just the safety of our friends and adopted daughter." She's really perceptive. There's no hiding anything from her is there?

"It's about what Punk said yesterday, about me messing with Eve."

"You're not actually taking that to heart are you?"

"I can't help it. You heard what Dean said. Eve is doing this in hopes she and I will get back together. I should have never given her that hope."

"Ro, you haven't given her any hope in the time that you've been separated. You said it yourself, she's psycho, and really obsessive."

"I'm not talking about recently." Bayley gives me a quizzically look, not completely understanding what I'm talking about. "I'm talking about at all. If I had never messed around with her in the first place, she wouldn't have had hope to begin with." She reaches out her hand to me and grabs my wrist comfortingly.

"You can't speculate on how things could have been had you never done that. Ms. Eve had a crush on you before you started anything with her. Who's to say that she wouldn't have aligned herself with Natalya anyway so that you could take notice of her?"

"I don't know, Bayley."

"Exactly! You don't know, so stop assuming things. This isn't your fault! The only one responsible for Ms. Eve's actions is Ms. Eve." Strange as it is, she's actually making me feel a little better about this whole thing. I smirk at her and take her hand in mine, placing a small kiss on it.

"Thank you, Bayley." She smiles at me and before I know it, her arms are around my neck, hugging me tightly, and I hug her back with an equal amount of fervor, I love this wolf so much.

Our hug is interrupted by a knock at the door. I let Bayley go so I can answer it, and Bayley walks closely behind me. "Well if it isn't Wade Barrett and Adrian Neville! It's good to see you guys!" Barrett and Neville enter the Den with big smiles on their faces. Each of them hugs me before Bayley hugs them both.

"I missed you guys," Bayley shouts excitedly.

"Yeah, we missed you too," Neville replies to her, still stuck in her hug.

"Sorry we couldn't be here sooner, but you know the commute from England is a real bitch," Barrett interjects laughing jovially. Bayley finally lets Neville go, and he turns to me.

"Are we the first ones here?"

"Yeah, we're waiting for anyone else."

"Look no further bro!" I turn around to find that the twins Jimmy and Jey have let themselves in. Aw man I missed these guys! They became part of our pack when I was ten, and the three of us hit it off really well. Whenever Dean and Seth didn't feel like playing, I would hang out with and cause all types of trouble with these guys.

"Roman," Jimmy greets me first with a large hug. "It's good to see you man! Been working out or what?!" We break our hug as I answer him.

"Yeah you know I do what I can."

"Hey but what's that on your neck, bro," Jey points out. "Looks like a mating mark! Ohh, who's the lucky girl, man?"

"That would be me," Bayley, speaks up raising her hand shyly. Neville and Barrett are taken by surprise and remain speechless.

"Bayley is that really you," Jey asks, surprised.

"You've really grown up girl! I remember when you were five and following Roman around," Jimmy comments and turns to me. "It finally happened, huh?"

"Yeah, well you know. You can't fight destiny forever," I tell him.

"Well that's just the corniest line I've ever heard." An Australian accent enters the living room, and I automatically know who it is.

" _EMMA_ ," Bayley screams, jumping up and down excitedly and running over to Emma, greeting her with a big hug. "I missed you!"

"Missed you too Bayley!" Emma was actually born into our pack, but three years after her mother died, her father decided it was best for the both of them to move to the Australia. It broke Bayley's and Paige's hearts because they were inseparable growing up. "Where's Paige?"

"In her room," Bayley answers. "She'll be so happy to see you again, come on!" With that, Bayley and Emma run up to Paige's room.

"Who else are we waiting for Ro," Barrett asks me, but before I can answer, I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Well, you're missing us." I turn around to find Kofi, Cesaro and Alberto Del Rio behind me. Kofi brings his hand down from my shoulder and we share a hug as Cesaro and Del Rio enter the living room and greet everyone.

"You guys didn't all come together, did you? You're from three different countries."

"No we ran into each other on the way here," Cesaro answers me. "Weird coincidence, huh?" I nod at him.

"Well, everybody's here now, _sí_ ," Del Rio asks.

"Yeah, that's everyone who we're expecting," I answer him. "Seth and Renee should be back any minute, and then we can get started."

"Okay, Seth I know, but who's Renee," Kofi inquires.

"A siren, but don't worry, she's on our side." They all look at me skeptically.

"How do we know we can trust her," Jey asks.

"I don't know if CM Punk told you guys this, but Bayley was killed not too long ago by two sirens sent by their queen." Their faces go from skepticism to shock in an instant. "Renee was the one who brought Bayley back to life. As a result, she's been disowned by the Queen of Sirens, and her ability to use black magic has been sealed away. She's promised to help us get to the Realm of Sirens on the condition that we negotiate with them."

"Alright, then. That's good enough for me," Kofi responds. "Where's Punk?" I'm not surprised that Kofi's asking for Punk. He and Punk have been best friends for as long as I can remember. Kofi had come to the states from Ghana when he fifteen, and he and Punk hit it off immediately because they were the same age. Kofi even stayed in the states up until three years ago when he returned to Ghana after his father requested that he help with the quarreling packs over there.

"He's in his room. He's in a real pissy mood too, so you know. Try to stay on his good side," I mention.

"Pissy mood? Why?"

"It's not my place to answer that, Kofi. You'll have to ask him that yourself when he comes downstairs."

* * *

Less than an hour later, Seth and Renee had come back to the Den and the rest of the pack came out of their rooms and joined us in the living room. Punk was immediately going to start talking about our strategy once we got to the Realm of Sirens, but Dean spoke and said that he had some news from the Witch Compound.

"Is it bad news, Dean," Punk asks.

"That really depends on your perspective."

"Well then go ahead and tell us the news," Punk almost yells. He's really on edge, and I understand why, but he needs to relax. He's not the only one whose loved one was kidnapped.

"Wyatt wants black magic in return for protecting the humans while we're gone." I'm a little take back by this news. Wyatt is supposed to be on our side. Why is he asking for something in return, and why does he want siren magic?

"Did he say why?" Punk eyes Dean suspiciously.

"I asked, but he wouldn't say, and he wants it when we get back."

"How exactly are we supposed to get him siren magic, Dean?" Dean shrugs his shoulders. Of course he doesn't know how we're supposed to do that. Hell, I don't think anyone in this room does.

"Um, if I can interject," Renee's voice cuts through the confusion that has filled in the room. "If this Wyatt, person wants black magic, I can give him mine."

"But your powers are sealed," Punk reminds her.

"That doesn't mean they aren't there," Renee explains. "If Wyatt wants black magic then he must know a spell that can extract the ability to perform black magic out of a siren. In that case, he only needs a body. I'll give up my powers permanently, and he can extract it out of me."

"Renee." Seth puts his hand on Renee's shoulder, grabbing her attention. "Are you sure about giving up your powers." She nods in confirmation with a smile on her face.

"If it's for the greater good, then it's worth it." Seth's face is full on concern and doubt, but he submits to her and respects her decision.

"Alright, then," Punk speaks up. "With that out of the way, on to the plan. I know that we are going in with the intention to negotiate, but if they don't want to do that then we need to have a Plan B so that we can go in, rescue April, Jojo and Kaitlyn and get the hell out safely."


	19. Chapter 19

**Kaitlyn**

When I wake up I find myself in a dark room. The only light that I can make out is coming from small window high up in the wall opposite from where I'm lying. I can tell that it's moonlight, but I don't know what it means exactly. Does it mean I was out for a few hours or for the whole day? I get up slowly, but my legs give out on me and I fall to my knees. My hand immediately goes to the source of my pain in between my legs. Dean really pounded me didn't he? …Dean! My memories come crashing back into my head, and everything that happened plays out like a movie. Dean left me in his room after we had sex. He told me to lie down, but when he left I tried walking again, only to fall to my knees. I tried getting up again, but I suddenly felt someone get on my back, and before I knew it I had blacked out.

"Dean," I call out. "Dean, where are you?"

"Sorry Kaitlyn, Dean's not here." I hear a voice coming from behind me. I recognize that voice.

"Eve! Oh thank God, where are we?" The lights come on and I finally see that I'm in a prison cell behind bars, and I'm not here alone. Both A.J. and Jojo are lying unconscious on the floor, and Eve is on the other side of the prison bars of my cell. "What the hell is going on?"

"Well, first, we're in the Realm of Sirens," Eve informs me. "I believe you grew up here, didn't you?" The Realm of Sirens? Then this must be the dungeon. I've never been here before. To my knowledge it's hardly ever used because there's very little to no crime in the realm. Then again, Natalya lied to me about my existence so why should I still believe that the dungeon isn't regularly used?

"Wait, why are you outside, but we're in a cell?"

"Because she's working with me," a familiar voice enters the room before the person does, but I already know who it is. Natalya walks in the room with Dolph, Zack and Curtis walking right behind her. She walks up to Eve, with Dolph, Zack and Curtis following her, and stands beside her. Both of them look at me with a devious smile on their faces. I'm totally speechless and dumfounded. Eve is working with Natalya? She betrayed us? How could she?! "The human and child are still unconscious? Well, that just won't do." Natalya flicks her wrist and in an instant A.J. and Jojo start screaming, forcing the both of them to wake up startled with their hands on either side of their heads.

"Natalya, stop it," I scream at her.

"If you say so, my dear." Natalya puts down her hand and A.J. stops screaming and brings her hands down from her head, but Jojo starts crying hysterically. I crawl over to Jojo and take her in my arms in an attempt to comfort her while A.J. tries to catch her breath.

"What's going on," A.J. asks, looking around the room. Her eyes land on me and Jojo. "Kaitlyn, what's going on? Where are we?!"

"You're in the Realm of Sirens, sweetie," Natalya answers her for me.

"Oh my God!" A.J. is in full blown panic mode, and starts to hyperventilate. "How? Why? Oh my God."

"Now, now," Natalya coos. "I hate having to deal with panicking humans, so I'd suggest you shut up before something unfortunate happens to you." Terror spreads across A.J.'s face. "Of course," Natalya continues, "you already know the plans that these three have for you." Natalya gestures to the three vampires behind her. Zack and Curtis let out a short but maniacal laugh, but are stop immediately when Dolph lifts his hand, indicating that they should stop.

"Won't be long now, Miss April," Dolph lets out softly, while never breaking eye contact with A.J. She shudders and holds herself, curling her body into a ball.

"As for you, Kaitlyn," Natalya's voice instantly recaptures my attention, "you already know the all-important role you'll play in the extermination of half your kind."

"Well then why is Jojo here," I demand to know. "She hasn't done anything to you!"

"On the contrary," Natalya lifts her right hand, which is bandaged. "That child did this to me, the night I slaughtered her family." Jojo lifts her head in my arms. She may not remember what happened that night, but now she knows what happened to her family before we took her in. I hold Jojo tighter to me. I don't know what I could possibly do to comfort her. "And I know what she is." I snap my head up at Natalya. There's no way she knows what Jojo is. "I had a vision a while ago that Jojo, here, would throw a significant wrench into my plans. You can see why I can't let vision happen."

"You're heartless," A.J. tells Natalya, standing to her feet and walking closer to the cell bars. "And you," A.J. turns to Eve. "It's obvious to me you've betrayed all of your kind. How could you?"

"Rest assured that my heart is in the right place," Eve addresses A.J. with confidence. "Don't tell me you wouldn't do the same if you were offered the opportunity to be with the one you love."

"I wouldn't," A.J. screams at her. "Not at the cost of my soul, or even worse my entire species! Roman doesn't love you, and if you really loved him you'd want him to be happy!" A.J. sets Eve off and she bangs against bars, frightening Jojo and causing A.J. to jump back away from the bars.

"Don't tell me what love is when you're nothing more than warm body to someone who you know for a fact will never be with you!" A.J. looks back at Eve in pure shock. She backs up to a wall of the cell looking defeated. Quietly, she begins weeping. Jojo wiggles out of my arms and shuffles over to A.J. and hugs her leg. I look back at Eve wanting nothing more than to fight her. How dare she!

"A.J. actually has a chance to be the one she loves, Eve. You don't, and you're delusional if you actually believe that you do," I scream at Eve.

"You're wrong! Once this is over I'll have Roman again."

"Oh, Eve," Natalya speaks up, cutting through our conversation. "I'm afraid Kaitlyn has a point." Natalya turns from Eve and takes a few steps toward the exit. Eve's eyes and head follow Natalya as she walks away.

"But you're going to fix that," Eve calls after Natalya, making her stop in her tracks. "You said that you would!" She walks up to Natalya, but is prevented from reaching her when Zack and Curtis block her path. Natalya turns around to face Eve, looking past her hired help.

"I did say that, didn't I?" Natalya walks past Zack and Curtis and approaches Eve so that they are standing face to face. "And you have exceeded in executing your end of the bargain. You deserve to be truly happy and find peace, which is why you deserve this." In one quick motion, Natalya reaches into Eve's chest, piercing through her skin and rips out her heart. I hear Jojo cry vehemently, and A.J. lets out a violent scream at the top of her lungs. Eve falls lifelessly to the ground as Natalya stands above her, holding Eve's still pumping heart in her hand.

"That's a shame," Zack speaks up walking up to Natalya. "I've always wondered what wolves' blood tasted like. I was looking forward to feeding on her… and all the benefits that come with it."

"Well, you can still feed on her," Natalya replies, still holding on to Eve's heart. "I'd suggest you hurry because the blood is running out of her rather quickly." Curtis and Zack don't waste any time. They kneel over Eve's body and bite into her neck, feeding on her like starved men. I'm utterly disgusted, but it's like watching a car wreck, I just can't get myself to look away.

"Do you handle all of your alliances that way," Dolph asks Natalya, walking over to her and stopping right beside her.

"Only when their fathers maul the love of my life to death." Is that what happened? Eve's father mauled Natalya's lover? That's why she hates wolves? Why she wants to exterminate them? "I had been waiting for this day for a very long time. Her murderous father may already be dead, but at least his delusional daughter can rot hell with him now."

"I suppose my broods and I have nothing to worry about then?" Natalya smirks at Dolph and turns her body to face him directly.

"Not at all, Mr. Ziggler. You and your broods here are absolutely essential to all my future plans. I intend to keep you around for a long time."

"I should hope so. Now, about the human?" At the mention of A.J., I rush over to her and hold her close to me, trying to protect her.

"Do what you will. I've prepared a cell in the Hades wing especially for her, and I already have one of my servants looking for her first meal." First meal? What does that mean?! What are they going to do to my best friend?!

Dolph nods in understanding and looks past the cell bars. His eyes fall on us and I move as quickly as I can to A.J. and Jojo, holding them tightly and staring right back at him with death in my eyes. He smiles at me and turns back to Natalya.

"When my broods finish feeding, we'll get on that. I have a feeling that the hybrid is going to put up a rather large fight." Natalya looks back at me with a smile on her face.

"Do what you must." She then tosses Eve's heart in the air and Dolph catches it using one hand. "Consider it a treat. I know you're curious about wolves' blood too." Natalya then exits the room, leaving Dolph standing there with the heart in his hand. He chuckles and bites into the heart. He begins to suck on it and the color of the heart changes quickly from bright red to a dull pink. Oh my God, I'm going to be sick.

* * *

 **Renee**

Punk and Dean wanted to leave for Athens the night that the international wolves arrived, but Del Rio informed them that we had to wait for his plane to arrive in Gilford from Mexico before we could go. Dean suggested that they just steal a plane from the local airport, but Sasha pointed out that airplane theft would cause the authorities to call a search party for the missing plane, even if they erased the airport employees' memories. They weren't happy, but agreed to wait the extra night.

Del Rio's airplane arrived early the next morning, landing in the backyard. The sound of the engine caused everyone to wake up abruptly around six in the morning.

"Ricardo," Del Rio greets the man who flew his plane up here from Venezuela. "Muchas gracias, mi amigo." They hug briefly.

"De Nada, Señor Del Rio. I brought along enough extra fuel so that you can fly to Greece and back without a problem," Ricardo informs him.

"Perfecto." Del Rio turns around to face the rest of us. "Everyone, this is Ricardo, he'll be flying us to Athens." Punk walks up to Eduardo and shakes his hand.

"Thank you for this Ricardo," Punk tells him.

"Not a problem. Is everyone ready?"

"Yeah, we're all ready." Punk turns his attention to everyone and claps his hands once loudly. "Everyone get on the plane. Renee, you stay up front with Ricardo and give him directions. Seth, you keep an eye on Renee."

"Punk, after all Renee's done for us, I think she's earned our trust, at least," Seth defends me.

"She's still a siren, Seth, and that's not going to change." With that Punk walks over to the plane and climbs the stairs to board it. Everyone else follows him, passing by Seth and me while giving me sympathetic looks. Bayley stops beside me and hugs me tightly.

"Don't worry, Renee. Pack Master CM Punk doesn't trust a lot of people. I don't think he would trust any of us if we hadn't spent so many years together." I know she's trying to comfort me, but it still sucks that no one else seems to trust me.

"No it's okay Bayley. I understand. I mean I am a siren."

"Yeah, but so is Kaitlyn and no one holds it against her." I look at her quizzically. What does that mean exactly? Just as I'm about to ask her to elaborate, Roman calls for her, and she runs over to him as they board the plane together. The next moment, I feel Seth putting his arm around my shoulders.

"Renee, don't worry about them. They'll come around, and believe you me, CM Punk's trust isn't worth earning, anyway." I am a bit confused about his feelings toward CM Punk. Isn't he supposed to be Seth's Pack Master? Why does he think so lowly of him? I put aside my confusion to look up at Seth with a small smile on my face and give him a nod. "Good, now come on. By the way, where in Athens is this door," he asks me as he walk over to the plane.

"It's atop of the Acropolis. At its midpoint is the center of all spiritual energy in Athens and that's where the door is located. It only shows up when the moon is at its highest point in the night."

"Well it's a good thing it's early because this flight is going to be at least twelve hours."

"As long as we are there before midnight in Athens, we'll be okay."

 **Seth**

It took a little longer than intended to reach Athens. We ran into some turbulence, which added an extra two hours to the flight, but it wasn't a big deal. When we arrived it was about 9 o'clock at night, which left us with about three hours until the door would appear anyway.

"So what are we supposed to do for the next three hours," Corey complains. I hate hearing his voice. I want to pull out his vocal chords every time he talks. I feel the same way about CM Punk. He tells everyone that we kept Renee prisoner, but he fails to mention that Corey raped her. War or not, what Corey did was wrong and he deserves to be punished for it, and yet, Punk insists on protecting the bastard. I've got half a mind to punish Corey myself, even though Renee doesn't remember what he did to her.

"I'd rather we be here early than late," Punk comments. "Everyone, stay in your assigned teams, and remember, if the first team doesn't return by tomorrow, the next team is to enter the realm on the rescue mission without the least bit of hesitance. In the meantime, everyone relax. We'll need our strength for when we enter the Realm of Sirens."

"Oh I'm afraid you won't be entering our realm on your terms," a voice says from above us. I turn my head and spot a blonde woman in a pink Grecian robe perched atop one of the structures surrounding us.

"You're outnumbered, Natalya," Dean yells at the woman. That's Natalya! How'd she know we were here?

"Good to see you too, Dean. Glad you recognize my scent." Natalya crosses her arms over her chest and laughs while looking down at us. "And I might be outnumbered, but I am _never_ out-powered." Just then five more women appear above us, spreading themselves out among the many structures. "May I introduce you to my highest ranking officers: Alicia, Rosa, Melina, Beth and Tamina? I believe Roman and Bayley have already had the pleasure of meeting Alicia and Rosa." I look over at Roman whose stare is fixed on two women standing together on the Parthenon. He is fuming with anger. The two women wave coyly at Roman and Bayley with wide smiles on their faces.

"You don't scare us, Natalya," Punk screams at her.

"You fools," she laughs. "Hasn't it sunk in yet? I've won. You're surrounded with no way out. What could the big bad wolves possibly do to get out of this?" I look over to Renee, who is standing beside me. I'm hoping to everything that she can give me some type of idea. She just looks at me dumfounded and defeated. She has this hopeless look in her eyes that's telling me that she has no idea what to do. "By the way, Renee," Renee and I both look to Natalya, curious as to what she has to say. "You've completed your mission to perfection. Well done." **_WHAT_**?! I step back from Renee. I can't believe this. She was in on it all along?!

"W-w-what?! No, I," Renee looks around panicking.

"How could you Renee," I shout at her.

"No! It's not true! I didn't! I swear I didn't!" I don't have time to respond to her because in an instant my body and head are overtaken with an insurmountable amount of pain. I look around to check on my pack and find that they are all doubled over, writhing and screaming in agony. We all fall to ground one by one. I can't take this! I see Renee bend over me, panicking and trying to comfort me. I want to believe that she's being sincere. Why else would she be so concerned about me? Then again, after what Natalya said, I don't know what to believe.

"Tra-traitor," I manage to say through the throbbing pain.

"No! I'm not, she's lying! Believe me! Please Seth," she continues trying to convince me of her innocence, but I black out before she can get in another word.

 **Renee**

She blamed me. I don't believe this. I had nothing to do with this! If I had known it was a trap I would have warned them! Now Seth thinks I'm a traitor. The look of hurt on his face before he blacked out completely broke my heart. It wasn't just a look of physical anguish. I could see in his eyes that he felt betrayed, that I had abused his trust. I called out to him, trying so hard to convince him that I was telling the truth, but I don't think he heard me. I'm left surrounded by unconscious wolves, while I hug Seth tightly and cry hysterically.

"It's time for you to go, Renee," I hear Natalya telling me, as she stands above me.

"I don't understand," I manage to cry out through my heavy dry heaving.

"Renee, this was all supposed to happen. I orchestrated the whole thing. You were always meant to help these wolves, and no other siren would do it genuinely. You were too perfect for this job."

"B-but you abandoned me! You sealed my powers!"

"Renee, I had to do all those things. How else would you have so willing led these wolves into my trap? It had to be genuine, Renee. You had to genuinely want to help these wolves or they would have found out about your true loyalties. Unfortunately, your banishment is collateral damage, and, now, the world will finally be rid of the werewolf menace."

"But-but they don't want to fight!"

"I don't care." I look up at her stunned. She can't be serious!

"My queen, please! We can resolve this peacefully, no one has to die!"

"Lives have already been lost because of the werewolf race. They need to **_go_**." I can hardly believe it! Why won't she just give them a chance?! Why won't she just listen?!

"Please! Please my queen! Just listen to them!"

"I said **_no_** ," Natalya shouts at me. "The time for talking has long since passed! They. Must. Die! All of them! All of their miserable lives must end!"

"Why won't you just give them a chance?!"

"And what is it that these wolves have done for you that you think they deserve that chance, huh," Natalya lowers her tone of voice and speaks calmly at me. "You think this wolf in your lap cares about you?" I look down at Seth. I know he does… or at least did. We have, had, a connection. We had something, I know we did. Those two weeks after I was imprisoned and lost my powers, I completely shut down and didn't talk to him at all, or say anything, but he still took care of me. He was patient with me until I started opening up again. Plus he protected me from Corey. He has to care about me. Why else would he do all those things? "You don't remember do you?" I perk up my head and look at her confused.

"Remember what?"

"He erased your memory didn't he?" Natalya points at Seth and starts laughing manically. "Did he really think he could keep it from you forever?!"

"Keep what from me?"

"I heard it all through your tears that night, the night you became their prisoner." Heard what? "Renee, you poor confused soul." She puts her hand on top of my head and strokes my hair softly. "Corey raped you." My world comes shattering down in an instant. I couldn't have been raped!

"You're lying! Seth stopped him before he could!"

"And then he left. Corey came back that night, taped your mouth closed, threw you on the bed and had his way with you, several times." No, no, no, no, no, no! "Seth came for you after it was already done. Did you honestly believe that he was being nice to you out of the goodness of his heart? It was all a part of their plan, Renee. Wolves always stick together." I start sobbing violently. I can't believe this! I just can't! How could Seth let that happen to me?! How could he do that?! "I apologize for the part I played in what happened to you, Renee. I'm sorry that I had to sacrifice you. It wasn't fair to you." She kneels down and hugs me close to her as I lay my head on her breasts and continue sobbing loudly and uncontrollably. I feel so hurt and broken that I can't even think straight.

"Can I just go home?" My request comes out a whisper. My voice is too hoarse from crying so hard to speak at a normal volume. Natalya pulls away from me to look me in the face.

"I'm afraid I can no longer trust you, Renee."

"No! No my queen," I practically beg her. "Please, please let me come home! I can't stay in the human world! I won't survive there! I just want to go home!"

"I'm sorry, my child," Natayla whispers as she places a kiss on my forehead before standing on her feet again. "I cannot allow you to come home, but," I look up at her full of hope, "I will allow you to go in peace, and I will transport you back to Gilford to ensure your safety." She lays her hand on my head and strokes my hair, "Be safe, Renee. Live in peace." The next thing I know the world goes black for a moment before I find myself surrounded by the familiar setting of the living room of my apartment.


	20. Chapter 20

_Hola todo el mundo! Here is chapter 20! Sorry for the wait! As some of you may have noticed this site had some problems with it's personal account page. Anyway, this chapter has some major changes that I am super proud of so I hope you all enjoy it as much as I do!_

 _Con Mucho Amor!_

 _-Jae_

* * *

 **Dean**

 _I come to slowly, regaining my consciousness. As my vision clears, I notice that I'm in some kind of room. Looks like a place where the darkest, sickest most evil rituals are performed. The walls are made of large, rough stones stacked on top of one another. In the middle of the room is an elevated podium of some kind with a large old book and a large bowl on it. What the hell is this place? Suddenly the ceiling opens up, letting in the light from the full moon. It illuminates the room completely so that I can see everything, and it's only then that I notice that Kaitlyn is shackled to the wall opposite to me. She's unconscious but she looks to be okay._

 _"_ _Kaitlyn," I call out to her, but she doesn't respond. "Kaitlyn!" Her eyes blink open and she looks around. I try to move toward her, but I'm held back by a tugging at my wrists. I'm shackled to the wall. I didn't even realize that I was shackled. Just then, a door opens and Natalya comes in followed by her five high ranking officers._

 _"_ _I'm glad you're awake, Dean," she tells me with a grin on her face. "You're just in time for the sacrifice. She walks up to Kaitlyn and strokes Kaitlyn's cheek. Kaitlyn shudders at the action and I can hear her begin to hyperventilate. "Don't be scared, Kaitlyn. This is what you were born for." I can't just watch this. I try to transform so that I can break out of these chains, but I can't. Something's preventing me from transforming. "Don't worry, Dean," Natalya addresses me while keeping her eyes on Kaitlyn. "You'll join her on the Other Side." Natalya reaches into Kaitlyn's chest, piercing her skin and sinking her hand deeper into Kaitlyn's chest._

 _"_ _Dean," Kaitlyn screams out to me. I pull harder on the chains, desperately trying to free myself from their confines. "Dean!" She screams my name louder and repeatedly as I fight with everything in me to break my chains. "Dean, wake up!" Wake up?_

My eyes blink open as I feel someone shaking me lightly. "Dean, wake up!" There's that voice again, wait… That's Kaitlyn! I sit up immediately at the realization and look around me to find Kaitlyn kneeling next to me with tears in her eyes. "You're awake!" She wraps her arms around me tightly and cries into the crook of my neck. I wrap my arms around her, returning the hug with a passion. It was a dream. Thank God, it was only a dream.

"You have no idea, how grateful I am that it was just a dream," I tell her.

"I wish all of this were a dream," she says, slowly pulling away from our hug. I look around us and notice that we're in what looks like a prison cell. That makes sense. I remember Natalya and her high ranking officers capturing us. Renee betrayed us. I knew we couldn't trust her.

"What time is it?"

"I don't know exactly. I just know that the sun is out, so it must be morning." I look around the cell again and notice that there's sunlight coming in through a very small window in the wall with bars gating it. There goes that escape plan. "You've been unconscious since they brought you here."

"When did they bring me here?"

"Sometime during the night. I'm not exactly sure when. What happened?"

"We came to rescue you guys, but it was a trap. Natalya knew we were coming and captured us." She lets out an audible sigh and tilts her head to the side, averting her eyes from me. She shakes her head before returning her gaze to me. "What about you? How are you holding up," I ask.

"It's awful, Dean. The first day here, Natalya told Jojo that she killed her family and she ripped Eve's heart out,"

"Wait, what?! Eve's dead?"

"Yeah, Natalya said that Eve's father mauled her lover to death." That's… appropriate if a little unfortunate. Eve was a traitor, yes, but she was still a member of my pack. I grew up with her around. It's hard to believe she's gone. "She let those vampires feed on her dead body. She let them do it in front us." Her story is making me frustrated, angry and exhausted all at the same time. It's bad enough Natalya killed Eve in front A.J. and Kaitlyn, but she had to expose all that to Jojo too. She's a despicable creature.

"Where's A.J. and Jojo?"

"I don't know." Her eyes fall and she puts her head down. "When Curtis and Zack were finished with Eve, Dolph held me down while his broods took A.J. and Jojo away from me. I couldn't do anything to stop it, and I tried! I tried so hard, but I couldn't transform! Something was preventing me from transforming, and I couldn't protect them!" She starts crying, and I pull her in my arms. She lays her head on my chest and curls into a ball, sitting on my lap as she sobs harder. I lean back against the wall, holding her close to me as I stroke her hair.

"It's okay. Everything's going to be okay." I don't really know if that's true. In fact, I'm pretty sure we'll all be dead soon, but I can't tell her that. She's already been through hell and back, I won't be the one to give her something else to worry about.

 **A.J.**

I can barely lift my head as I lie on the cot on the left side of my prison cell, staring at the body lying on the cot across from me. It had to have been hours ago that they dumped him in here. They did this on purpose. I know they did. Why else would they put the father of my unborn child in the same cell as me? They just made this situation go from absolute hell to…well whatever is worse than absolute hell. Ever since I found out I was pregnant my life has been a downward spiral, and the last few nights have been horrific.

 _I could hear Kaitlyn screaming out for me and Jojo as they pulled us away from her. I kicked and screamed and fought with all my might to get out of Curtis' grasp, but he was too strong. He took me out of the hallway where the other prison cell was and walked me down a hallway, then down a flight of stairs. I was really far away from Kaitlyn now. He locked me in the cell and waited, all the while he looked at me like he was starving. Didn't he get enough from devouring Eve? He still had her blood on his chin, beard and clothes for goodness sake!_

 _A few minutes later, I hear someone walking down the stairs and I begin to get really nervous. Dolph than entered my line of vision, with Zack following closely behind, and spoke to Curtis. "You didn't harm her or the child did you?"_

 _"_ _Both are intact," Curtis answered. "If you want me to be sure, I could always feed on her."_

 _"_ _Wipe that smile off your face, Curtis." Curtis immediately obeyed Dolph and a frown overtook his features. He turned to me with a straight face and I tensed up automatically. "I would like it if you didn't put up a fight. Now I could spellbind you, but I might be tempted to fuck you senseless if I do."_

 _"_ _No," I shouted at him, absolutely terrified._

 _"_ _Then I suggest you make this easy on the both of us." He bit into his wrist, breaking the skin and making himself bleed. Oh my God I think I'm going to be sick. I feel bile rising up my throat. Scratch that, I am definitely going to be sick. I ran to the corner of the prison cell and threw up. I didn't even eat dinner, so I wasn't really throwing up much of anything. I was just dry heaving. "Doesn't look like you've eaten anything, Miss April. That's not good for the baby," I heard Dolph say from behind me. "Curtis, go get Miss April some food, something… filling." I heard Curtis's feet shuffle away and I resume throwing up. "You need to take better care of yourself. You wouldn't want anything to happen to that precious baby of yours would you?"_

 _"_ _Fuck… you," I managed to tell him between dry heaves._

 _"_ _Don't tempt me, Miss April." I heard the lock to my cell shift and turned myself around to find that Dolph was now in the cell and standing right behind me._

 _"_ _Get away from me!" In a flash he had his hand around my throat and I was up against the wall. How come I always end up in this position when I'm kidnapped?! He put his bleeding wrist to my mouth forcefully and told me to drink up. I shook my head furiously, trying to get my lips away from his wrist._

 _"_ _Stop fighting me, Miss April!" He gripped my throat tighter, making me gag and gasp for air. He took advantage of the opportunity and stuck his wrist on between my lips. I could feel the blood sliding down my throat. It was awful! I shook my head again and started kicking at him, and although, my kicks landed at his stomach, they didn't even make him flinch. I felt more and more blood fill my mouth and I began to cry. "That's it human. Drink my blood." After he finished letting me drink his blood, he let me go and I dropped to my knees on the cell's floor. I immediately started coughing and tried to get myself to throw up the blood I had just ingested. "Trust me, Miss April. I'm doing you a favor. Life as a vampire is so much better." With that I felt a rush of pain in my neck before I was consumed in complete darkness._

When I woke up, Zack and Curtis were on the other side of the bars to my cell. I remember telling them that I was hungry and they laughed at me. They separated from one another to reveal a man who was tied up on the floor behind them, but that wasn't the scary part. The scary part was that, as soon as I saw the man, every instinct in me wanted to… feed on him. I had felt this hunger, this craving to drain him of all the blood in his body. That's when reality dawned on me. I was in the vampire transition stage. When I was consumed by darkness after I had felt that flash of pain, I had died. Dolph had killed me! Zack threw the man in my cell, and Curtis told me that if I didn't feed that I would die. I looked at the man, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I couldn't complete the transformation, and I couldn't take a life in the process.

I don't know how long I've been here, but it feels like forever. Curtis and Zack have tried repeatedly to get me to feed, and all attempts had failed. I'm surprised I'm still alive, although I can tell that I'm essentially starving myself to death, and I know I won't be able to last much longer. I guess that the Vampire Diaries had it wrong. The time frame to turn into a vampire is more than a measly day. I don't know how long it is exactly, but I get the feeling that I'll find out soon enough.

I guess Curtis and Zack weren't about to wait for me to die because they came into my cell a few hours ago and threw Punk on the cot in the middle of the night. Then Curtis turned to me and said, "Maybe the father of your child will be able to talk some sense into you." I don't think that their plan will work though. Punk was against the idea of turning me into a vampire anyway, even if it did mean that the curse wouldn't affect me. I don't blame him though. The trade-off just wouldn't be worth it, but now, I don't have much choice. The trade-off still isn't worth it, which means I'm going to die much sooner than expected, and I'm going to take my child with me.

I hear Punk groan and he begins to stir a little. I guess this means he's finally regaining consciousness. He lifts his head but his eyes remain closed as he sniffs the air. Suddenly, his eyes snap open and he looks in my direction. The look on his face is that of… relief? He's relieved to see me? But his relief is soon replaced with shock and worry. I don't know if he's worried to see the physical state I'm in, or if he sense that I'm in the transition stage right now. In an instant he's on my side of the cell holding me closely in his arms. I have to admit it feels great being near him again. At the same time, seeing him again makes me feel guilty. The last conversation we had left me feeling like crap, and not just because I was kidnapped. I felt like crap because he was right. It was wrong of me to try to leave without telling him about his child. Maybe I should have listened to Kaitlyn, but at the same time telling him wouldn't have changed anything between us. Why should it? At the same time, now all of that seems so small. I am starving and I am finding it increasingly harder to breathe.

"April," Punk begins with extreme concern laced in his voice, "what happened? What's wrong?"

"I'm dying," I tell him honestly. There's no point in beating around the bush at this point. He holds on to me tighter.

"No! You can't die! Tell me what happened!"

"Dolph," I manage whisper, "he fed me his blood… killed me, but I haven't feed."

"You need to feed April," he tells me, which surprises me.

"You said-"

"I know what I said before," he interrupts me, "it's different now! Before I had a couple of years to figure out how to prevent your death. Now, we may have less than a few minutes!"

"I can't." He looks at me and sighs while lining my lips to his neck.

"I can't lose you, April, and I can't lose our child. Please. Please just feed on me." I shake my head negative, although I can feel my fangs growing longer from my gums. Every instinct in my body is telling me to bite into his neck and feed, but the same instinct is telling me to drain him dry, until he dies in my arms. The instinct scares the hell out of me! I don't know if I can resist killing him once I start feeding. Besides, I can't become a vampire! I just can't! "April, do it," I hear him practically begging me as I feel myself beginning to slip into oblivion. "April feed! You have to feed!"

"No," I murmur softly.

"April please! I need you! I love you! Feed on me!" Something in me snapped after hearing his confession. The next thing I know, my fangs are fully grown and are deeply embedded in Punk's neck. I begin feeding on him ravenously. I haven't eaten in for days, so I guess I shouldn't be surprised at how greedily I am sucking the blood out of his veins. His blood. It's so fucking delicious! It tastes so rich and thick, it tastes like power, raw unadulterated power. It fills me, and gradually I feel my strength returning to me. No, I'm wrong. It's not my strength. It's something so much stronger. I've never felt so potent, so dominant, so… invincible.

"April," Punk's soft voice brings me out of my daze. It's only then that I realize that he's underneath me and his pulse has dramatically decreased. It's a struggle, but I pull myself off of him, fighting every instinct in me to finish him off. I take deep, but ragged breaths to control myself and prevent myself from causing any more damage. I look down at him. He's eyes are closed and he's breathing harshly, as though he's in pain.

"Punk," I call out to him hesitantly. I'm so afraid that I stopped too late.

"I'm okay," he mumbles. I let out a breath of relief, but stay on top of him as I outline the features of his face slowly with my fingers. "You have to feed, April. Don't do anything that," he pauses to take control of his breathing, "that will endanger your life, and our child's life."

"Alright, I promise I won't, but Punk, what if- what if I kill somebody? I don't want to hurt anybody."

"I know, but don't worry. We'll figure that out later." He manages to give a small smile despite the tremendous pain he's in. I nod in agreement and remove myself from him, so that I can lie next to him. I feel him wrap his arms around me slowly. His embrace isn't as strong as it normally would be, probably because I drained him of a lot of blood, but it's still enough to make me feel like everything is going to be okay. Even though, I already know that it's lie.

"April, we need to talk. It may or may not matter in the long run, but I need to tell you something very important." I nod and turn my body to him, giving him my complete and undivided attention. "Before we got interrupted, I wanted to address what you said about me not wanting you. I was serious when I told you that I loved you and I needed you. I don't want you thinking that I don't care about you because I do, more than I've cared about anyone or anything since my mother passed." That doesn't make any sense.

"I don't understand. If you care so much about me then why don't you want to be with me?"

"April, I do want to be with you, but because of what we are I didn't see a way that it would possibly work out so that we can spend our lives together, but that's changed now."

"Why, because I'm pregnant," I scoff at him. "Don't think you're obligated to be with me just I'm having your kid."

"That's not it."

"Then what _is_ it?! This child hasn't changed the problem which is that you're a wolf and I'm a, well, I guess a vampire now."

"But it _has_ provided a way for us to be together." I'm even more confused now. He lays a kiss on my forehead and continues speaking to me gently. "April, before this child there was no way, that our two societies would have allowed us to spend the rest of our lives together, and, to be honest, now that you're a vampire, I can't imagine that it'll be any easier, but this child is our way, our opportunity to be together, and the way that both of us get to be together."

"B-but,"

"April, please stop fighting me," Punk interrupts me. "You've been fighting me at every step since we admitted to liking one another. For once, stop fighting me. Please?"

"I just don't know how,"

"As soon as we get out of here, we'll figure out the little details along the way. Right now just look at the big picture." He takes my face in his hands and gazes into my eyes softly. "I'm begging you, April. Give this a chance. Give us a chance to be a family." I can't hold back my tears anymore and they burst out from behind my eyes. He takes me in his arms again as I cry into his chest. I want to give this a chance so badly. I just don't know if he's going to live long enough to do that.

 **Renee**

I'm so confused. I haven't moved from my spot on my bed. Even if I were to get up I wouldn't know what to do. I haven't even slept because what had happened last night keeps playing in my head like a bad dream: a nightmare. She blamed me. Natalya made the wolves think I had betrayed them. She made Seth think I betrayed him. The look on his face as he called me a traitor, it made me feel terrible. I was completely innocent, but once again, Seth jumped to conclusions. I understand that the situation was quite incriminating, but just like before, he didn't give me a chance to explain before he assumed the worst of me. I want to be mad at him. I want to be furious and just not give a damn about anything that happens to him! Not only did he assume the worst, but he also… he also let me get raped. He let Corey rape me. He just let it happen! I should have known that those wolves would all stick together! They're all the same! They're just vicious animals with no conscious and no mercy!

I shove my face deeper in the pillow and quietly sob. I've lost count of how many times I cried since I was assigned the mission of spying on this wolves. I'm tired of crying. I am physically and mentally exhausted from crying so much. I want to go home. I want to go back to the Realm of Sirens and pretend that nothing in the past three weeks had happened. I want to see my friends and my mother. This sucks so much! Why wouldn't Natalya let me come home?! She abandoned me! This is the second time that she abandoned me! She could have stopped him! She told me that she heard everything. She could have stopped him, but she chose to let him rape me! As much as I want to put all the blame on the wolves for what happened to me, I know Natalya is just as guilty. She let her hatred for the wolves supersede my own welfare. She doesn't care who gets hurt along the way, so long as she gets her revenge. She wouldn't even listen when I told her that the wolves wanted to end this feud peacefully. She's so consumed by her own animosity that she refuses to listen to reason.

I turn over on my back in my bed and stare at the ceiling of my room. I sigh deeply before looking out the window. From the position of the sun, I'd say it's still morning, maybe about 10. In a few more hours, the full moon will be in perfect position and Natalya will perform the necessary spell to exterminate all wolves. Can I really let her do this? I mean despite everything, I just can't let an entire species die. I want to hate Seth and all wolves, but, for whatever reason, I bring myself to completely believe that Seth used me. Besides, it may or may not be true that he did, but I know for sure that Natalya _did_ use me and _did_ sacrifice me. At the end of the day, I know without a doubt that she turned her back on me, so why should I remain loyal to her at all?

I need to help them. I need to help the wolves. This feud can't continue, and Natalya needs to be stopped. I still believe that this feud can be settled peacefully, but it has become crystal clear to me that so long as Natalya is queen, a truce will never reached, but how am I supposed to help without my powers? I have no way to get to the Realm of Sirens, and even if I can get there and get the wolves free, there's no way they'd be able to stop Natalya if I don't have my powers. I'm stuck! What am I supposed to do?!

"Renee," a high pitched woman voice says from out of nowhere. I don't recognize that voice at all. Who is that? A body materializes at the foot of my bed and I immediately get up and walk over to it. I'm soon met with a short, thick woman with short jet black hair.

"Who are you?"

"That's not important right now," the woman tells me, shaking her head.

"Okay, then what are you?"

"I'm not a siren, nor a wolf, nor a vampire, nor a witch." That's not a very specific answer. "I'm a sorceress, Renee. I've been here taking care of Jojo well she's locked away by herself." A sorceress? Another one? What's she doing here?

"If you're here to take care of Jojo, why are you here?"

"I'm here to help you take down Natalya." I narrow my eyes at her.

"How so?"

"I'm going to unseal your powers. Use them defeat Natalya and her officers."

"R-really?" I can't believe it. This is actually happening! This is my opportunity to make things right. "Of-of course I will! Thank you so much!" She smiles at me, walking up to me and placing her hands on either side of my head. A moment later I feel something in the pit of my stomach, as though something inside of me is opening up.

"Renee," her voice brings me out of my thoughts and I open my eyes again to look at her.

"I need you to understand that everyone won't survive this." What? Oh no! "But that sacrifice needs to be made for the greater good. Don't let your emotions, or anyone else's, get in the way of what needs to be done." With that she disappears into thin air. Not everyone is going to survive? I-I don't even know what to think. Someone is going to die?! If one of the wolves dies, and they find out that I knew about it all along, they'd never forgive me. At the same time if I'm not willing to make the sacrifice then the entire werewolf race will die. Maybe there's some way that I can make sure everyone survives this. In the meantime, I'll keep this knowledge to myself. I can't have the wolves messing up this plan. We have very little time and only one shot to do this right. I'll figure how to ensure everyone's survival later. Right now I need to get the ball rolling.

Still, I have a few problems. The main problem is that I will be going at this alone. I have no idea where Natalya is holding the wolves captive. There's more than one prison in the Realm of Sirens, and each of the prisons is an elaborate labyrinth. There's no telling whether or not I'd get to them in time. Plus, there's the issue that none of the wolves trust me. It's possible that I can convince Seth to trust me, but again, I don't know where to find him. I feel like I'm stuck at square one! I need a plan, and I have no idea where to start!

"Renee," I hear another voice seemingly from out of nowhere. Actually I hear at least two voices, and they are both very familiar. I don't have time to figure out who the voices belong to as two bodies materialize before me. I am filled with shock and terror as I recognize both of them: Melina and Rosa. How did they get here?! There's no water here! I look around my room frantically trying to locate their entry point, when my eyes finally land on it: my tear-soaked pillow.

"I sense that your Black Magic has somehow returned to you, Renee," Melina observes. I should have known that she would be able to sense that. Black Magic tends to give off an energy that other sirens can pick up on. However, this does not put me at ease. If anything, I am mentally preparing to defend myself if need be.

"Relax, Renee," Rosa starts. "We aren't here to kill you or harm you in any way."

"Then what are you doing here," I ask the both of them, eyeing them suspiciously.

"Is it true that the wolves wish to end this feud peacefully," Melina asks me. I nod at her in confirmation. "Are you sure? Is this not merely a rouse to gain our trust and then kill us all?"

"I can understand your hesitation, but I assure you that the wolves' intention going to the Realm of Sirens was to reach a truce and then ask for the release of the hybrid, the human and the child," I answer her honestly and to the best of my ability. Rosa and Melina look to one another, as if communicating with one another, trying to decide if they can trust in my words.

"If what you say is true," Rosa begins, "then Melina and I will assist you in helping the wolves. We tire of this war, Renee. Even killing Bayley has taken its toll on my soul, which is why I thank you for undoing my horrid sin. Nothing about this war agrees with either of us. However, as you witnessed last night, Queen Natalya is not willing to end this feud in the same manner as the wolves."

"Which means that we must kill her and her strongest followers if there is to be any peace," Melina adds. I shudder at the thought. Truth be told, I don't want to kill anyone.

"No we won't," another voice enters my room. I'm getting a lot of visitors today. Another body appears in my room, and I am instantly filled with joy as I recognize the person's face.

"Naomi," I shout in excitement and disbelief as I run up to her and embrace her tightly.

"It's good to see you too, Renee," she tells me as she returns my embrace. Naomi and I have been best friends since we were children. I had left her after I was assigned my mission by Natalya. I had always wondered what she was up to. We let one another go and she continues to speaking. "I had heard about the wolves' capture and your banishment, as well as the wolves' intentions coming to our Realm, and, from what I've heard from your conversation so far, it seems as though the wolves want peace. That's all I've ever wanted as well, so I figured I should offer my aid to yours and the wolves' endeavor."

"I'm glad you're on my side, my friend," I tell her. She nods at me with a smile on her face before facing Rosa and Melina.

"All we need do to," Naomi continues, "is use Lita's Enchantment to take Queen Natalya's Black Magic away, and that of her strongest followers. With no magic, they will have no choice but to surrender. Leaving us to negotiate with the wolves." I like this plan a lot better, this way, nobody needs to die.

"That spell may work on Alicia, Beth and Tamina," Rosa points out, "but Queen Natalya is not your run of the mill siren. Her magic will fight its way back to her."

"Then it's a good thing we have her outnumbered," Naomi replies with a smirk on her face. "Even with her magic back, she'd be stupid to take on four sirens and large pack of wolves by herself."

"I like Naomi's plan, ladies. I would prefer that this end no bloodshed." As I finish giving my input, I can't help but think back to what the sorceress just told me. Someone isn't going to make it, but maybe, now that I have three sirens on my side, we can ensure that everyone survives this.

"Very well," Melina speaks up after thinking over Naomi's plan for a minute. "We will do this your way, Naomi." Melina then turns to me. "Renee, I will provide you with the information you need to release the wolves. Unfortunately, I will not be able to guide you because Queen Natalya is expecting me to set up the ceremonial chamber."

"I'm in charge of gathering Jojo before the ceremony, so I will make sure she is safe at all times, and if it comes to a fight, I will get her out of harm's way," Rosa adds.

"I'm stationed outside the sacrificial ceremony chamber in the Temple of Selene," Naomi informs me. "Once you release all the wolves, meet me there. We'll start the enchantment there, and when it's done we'll enter."

"My sisters, we must be cautious," I warn them. "I've been warned that not everyone will survive this night."

"If that is the case," Rosa retorts, "we must look out for ourselves, more than we must look out for the wolves. We can bring back the wolves from the dead, but ourselves… not even the strongest siren can bring another siren back."


	21. Chapter 21

Wow! It's been a while hasn't it?! Well the good news is that I finally graduated from undergrad! Now I'm on the job search and applying to grad schools. Anyway, this story is back in full swing so enjoy!

* * *

 **Seth**

I wake up in what looks like a prison cell, on a small cot that I barely fit on. I sit up on the cot to get a better look around the small room. It does not have much else, not even a window, so the only light that comes into the cell is from a dying overhead fixture from the hallway right outside the cell.

I rub the sleep from my eyes after taking in my surroundings. The first thing that comes to my mind is my pack. I don't smell any of their scents around me, so I know that they are nowhere nearby. Are they safe? Are they here? Where is here? How'd I get here? I rack my brain trying to remember what had happened before I fell asleep.

I remember arriving at the Acropolis with my pack, and then… we were surrounded. Natalya are her officers were there, as though they knew that we were coming. How did they… Renee. She betrayed us. Natalya outted her, and revealed her to be the liar she is. How could she do that to us? How could I have believed a word that came out of her mouth?! I don't want to believe that Corey was right. He was wrong for what he did to Renee, no matter what, but she's still a siren. I guess somewhere along the line I had forgotten that, or, at least disregarded it.

I don't really have time to sulk on my blunder, though. I need to find a way out of the cell. I sniff around, searching for fresh air. If there's fresh air somehow seeping into the cell, then there must be some kind of weak spot in the walls, but I can't find even a trace of fresh air. All I can smell is dry, old air blowing through the halls. Alright then, next plan. Maybe if I transform I can break down the cell bars and go searching for my pack. I try transforming, but I can't. I can't even feel my fangs growing. Something is definitely wrong. Why can't I transform? Maybe Natalya and her group of siren officers cast a spell on me to prevent transformations, and if they cast that spell on me, it means that they cast the same spell on the rest of my pack. These sirens are certainly thorough.

Well I can always try busting through the bars of the cell with my own strength. I finally stand up and walk over to the bars. I stretch out my fingers to prepare myself and wrap my hands around two bars, but as soon as I touch them they burn my hands. I immediately let go of the bars and pull my hands back. I glimpse at the palm of my hands, finding that they have turned a bright reddish color and are covered in blisters. What's worse is that they're not healing at the quick pace that they usually do. What the hell kind of bars are these?! I definitely can't touch them with my bare hands, but I still need to get out of this cell and these bars are my best chance at doing that.

I take a quick scan of the cell again to see if there is something here that can help me. My eyes land on the cot, giving me an idea. I rip off the fabric and tear it in half. I wrap the cloth around each of my hand twice. I don't know if this will offer me the protection that I need, but at least it will dull the pain while I try to break out of here. I grab onto the bars again. So far, so good because I don't feel any burning so far. I pull and push at the bars, hoping that they will budge, even just enough so that I can slip through them. I struggle with these god-forsaken bars for what feels like hours before giving up and walking away from them. I sit in the right hand corner of the cell, frustrated. What am I supposed to do now? Is this really it for werewolf kind? Does Natalya really win? I just want to punch something! This fucking sucks! In a few hours, I'll be dead, and so will the entire werewolf race, while the despicable sirens continue their miserable existence.

"Seth?" A voice I recognize cuts through my thoughts and I immediately look up to find Renee standing right outside my cell. Ugh, she's really the last person I want to see.

"How did you know I was here?" She averts her eyes and looks at the ground below her.

"Two of Natalya's high ranking officers let me know where you were." Surprise, surprise.

"What do you want?" My words come out laced with poison, I can almost taste it. From the look on her face, I can tell she knows how livid I am with her.

"You're mad at me."

"Fucking _genius_ here," I shout, standing up and banging on the wall behind me. "You really expected anything else, Renee? You betrayed us!"

"No! I didn't! I swear I didn't!"

"Then why would, not only one, but two of Natalya's high ranking officers let you know where I was? How did Natalya know that we would be there, Renee?" She looks at the floor. "How do you explain that?"

"Natalya told me she had a vision,"

"Oh, she had a vision," I interrupt her. "How convenient?! She had a _fucking_ vision!"

"Seth, please! I found out about Natalya's trap at the same time you did! She lied to all of us!"

How dare she lump herself together with me and my pack. Who the hell does she think she is?! "Us? Who's us?! From where I'm standing you're free! You even have the trust of Natalya's officers"

"Seth, I know this looks bad, but they are on our side. I need you to trust me." She actually expects me to trust her? I don't think so.

"Why would I do that?" She looks back up at me, devastation written across her face. "What has trusting you gotten me except captured and waiting for my race's death?"

"I want to help you. I swear I do. I have no loyalty to Natalya any longer, and neither do those officers. Natalya has brought a sickness of hatred to the siren race that needs to be cured, and we want to help you cure it! Please believe me!"

"Give me one good reason why I should!"

"Take your head out of your ass for one minute and think!" Where the hell does she get off yelling at me like that?! "Every time you have chosen to listen to someone else over me, it has ended poorly. To think you'd have learned by no," she exclaims. I guess she has a point there, but still, I'm hesitant to trust her. "Besides, if I were still working for Natalya what would have I, possibly, have to gain by helping you? What would those two officers gain? You and the rest of your pack are already locked up and the moon is mere hours away from being in position!"

I take a deep breath and try to think clearly. She's making a lot of sense. I mean, she doesn't really have anything to gain, if she really is working for Natalya. We're already out of Natalya's way, and she has everything she needs to accomplish her goals. Maybe Renee is telling the truth. However, something is still not clicking with me. "Answer this question for me then, Renee." I watch her as she straightens herself and stares directly into my eyes.

"Why do you want help us?"

"I keep my promises, Seth," I can hear her voice choking a little, and I see her eyes welling up with tears. She takes a breath to compose herself before continuing. "I said I wanted peace between our species, and I am going to do whatever is needed to make that happen." I can certainly understand her motivation. After all, helping us could help her race too. Maybe she is telling the truth. Even if she isn't, this is my one and only shot to save my race. I have to take it.

"Alright, Renee. I'll trust you one more time."

Relief washes over her face and she smiles at me. "Thank you, Seth. Thank you so much!"

"I'm not doing this for you."

She nods her head a couple of times. "I know, but I'm still grateful." She wipes a small tear from her eye before she carries on talking. "A sorceress came to me, and no it wasn't Jojo."

"Then who was it?"

"She told me it didn't matter. All that matters is that she unsealed my powers so that I can help you."

"Do you have a plan? Because it doesn't matter that you're helping if you don't have a plan."

"Actually I do. We have three other sirens on the inside who will be helping us."

"How the hell are we supposed to trust these other sirens," I start yelling at her, unable to hold back my suspicion and frustration.

"Without their help we have as much chance at defeating Natalya as we do right now. This may be our shot. Do you really have time to be questioning where your help is coming from?!" I squint my eyes at her. I can't help but be suspicious of her, but I don't really have the luxury of acting on my suspicions. I take a deep breath and do my best to release my mistrust with the air I release from my body.

"Fine. What's the first step?"

"I need to make contact with the rest of your pack members, and I can do that if I make a psychic connection with you."

"Will it hurt?"

"No, just come closer to me, I need to have physical contact to create the connection." I'm a little hesitant to get near her, but I know that I don't have time to doubt her. If the werewolf race is going to survive, I have to trust Renee completely. I walk up to the bars and she reaches out to me, putting her hands on either side of my head. "Close your eyes." I follow her direction and close my eyes slowly. In an instant, I can feel heat radiating from her hands. It's not hot enough to burn me. It's just warm, like putting your hand just above an open flame. The warmth dissipates and something that feels like waves flow into my head, carrying with it a whole bunch of thoughts that, most definitely, _aren't_ mine. " _Open your mind to me, Seth,"_ I hear Renee's voice telling me, in my head.

" _Your voice is in my head?"_

 _"_ _I'm in your head. I need you to open up your mind to me so you can be in my head too,"_ she answers me.

" _How do I do that?"_

 _"_ _Your doubt. You need to get rid of it."_ How do I even begin to do that? _"Think about a happy moment that we've shared,"_ as if she were answering my question. It doesn't take me more than a second to think of one. The image of our first lunch together fills my head and I can feel myself smiling at the memory. It's in this moment that I feel as though my whole being is being pulled into Renee. It's difficult to describe. It's as though our very souls are freely flowing into one another. When I open my eyes, I see that Renee has pulled her hands away from my head, looking directly at me. "It's done. Now I need to get you out of here before we contact your pack."

"Well I can't touch the bars," I inform her. "They burn me whenever I do."

"Yeah, they're infused with wolfsbane." I should have known that wolfsbane had something to do with it. That damn plant has been used to subdue and even kill wolves for centuries. "You can't transform either can you?"

"How'd you know?"

"It's in the air. You don't smell that?" I give her a confused look. Smell what? "Natalya is having wolfsbane pumped into the air. It's preventing you from transforming. I guess it's also dulling your usually heightened senses."

"Well I have been unconscious for a while, and I don't know how long I've been here. It's possible that my senses became dull while I was knocked out, so that when I woke up I didn't notice anything."

"Well if this wing of the dungeon is like this, then so are the rest of them, which means your connection with your pack has probably dulled too." Renee steps back from the bars of the cell and holds out her right hand. "Ανοίγω." The bars unlock and the door to the cell swings open. I walk out of the cell and toward Renee. I stop right in front of her and look down at her. Was she always this short? I have to have at least eight inches on her.

"Thank you, Renee." She looks up at me. It looks like she's about to cry because her eyes are watery.

"Don't thank me yet. I still need to free all of you and cleanse you guys of the wolfsbane. It's the only way you'll be strong enough to fight Natalya."

"Last time we went up against them, we didn't even last five minutes."

"It'll be different this time. I promise. Rosa, Melina and Naomi are all sirens who have agreed to help end this war. We'll all cast Lita's Enchantment, which will take away Natalya's black magic, and the magic of her still loyal officers. We need to make sure we subdue all of them quickly, though. Especially Natalya because the spell won't last for long, but we do have the element of surprise on our side. When this night is done, the war will be over. Hopefully so will this centuries old feud will be over too, and everyone will get to go home." She flashes a small smile, but her eyes are still watery. Tears are threatening to fall any second now.

"Renee, are you okay?"

"Yeah," she wipes her eyes and turns away from me. "I'm fine." She's obviously lying

"Are you hiding something from me?"

She shakes her head and smiles at me. "I'm not hiding anything. I promise." She puts both her hands on either side of my head, and I look at her suspiciously. What's she doing? "Καθαρίζω." With that, I feel my senses instantly heighten and I can smell the wolfsbane in the air. The scent attacks my all senses immediately and I nearly buckle at its effect. "Try to stay still. I need to perform one more spell. "Προστατεύω." Her hands return to her side, as I realize that the wolfsbane is no longer attacking me. I can still pick up the potent smell, but it's not having the same effect on me that it had just a minute ago. "That will ensure that the wolfsbane no longer has an effect on you. I won't have enough time to perform both these spells on your pack members individually. Once we get all of them free, I'll perform it on all of them at the same time." I nod at her in agreement. "Do you think you can track down your pack members now that the wolfsbane can't affect your senses?" I put my nose in the air and sniff around.

"Yeah, I smell a few of them, actually. The closest ones are Charlotte, Cesaro and Emma. It smells like they're together, or at least close together."

She takes my hand and begins running down the hallways, dragging me with her. "We need to hurry! If we don't time this right Natalya will find out about all of this prematurely, and we won't be able to stop her."

* * *

We sneak around the dungeon finding my pack members one by one and freeing them. All of them were very hesitant to trust Renee again, but after some minor convincing from me, they were able to put their distrust to the side and look at the big picture: whether we could trust Renee or not was irrelevant, we had a new opportunity to save our race and we needed to take it.

"Let's do a count before we get Punk and A.J.," Renee suggests just as we release Kaitlyn and Dean. I do a head count quickly. Everyone is accounted for except those two and, of course, our little sorceress, Jojo.

"We've got everyone except Punk, A.J. and Jojo."

"Are they near," Dean asks me. I sniff around, but I can barely pick up their scent. I get down on one knee and the scent becomes slightly stronger.

"They're underground, _deep_ underground," I answer him.

"They must be in the Ares wing," Renee states. She begins to walk, leading my pack and I to the this "Ares wing", when she suddenly stops mid-stride. At look at her from behind, wondering what could have possibly gotten into her. She stays in the same position, without ever moving. I've never seen her like this. What's going on?

"Hey Seth," Roman calls out to me. "What's going on with your girlfriend?" My head whips around toward him so quickly that my surroundings become a blur. I stay staring at him in pure terror. Did he really just suggest that Renee and I are _thing_?

"She's not my girlfriend," I defend myself adamantly.

"If you say so," Dean chimes in with his arms crossed above his chest. "The redness in your face says otherwise, though." I avert my face from my brothers. Neither of them are any damn help! I return my gaze toward Renee, who has moved from her previous position, and is now looking back at all of us.

"I just had a vision," she explains. So that's what having a vision looks like. "Listen, everyone, when we get to CM Punk and A.J. two vampires are going to be there." It seems as though we might have to fight before we get to Natalya and her officers, after all. "Don't try to fight them, though. We don't want to make a scene and have Natalya aware that all of you are free."

"Then how are we supposed to free A.J. and Punk," Kaitlyn questions, her voice shaking.

"You let me handle them." The tone in Renee's voice is that of determination, anger and strength. I've never heard her speak this way before. It really makes me think that she's actually capable of handling the vampires by on her own.

* * *

 **CM Punk**

"When did they turn you?" April just finished telling me what they've been doing to her since she's been in this dungeon.

"Four days I think," she answers me quietly, while holding her knees up to her chest. Needless to say, I'm upset. I'm _very_ upset. Who the _fuck_ do those vampires think they are?! I get up off the cot completely distraught and furious. I practically run up to the other cot. I pick it up and throw it at the bars of the cell. It doesn't break, but I wish it would. I've never been so _fucking_ mad. "I tried to stop them, Punk. Please don't be mad."

"I'm not mad at you, April," I try to reassure her. "It's not your fault. I've should have gotten here sooner. I- I should have stopped them from taking you in the first place. They are going to die for this!"

"Oh please," I hear a voice coming from the hallway, but can't pick up a scent. What's going on with my senses? "I'd like to see you try to kill us while you're locked behind those bars." The owner of the voice walks right in front of our cell, and I realize it's Curtis Curtis and Zack. Seeing them is only making me angrier. I want to kill them for doing what they've done to April.

"You're a trapped animal CM Punk," Curtis taunts me. "You can't protect anyone. Not even your own woman and kid. It's funny isn't it? Your child isn't even born yet and you've already failed him." In a blind rage I run toward the bars, trying to break them down, but when my skin touches them, I feel an intense burn and I immediately pull back from the bars. Both Zack and Curtis laugh hysterically at the sight. Now I'm even angrier.

"That was great," Zack exclaims while wiping a jovial tear from his eye. "Anyway, we won't be here long. We just came to see if your precious baby is still alive." **_What_**?! "Don't look at me like that, CM Punk. Your woman did go three days without feeding. I wouldn't be surprised if the child were dead." I look back at April, hoping that she'll give me some sign that our child is still alive. She moves both hands to her stomach, and hunches over, looking at the ground while her long hair covers her face. Our child can't be dead!

"April," I move toward her, but stop when I hear faint chanting coming from the hallway. I turn back to Zack and Curtis to find them backed up against the wall of the hallway, their hands wrapped around their throats. It looks like they are trying to say something, but no sound is coming out. They drop to their knees as the chanting gets louder. They double over and start dry heaving. Buckling over, their jaws drop open as their tongues fall out of their mouths… that's disgusting.

" _Θάνατος στη γλώσσα. Σιωπή που υπερνικά_." I can finally make out the words of the chant. The language is definitely Greek. The owner of the voice enters my sight. It's Renee. What is she doing? " _Θάνατος στη γλώσσα. Σιωπή που υπερνικά._ "

"Renee, what's going on? What are you doing," I try to grab her attention, but she remains focused on the vampires who are now writhing on the floor in pain and bleeding from the mouth.

" _Πνεύμα του Ήλιου, λάμψει μου_ " She starts her new incantation as she holds out her left hand, with an open palm, over the vampires. " _Πνεύμα του Ήλιου, λάμψει μου_ ," she repeats. Instantly, a bright light shoots out through her palm. The light shines on the Zack and Curtis. Their skin starts to boil and burn. I run over to April and pull her to me to block her view. She doesn't need to see this. She's been through enough and seen enough already, but I continue looking. I want to see these bastards suffer a slow painful death.

Curtis and Zack squirm in pain and open their mouths to scream, but no sound comes out. They have no way of letting anyone know what's happening to them. Good. April didn't have that option either. So why should they? Renee repeats her incantation and the light comes out brighter from her hand. The increased brightness causes Curtis and Zack to burn faster and in a matter of seconds the both of them are nothing more than piles of ash on the dungeon floor. Too bad, I wanted them to suffer a lot more.

"I'm glad you're on our side." Seth comes walking up behind Renee, and rests his hand on her shoulder, bringing her out of her trance. She looks back up and smiles at him.

"It's still far from being over," she replies to him. He nods and turns to me.

"Sorry we're late." I let go of April and stand up.

"You're here. That's all that matters." I gesture over to Renee. "We can trust her?"

"She's our only shot at saving our race, Pack Master CM Punk," Sasha comes into my line of vision with the rest of the pack behind her. "We don't really have time to wonder about loyalties. She's helping us now. So let's take it for what it is."

"I agree." I turn my attention to Renee. "So what now? You know this realm better than any of us."

"Well let's get you free first," she answers. "Then you guys need to be cleansed of the wolfsbane in your system. Then we'll head over to the Temple of Selene."

"What about Jojo," Bayley exclaims. "We haven't gotten her yet!"

"Don't worry about her. Rosa has assured me that she is taking good care of her. That's why we'll be going to the Temple of Selene. We'll be there in time to stop Natalya before she harms Jojo, I promise."

"Isn't Rosa the one who killed Bayley," Paige interjects, clearly angry.

"It was Alicia who actually did it," Roman informs Paige. "Nonetheless, she certainly isn't innocent. How can possibly expect us to trust Jojo with someone like that, Renee?" Renee turns her attention to Roman, then looks over to Bayley, who beginning to weep.

"I wish I could delve into the reasons why Rosa is not a bad siren. Only misunderstood, and misguided," Renee explains specifically to Bayley, completely ignoring Roman. "I know when provided with the opportunity, she will do everything in her power to make amends to the part she has played in your pain." Bayley looks up at Renee and wipes her tears away. "This is one opportunity that she has been given. Let her prove herself." Bayley gives Renee an affirmative nod before taking a deep breath and composing herself. She places her hand on Roman's shoulder gently, as if to calm him down.

"I don't know if I trust Rosa just yet, but I do trust Renee. So let's give Rosa a chance."


End file.
